Ma famille et moi
by King Pumkin
Summary: Ou la passionante vie de moi, Eden Jedusor, rejetonne du terrible Lord Voldemort. Entre Voldy qui veut tuer tout le monde, Tritrix qui décapite les limaces et Mal-au-foie qui perd ses cheveux, c'est plutôt animé. Et moi ? Ben je reste cool.
1. Moi

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici une nouvelle fic, que j'ai retrouvée en rangeant mon bureau (si si, je vous jure que je l'ai fait !) et que j'avais écrite il y a quelques temps. Elle est finie, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'empiétera pas sur le rythme de parution des autres x)

AU FAIT ! Ceci est un genre de UA : en effet, déjà 1) Voldy n'a pas de filles dans les bouquins. 2) dans ma fic, Tritrix et les mangemorts se sont évadés lorsqu'Harry avait onze ans et 3) Les mangemorts sont de méches pour faire revenir Voldy DONC ils n'apparaissent pas comme des abrutis dans le cimetiére. Voilà ^^

Un chapitre paraitra toutes les deux semaines environs. Voici tout de suite l'introduction.

Mesdames et messieurs, applaudissez trés fort Eden Jedusor !

Bonne lecture ^^

.

* * *

.

Introduction : Moi.

.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 14 ans et demi. Et ça ne me fais absolument _rien_. C'est un jour comme les autres, mais techniquement, j'ai 14 ans et 6 mois. Pas un jour de plus ou de moins, j'ai compté.

Pourquoi cette réflexion étrange ? Aucune idée. Mais il faut bien quelque chose pour démarrer cette journée, non ? Alors pourquoi pas une petite pensée émue pour mes 14 ans et 6 mois ? Hein ?

Je me lève de mon lit, mon petit lit dur comme la pierre, et sans oreiller. Remarque, j'ai fini par m'y faire. Comme quoi on s'habitue à tout.

Au fait, laissez-moi me présenter. Je m'appelle Eden (oui je sais, c'est le nom du paradis terrestre. Félicitation, vous avez un minimum de culture générale !). 14 ans et 6 mois, comme précisé ci-dessus, les cheveux bruns aux reflets vaguement auburn (si j'avais des tendances hyperboliques et morbides, je dirais qu'ils ont le reflet du sang de mes ennemis –ou pas hem), les yeux noirs, de sexe féminin –jusqu'à preuve du contraire- et un sens de l'humour plus-foireux-tu-meurs.

Laissez-moi vérifier si j'ai oublié quelque chose… ah oui, ça me revient !

Mon nom complet est Eden Devy Jedusor.

Non, je vous rassure tout de suite, vous n'êtes pas victime de cookies hallucinogènes particulièrement forts, et vous n'êtes pas non plus dans un cauchemar. Je suis bien la fille de Tom Jedusort.

Appelez-le Lord Voldemort si vous voulez, c'est pareil.

Eeeeeeeh oui ! Le grand méchant mage Noir a bien engrossé une nana ! (et je profite pour mettre un terme à toutes les rumeurs disant que puceau il était, puceau il resterait. Je suis la preuve vivante qu'un serpent _aussi_ peut avoir une vie sexuelle).

Vous vous demandez l'identité de la folle qui a couché avec Tom Je-Suis-Un-Méchant-Et-J'aime-Ca Jedusort ? Réfléchissez. Qui peut bien avoir l'idée saugrenue de se mettre dans le même lit que le Dark Lord tout-puissant (amen) ?

BINGO ! On applaudit le grand gagnant ! Effectivement, c'est bien Bellatrix Lestrange qui a eu l'immense plaisir de m'enfanter… Et franchement, ça me fait une belle jambe.

Tss… c'est fou comme la vie aime faire des farces aux gens… la prochaine fois que je la voie, je lui mets mon poing dans la figure, histoire de lui apprendre à balancer des nouveau-nés dans tous les couples qui passent.

Non mais sérieusement ! Est-ce que vous imaginez LORD VOLDEMORT et BELLATRIX LESTRANGE avoir un GOSSE ?

Eh ben pourtant, c'est arrivé. Bibi est dans la place, poussez-vous !

Je m'avance vers le réduit qui me sert de placard, et en sors deux pommes. J'en mâchonne une pensivement.

14 ans et 6 mois que je vis ici, dans le placard abandonné de l'aile la plus éloignée et miteuse du manoir Malfoy.

Bon, 'y a pas, c'est grand pour un placard. J'ai la place pour mettre mon lit, mon bureau, de la bouffe et des livres. C'est tout ce qui compte, non ?

J'attrape un desdits livres. '_Les plus grands sorts de magie noire de l'aube des temps à nos jours_'.

Très instructif, je vous assure. Même pour une soi-disant Cracmol comme moi.

Encore une chose que j'ai oublié de préciser. Officiellement, j'ai juste assez de pouvoir pour allumer une allumette… Et oui, m'sieurs dames ! Eden Jedusort est une cracmol ! Et même qu'elle aime ça…

J'attaque ma deuxième pomme, et balance le trognon de la première par la fenêtre, dehors. Les bestioles qui vivent dans la forêt des Malfoy auront tôt fait de la manger.

Je me remémore le programme de la journée :

Assister aux réunions des Mangemorts (quel nom ridicule, soit dit en passant).

La boucler.

Supporter ma mère et ses Doloris.

La boucler.

Me faire discrète.

La boucler.

Nettoyer les cachots.

Et… la boucler, vous aurez compris. C'est fou ce que ma vie est passionnante, pas vrai ?

De la fenêtre, je vois ma superbe môman traverser le parc en courant. Je lève un sourcil. Tritrix est en colère. Et quand Tritrix est en colère, ça signifie… De gros ennuis pour tous ceux qui auront le malheur de se trouver dans un rayon de quinze kilomètres.

Au moins, elle a la décence d'aller dans la forêt pour décapiter d'innocents animaux à coup de _SectumSempra_. Pauvres bêtes, cela dit.

J'enfile des vêtements, une cape noire à capuche qui cache mes traits, et sors de ma 'maison' pour aller jusqu'à l'aile principale.

Aujourd'hui, est un grand jour… et pas seulement parce que j'ai 14 ans et 6 mois.

Nan, aujourd'hui c'est jour de fête parce que les Mangemorts (est-ce que j'ai déjà dit qu'ils portaient un nom vraiment débile ?) vont bientôt faire revenir mon papounet d'amour à la vie !

Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Inutile de vous dire que je m'en fiche comme de ma première chaussette, mais bon, ça fait parties des obligations de la vilaine sorcière ratée que d'assister à ce genre de cérémonie. Au dernier rang, bien entendu.

Après tout, comme dit ma chère mère, « C'est une telle honte d'avoir un déchet comme toi ici ! Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie, monstre ! ». Je suis le vilain petit canard de la famille…

Pour un peu, j'en pleurerais, tiens.

En chemin, je croise Tritrix qui revient furieusement vers le château. Elle s'est rappelé qu'il y avait réunion ? Voilà qui m'étonne un cerveau se cacherait-il dans cet amas de servilité et de fanatisme ?

Je me lance un discret sort de Désillusion, histoire d'éviter qu'elle me voie.

Ca vous étonne, hein ? Après tout, une quasi-cracmol n'est pas sensée faire ce genre de truc, pas vrai ?

Allez quoi, faites fonctionner vos neurones ! Jeune fille + sort = Magie, pas Cracmol.

C'est bon ? L'équation est faite ? Bieeeeeeen… je ferais peut-être quelque chose de vous si les petits cochons ne vous mangent pas avant.

Mais remettons ces explications à plus tard. Pour le moment, j'arrive dans le hall du Manoir, et ça me fait vraiment chier.

Ca me fait chier parce que j'habite là depuis que j'ai un an –date de la mort de mon père et de l'emprisonnement de ma mère- et que ce décor n'a pas changé. Toujours autant de luxe dégoulinant d'arrogance, et de mépris sur le visage des gens.

Ca me fait aussi chier parce que dans le hall il y a toujours des gens. Et je ne sais pas si je l'ai précisé, mais les gens me font royalement chier.

_Tiens, mais comment va la Cracmol aujourd'hui ? Toujours aussi inutile ?

Bonjour à toi aussi, Draco Malfoy. Ca va ? Moi, je me fais chier, mais tu t'en fous. Ah, au fait, je t'ai dis que c'est toi qui me faisait chier ?

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre à mon cher cousin (ça lui fais les pieds de savoir qu'il a une Cracmol comme cousine… je me marre).

De toute manière, il doit bien y avoir un bon bout de temps que je n'ai plus parlé autrement qu'en Fourchelangue –j'ai oublié de dire que je parle Fourchelangue ? Ben maintenant vous le savez-. Et encore.

Je croise Malfoy senior, qui me jette un regard dégouté. Saint-Malfoy (priez pour nous) déteste frayer avec la racaille des bas-quartiers… et ça fait 13 ans et des patates qu'il se coltine une Cracmol… pauvre chou…

Je me demande quelle tête il ferait s'il savait que j'ai lu tous les livres de magie noire de sa bibliothèque, et que je sais faire tous les sorts.

Je pourrais peut-être en essayer quelques-uns sur lui… idée à creuser.

Me voici dans la salle.

C'est pas terrible, niveau déco. Du noir, du noir, du noir, du noir, du noir et… oh surprise ! Du noir. C'est fou ce que les serviteurs de mon papa chéri (notez l'ironie) ont de l'imagination, pas vrai ?

Je m'assois à même le sol, dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Me voilà calée, préparée pour quelques heures d'ennui intensif.

Tour à tour, tous les Mangemorts entrent et me lancent des regards noirs, l'air de dire « Mais comment Bellatrix a-t-elle bien pu faire un déchet pareille ! Quelle honte ! » et autres gentillesses du même acabit. Faut dire qu'être Cracmol, c'est pas très bien vu.

_Commençons, mes amis, siffle MacNair.

Obéissant sagement comme de braves toutous, les Mangemorts et leur stupidité congénitale font un compte rendu de tout ce qu'ils ont fait, de tous ce qu'ils font, et de tous ce qu'ils vont faire. C'est tout juste s'ils ne décrivent pas la quantité de papier toilette qu'ils ont utilisé la lors de leur dernière visite aux chiottes.

Est-ce que je vous aie déjà dit combien les Magemorts et leurs siiiiiiiiii passionnante réunions me font royalement chier ?

_Nous ferons donc revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres la semaine prochaine, Mangemorts ! Et le monde sera à nous !

Tiens ? On dirait que Saint-Malfoy est passé en mode mégalo.

_Le maître reviendra, chuchote Bellatrix, une lueur démente dans les yeux.

Et allez, c'est reparti pour un tour… Je hais les Mangemorts et leur fanatisme à deux balles.

Deux heures et une immense envie de balancer des Doloris partout plus tard, je peux _enfin_ sortir de cette fichue pièce. Alléluia !

Il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer dans ma chambre, et à me plonger dans un bouquin pour le reste de la journée. En fin de compte, si on excepte les Mangemorts _y tuantti quanti, _ma vie est plutôt pas mal.

_Toi ! Vas nettoyer les cachots, sale Cracmol !

Bon. Rectification. Ma vie serait absolument _merveilleuse_ si ma mère avait eu la bonté de crever à Azkaban durant les dix ans qu'elle y a passés.

Tout en veillant à conserver un visage de marbre, je me dirige vers les sous-sols du manoir Malfoy, où se trouvent les cachots.

Ah, les cachots… entre eux et moi c'est une grande histoire d'amour (et de sorts de nettoyage). Il faut dire qu'en tant que sorcière indigne, je suis en charge de les nettoyer, et par la même occasion d'achever les prisonniers une fois que les Mangemorts ont finis de jouer avec eux.

D'un pas tranquille, j'avance vers les cellules. Il y a de nombreux corps, tous nus, accrochés aux murs où étendus sur le sol. Quelques ossements rongés parsèment le sol.

Un des grands amusements de MacNair est de voir combien de temps deux moldus affamés enfermés ensembles parviennent à tenir avant de s'entretuer pour se manger.

Le record est de un mois et deux semaines, je crois.

J'entre dans la première cellule. Il y a un vieil homme squelettique allongé par terre. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner qu'il est mort, au vu de la flaque de sang autour de lui.

__Evanesco_, sifflais-je.

Le cadavre disparut, et je m'attelais à nettoyer la pièce à grand renfort de magie (ça vous épate, hein ?). Une fois que ce fut terminé, j'entrais dans la deuxième cellule.

Les occupants de celle-ci, deux femmes et une enfant en bas âge, étaient vivants. Bon, si considérer que ressembler plus à un zombie qu'à un être humain c'est être vivant, alors oui, ils l'étaient.

_Sil… vous… plait… pas ma… fille…

Une des femmes vient d'hoqueter quelques paroles, avant de cracher un peu de sang. Et voilà ! Encore du travail en plus pour bibi !

Sans un mot, je dégaine ma baguette, un vieux machin grisâtre trouvé dans une poubelle –vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'on m'en aurait donné une ? Je suis une Cracmol, faudrait pas oublier !- et siffle les deux mots fatidiques :

__Avada Kedavra._

Parfois, je pense qu'il est assez ironique que le premier sort que j'ai appris soit celui que tous les habitants de ce manoir rêvent de me faire subir depuis ma 'cracmollisation'. Enfin, quand je dis 'tous', je pense surtout à ma très chère mère, qui est de loin la plus radicale sur ce plan-là.

Même Saint-Malfoy, qui est pourtant pas mal dans son genre, ne la dépasse pas. Ma mère, c'est la meilleure (ou la pire, c'est selon).

_Q… Que…

__Avada Kedavra._

Et une en moins. Il reste que la gosse, qui n'a même plus la force de se lever.

_Mam… maman… où… t'es où ?

Elle a les yeux fixes. Probablement aveugle… ils sont crades les Mangemorts, des fois.

__Avada Kedavra._

Le corps de l'enfant devient rigide. Je marmonne quelques sorts de nettoyage, et sors m'occuper des autres cellules.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je m'adosse contre un mur. Pour que Tritrix et ses copains croient que je nettoie tout à la main, comme une bonne petite Cracmol, il faut que je laisse passer quelques heures.

Pour me distraire, je me mets à imaginer ce que sera ma vie lorsque papounet reviendra.

Hmm… Voldemort voudra surement me tuer… je serais probablement obligé de dévoiler mes pouvoirs… de tuer Tritrix… et un peu tout le monde… et de m'enfuir pour éviter la colère de mon géniteur. Le Japon, ça devrait être pas mal.

C'est un bon plan. Me barrer le plus vite possible et vivre en ermite dans un coin paumé du monde. Un très bon plan, vraiment. J'aime bien.

J'imagine que c'est à ça que peut se résumer ma vie : « Courage, fuyons ! ». Ha ha ha.

Dans le meilleur des cas, je m'en tire en un seul morceau. Dans le pire des cas… euh bon, on ne va pas penser au pire des cas.

Je laisse mes pensées dériver au gré des courants tumultueux et tordus de mon cerveau, avant de m'apercevoir que les quelques heures ont filées à toute vitesse. _Time to go !_

Je sors des cachots, et jette un petit coup d'œil furtif aux alentours, pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a personne. L'endroit est vide, parfait.

Je rejoins rapidement ma chambre. J'ai de la chance, elle est prés des cachots. Là où j'ai moins de chance, par contre, c'est que j'entends tous les hurlements des prisonniers torturés, et croyez-moi comme berceuse, y a mieux.

Je m'installe à mon bureau, mon livre sous la main, ma baguette dans l'autre. Je suis tranquille pour la journée, alors je vais en profiter pour réviser quelques sorts de magie –noire, évidemment. Franchement, vous voyez la fille de Voldemort être accro à la magie blanche ? Faut vous faire soigner, sérieux-.

Au cas où mon super plan d'évasion devrait être mis en application plus vite que prévu.

Et puis aussi parce que je m'ennuie. Un peu.

Bon, d'accords. Surtout parce que je m'ennuie. Je vous ais déjà dis combien ma vie me faisait chier ?

Ben maintenant, vous le savez.

.

* * *

.

Voilààààààà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus... rewiews ?

Allez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle.


	2. Tritrix

Salut tout le monde x) voici le second chapitre de la fantastique vie d'Eden (Eden : _Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma fantastique vie ?_)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à JKR sauf Eden, qui est ma créature XD (Eden : _Tu me fais royalement chier, auteur à la con_)(Hey : Un peu plus de respect pour celle qui t'as inventée !)(Eden : _T'en foutrais moi, du respect..._)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Tritrix

* * *

.

_Une semaine plus tard…_

_._

Il fait froid. Je me fais chier, j'ai mal aux jambes, mais la pire chose, c'est qu'il fait _froid_.

Que Face-de-serpent ait une affection pour les endroits inconfortables, frigorifiant et sanglants, okay. Je peux encore piger. Après tout, il a une réputation à tenir et tout et tout…

Mais que les serviteurs dudit Voldemort aient –dans un soudain accès de masochisme- aient décidés de faire comme leur maître adoré (à savoir mettre le chauffage à zéro) m'échappe complètement.

Tss… et c'est moi qu'on traite d'anormale…

Tout de même, je me demande ce qui peut bien motiver une pareille réunion. Le seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas encore revenu, aucune trahison n'a été détectée, et il n'y a pas d'attaque de prévue, alors pourquoi ?

_Mangemorts !

Je lève un sourcil. Nott s'est décidé à prendre la parole, après des heures d'attente. Pas trop tôt.

_Ce soir, nous ferons revenir le maître !

Coooooooool. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai attendu deux heures ? Il aurait pas pu faire passer le message, comme tout le monde ? (mais j'oublie, les Mangemorts ne font rien comme tout le monde… la preuve, ils sont incapables de choisir un nom décent)

_L'espion est prêt, et Potter tombera dans le piège comme prévu. Le maître reviendra ce soir !

Et c'est reparti pour le délire mégalo…

Enfin bon, s'il y a une chose de positif dans tout ça, c'est que plus vite Voldemort reviendra, plus vite je pourrais me tirer pour aller réaliser le rêve de ma vie : Vivre en ermite dans un coin paumé, sans personne pour me commander.

Sinon, il reste toujours l'option Mort. Mais je vais essayer d'éviter.

Après tout, on a le sens de la fuite, dans la famille, pas vrai ?

_Nous pouvons nous séparer. Et n'oubliez pas : Ce soir, notre maître sera de nouveau parmi nous !

'Manque plus que le grand rire débile, genre méchant de films (eh oui, je connais des choses moldues… ça fait les pieds à Tritrix) : MOUAHAHAHAHA !

Pitoyable, pas vrai ? Oui, je sais. Je me le dis tous les jours. Avec un peu de chance, quand Voldy reviendra, il mettra un peu d'ordre à tout ça (l'espoir fait vivre…). Il faudrait _vraiment_ qu'il change le nom de ses fidèles, parce que ça fait _vraiment_ pitié.

Les Mangemorts partent peu à peu. Je me lève.

_Reste-ici ! Clame une voix impérieuse.

Tritrix. Je me tourne vers elle, ma cape noire volant autour de moi, et m'agenouille aussitôt. Je déteste faire ça, mais ma survie l'exige. Et la survie, c'est primordiale.

_Pense aux montagnes… un coin paumé, froid et isolé… _

_Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, tu mourras, maudit déchet ! _Endoloris ! _

Quel manque d'originalité dans les sorts… Ca en devient presque lassant. Je ne laisse échapper aucun cri.

Pendant 14 de vie ici j'ai peut-être jeté ma dignité et mon honneur aux cochons, mais il y a des choses qui sont moins que de la dignité, et tout aussi importantes.

Finalement, ma très chère mère arrête le sort, et quitte la pièce d'un air digne (on dirait qu'elle a une crampe aux joues), et je me relève.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des sorts à apprendre, moi.

Je sors de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Je me demande comment je vais pouvoir aller voir la résurrection de Voldy sans me faire prendre… Ca va pas être du gâteau…

_._

_Deux jours plus tard…._

_._

Si on était dans un film, l'héroïne –jeune, blonde, jolie, plantureuse et conne comme une poule- se réveillerait au son mélodieux du chant des petits oiseaux tout mignons.

Sauf que manque de pot, on n'est pas dans un film, et qu'en l'occurrence l'héroïne, à savoir moi, Eden Jedusort (au cas où vous seriez doté d'une mémoire de poisson rouge), est jeune, certes, mais ni blonde (heureusement pour mes neurones), ni jolie, ni plantureuse (planche à pain tu connais ?) et doté d'un cerveau.

L'autre différence, c'est que tous les petits oiseaux tout mignons ont été bouffés depuis longtemps par les créatures hantant la demeure Malfoy.

_Debout là-dedans ! J'ai faim ! _

Non, à la place des petits zoziaux, c'est un énorme serpent de deux mètres de long qui me chatouille le nez avec sa langue.

_Hn… Tire-toi, Nagini… sommeil…_

_Non. Je suis la compagne de Lord Voldemort et j'ai faim ! _

… _Je vois pas la logique._

_On s'en fout j'ai faim._

Je soupire et me lève. Le soleil n'est pas encore là, mais si Sa Majesté des Serpents a faim, alors je ne peux qu'obéir.

_J'ai entendu._

Tss… saleté de serpent trop gâté…

_Et d'abords, je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que c'est à MOI que tu pourris la vie ? Tu pourrais pas aller te faire chouchouter par ton maître ?_

_Mon maître qui est aussi le tien. Et j'ai faim._

Comment voulez-vous discuter dans ces conditions ? Sans un mot, j'agite ma baguette et conjure une douzaine de souris –mortes, évidemment-. Nagini les avale rapidement, et une langue fourchue vient lécher ses lèvres inexistantes.

_Tu es une bonne humaine. J'ai eu raison de venir te parler. Et en plus tu fais d'excellentes souris._

Ce sont les trois raisons qui font que depuis deux jours, je me coltine un énorme serpent affamé et narcissique jours et nuits.

_Tu ne devrais pas retourner voir ton maître ? Il va finir par s'inquiéter._

Dans la mesure où mon papounet puisse ressentir de l'inquiétude pour quelqu'un, évidemment.

_Quand j'aurais fini de digérer._

Ca fait deux jours qu'elle digère. Autant dire que ma chambre va être squatté pendant encore pas mal de temps ! Je saisis un livre, et me plonge dedans, laissant Nagini ronchonner à propos de mon manque d'attention dans son coin.

Ce passage vous semble surréaliste ? La –prétendue- Cracmol et le serpent favori de Voldy discutant ensemble, ça vous parait tiré par les cheveux ?

Eh bien, il semblerait que vous ayez un tant soi peu de neurones, finalement.

Je connais Nagini depuis deux jours. Depuis que, n'ayant pas eu le droit d'aller au cimetière dire un petit bonjour à mon pitit papa, j'ai été en charge d'elle. Sauf que miss Gin' voulait aller au cimetière, et moi aussi.

C'est donc en bonne compagnie que Bibi s'est rendue, dans le froid, sur les lieux du retour du très terrifiant Lord Voldemort. Maestro, musique !

Dit comme ça, ça a l'air vachement impressionnant et tout et tout, genre « Ouah, elle a été voir un mage noir renaître de ses cendres dans un cimetière obscure et terrifiant, sur une musique d'ambiance flippante, trop forte la fille ! » mais en fait, c'était un peu pourri.

Pas la peine de payer le ciné pour voir ça, je vous fais le résumé en deux trois lignes :

A l'aide de Nagini, j'ai transplané jusqu'au cimetière. Voldy et Potty (avec des noms pareils, 'sont fait pour être ensemble ces deux-là) étaient déjà là.

La cérémonie a eu lieu, et c'est _vraiment_ flippant de voir à quel point les Mangemorts manquent de gout. Non mais franchement ! Aucun sens du décorum, ça fait pitié, je vous jure.

Mais je digresse. Reprenons.

Le Survivant était déjà là. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'il était ponctuel, ce petit.

Peter Petitgros (je trouve ce surnom particulièrement bien choisi, pas vous ?) a apporté mon petit papa, l'a plongé dans le chaudron (comme bain on fait mieux), s'est tranché la main-quand je vous disais que les Mangemorts étaient tous des masochistes-, a prit le sang de Potter, les os de Jedusort senior et zoup ! Magie magie, Papa is come back !

Suivi un combat héroique, une grande manifestation de magie, une toile d'araignée dorée, et une fuite particulièrement épique.

C'est pas beau ça, quand même…

Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que j'aurais du penser à amener du pop-corn.

_Dormir… bonne nuit, humaine… _

J'observe avec stupéfaction le serpent le plus dangereux du monde fermer les yeux, se rouler en boule sur mon lit (squatteur !) et s'endormir.

Surréaliste. Vraiment.

_**Nagini ! **_

Je sursaute. Il y a de quoi. Voldy vient de parler (ou plutôt de gueuler tellement fort que tout le château à dû l'entendre) et c'est quelque chose, croyez-moi. Lorsqu'il utilise le Fourchelangue, sa voix est incroyablement forte et… serpentine. Pas étonnant que tous les reptiles lui obéissent !

_Lève-toi, feignasse, _sifflais-je en direction du serpent, _ton maître t'attend. _

_Gnfff… _

Avec amusement, j'observe Nagini se mouvoir lourdement en direction de la porte.

_Je reviendrais quand j'aurais faim. Prévois des souris. _

Je pousse un léger soupir.

Eden Devy Jedusort, après avoir survécu chez les grands méchants Mangemorts et leur nom débile durant treize ans, après avoir prévu un super plan pour tuer tout le monde (on dirait que les pulsions meurtrières c'est de famille), etc etc, se retrouve esclave d'une limace de deux mètres de long.

Youpi.

_J'ai entendu._

D'une limace pratiquant la légilimencie, en plus.

Je marmonne un _Tempus_, et constate qu'il est plus de neuf heures du matin. Il y a une réunion à dix, suivi d'un grand 'brunch' (un truc pour remplumer les aristos anorexiques et finir les restes du diner de la veille) où, bien entendu, je ne suis pas invitée.

En résumé : Une journée chiante au possible.

Je m'installe confortablement sur ma chaise, et me plonge dans le nouveau livre que j'ai piqué dans la bibliothèque à Malfoy. _Histoire commentée des mages orientaux_, que ça s'appelle.

_Gilgamesh, mage persan ayant vécu vers 2650 av. J-C fut un puissant mage gris, spécialisé dans l'art des sortilèges, mais aussi celui des illusions. C'est cette dernière pratique qui valut la renommé de Gilgamesh. En effet, ce dernier mit au point une variante des illusions dites « classiques » pour créer une nouvelle forme de magie mentale. _

_[…]_

_C'est grâce à cette forme de sortilège qu'il réussit à rester dans l'inconscient moldu et sorcier comme Gilgamesh le héros, notoirement connu comme mage blanc, au lieu de Gilgamesh l'Acadien, qui perpétra les massacres et l'incendie de Babylone, ainsi que le génocide sorcier d'Uruk en Mésopotamie (aujourd'hui connu sous le nom de Warak, au sud de l'Irak). _

Illusion de l'esprit, manipulation mentale collective, destruction de 'soi' conscient par autrui, volonté annihilée… ce Gilgamesh était un génie !

Avec un sourire, je ferme le livre. Il est dix heures, et il y a une réunion des Mon-Nom-Débile-Et-Moi-On-A-Une-Neurone-Pour-Deux (plus communément appelés Mangemorts).

Je m'habille, met ma traditionnelle cape noire et rapiécée, et sors.

C'est la première fois que mon cher papounet va assister à une réunion. Jusque-là, il se terrait dans les appartements de Mal-au-foie senior (qui s'est retrouvé à devoir squatté l'aile réservée aux invités, bien fait pour lui).

Soudain, je fais demi-tour, et rentre dans ma chambre. Ma baguette ! Et puis deux ou trois poignards aussi. Et une fiole de poison. Et des explosifs. Au cas où.

Parce que si Pôpa revient, Tritrix va forcément lui parler de moi. Et lui demander la permission de me tuer. Et Voldy va accepter.

Je ferais bien de prendre un ou deux poignards de plus, moi.

Je me rends à la réunion, parfaitement détendue. Si si, je vous assure.

Une fois callée au fond de la salle –le plus prés de la sortie-, j'attends. Les Mangemorts sont déjà tous là. Il y a même Petitgros, qui se cache dans un coin.

_Très chers sssssserviteurs…

Tout le monde sursaute, même moi. Nom d'un hippogryphe constipé ! Voldemort vient d'apparaître d'un coup, Nagini sur les épaules, surprenant tout le monde. Il a l'air d'apprécier son petit effet (enfin je crois –vous avez déjà essayé de décrypter les expressions d'une face de serpent, vous ?)

_Je suis absssssolument ravie de vous ssssavoir icccci…

Je lève un sourcil, fort heureusement caché par les bords de ma capuche. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il a un sacré talent pour la comédie, Papy Voldy ! Les 's' qui trainent rappellent le Fourchelangue, alors qu'il n'en est rien. La langue des serpents est faite d'ondulations d'air, ressemblant à différents types de 'shhh'. Pas 'ssss', nom d'un fléreur !

Mais j'imagine que les Mangemorts ne le savent pas, et que mon cher père en profite pleinement pour terroriser ses fidèles (je vous l'avais dit : On est tous des sadiques dans la famille… appelez le psychomage !)

_C'est un honneur pour nous, Maître, murmure Malfoy en baisant le bas de la robe de son cher maître.

Beuark. Que d'hypocrisie, mon cher Mal-au-foie… Pour un peu, j'en vomirais.

La réunion commence. Comme d'habitude, les mangemorts défilent et parlent de tout et de rien… Ah tient, il y en a un qui donne des nouvelles de Potter…

Ce gosse (comment ça on a le même âge ? C'est une question de maturité, d'abord) me fait un peu pitié. Ses parents se sont fait tuer par un fou furieux –actuellement juste en face de moi-, il assiste au retour dudit fou furieux, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il veut l'annoncer mais le ministère l'en empêche.

C'est triste la vie, des fois.

Si j'étais lui, je virerais cet air ahuri du visage qu'il abordait au cimetière, me secouerais les puces, apprendrais un maximum de choses pour accomplir au plus vite ma mission (tuer Voldy) et filerais aux Bahamas profiter de très longues vacances…

C'est très logique, comme plan. La preuve c'est celui que je suis depuis que je sais réfléchir.

Nagini me fait un clin d'œil. Je la vois sortir sa langue, comme pour commencer à parler, mais elle se ravise et pose sa tête sur un de ses anneaux.

Bon, au moins elle sait tenir sa langue. Manquerait plus qu'elle parle à mon père de mes 'aptitudes' ! Le plan serait totalement foutu en l'air… Mais pourquoi ce fichu serpent est-il venu gratter chez moi ? Hein ?

_Vous pouvez dissssposer, siffle le Lord Noir en caressant les écailles de son animal de compagnie.

L'un après l'autre, les Mangemorts saluent leur maître avec ferveur (pour Tritrix) et hypocrisie (pour le reste) et se retirent. Je fais de même.

En sortant, je croise Severus Rogue, qui m'observe avec minutie. Il finit par planter ses yeux dans les miens, et nos regards s'affrontent quelques secondes. Ce type a le don de me foutre en boule. Mais il a bon gout en matière de livre (il n'y a qu'à voir ceux qu'il offre à Mal-au-foie, et que je m'empresse de piquer)

Je pars en direction des cachots. Si mes suppositions sont exactes, il doit y avoir pleins de cochonneries faites par des Mangemorts ravis du retour de leur boss. Braves toutous.

Je descends dans les geôles. Quelques sorts de nettoyages plus tard, je m'assieds contre la grille d'une cellule. Normalement, je devrais pouvoir passer le reste de la journée dans ma chambre, à bouquiner. Si Tritrix ne décide pas de me pourrir la vie, évidemment.

Je me redresse, rajuste ma cape, passe une main dans mes cheveux, et sors des sous-sols. Je rejoins ma chambre, et ouvre un livre. Gilgamesh et sa magie m'attendent…

.

_Si la jeune fille avait été plus prudente, elle aurait vu deux yeux la suivre hors de la salle de réunion. _

_Elle aurait vu ce regard la tracer jusqu'au cachot._

_Elle aurait aussi vu que quelqu'un avait découvert son secret. _

_Elle aurait vu que Dumbledore n'allait pas tarder à en être avertie. _

_Et elle aurait vu que Severus Rogue surveillait depuis longtemps cette jeune soi-disant cracmol un peu trop mystérieuse pour son propre bien… _

_._

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus... on se retrouve dans deux semaines !

Rewiews ? Allez !

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle


	3. Nagini

Salut ! Me voici me voilà avec ce chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand-chose (en fait, c'est juste une discussion -trés trés longue, la discussion) mais que j'aime bien, personnellement.

Ah ! Au fait, vous allez faire connaissance avec plusieurs de mes théories fumeuses (et fumées XD) que j'avais mise au point quand j'ai écrit cette fic alors... bonne chance pour tout piger (même moi, il m'a fallut deux ou trois relectures et pas mal de simplfication pour piger ce que j'avais écrit xD)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Nagini

.

_Cocorico_.

_Gné ? _

_Cocorico. Je fais le coq. _

_O-kaaaaaay… t'as fumé quoi, Gin' ? _

_Je ne peux pas fumer. Ma bouche n'est pas prévu pour. Mais je peux faire le coq._

Je pousse un long soupir. Nagini et ses lubies, c'est une grande histoire d'amour… Et de malheur pour moi. A croire que ça l'amuse !

_Ca m'amuse. Cocorico. _

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi faut-il que ce serpent soit le seul à pouvoir briser mes barrières d'occlumencie ? C'est désespérant.

_Cocorico._

En plus, cette imitation tombe vraiment très mal, vu qu'il est onze heures du soir… faudrait qu'elle aille s'acheter une montre.

Je replonge le nez dans mon livre, sous le regard agacé du futur coq.

_Pourquoi tu lis tout le temps ? Viens faire le coq avec moi. _

'Le _Desoxyra_ est un sort permettant de comprimer certains organes jusqu'à éclatements de ceux-ci. C'est un sort d'ordinaire assez lent, réservé à la torture, mais il peut être exécuté en plein combat selon le degré de puissance du lanceur'… Intéressant… Je teste sur une souris. Hmm… très intéressant…

_Faisons une partie d'échec, alors. _

La logique selon Nagini. Tss… Il y a vraiment une partie de l'âme de Voldemort dans ce truc ?

_Le truc te remercie. Viens jouer aux échecs où je te mords. _

… Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur (et surtout preuve d'un instinct de survie particulièrement développé), je ferme mon livre, me lève de ma chaise –c'est fou ce que ces lignes sont intéressantes, pas vrai ?- pour aller chercher un échiquier poussiéreux, planqué sous mon lit.

Nagini ma regarde d'un air intrigué.

_J'ignorais que tu en avais un. _

_En même temps, on se connait que depuis deux jours. _

Temps de réflexion de la part du serpent. Je place les pièces. Au départ, c'était un vieux jeu offert à Dracon (notez le surnom très fin) pour ses dix ans par son parrain, que j'ai piqué un an plus tard. J'ai modifié les pièces pour que les blancs aient la tête de Dumby & co, tandis que les noirs rassemblent Voldy et son équipe.

Faudra que je pense à changer le visage de mon père, tiens. Histoire qu'il soit plus ressemblant.

_Jouons_, décide Nagini.

Elle se place d'office devant les blancs. Je lève un sourcil, et prend place du coté sombre de la Force. Voldy me lance un regard noir, aussitôt suivi par sa reine (j'ai mis Mal-au-foie senior, juste pour le fun –j'ai même poussé le vice jusqu'à lui mettre une jolie robe de fille).

Le bout de la queue du serpent empoigne un pion –un auror du nom de Hestia Johns- et l'avance de deux cases. Je riposte avec McNair.

* * *

.

_Les Mangemorts ont vraiment un nom débile._

_Je confirme. _

_T'as jamais pensé à demander à Voldemort d'en changer ?_

_[Profond soupir] _

_Je vois. _

_Non, je ne t'ai rien montré. _

… _Laisse tomber, Gin'. C'est une expression humaine. _

_Ah. _

_C'est vraiment lui qui a inventé ce nom ? _

_[Autre profond soupir] Oui. _

_Il était vraiment à cours d'imagination. _

_Tu l'as dit. _

Nous soupirons toutes les deux, et Nagini fait avancer Fudge –un autre pion- sur l'échiquier, et Avery (fou) se fait une joie de le massacrer.

_Ca avance ton plan ? _

_Tout est prés. Dés que Voldemort et Tritrix passent à l'attaque, je le fais. _

Silence pensif. Goyle (pion) se fait démolir par Tonks (cavalier). Zut. J'avance Crabbs (pion).

_Tu as trouvé un bon endroit ? _

_Oui. _

_C'est où ? _

_T'imagine quand même pas que vais te répondre ? _

_Ben si. _

_[Soupir] Nagini, t'es quasiment le bras droit de Voldemort. T'es très sympa et tout et tout mais je ne dévoilerais pas ce genre d'information à la compagne du mec qui voudra probablement me tuer dés qu'il aura appris mon existence. _

Le serpent ne répond pas, et fait avancer Dumby –reine du camp adverse- vers Petitgros –une tour-.

_Pourquoi tu n'essayerai pas de lui en parler ? _

Ca, c'est l'idée du siècle ! Je réprime le sarcasme qui me brule les lèvres, et regarde le rat se faire tuer à coups de bonbons au citron par Dumbledore. Marrant, j'avoue.

_Bien sur, Gin' ! Merveilleuse pensée que tu as là. Tu me vois vraiment aller voir le plus dangereux mage noir de tous les temps, me poster devant lui, poings sur les hanches, grand sourire Colgate et lui dire ça ?_

_Colle quoi ? _

_Rien Nagini, c'est un truc d'humain_, soupirais-je en regardant Sirius Black –un fou- exploser Mal-au-foie avec un sourire sadique.

_Tu pourrais quand même tester. Au pire, tu exécute ton plan plus vite que prévu. _

_Et je meurs dans d'atroces souffrances… merci Gin' ! _

_Pourquoi ? _

_[Gros soupir]_

_Echec et mat, Gin'. _

_Ne détourne pas la conversation. _

Voldemort tabasse Potter (roi du camp adverse) avec un plaisir manifeste. Il est à noter que les expressions sont plus faciles à déchiffrer sur un visage humain que sur un faciès reptilien.

_Tu jouais aux échecs avec qui avant ? _

Et elle me dit que je détourne la conversation ?

_Les serpents de passage_, marmonnais-je en recollant les morceaux de Potter sous le regard contrarié de Voldy.

_De passage ? _

_Yup. Les vipères qui se baladaient, ce genre de truc là, tu vois ? _

_Tu joues avec des vipères ? _

Il y a une once de mépris dans sa voix. Evidemment. Quand on est Nagini, on peut se permettre d'avoir du dédain pour les autres serpents.

_Elles sont plutôt sympathiques. C'est amusant de discuter avec elles –au contraire des couleuvres, qui sont bouffies de suffisance-. _

_C'est parce qu'elles n'ont pas de venin. _

_Probablement,_ murmurais-je en haussant les épaules.

Je répare le Survivant d'un coup de baguette, et Face-de-Serpent se jette sur moi pour me mordre.

_Putain ! Tu fais mal ! _

_Ku ku ku. _

_C'est quoi ce rire ? Et toi, lâches-moi ! _Ajoutais-je en direction de la figurine qui me déchiquetait le doigt.

_Même en figurine, il te déteste. _

J'ai un peu trop bien fait l'enchantement… les personnages sont trop vivants –et agités- à mon gout. J'immobilise Voldychounet avec un informulé, et le repose sur l'échiquier avant de répondre :

_Le vrai –Voldemort, j'entends- ne me déteste pas vraiment. Pour le moment, il ne sais même pas que j'existe. _

_Comment tu le sais ? _

Elémentaire, mon cher. Je souris.

_Il n'a pas encore envoyé un de ses toutous ici pour me tuer. _

_Selon toi, il ne viendra pas en personne ? _

Bizarrement, la pensée me fait glousser :

_Gin', pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres prendrait-il la peine d'aller butter une Cracmol dont il ignore probablement le nom ? C'est ridicule ! _

_Il pourrait être curieux. _

_Curieux ? Si tu étais le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, que tu haïssais les Sang-de-Bourbes, les moldus et ceux qui n'ont aucun pouvoirs tu irais, toi, voir une petite Cracmol par CURIOSITE ? _

Un silence. Attention mesdames et messieurs, Nagini met son cerveau en marche ! Tout le monde sous les tables, ça va péter !

_J'ai entendu. _

_Je sais. _

Je répare silencieusement les autres pièces du jeu d'échec.

_On refait une partie ? _

Le serpent remue la tête. Je remets les pièces dans l'ordre.

_Tu prends Dumby ? _

_Avec les autres serpents, tu jouais toujours du côté Mangemorts ? _

_Ca dépendait des fois. Mais j'aime bien jouer avec les 'méchants' _(ricanement sardonique made in Eden).

_Pourquoi ? _

_Je te dirais bien que mes profonds instincts sadiques ressortent –ce qui ne serait pas étonnant au vue de mon ascendance- et que ça m'éclate de butter Dumby et sa bande de débiles lobotomisés, mais ça ne serait pas totalement vrai. _

_Quelle est la raison, alors ? _

Je mets mon menton entre mes mains, pensivement.

_Eh bien… je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être que c'est parce que c'est le côté que je connais le mieux. _

_Je vois. _

Nagini avance un pion, et une autre partie commence. Nous jouons pendant quelques minutes dans le silence le plus total.

_Qu'est-ce que tu penses du Maître ? _Demande soudainement le reptile.

La question me surprend un peu. Mais avec ce serpent, j'imagine que je dois m'attendre à tout. Je prends quelques secondes pour réfléchir :

_Je pense, _sifflais-je finalement, _que d'un point de vue magique, c'est un génie. Probablement un des plus puissants sorciers de notre temps, avec des connaissances immenses et un pouvoir fantastique. _

_Mais ? _

Je lève un sourcil :

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il y a un mais ? _

Nagini remue la queue et fait bouger une tour.

_Il y a toujours un mais avec toi. Sans que je comprenne bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. _

Eh bien, on dirait qu'elle n'est pas omnisciente, finalement.

_Déçue ? _

_Tu ne peux même pas imaginer, Gin'. _

_Tu m'en vois navré. Alors ? _

_Alors quoi ? _

_Tu es énervante. Tu peux développer le mais ? _

Mais_ il a un gros problème. _

_C'est-à-dire ? _

Je m'arrête quelques instants, afin d'organiser mes pensées, puis reprend :

_Eh bien, on est d'accords que Voldemort a deux grands objectifs dans la vie : éliminer les ''impurs'' et devenir immortel. _

_Tu oublie la conquête du pouvoir. _

_Il veut le pouvoir pour éliminer les Sang-De-Bourbes et les moldus, ce qui revient au même que le premier objectif. _

_Je vois. _

_Donc, _continuais-je en levant deux doigts_, il a deux objectifs. Le premier –éliminer des gens- se fait actuellement sous forme de raids chez les moldus, et de tentatives de prises de pouvoirs par la force –tentatives qui jusque-là ont totalement échouées. Et tu sais pourquoi ? _

_Non. _

_La réponse tient en trois mots : Manque de calcul. _

Voyant que Nagini ne comprend pas, je me décide à expliciter :

_Tom Elvis Jedusor était un des plus brillants élèves qu'ait jamais vu Poudlard. Il aurait pu prétendre facilement à un poste haut placé dans le Ministère. Quelques manipulations, et il serait devenu Ministre de la Magie. _

_» Il avait du charisme, et il savait s'entourer de serviteurs dévoués et prêts à tout pour lui. Il les place aux postes-clés du gouvernement, manipule la population pour lui faire croire qu'il est gentil –ce qu'il savait parfaitement faire- et met en place des lois restrictives sur les Sang-de-Bourbes._

_» Une fois que les lois sont passées, que le peuple s'y habitue, il passe à la vitesse supérieur. Tout doucement, il prive les « impurs » de leurs droits, s'assure le soutien du peuple par des donations et des cadeaux, et commence l'élimination. _

_Mais les gens se seraient révoltés, non ? _Interroge Gin'.

Je souris.

_Tu te révolterais, toi, si tu es persuadé que ceux qu'on exécute sont des méchants qui voulaient tuer tout le monde ? _

Elle secoue la tête.

_Voilà, tu as compris. Tout est dans la manipulation de la foule. Gilgamesh a dit un truc très intéressant là-dessus : 'Les foules sont des troupeaux dans l'attente d'un berger. Devenez ce berger et vous aurez tous les pouvoirs du monde'. Quand tu as la foule avec toi, tu as tout. _

_C'est intéressant. _

Je la regarde un instant, choquée.

_Intéressant ? Si tous les hommes de pouvoirs avaient eu conscience de ça, la moitié des renversements de l'Histoire ne se seraient pas produits ! _

Pas de réponse. Je me décide à continuer :

_Bref. Une fois que Voldemort a la main mise sur le peuple, il extermine les moldus et règne en maître sur l'Angleterre. Après, tout dépend de son envie de conquête il en reste là ou il va sur le monde ? _

_Mettons qu'il en reste là, _propose Nagini.

_Bon. Dans ce cas, le premier objectif est accompli –_j'abaisse un doigt-. _Reste le deuxième. Cet objectif, _murmurais-je en regardant mon index dressé, _relève tout simplement d'une utopie –selon moi-. _

Nagini a l'air septique. Enfin… je suppose ('y pas que sur Voldy que les expressions sont difficiles à interpréter).

_Un corps, _expliquais-je d'un ton docte, _est constitué de cellules. Ces cellules meurent, et sont régénérées jusqu'à un certain point. Une fois l'âge ''limite'' atteint, le corps n'a plus l'énergie nécessaire pour en créer. _

_Certes. _

_D'un point de vue basique, l'immortalité consisterait à avoir l'énergie suffisante pour régénérer indéfiniment ces cellules, procurant ainsi une longévité indéterminée au corps. Pour un moldu, ce serait possible. _

_Comment cela ? _

_En immergeant son corps dans une source de magie suffisamment puissante pour prendre la relève des sources vitales du corps. Ce qui le condamnerait à un coma éternel. L'éternité sans rien faire, c'est long, non ? _

_Et dans le cas d'un sorcier ? _

_Utiliser une source de magie extérieure pour pallier à la détérioration devient impossible, puisqu'il y aura réaction avec la source de magie du sorcier. Un sorcier français du nom de Henri Troyen a tenté l'expérience sur un de ses domestiques sorcier et il parait que c'était pas beau à voir. _

Merci à 'L'Histoire des expériences magiques françaises' (cadeau de Noël de Snape à Malfoy –ce type a vraiment bon gout en matière de lecture, je vous l'ai déjà dit ?-) pour l'exemple. Les français sont véritablement intéressants du côté des expériences dangereuses et stupides.

Enfin, j'imagine que c'est lié à leur nature… Heureuse que je suis d'être anglaise !

_Et il n'y a pas d'autres moyens pour devenir éternel ? On ne peut pas… changer de corps, par exemple ? _

Je réfléchis un instant à la question :

_Hum… je suppose qu'en réduisant le corps à une forme disons « fantôme » et en possédant des corps, ce devrait être possible, mais dans ce cas, l' « corps » spirituel du sorcier serait considérer comme un parasite et –au mieux, chez un moldu- vivrait accroché au corps sans en avoir le contrôle… _

_Et au pire ? _

_Au pire, on peut raisonnablement supposer qu'il y aurait non-compatibilité entre la magie du corps 'receveur' et de l''esprit' donc on aboutirait ou à la destruction du corps physique après un rejet du 'parasite' ou à la destruction des deux à cause d'une combustion magique spontanée. _

La partie d'échec est définitivement abandonnée. Nagini m'a posé un problème intéressant, et je fais venir un parchemin et une plume à moi. Je commence à griffonner d'un air distrait, le sujet de notre discussion m'étant totalement sorti de la tête.

Dans ma bibliothèque, j'attrape plusieurs livres sur le sujet, et me mets à travailler.

_Tu voudrais devenir éternelle, toi ? _

La question me surprend, et il me faut quelques secondes avant de répondre –toujours penchée sur ma feuille en train d'écrire.

_Non. _

_Pourquoi ? _

_Ma devise n'aurait plus lieu d'être. _

_« Courage fuyons ? » _

_Nan, l'autre. « Carpe diem ». _

_Pourquoi ? _

_Littéralement, elle signifie 'cueille le jour'. Comment peut-on profiter de la vie si on sait qu'elle est interminable ? _

Nagini ne répond pas. Pendant quelques minutes, on n'entend que le grattement de ma plume sur le papier et le bruissement des pages des livres que je consulte.

… Vous saviez que Grindelwald avait tenté de gagner l'éternité en bouffant des cœurs de jeunes vierges ? 'Faut croire que c'est une manie chez les mages noirs de vouloir s'emmerder pour l'éternité.

Probablement un complexe. Une névrose commune à tous les grands méchants. Il faudra que je me renseigne là-dessus.

_C'est tout ce que tu penses du maître ? Qu'il est un génie obsédé par sa conquête ? _

Je sursaute. J'avais complètement oublié que le raisonnement partait de là…

_C'est ce que les livres disent de lui, _répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je saisis 'Historique de l'éternité' et parcourt l'index du doigt. Alors, il est où, le procédé pour arrêter la dégradation cellulaire ? Hmm…

_Tu ne sais donc rien de l'homme derrière le masque_, murmura Nagini.

Le centre magique d'un sorcier est généralement situé dans le ventre, au niveau du gros intestin. Si on mêle une source extérieure de magie diluée, on pourrait…

_Tu ne pourrais pas savoir ses réactions. _

Non, il faut que la magie soit la plus proche possible de celle du sorcier pour éviter la réaction. Même si on la dilue, il faudrait un coefficient de…

_Il pourrait peut-être t'accepter. _

En prenant en compte la tolérance du corps humain, on peut l'identifier à _x_ coefficient et _y_ dose de magie…

_Tu m'écoutes ? _

_Non. Je bosse. _

Non, ça ne marche pas. Il y a trop de facteurs extérieurs à prendre en compte.

_Et si tu lui disais ? _

Elle commence à m'énerver ! Je me retourne et lance sarcastiquement :

_Il me semble avoir déjà répondu à la question. _

_M'en fiche. _

Je soupire. Saleté de serpent.

_Sois réaliste trente secondes, Nagini. Tu me vois me poster devant Lord Voldemort, et lui balancer : 'Bonjour maître ! Vous ne me connaissez probablement pas, mais je suis une Cracmol. Je suis la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange et devinez quoi ? Vous êtes le père !' _

Sans un mot de plus, je retourne à mon travail. Alors, en admettant que le sujet soit totalement immergé dans de la magie, il faudrait…

* * *

.

_A des centaines de mètres de là, un mage noir ouvrit les yeux, se dégageant totalement de l'esprit de Nagini. _

_Il fut content de s'être assis, parce que ses genoux ne l'auraient probablement pas portés avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre._

_Une fille. Lord Voldemort avait une fille. _

_Salazar Tout-Puissant, il avait une fille. Une fille. Une héritière. Qui venait de démolir soixante ans de conquête en trois phrases. Une fille. _

_Salazar Tout-Puissant… il avait besoin d'un Whisky. _

_Un enfant. Qui se faisait passer pour un Cracmol. Qui discutait politique avec Nagini. Qui jouait aux échecs avec des pièces ayant sa figure et celle de ses Mangemorts. Qui prévoyait de les tuer pour aller vivre dans le trou du cul du monde. _

_Il avait vraiment besoin d'un Whisky. _

_._

* * *

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

_Signé : la folle_


	4. Sevy

Salut à tous, me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre x)

Plus de théories fumeuses cette fois-ci, mais de l'action, alors... bonne lecture !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Sevy

* * *

.

_Alors la Cracmol ? Tu ne dis rien ?

_Elle a peut-être oublié comment parler !

_Voyons Pansy, ce n'est pas sa faute si les déchets comme elle n'ont pas de cerveaux !

_Parfois, je me demande si ces choses-là ne sont pas pires que des Sang-de-Bourbes…

Ils sont chiants, vous ne trouvez pas ?

_Oh, Cracmol, tu nous écoutes ?

Etant pourvue d'une paire d'oreilles, je ne peux faire autrement, Mal-au-foie. Crois bien que parfois (souvent) je le regrette.

_Elle n'a probablement pas assez de neurones pour ça !

Je rêve ou un bouledogue vient de me parler ?

_Quelle répugnante chose…

Zan-bébé s'y met. Ils font vraiment chier ces trois-là.

Finalement, après trois ou quatre minutes d'insultes et de ricanements en tout genre (il en faut vraiment peu pour les amuser, c'est pitoyable…) Mal-au-foie et ses amis partent, me laissant seule dans le hall du manoir.

'Fait chier… mal à la tête… foutu Mal-au-Foie…

En grommelant, je prends une porte dérobée et me rend aux cuisines. Ma réserve de pommes et de nourriture en générale est épuisée il est temps de faire les courses.

_Miss !

Dés que j'entre, une quantité invraisemblable d'elfes de maison me sautent dessus en me demandant ce que je veux manger et s'ils peuvent me rendre service d'une quelconque manière.

C'est ça qui me fais chier quand je viens ici (environs une fois toutes les deux semaines). Les elfes sont envahissants, débiles et serviles.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Ils sont superpuissants, et ils continuent à ramper aux pieds des sorciers –un peu comme moi en fait, sauf qu'ils n'ont pas de Plan- comme des merdes. Incompréhensible, vraiment.

Sans un mot, je me dirige vers un des placards, et commence à rétrécir de la nourriture que je fourre dans mes poches.

Les elfes me regardent faire sans un mot, et retournent à leur travail. Ils savent que je peux faire de la magie (en même temps, c'est eux qui m'ont élevé et qui ont endurés tous mes accidents magiques, alors…) et s'en balancent royalement.

Une fois mes 'courses' finies (j'ai mes pommes, tout va bien), je quitte la cuisine discrètement, pour rejoindre ma chambre.

Missions du jour ?

Ne pas tuer Dracon et sa bande d'idiots (c'est les vacances, ils sont rentrés au manoir… hélas) –Check.

Ne pas croiser Tritrix au détour d'un couloir –Check.

Faire les courses –Check.

Survivre au reste de la journée –En cours d'exécution.

Je fais craquer mes doigts, range mes pommes et le reste de la nourriture (mais rien d'aussi bon que mes pommes) avant de me planter devant mon lit.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y a ni réunion, ni machin bizarre Mangemoresque auquel je dois participer–mis à part le traditionnel nettoyage des cachots, évidemment- alors je peux bouquiner en paix.

Un bruit dans mon dos. Je saisis ma baguette, me retourne et la pointe à deux centimètres du museau de Nagini.

_Du calme, ce n'est que moi. _

Je rengaine lentement le bout de bois, et me masse lentement l'arrête du nez.

_Nagini un jour, je vais te tuer. _

_Non, tu ne pourrais plus jouer aux échecs avec moi. Et puis, je voulais juste te faire 'bouh'. _

La logique de ce serpent me désespère parfois (bon d'accord, souvent). Ne sait-il donc pas qu'on ne s'amuse pas à faire 'bouh' dans le dos d'une psychopathe paranoïaque en puissance ?

_Qui est la psychopathe paranoïaque en puissance ? _

_A ton avis, Gin' ? _

_Euh… _

Je soupire, avant de me détourner pour faire défiler la liste des livres en ma possession dans ma tête.

_Tu fais quoi ? _

_Je cherche._

_Ah bon ? On ne dirait pas. J'ai faim, tu me fais des souris ? _

Nagini, ou l'art de sauter du coq à l'âne.

_Je ne peux pas sauter, mon corps n'est pas fait pour ça. _

_C'est une expression, laisse tomber. _

_Je ne tiens rien. _

_Ca aussi c'est une expression._

_Si c'est une expression alors… _

Je soupire à nouveau, en songeant que le serpent et moi formerions un très bon duo comique. En avant première ce soir rien que pour vous, Eden Jedusor et Nagini dans _Discussion de fond de chaudron_ ! Applaudissez !

_Je ne comprends pas et je veux manger. _

J'agite ma baguette et fais apparaître des souris, sur lesquelles Nagini se jette avec gourmandise.

_Mais il te nourrit pas Voldemort ou quoi ? _

_Mon maître a des choses très importantes à faire. Et puis quand il me nourrit, c'est avec de l'humain, et c'est moins bon que les souris._

Je devrais peut-être le dénoncer à la SPA ? Je vois d'ici les gros titres de la Gazette du sorcier : Vous-Savez-Qui (c'est vrai qu'ils sont infoutu de prononcer les neuf lettres du mot 'Voldemort' ces abrutis) arrêté pour cause de maltraitance sur serpent ! Sa fille témoigne ! Interview exclusif de Eden Jedusor les trois minutes de discussion avant que le journaliste se fasse tuer par l'adolescente !

_La SPA ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _

_Un truc moldu Gin'. Tu peux pas comprendre. _

_Ah. Les souris étaient bonnes. On joue aux échecs ? _

Trois phrases, trois idées. C'est tout ma Nagini ça.

_Est-ce un compliment ? _

_Tu le prends comme tu veux_, sifflais-je en haussant les épaules.

Je m'installe sur ma chaise, plongée dans un dilemme cornélien : Quel livre choisir ? Ou alors, devrais-je aller dégommer des oiseaux dans les bois pour m'entrainer ? (Je tiens à préciser que cette dernière question est totalement mensongère, et basée uniquement sur de la forfanterie ça fait cinq ans que j'essaye, et je n'ai jamais réussi à dégommer un des ces fichus oiseaux)

_On va se balader ? _

_Pas vraiment. _

_On va jouer aux échecs alors. _

_Pas vraiment. _

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? _

_Toi, ce que tu veux. Moi… j'en sais rien. _

Je n'ai plus de livres à lire. J'ai fini celui des mages orientaux hier, et c'était le dernier que j'ai piqué dans la bibliothèque de Mal-au-foie. D'habitude, je suis plus prévoyante.

_Bon eh bien on joue aux échecs alors ! _

Je grogne. Il va falloir que j'attende jusqu'à milieu de la nuit pour aller reposer mes livres et en chercher d'autre à la bibliothèque de Malfoy, et ça me fait chier.

_Va aux toilettes. _

_Ca aussi c'est une expression, Gin'. _

… _C'est étrange comme expression._

_Les humains sont étranges, _conclus-je avec philosophie.

Elle opina du chef, manifestement d'accord avec moi, et indiqua du museau le lit. En soupirant, j'allais chercher le jeu d'échec. Après tout, quitte à attendre toute la journée, autant attendre en jouant…

Soudain, un léger grattement à la porte me fait lever la tête. D'un grand coup de baguette, je projette Nagini sous le lit avec le jeu d'échec, met un sort de silence, et cache tous les livres et instruments magiques sous le plancher –j'y aie aménagé une trappe il y a quelques années-, met un bon sortilège de verrouillage avant de planquer ma baguette et d'aller ouvrir.

Immédiatement, je m'agenouille devant Severus Rogue, qui me regarde du haut de ses yeux noirs.

_Bonjour, me salue-t-il avec un hochement de tête sec.

Ce type m'énerve vraiment, vous savez ? Et quel besoin éprouve-t-il de me rendre visite ? Il ne peut pas se contenter de m'ignorer comme tout le monde en attendant que je le tue ? Tss…

_Relevez-vous.

Un ordre étant un ordre, je me lève et hausse mon regard vers Rogue (je ne suis pas spécialement grande, ni même petite, mais les Mangemorts étant tous de taille proportionnelle –moins il y a de cervelle plus ils sont grands- vous comprendrez que je me sens parfois naine).

_Très bien, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, mademoiselle Lestranges.

Je manque de faire la grimace à l'entende du nom 'officiel'. Pas que je n'aime pas l'autre, hein, mais le mot 'Lestranges' m'évoque fortement Rabastan, Rodolphus et Tritrix –donc automatiquement des espèces peu ragoutantes de mollusques marins-.

_J'ai besoin de quelques plantes qu'on trouve dans cette forêt, m'explique-t-il (mais arrête de tourner autour du pot grand dis-moi ce que tu veux, je vais aller me casser le coccyx à les chercher et on n'en parle plus –quand je vous disais que les Mangemorts sont tous des abrutis.) Aussi, il faudrait que vous alliez les trouver. Voici la liste.

Il me tend cinq ou six noms sur un bout de papiers, et je m'en saisis rapidement, le visage fermé.

Que des plantes communes et plutôt faciles à trouver. Soit. Mais pourquoi s'adresser à moi pour chercher ces trucs alors qu'un elfe de maison peut très bien le faire ? Ou même Rogue himself ? Etrange, vraiment.

_Il me les faut le plus vite possible.

Sur ces si gentils mots (notes l'ironie), Severus Le-Shampoing-Est-Mon-Ennemi Rogue tourna les talons et repartit vers le manoir, me laissant en plan.

J'annule le _silencio_ et aussitôt, une myriade de sifflements me perce les oreilles.

_Fais-moi sortir ! Je veux sortir ! Je vais le dire à Tom ! _

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma salive (ça aurait été vraiment débile si, après avoir survécu chez les grands méchants Mangemorts, je mourrais aussi bêtement) à l'entente de la dernière phrase.

Nagini qui veut aller voir sa môman pour dénoncer la vilaine petite Eden… tordant !

_Bon ça va hein ! Maintenant, fais-moi sortir ! _

Je fais venir ma baguette à moi, et remet tous les objets à leur place, avant de faire précautionneusement sortir Nagini qui claque sa mâchoire furieusement.

_Toi…_

__Stupéfix ! _

Je l'immobilise alors qu'elle se jette sur moi. Ses yeux me fusillent, et je m'autorise un sourire moqueur.

_C'est bon Gin', c'est pas la mort ! _

Deux pupilles reptiliennes me fixent avec rage, et je reprends en bougeant un pied pour faire venir ma chaise devant moi.

_Si je te libère, tu ne me tues pas ? _

Les pupilles acquiescent. Mais bien sur Nagini, si tu crois que je suis dupe… je me déplace sur le côté.

_Promis ? _

Je cherche à gagner du temps, et me rapproche de la fenêtre.

Finalement, je désactive le sortilège. Nagini se jette sur moi, et je m'enfuis par la fenêtre pour aller grimper à l'arbre le plus proche.

J'espère juste que les serpents ne peuvent pas grimper sur les branches.

_Descend je veux jouer aux échecs. _

Elle n'est plus en colère contre moi ?

_Non je veux jouer aux échecs. _

Bon. Si elle parle d'échec, c'est que le risque est minimum (par minimum, j'entends pas plus élevé qu'une gamine qui reste dans un nid à psychopathe avec un serpent mortel de deux mètres à ses trousses)

Je descends prudemment, et suis Nagini jusque dans ma chambre, où le jeu d'échec est déjà installé.

_Co… comment t'as fait ça ? _

_Je suis la compagne de Lord Voldemort_, expliqua le serpent en s'installant du côté de la Lumière.

Je m'apprête à répliquer, puis réalise que ça ne sers à rien. Si ce fichu serpent a décidé de se la jouer version Sphinx (ou Dumby, au choix), ça ne sert à rien de parlementer.

_Jouons. _

Les désirs de Maître Nagini sont des ordres…

_Oui. Alors jouons. _

Vaincue, je m'installe prés de l'échiquier et la partie commence.

Nous jouons jusqu'aux environs de midi, où je conjure quelques souris (pour l'estomac de Sa Majesté Reptilienne) et mange une pomme et un peu de viande séchée. Une fois le repas finit, je me glisse dans la forêt pour aller faire les courses de Rogue.

Une fois les plantes trouvées, j'appelle un elfe de maison (Mysty, ou Blinky… à moins que ce soit Krory, ils se ressemblent tous ces elfes) et lui confie les plantes :

__Pour Rogue. _

Oui, les elfes de maisons comprennent le Fourchelangue… ça vous étonne ? Quand je disais qu'ils étaient super-forts !

Mysty/Blinky/Krory/autre(y) prend les végétaux et disparait dans un 'crac' sonore. Je retourne dans ma chambre, où Nagini m'attend, une queue de souris qui dépasse de sa gueule.

_T'as un truc là. _

_Oh. _

Elle avale le membre rosée comme un spaghetti. J'imagine que pour les serpents, ça doit être à peu prés pareil… C'est moi ou mes pensées sont de plus en plus étranges ? Je suis peut-être en train de devenir folle (enfin, encore plus que je ne le suis déjà à cause de mon ascendance).

Je m'installe sur mon siège, et nous continuons à jouer.

Depuis que Nagini a débarqué dans ma vie, j'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à fixer des cases noires et blanches remplies de personnes en train de se bastonner (Voldy est actuellement en train d'essayer d'arracher la barbe de Dumby avec les dents… j'espère que le vrai n'est pas aussi pitoyable).

_C'est parce que tu aimes jouer aux échecs. _

_Probablement oui. _(Notez l'absurdité de la réponse… ce serpent déteint sur moi)

_A quelle heure vas-tu aller nettoyer les cachots ? _

Changement de sujet éclair, mais je commence à avoir l'habitude.

_Dans la soirée, comme d'habitude. _

_Ah. _

Je lève un sourcil. Pas de question sans rapport à poser ? Etrange.

_On continue ? _

Nous observons le jeu d'un air intéressé. Dumby a repris le dessus, et s'emploie à présent à enfoncer sa baguette dans le nez (enfin, le truc qui lui sert de nez) de Voldy (Voldy, Dumby, Potty… ils se feraient un bon plan à trois avec des noms pareils !)

Finalement, mon papounet meurt dans d'atroces souffrances (une baguette dans le cerveau) et c'est Nagini qui gagne la partie.

_Hahaha. _

… _Quel rire sadique, je suis épatée. _

Des fois, je me dis qu'elle est un peu cinglée (remarque, après plusieurs années de vie en compagnie d'un mégalomane psychotique, ça n'est pas étonnant).

_Moins que toi en tout cas._

_Oui mais moi, c'est génétique. _

Parfaitement monsieur. La folie, c'est familiale (et avec tout ce que je me coltine, comme famille, je suis au top à ce niveau). Alors le serpent n'a rien à dire, n'est-ce pas Nagini ?

Pas de réponse.

_**Nagini ! **_

Je sursaute. Tommy n'a pas l'air très content, et ça s'entend (j'ai déjà dit qu'il avait une voix très expressive, mon papounet ?).

_Va le rejoindre, _sifflais-je au serpent.

Acquiesçant brièvement, elle se faufila jusque dehors et disparut rapidement de ma vue. Je prends une pomme, et sort un livre (_Tortures et tueries : Histoire d'un art méconnu_ par Eric Trancheduc) pour le relire.

L'après-midi passe vite. Il faut dire qu'entre les dix manières les plus douloureuses d'éviscérer un homme et mes pommes, ça a été plutôt tranquille (pour une fois).

La soirée arrive doucement, entrainant avec elle une obscurité fraiche, et je m'extirpe de mon siège, balance un énième trognon de pomme dans la forêt, range mon livre, met ma cape et sors de ma chambre pour me diriger vers les cachots.

Je descends pour arriver devant les cellules. Il n'y a plus personnes (enfin, plus aucun Mangemort débile), et il règne un silence de mort (c'est le cas de le dire).

J'ouvre la première porte, et fait face à trois adolescents maigrelets affalés sur le sol. Ils me regardent avec défis :

_T'es venu pour nous torturer, c'est ça ? Connard !

Tss… ils font vraiment chier des fois, les prisonniers.

__Avada Kedavra. _

Le premier (celui qui m'a pris pour un garçon) s'écroule d'un air stupéfait. Aussitôt, un des autres types se précipitent vers lui en brayant un 'John !' vraiment chiant.

__Avada Kedavra. _

Il s'écroule. Le troisième et dernier me regarde fixement sans rien dire. Il a des yeux bleus, d'un bleu très clair, et des paupières qui ne cillent pas alors qu'il me regarde fixement. Un très léger sourire se dessin sur ses lèvres sèches. Il attend.

__Avada Kedavra. _

Il tombe au ralentit, et s'écrase contre terre, sans un bruit. Je reste un moment plantée là, à le regarder stupidement.

Les gars comme lui sont plutôt rares. Ceux qui on comprit qu'ils vont mourir, il y en a. Mais ceux qui acceptent et qui attendent, c'est pas commun. Et ça me laisse un drôle d'impression à chaque fois.

Ca me fait chier, cette impression.

__Evanesco. _

Je nettoie rapidement la cellule et m'apprête à passer à la suivante, quand…

_Eh bien… qui voilà…

Merde.

C'est la merde. Vraiment.

Pourquoi ? Très bonne question. Il se pourrait que vous ayez finalement plus d'un neurone (ceci ne s'appliquant pas si vous êtes des Mangemorts).

Je reprends : C'est la merde.

C'est la merde, parce que je suis bloquée dans cette cellule, avec seulement ma baguette et quelques poignards –on est parano ou on ne l'est pas-, et que je vais devoir accomplir le Plan plus vite que prévu.

Parce que quelqu'un m'a vu.

Et que ce quelqu'un, c'est Lord Voldemort.

* * *

...

Je vous l'avez dit ! Il y a de l'action dans ce chapitre ! (et une suspens quasi-insoutenable... ou pas *se cache*)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	5. Voldy

Bonjour à toutes et à tous (s'il y a des mecs ici, toutefois) ! Voici venu le temps (des rires et des chants... ok je sors) du nouveau chapitre !

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est que, pour une fois, on change de Pov... bienvenu dans la tête de notre mage noir préféré !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Voldy

* * *

Lord Voldemort –de son vrai nom Tom Elvis Jedusor- était, de son propre avis, un être supérieur.

Déjà, il était un descendant de Salazar Serpentard himself, ce qui contribuait à sa supériorité envers les autres (il avait bien pensé à changer son nom en celui de son illustre ancêtre, mais il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas être prit pour un autre –et puis de toute manière, le nom était déjà une marque déposé pour des biscuits). Et son ascendance moldue n'avait aucune importance (d'ailleurs, c'était juste une regrettable erreur que l'Histoire s'empresserait d'oublier quand il serait au pouvoir).

Ensuite, il était un génie. Voilà, c'était dit c'était fait, il était un véritable génie.

Sinon, comment aurait-il réussi à devenir aussi puissant, hein ?

Et à faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était un gentil élève tout mignon tout beau, hein ?

Et à lâcher un Basilic dans l'école sans se faire attraper, hein ?

Et à rallier à lui les plus grandes familles de Sang-Pur, hein ?

Et à faire autant de conquête, hein ?

Et à devenir tellement effrayant que personne n'osait prononcer son nom, hein ?

Et à faire tout un tas d'Horcruxes, hein ?

Parce qu'il était un génie ! C'était clair, non ?

Et la petite voix qui lui disait qu'il s'était fait trucider par un môme de un an pouvait aller se faire cuire un œuf chez Dumby, parce que c'était _prévu_. Parfaitement. _Prévu. _Eh oui.

Pff… comme si un génie comme lui pouvait se faire avoir par un gosse ! Non, tout ça c'était _prévu. _

Voilà. Il n'y avait rien à dire là-dessus.

Lord Voldemort était un mage noir géniale, et il avait l'intention d'en profiter. Il avait son Plan rien qu'à lui, son Plan si parfait, et il l'avait mis en application depuis le début de sa carrière de TMN (Terrifiant Mage Noir).

Il avait donc de grands objectifs, de grands moyens, et surtout de grands serviteurs (au niveau de la taille parce que le cerveau, c'était pas trop ça…).

Les serviteurs… une engeance nécessaire, songeait-il parfois. Il en avait une pléiade, tous aussi coincés, tordus, hypocrites et mielleux les uns que les autres.

Tout d'abords, il y avait Pettigrow. Un Mangemort (Tom adorait ce nom –pas étonnant, c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé) de la plus basse catégorie. Un rat, lâche, dégoutant et stupide.

Ensuite, MacNair. Une brute sans cervelle (un Mangemort commun quoi) qui aimait le gout du sang.

Avery. Sadique en puissance, maître du couteau, mais incapable de lancer autre chose que des Doloris avec sa baguette.

Rockwood. Plutôt intelligent, même pour un Mangemort, et un certain don pour les sorts de torture. N'en demeurait pas moins un lâche qui avait été content de pouvoir se carapater dés que son maître avait mystérieusement disparu. Etait un des seuls à ne pas avoir participé à sa résurrection, mais était très vite venue pour lui baiser les pieds.

Rogue. Fidèle, mystérieux, bon en potion, intelligent (et même un peu trop pour son bien) et obéissant. Mais un peu trop fourré avec Dumbledore.

Crabbe et Goyle seniors. No comment.

Lucius Malfoy. Un Serpentard de première. Serviteur dévoué, lâche et profiteur. Possédait un cerveau, mais oubliait régulièrement de s'en servir.

Rodlphus et Rabastan Lestranges. Un neurone pour deux, probablement des clones de Crabbe et Goyle, le sadisme en plus.

La liste pouvait continuer longtemps comme ça, mais le dernier nom était probablement le pire :

Bellatrix Lestranges. Probablement la plus tarée de tous ses serviteurs. Cette folle (et il s'y connaissait) était amoureuse de lui. Non. Elle le _désirait_, d'une passion fanatique et malsaine. Beurk. Mais elle demeurait une Mangemort efficace, et son presque bras-droit. Mais elle le _désirait. _Ca le dégoutait.

Il avait tout fait pour repousser ses avances : Doloris à profusion, numéro du grand méchant qui ne tient à personne (d'ailleurs c'était vrai, il ne tenait à personne), insultes doucereuse ('aurais-tu des ascendances moldues pour être aussi inefficace, Bellatrix ?') et autres.

Mais non, elle avait continué à lui faire du rentre-dedans.

En plus, elle n'était même pas discrète. Elle pensait _vraiment _être subtil lorsqu'elle lui disait 'Je ferais tout pour vous, ô mon maître…' en frottant ses seins contre lui ?

Et puis, la nuit fatale était arrivée. Le Dark Lord avait trouvé une cave remplie d'alcool dans son manoir, et s'était essayé à la boisson –juste pour voir-. Il s'était donc méthodiquement enfilé plusieurs bouteilles de whisky (ou pas), et avait fini complètement cuit (au bout de deux verres).

Et là, Bellatrix avait débarquée, une bouteille de cognac vide à la main.

La suite se résumait à une succession de gémissements (Bellatrix), cris (Bellatrix), orgasme (Bellatrix) et pornographie (Bellatrix). Lui, il était resté digne, et s'était contenté de la pénétrer d'un grand coup (il était Lord Voldemort, il n'allait pas se montrer gentil, même bourré !) et de perdre sa virginité par la même occasion.

Seulement, l'alcool étant ce qui l'était, le lendemain matin, il ne se souvenait de rien. La folle dormait toujours, et lui, il s'était rhabillé et était partit en se disant que ça devait encore être une des combines tordues que Bellatrix avait mis en place.

Après quelques mois, la folle s'était mariée à Rodolphus, et Tom s'était dit que son calvaire avec elle était enfin terminée (non mais c'était vrai quoi ! Il avait terrorisé, tué, effrayé, torturé, exterminé, et voilà comment on le remerciait ! Avec une cinglée qui voulait son corps !)

Sauf que _non_. Elle n'avait pas arrêté, même après avoir su qu'elle était enceinte (probablement de son mari ou d'un de ses quelconques amants), et il avait du la mettre en congé maternité (et c'était là qu'on voyait à quelle extrémité il en était réduit. Non mais franchement, donner des congés maternités à ses Mangemorts ! Pourquoi pas une assurance-vie aussi ?) pour qu'elle cesse de l'embêter.

Et quelques mois plus tard, elle était revenue comme une fleur, le gamin laissé aux bons soins des elfes de maisons du manoir Malfoy (la seule famille à en posséder encore un malgré la guerre).

Il n'avait jamais vu le gosse et c'était très bien comme ça.

Et puis environs un an et demi après, il avait fait ce qui aurait pu être LA gaffe de sa vie si ça n'avait pas était _prévu_.

Il avait voulu tuer une jeune famille d'abrutis (les Potter), et s'était fait dézingué à la place du gosse. Mais c'était _prévu_. Oui monsieur ! Prévu !

Bon en tout cas, le résultat c'était qu'il avait fini à l'état d'ectoplasme durant approximativement quatorze ans. Ca avait été vraiment très chiant, même si c'était prévu.

Et puis au bout de ces quatorze ans de calvaire, il avait été 'ressuscité' (selon ses Mangemorts) et 'reconstruit' (selon lui –parce que dire qu'il avait été 'ressuscité' alors qu'il n'était même pas mort était incroyablement stupide et Mangemoresque).

Voir la tête de Potter avait été incroyablement jouissif, et celle de ses fidèles en train de réaliser l'étendue de leur débilité encore plus.

Parce que Lord Voldemort, tout TMN qu'il était, n'en était pas stupide pour autant (aux dernière nouvelles, il n'y avait pas écrit 'PIGEON' –ou pire 'Mangemort'- sur son front !).

Il savait que ses serviteurs avaient peur de lui, qu'il leur faisait du mal et tout et tout… mais ils lui étaient stupidement fidèles et –dans un grand élan de masochisme- avaient ressuscité celui qui leur balançait des _Doloris _à tour de bras.

Bon, de toute manière même s'ils n'avaient pas complotés pour lui rendre son corps, il l'aurait fait tout seul comme un grand (et avec Pettigrow).

Donc, après l'épisode 'cimetière', il était allé au manoir Malfoy, où il avait préparé ses plans de conquête durant deux jours (et pas dormit comme un petit bébé, contrairement à ce que certaines rumeurs mensongères et _totalement_ infondées colportaient).

Après s'être réveil… après avoir terminé ses plans, il avait réalisé que Nagini, sa très chère Nagini, n'était pas là. Etrange.

D'habitude, elle était toujours présente à ses côtés, et il ne l'en appréciait que plus –ce serpent était le seul être auquel il tenait-. Mais là, rien. Nada. Nothing. Nichts. Personne, quoi. Ce n'était pas normal.

Il l'appela en Fourchelangue, légèrement agacé, et quelques secondes plus tard (Nagini était vraiment rapide quand elle le voulait… à se demander si elle savait transplaner) sa compagne apparut devant lui, une expression réjouie dans les yeux :

_Tiens, tu es réveillé Tom ? _

Elle était la seule personne à l'appeler 'Tom' avec son consentement (parce qu'il y en avait pleins qui le faisaient sans qu'il les y ait autorisés –tel qu'un vieux débile citronné, suivez son regard…) et sans recevoir d'_Avada_ (Bon Dumbledore aussi, mais lui c'était différent).

Et puis d'abord, il n'était pas _réveillé_, il avait fini de préparer ses plans, nuance.

_Oh je vois. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? _

Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Eh bien déjà, Lord Voldemort allait se faire un plaisir de découvrir pourquoi est-ce que sa fidèle compagne n'était pas avec lui lors de sa renaissance et de ces deux jours de som… préparation de plan.

_Ah, ça. _

Parfois, il lui arrivait d'admirer le ton atone sur lequel Nagini parlait, mais là, ça avait plutôt le don de l'énerver.

_Tu me donnes à manger ? _

Idem pour sa manie de changer de sujet à chaque fois. Il lui demanda de répondre à sa question, et elle siffla d'un air légèrement embarrassé.

_J'étais… dans la forêt, en train de chasser des rongeurs. _

Mais elle le prenait pour un Mangemort ou quoi ?

_Des mulots. Et puis des rats aussi. _

Elle le prenait pour un Mangemort.

Il gronda en serrant les dents, et elle détourna le regard, comme gênée. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

_Tu verras plus tard, Tom. Je ne peux rien dire pour le moment, mais tu le sauras, promis. _

Il n'aimait pas quand Nagini lui faisait des cachotteries. En fait, il détestait les cachotteries. Et tous ceux qui en faisaient se recevaient nombre de _Doloris _bien sentis. Mais pas Nagini. Elle était trop précieuse pour cela.

Il se rappela brusquement qu'il avait une réunion avec ses serviteurs, et accueillit son serpent sur son cou. Il partit ensuite silencieusement, et rejoignit ses fidèles qui l'attendaient.

Deux heures plus tard, il avait _enfin _terminé. Pas trop tôt.

Il regarda les Mangemorts partir après une dernière révérence obséquieuse, et ne fit pas vraiment attention à la silhouette sombre qui sortait discrètement. Il était seul avec son Horcruxe favori, et comptait bien en profiter pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

_Les vers ? Mais je n'en ai pas mangé pourtant ! _

Il lui dit que c'était une expression, et elle secoua la tête d'un air entendu.

_Si c'est une expression alors… _

_... Maître ?

Il baissa son regard vers l'insignifiante créature qui osait le déranger et vit…

Bellatrix Lestrange, qui se tenait agenouillée devant lui. Noooooooon ! Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'il venait juste de renaître ? Pourquoi, hein ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? (mis à part tuer tout un tas de gens et en torturer tout un tas d'autres ?)

_Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon intrusion dérangeante, mais…

Il lui fit remarquer que, comme elle l'avait dit, son intrusion était dérangeante, et ponctua sa remarque d'un _Doloris _qui lui fit beaucoup de bien.

_Argh… je suis… désolé… Maître… mais…

Même sous un Doloris elle pouvait parler ? Dix ans à Azkaban l'avait apparemment rendu plus endurante.

S'il avait pu, Tom en aurait pleuré.

Finalement, il cessa le sort et elle se ré agenouilla aussitôt. Il lui ordonna de parler.

_Maître, il se trouve que j'ai mis au monde un enfant…

Il était au courant, merci. Sa renaissance ne l'avait pas privé de cerveau !

_Et qu'il est un Cracmol… un déchet…

Ca par contre, il ne le savait pas. Comment elle et son mari avaient-ils osés concevoir _ça_ ?

_Et nous voulions savoir si… si nous pouvions le tuer. Lorsqu'il est né, vous avez interdit qu'on touche à un être de sang pur, mais maintenant que vous connaissez la vérité…

Il avait dit ça lui ? Quand ?

_Pouvons-nous, Maître ?

Il allait répondre par l'affirmative et un Doloris quand Nagini lui siffla un _non_ à l'oreille.

_Ce serait… ennuyeux. _

Intrigué, il congédia sèchement Bellatrix en lui répondant par la négative, et demanda des explications à son serpent.

_Tu verras par mes yeux ce soir. Bonne nuit, Tom. _

Il voulut la retenir, mais elle glissait déjà hors de son champ de vision (mais comment faisait-elle ?).

Il serra les dents, et regarda la forte silhouette brune partir. Bellatrix. Mais pourquoi était-elle aussi dévouée à sa cause ? Elle n'aurait pas pu être une amoureuse des moldus qu'il aurait pu tuer ? Ou alors, elle aurait pu être tellement inefficace qu'il l'aurait balancée dans les cachots et qu'elle aurait servie de cobaye pour les nouvelles potions de Severus… pourquoi était-elle aussi douée ?

La vie était cruelle, songea-t-il avec désespoir.

Il passa le reste de la journée à chercher Nagini à l'aide de son esprit, quand ses crétins de Mangemorts ne venaient pas l'embêter avec leurs imbécillités ('Maître, quand prendrons-nous le control du monde ?' Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, franchement !).

Finalement, il repéra l'aura de son serpent vers onze heures du soir, dans une aile éloignée du château. Elle devait probablement chasser des rongeurs, se dit-il.

…_plan ? _

Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un. Intrigué, il plongea totalement dans son esprit et se trouva face à une jeune fille et un échiquier.

_Tout est prés. _

Il n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, et une vérité le frappa soudain. La Cracmol ! C'était la Cracmol ! Et elle parlait à _son _serpent !

Une minute. Depuis quand Nagini parlait-il anglais ?

… _qui voudra probablement me tuer dés qu'il aura appris mon existence._

Non. Depuis quand une Cracmol parlait-elle Fourchelangue ?

Pas logique ça. Pas logique du tout.

Il écouta le reste de la conversation, et se demanda ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Il vit son double version échec mordre le doigt de la jeune fille et se faire immobiliser d'un coup de baguette.

… Un coup de baguette ? Alors qu'elle était Cracmol ?

_Il ne sait même pas que j'existe. _

_Comment tu le sais ? _

_Il n'a pas encore envoyé un de ses toutous ici pour me tuer. _

Il y avait du mépris dans la voix de la fille, mais aussi une pointe d'amertume.

_« Eden_, lui souffla Nagini en pensée, _elle s'appelle Eden. _

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, lui, du prénom de cette Cracmol-pas-si-Cracmol-que-ça ?

_J'aime bien jouer avec les « méchants »_.

Un petit rire sardonique et serpentin. Comprenant qu'elle parlait des deux camps de l'échiquier, Tom jeta un œil mental sur les cases.

La vision de Lucius habillé en princesse l'amusa, et il se dit que c'était peut-être quelque chose à tester… et si Bellatrix se moquait de lui, il aurait un prétexte pour l'envoyer aux cachots. _Te moquerais-tu des idées de ton Seigneur, Bellatrix ? Endoloris ! Et tu iras dans les cachots pour comprendre ton erreur, compris ?_

Hmm… la suggestion lui plaisait de plus en plus…

_Qu'est-ce que tu penses du Maître ? _

La question de Nagini l'avait intrigué, et il avait attentivement écouté la fausse Cracmol démolir soixante-ans de plans de conquête. Et s'était dit qu'il devrait peut-être se recycler dans le jardinage. Ou l'agriculture. Elever des choux de Bruxelles dans une ferme en Chine profonde semblait être une bonne alternative…

Puis il avait observé la fille prendre du parchemin et se mettre à écrire à toute vitesse. Il avait écouté sa devise. _Carpe diem_. Cueille-le jour. Qui était-elle pour décider de profiter de sa vie ?

D'après ce qu'il savait (Bellatrix était venue lui expliquer combien la fille était inutile et juste bonne à nettoyer avant qu'il la renvoie avec un _Doloris_ bien sentit) elle était considérée comme un elfe de maison.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi dressait-elle le menton, dans une attitude qui lui rappelait les Sang-Pur ?

_Tu ne sais donc rien de l'homme derrière le masque. _

Celle-là, il ne s'y attendait pas, même venant de Nagini. Il sentit que le serpent ricanait.

_Il pourrait peut-être t'accepter. _

L'accepter ? Mais pourquoi ? C'était à Bellatrix de l'accepter (pauvre gosse, soit dit en passant, songea-t-il presqu'avec compassion), c'était sa fille soi-disant Cracmol ! Mais pourquoi se cachait-elle ? A moins que…

_Sois réaliste trente secondes, Nagini. Tu me vois me poster devant Lord Voldemort, et lui balancer : 'Bonjour maître ! Vous ne me connaissez probablement pas, mais je suis une Cracmol. Je suis la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange et devinez quoi ? Vous êtes le père !' _

...

Tom quitta l'esprit de Nagini et réintégra son corps. Et là, les souvenirs lui revinrent. La cave. L'alcool. Bellatrix. Le film porno grandeur nature. Les cris. Lui, digne. Son pucelage. Et Bellatrix enceinte, soi-disant de Rodolphus. Et Rodolphus qui disait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais touchés. Rodolphus qui était gay, seulement marié par convenance.

Il avait une fille. Oh putain. Il alla se prendre un Whisky, et but directement au goulot.

Une fille.

Mais dans quelle merde s'était-il encore fourré ?

* * *

Il avait passé plusieurs jours à observer sa fille (Par Salazar ! Ca faisait vraiment étrange de dire _sa_ fille).

Elle était de taille moyenne, sans forme particulière. Elle ressemblait parfois à un serpent humanoïde, avec son corps filiforme et nerveux, souvent caché par sa cape miteuse.

Il avait pu remarquer qu'elle avait la couleur des cheveux de Bellatrix, un brun sombre et vaguement roux, mais ils étaient raides comme les siens. Et puis elle avait son nez, un nez droit et légèrement recourbé. Et ses pommettes aussi. Des pommettes hautes qui lui conféraient un air un peu hautain.

Et les yeux… c'était les yeux de sa mère, du moins telle qu'il l'avait vu dans les souvenirs de Morfin. Les yeux de Serpentard. Ses yeux.

Bref, elle était un savant mélange de Serpentard, de Jedusor (malheureusement) et de Lestrange. Mais si les deux dernières parties dégoutaient Tom, la première le réjouissait grandement. Il avait une fille.

Mieux, une héritière.

Mais une question demeurait : Pourquoi se faisait-elle passer pour un Cracmol ? Et quel était ce fameux plan dont elle parlait parfois ?

Nagini n'avait pas semblée surprise quand il lui avait dit qu'il connaissait la vérité. Elle avait hochée la tête, un sourire imaginaire sur les lèvres.

_C'est bien._

Et puis elle était partit. _Au revoir Tom. Je vais chasser. _

Et il avait commencé à mettre son plan en place, en tachant de sortir de son esprit la petite voix qui lui demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait choisi la version serpent de Dumbledore comme Horcruxe.

Il avait attendu de connaître sa fille. Il avait regardé ses habitudes, sa manière de recevoir les Doloris, de ne pas répondre quand les Mangemorts l'insultaient, de fixer Bellatrix avec un mépris digne des Malfoy, et de passer un regard étrangement atone sur les gens.

Par un après-midi maussade, elle s'était dirigée vers les cachots, comme d'habitude. Il l'y avait suivi. Elle avait nettoyé la première cellule, et s'était retournée. Et là, elle l'avait vue.

_Eh bien… qui voilà…

Son ton était sarcastique à souhait, et il n'était pas peu fière de ses inflexions reptiliennes durement travaillées devant la glace (il terrorisait un maximum de monde en parlant comme ça, et puis c'était vraiment très TMN).

Elle le jaugea avec une pointe de surprise, puis leva sa baguette et lui envoya un _Avada _de toute beauté.

* * *

La suite dans deux semaines...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeez ! Siouplait ! *yeux de cocker*

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	6. Voldy II

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voici un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

PS : Tout est à JKR sauf Eden.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Voldy II

Durant des années, je m'étais préparée à cet instant. Le jour J, l'heure H, _et cætera et cætera. _Parce que malgré tout, je me doutais qu'une Cracmol ne pouvait pas vivre indéfiniment dans un nid de cafards (vous voyez de qui je parle ?) racistes sans y laisser des plumes ou –dans mon cas- la vie. Alors ben… j'étais plutôt bien préparée.

Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était que ce soit Voldychounet qui vienne m'achever en personne. Et surtout qu'il ait découvert mon secret. Alors, j'ai fait une des choses les plus stupides depuis la création (encore plus stupide que naître dans cette 'famille' de tarés, c'est dire).

J'ai balancé un _Avada Kedavra _à Lord Voldemort.

Celui qui a fait des Impardonnables une spécialité régionale, qui a terrorisé tout le monde, le Dark Lord, Celui-Qui-Fiche-Les-Chocottes, Le-Type-Qui-S'est-Fait-Dézinguer-Par-Un-Mioche, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dois-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, _y tutti quanti_. Je l'ai fait.

Et je suis dans la merde.

MAIS il n'en demeure pas moins que j'ai une chance de me tirer. Pas de battre mon papounet (ma tête n'est pas enflée à ce point là) mais de m'enfuir, oui.

Voldemort a évité mon sort avec une facilité déconcertante, et lève à présent sa baguette, mais je suis plus rapide (ce qui est étrange, soit dit en passant).

__Fogsum !_

Un brouillard dense recouvre la pièce, et je me jette sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. Sauf qu'elle est bloquée par un puissant sort.

Un rayon rouge me frôle, je me baisse et prend un couteau de jet dans ma botte (je me balade toujours avec un minimum d'arme sur moi –on est parano ou on ne l'est pas, qu'est-ce que vous voulez) pour le lancer en direction de Voldy.

Le brouillard disparait soudainement, et je peux voir que mon arme a manquée sa cible. Pas étonnant, me direz-vous (vous êtes doués pour énoncer des évidences, c'est bien).

Trois gros serpents se jettent sur moi, et je les étouffe en faisant jaillir trois bras rocheux du sol. Nos créations disparaissent alors que d'autres sorts prennent leur place.

__Endoloris ! _

__Avada Kedavra ! _

__Imperium ! _

__Obscuro ! Avis ! Oppugno ! _

Mes oiseaux foncent sur mon père malgré l'obscurité.

__Serpensortia ! _

Il n'y a plus d'oiseau, mais un énorme cobra (il est plus gros que les vrais, et moins sympa aussi).

__Attaque-la ! _

Ne me sentant pas le courage de faire dans l'originalité, je crée à mon tour un python tacheté de belle taille.

__Grimpe ! _

Me comprenant à demi-mot, le serpent s'enroule autour du cobra, évitant les attaques avec plus ou moins de difficulté, et le combat commence jusqu'à ce que mon assaillant les fasse disparaitre et me réattaque.

__Cartelos ! _

__Gluttony ! _

__Evaris ! _

__Rocus ! _

Les sortilèges s'enchainent, et je commence à fatiguer. Soudain, l'impensable (c'est fou ce que ce moment peut paraître épique, alors qu'en fait, ce combat n'est que le fruit de mon inattention et de ma stupidité…) arriva.

__Stupéfix !_

Et mon sort toucha Lord Voldemort. Il se fit _immobiliser _par un banal Stupéfix. Mais où va le monde, franchement !

Je m'approche prudemment de lui, et constate qu'il est bien sous l'effet du sort. Wow.

Bon et bien, on dirait que j'ai une chance de m'en sortir vivante pour aller vivre sur l'Everest, finalement. Je m'apprête à l'achever, quand un détail attire mon attention.

Ce n'est pas normal. Lord Voldemort ne peut pas se faire battre par une sorcière de quatorze ans et un peu plus de six mois. Et ses yeux ne sont pas sensés être argentés.

…

_La technique d'illusion utilisée par Gilgamesh n'avait qu'un défaut toute surface oculaire du sujet reflète la lumière. _

La lumière. Les yeux de Voldy. Une illusion.

Merde.

Avant même que je ne puisse réagir, je me sens soulever, et quatre entraves invisibles m'attachent brutalement contre le mur. Ma baguette m'échappe des mains, et tombe sur le sol. Une main fine la ramasse, et Lord Voldemort –le vrai cette fois- fait disparaitre son double d'un claquement de doigt.

_On dirait que tu n'es pas si « Cracmol » que ça, murmura-t-il en plongeant ses orbes rougeoyantes dans les miennes.

Je ne peux que relever le menton et raffermir mes barrières d'occlumencie.

_Du calme, me réprimande-t-il d'un air amusé.

Il m'observe longtemps, et je me fais une joie de lui offrir un faciès neutre, ce qui semble le réjouir (enfin, si tant est qu'un serpent –et Lord Voldemort qui plus est- puisse être réjoui).

_Eden… ma fille.

Mon sang se glace. Il sait ? Comment ?

Un petit rire froid répond à ma question.

_Tu aurais dû savoir qu'on ne trompe pas Lord Voldemort aussi facilement.

Mon cerveau (ou du moins ce qu'il en reste) travaille à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de me sortir de là. Les réactions de ce type me désarçonnent totalement. Pourquoi rit-il alors qu'il est sensé me tuer ?

Un nouveau rire. Apparemment, Voldy trouve ma tête hautement comique.

_J'aime qu'on me réponde quand je parle_. _

Il veut que je lui réponde ? Mais il n'a même pas posé de question !

Il plante son regard psychopathe (et on se demande d'où je tiens ma folie… avec un géniteur pareil aussi !) dans mes yeux normaux, eux, (je ne suis pas atteinte au point de mettre des lentilles de couleur _juste _pour flanquer la pétoche aux gens que je rencontre, merci bien).

_Pensais-tu réellement pouvoir t'enfuir aussi facilement ? Questionne-t-il en désignant l'endroit où se tenait sa copie.

Non, définitivement non.

_Réponds !

Je tressaillis légèrement sous l'ordre, avant de m'exécuter impassiblement (j'ai une réputation à tenir, voyez-vous).

_... Non.

Ma voix est rauque, et ma gorge m'élance légèrement (il faut dire que ça fait bizarre de parler anglais quand on a l'habitude du Fourchelangue).

Et avec tout ça, j'ai même oublié les formules de politesses ('Maître' ou 'O mon Seigneur Tout-Puissant' pour les intimes) quand on s'adresse à un mage noir.

_Cette illusion, explique le Lord Noir, possédait environs un dixiéme de ma force réelle. Tu t'en es débarrassé plutôt rapidement, mais c'est trop faible.

Non mais de quoi je me mêle ? Ca fait quatorze ans (et un peu plus de six mois) que je m'entraine –ou quasiment- et il vient me dire que je suis trop faible ?

Bon d'accord, c'est vrai. Mais tout de même quoi !

_Il va falloir travailler cela.

…

C'est moi ou j'ai loupé un épisode, là ?

Depuis quand Voldemort est passé du stade 'meurtre sanglant' à 'apprentissage de meurtre sanglant' (ce qui fait une nette différence, vous l'admettrez –il y a deux mots de plus dans la phrase) ? A moins que je ne sois passée dans un univers parallèle ? (ce qui est impossible scientifiquement parlant, mais au point où j'en suis, autant envisager toutes les possibilités).

L'homme/serpent/autre devant moi émet un petit rire, et je suis prise d'une soudaine envie de lui demander si ma tête est si drôle que ça ou s'il a juste craqué son slip quand il a sut qu'il avait une fille.

_Je t'ai observé depuis mon retour, le sais-tu ?

Evidemment que non, ducon, sinon je me serais barrée bien plus tôt… mais comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas agit plus tôt ? Et comment a-t-il bien put découvrir qu'il avait une fille (moi au cas où vous l'auriez oublié) ? Tritrix n'a quand même pas osée lui dire ?

_Tu te demandes comment je l'ai su, que tu étais ma fille, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne parle pas.

_J'attends une réponse, Eden.

C'est si gentiment demandé…

_C'est exact.

Bon, c'est décidé, je préfère vraiment le Fourchelangue.

_Tout comme tu dois sans doute te demander comment je sais que toi –soi-disant petite Cracmol- tu es Fourchelangue, que tu lances des sorts de magie noire le soir dans ta chambre, et que tu préparais un plan visant à t'enfuir d'ici ?

Là, je dois avouer que je suis sciée. Comment il a fait ?

_Tu aurais dû savoir, _me siffle-t-il en souriant, _qu'on ne doit jamais s'attacher à personne. _

Que… par le string de Merlin !

_Nagini. _

_Exact, _murmure-t-il, manifestement réjouie par ma réponse.

_Vous avez brisé le sort de secret ? _

_Tu avais fait un sort de secret ? Je comprends mieux, maintenant… _

J'ai fait une bourde là.

_Pour répondre à ta question, non je n'ai pas brisé ce sort. Mais Nagini est très douée pour parler par énigme. _

Je vois. J'aurais du y penser. Bon, maintenant, c'est trop tard, mais tout de même, si seulement j'avais pu prévoir que pas loin de quatorze ans de couverture allaient être brisés par un serpent, ça m'aurait bien servi…

Je me retiens de soupirer au dernier moment. Il ne manquerait plus que mon papounet lise sur mon visage comme dans un livre ouvert !

_Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une chose dont nous aurons à reparler. _

Hein ?

_Au plaisir, ma fille. _

Il part tranquillement, et le sort se rompt brutalement, me laissant choir sur le sol comme une peau de banane (magnifique métaphore, je sais merci).

Je regarde la cellule. Je suis seule, vivante, la porte est grande ouverte, et Lord Voldemort vient de partir en connaissant mon secret, et en m'appelant _ma fille. _Et il ne m'a même pas blessée.

…

…

…

J'ai _vraiment _dû louper un épisode, là.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

Eden est complétement larguée, là... mais il faut dire que Voldemort est plutôt imprévisible dans son genre x)

Reviews ? Alleeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	7. Family ?

Salut tout le monde !

Me voici, avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, je l'avoue, m'a fait délirer lorsque je l'aie écrit. J'espére qu'il vous fera le même effet...

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Family ?

.

Je fais les cent pas dans ma chambre, baguette à la main, ladite main croisée avec l'autre dans le dos, en me mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

_Tu devrais te calmer. Le stress abîme les écailles. _

Je regarde Nagini, qui est tranquillement lovée sur mon lit et me regarde paresseusement.

_Je ne suis pas un serpent, je m'en fous des écailles ! Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? _

_Je te parle. _

Je pousse un soupir exaspéré. J'avais oublié que ce fichu serpent avait une logique plutôt particulière et un don pour s'incruster chez moi qui me laisse perplexe.

Cela dit, beaucoup de choses me laissent perplexe ces derniers temps.

Et l'une de ces choses –probablement la plus importante- est le comportement de mon très cher père envers moi. Les réactions de mon papounet d'amour sont beaucoup trop… trop… illogiques.

Déjà, il ne m'a pas tué tout de suite.

Ensuite, il a découvert mon secret et n'a rien fait. _Rien_, vous entendez ? (bieeeeen, vous n'êtes pas sourd, un point pour vous).

Ca fait très exactement huit jours que je me suis faite immobilisée dans les cachots comme une abrutie de première (que je me soupçonne sérieusement d'être) et qu'il m'a fait son étrange petit speech auquel je n'ai pas compris grand-chose –voir même rien du tout- et s'est barré comme un lâche.

Huit jours que je me prépare à toutes les issues possibles, de la plus probable (qu'on m'attaque et que j'applique le Plan) à la plus improbable (Voldie m'oublie et j'applique le Plan).

Huit jours que je stresse comme une malade.

Huit jours que mon père me fait poireauter. J'imagine que s'il ne m'a pas oubliée, il doit beaucoup s'amuser de me voir flipper et imaginer toutes ses réactions chaque fois que je pense à lui… donc tout le temps.

MAIS il y a un bon point (enfin, si tant est qu'il puisse y avoir un bon point dans ma situation), et vous savez lequel ?

Lorsque j'ai combattu Voldy-chéri –enfin, son illusion-, il m'a dévoilé mes faiblesses et à quel rapport de force j'étais par rapport à lui. _Donc, _j'ai put utiliser ces confessions à mon avantage et m'entrainer durant huit jours pour progresser.

Mais comme dit le dicton, _Gringott ne s'est pas faite en un jour_ (bien qu'historiquement oui. Mais c'est le fond qui compte, n'est-ce pas ?)

Autant dire que ce n'est pas en une semaine et un jour que je suis devenue Super-Woman –ni que j'ai eu sa poitrine d'ailleurs-.

Tout ça pour dire que le moment où Voldy ramènera le bout de son nez (pour le moment inexistant), je serais prête… à m'enfuir à toute vitesse.

Le reste du Plan n'a pas changé : me planquer dans l'Everest chez les moines tibétains pour passer le reste de ma vie à contempler les yachts paissant dans les vallées neigeuses (autrement dit : à glander).

_C'est ça le problème avec toi. _

Je marque un temps pour me tourner vers Nagini.

_Mon problème. _

_Oui. Tu as un problème. _

… _Qui est ? _

Je ne vois pas vraiment quel est mon problème (mis à part des géniteurs pourris mais ça, c'est une autre histoire). Me dirigeant vers mon placard, je prends une pomme et la croque en regardant le reptile tirer la langue pour me répondre :

_Tu n'as pas un esprit suffisamment ouvert. _

_Pour un occlumens, c'est une qualité_, rétorquais-je sarcastiquement.

_Tu n'es pas une très bonne occlumens. J'arrive à lire dans tes pensées. _

Délaissant ma pomme pour quelques secondes, je me masse l'arête du nez en pinçant les lèvres pour me retenir d'hurler de frustration.

_Nagini, tu peux lire dans les pensées de Lord Voldemort. _

_Et alors ? _

Mais elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve !

_Tu es probablement une des meilleures légilimens du monde. Face à toi, même mon père ne fait pas le poids ! _

_Comment tu le sais ? _

_Tu me l'as dit. Bon, et si nous revenions à mon soi-disant problème ?_

Je reprends ma pomme et plante agressivement les dents dedans en m'imaginant qu'il s'agit de Malfoy senior (c'est fou ce que ce type peut être efficace quand il s'agit d'évacuer ma colère…)

_Tu n'imagine pas toutes les possibilités. _

?

_Les possibilités ? _

_Et bien, par exemple, dans ton Plan, tu n'as jamais envisagé la possibilité que Tom puisse faire de toi son héritière. _

Ma pomme tombe bruyamment sur le sol et je la fais disparaître d'un coup de baguette.

_Euh… Eden ? Tu vas bien ? _

Je secoue la tête et prends une autre pomme en ricanant :

_Je vais bien Gin', t'inquiètes. _

_Je ne m'inquiète pas, je demande. _

… _Laisse tomber. _

Je croque dans ma nouvelle pomme.

_Sérieusement, il pourrait te considérer comme sa fille. _

_Ouiiiiiii bien suuuuuur, et Dumby met le citron dans le papier alu…_

_Hein ? _

Je soupire.

_C'est une expression Gin'. _

_Si c'est une expression alors… _

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce petit air entendu commence à m'énerver. On reste calme, Eden.

Et voilà que je me parle à moi-même. J'espère que Voldy est content de ce qu'il a fait (au moins, ça apportera de la satisfaction à quelqu'un).

C'est dingue comme ma vie était beaucoup plus simple avant que Face-de-Serpent n'aie la super idée de revenir à la vie dans le seul et unique but de me les briser. Youpi.

_Te briser quoi ? _

_Rien Nagini. Laisse tomber. _

_C'est encore une expression ? _

… _On va dire que oui. _

Le serpent se love sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, probablement pour profiter d'un timide rayon de soleil.

_Alors ? _

_Alors quoi ? _

_Tu vas considérer l'hypothèse ? _

C'est moi ou Nagini vient de dire un mot de plus de deux syllabes ?

_J'ai entendu. _

_Je sais mon chou. _

_Répond à ma question. _

_Qui est ? _

_Tu m'énerves. _

_Ce n'est pas une question. _

Oui je sais, je fais très débile. Mais c'est la première fois en huit jours que je peux me détendre un peu alors je profite.

Sauf que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que Nagini se jette sur moi, tous crocs dehors. Je l'évite et m'assied sur ma chaise, surprise par son geste.

_Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça ? _

_Tu m'énervais. C'est fini maintenant. _

J'avise ma pomme par terre –je l'ai lâché pour éviter mon assaillante- et soupire.

_Putain… _

_Langage. _

Une silhouette sort de l'ombre, je me lève de ma chaise et pointe ma baguette sur la jugulaire de…

_Quel acceuil._

Lord Voldemort himself.

Merde.

Je baisse doucement ma baguette, me recule et met ma main gauche dans mon dos pour y récupérer un poignard. Manifestement, mon papounet d'amûr est venu après huit jours de silence radio. Bien.

_Je vois que tes reflexes n'ont pas eu le temps de s'émousser_, commente-t-il d'un ton détaché.

_Huit jours, c'est court_, rétorquais-je.

Il sourit.

_Effectivement, reprit mon père d'une voix normale. C'est court, mais cela laisse le temps de réfléchir, n'est-ce pas ?

_Certes, murmurais-je d'une voix rauque.

Un silence. J'ai l'impression qu'on me passe aux rayons X alors que Voldy m'examine des pieds à la tête.

_Dommage que tu ne sois pas un garçon…

Mais je l'emmerde !

_Est ce que j'ai pensé en premier après avoir appris ton existence.

… Mais pourquoi ?

_Il aurait été réellement plus pratique que j'ai un mâle pour héritier.

Je me fige.

J'ai mal entendu là.

Est-ce que Lord Voldemort a prononcé le mot _héritier _?

En parlant de _moi _(bon, un moi garçon, mais tout de même quoi) qui plus est ?

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de jurer, mais là je pense que je peux me le permettre. Par le slip de Grindelwald, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Mais après t'avoir observé, j'en ai conclu que tu étais beaucoup plus compétente qu'un quelconque mâle.

On dirait qu'il parle de reproduction (mais pourquoi ce genre de pensées me viennent à l'esprit alors que je suis sur le point de mettre le Plan en application ?).

_Mais quelque chose m'ennuie.

Je me crispe légèrement. J'ai entendu cette phrase pas mal de fois durant les réunions, et à chaque fois, ceux à qui elle était destinée se coltinaient nombre de _Doloris. _Et j'en ai peut-être gouté à pas mal grâce à ma très chère mère, mais je ne tiens pas vraiment à tester ceux du type qui en a fait une spécialité nationale.

_Pourquoi refuser la pensée que je puisse te tolérer ?

La question me bloque, mais déjà Voldemort continu :

_Ne t'es-tu donc pas demandé pourquoi je t'ai observé durant tout ce temps ? Ce que je me suis dit lorsque j'ai vu que la soi-disant Cracmol que tout mes Mangemorts considéraient comme une Sang-De-Bourbe passait ses soirées à jeter des sorts de magie noire ou à discuter avec mon serpent ?

… Mon cerveau tente péniblement d'assimiler ce qu'il vient d'apprendre (enfin plutôt de l'admettre étant donné que maintenant que je suis mise devant les faits, tous les indices passés s'assemblent parfaitement. Merde, merde, merde).

_J'ai été étonné lorsque je me suis rendu compte que même un esprit aussi brillant que le tien n'avait pas prévu cette éventualité.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre à ça, et j'entends Nagini ricaner discrètement.

_Tu vois_, siffle-t-elle, _je te l'avais dit !_

Je ne lui accorde pas un regard. Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve ! Et puis c'est quoi cette mine joyeuse ?

_Maintenant, on va pouvoir vivre tous les trois quand Tom aura conquis le monde ! _

Je lève un sourcil. Décidemment, elle a trop regardé 'la petite maison dans la prairie' Nagini. A moins que se ne soit la sénilité ?

_On sera une vraie famille. _

Voldemort et moi la regardons avec des yeux ronds, puis échangeons un coup d'œil consterné et… attendez une minute, est-ce que je viens de dire que j'ai échange un regard avec lui ?

Les jeux sont faits, rien ne va plus.

_Tu en as toujours voulue une Tom, n'est-ce pas ? Une famille au sang aussi pure que le tien… Eden tombe à pique ! _

Statufiés, nous regardons le serpent le plus terrifiant du monde partir dans un lointain délire où il est question d'une gentille maison pleine de livres, de jeux d'échec, où nous pourrons passer nos soirées à discuter des prochains raids contre les moldus ou de la meilleure façon de torturer Dumby, en mangeant un délicieux rôti cuisiné par les elfes de maisons.

_... Quoi qu'il en soit, déclare finalement mon père en ignorant le monologue incessant de son serpent (qui jacasse à présent sur nos futurs pique-niques dans les ruines des villes moldues qui auront été anéantit par nos soins –dixit elle), je ne peux te laisser mettre ton « Plan » ridicule au point.

Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon 'Plan ridicule' ?

_Un jour, Eden, tu auras à faire face à tes obligations. Mais je suis certain que tu dois savoir que ce jour arrivera bientôt.

Nagini glisse de mon lit et s'enroule sur les épaules de son maître en dardant son regard reptilien sur moi. Puis, Lord Voldemort me tourne le dos et franchit ma porte d'un pas chaloupé.

_Après tout, ajoute-t-il sans me regarder, le sang de Salazar Serpentard coule en toi, Eden… ma fille.

Il disparait dans les ombres, et je reste là, statufiée. _Ma fille_. Lord Voldemort m'a reconnu comme sa _fille_ et comme son _héritière._ Et ses derniers mots me laissent un drôle de sentiment triomphant sur le cœur.

Et il le sait. Ce salaud de père sait que tous les enfants rêvent d'être reconnus par leurs parents, et c'est ce qu'il vient de faire. Ce connard veut se servir de moi. Il joue avec mes émotions pour faire de moi un pantin dévoué à sa cause. Il profite de sa paternité si longtemps ignorée sur moi. Il sait que je n'ai rien mis à part lui. Il me manipule.

Et le pire, c'est que ça marche.

….

__Et donc vous dites que cette jeune fille serait une Lestrange ? _

_Severus Rogue hocha la tête et reprit la parole : _

__Exact. Elle vit comme une Cracmol depuis sa naissance. D'après ce que j'ai put comprendre de ma brève plongée dans son esprit, elle ne désirerait rien tant que de s'enfuir. _

__Elle n'agréer pas avec les convictions de sa mère ? S'étonna Dumbledore. _

_Le maître des potions arrêta sa marche frénétique (il faisait les cent pas dans le bureau du directeur depuis son arrivée) pour répondre : _

__Albus, cette gosse est traitée comme un elfe de maison depuis qu'elle sait marcher. Pourquoi diable suivrait-elle les convictions de ceux qui l'ont maltraitée ? _

__Elle serait donc dans notre camps, murmura le vieil homme en joignant ses mains sous son menton. _

_Severus soupira. Est-ce que ce type était stupide ou est-ce qu'il le faisait exprès ? _

__Je ne pense pas, rétorqua-t-il. Cette fille n'est dans aucun camp. _

_Mis à part le sien, songea le professeur. _

__Il n'est pas trop tard pour la prendre avec nous. Une enfant ne devrait jamais avoir à rester aux côtés de Lord Voldemort. _

_Il était con. _

__Pensez-vous que nous pourrons la faire libérer bientôt ? _

'_La faire libérer' ? _

_Il fallut quelques secondes avant que Rogue ne réponde, d'un ton pensif :_

__Je ne pense pas. Le manoir Malfoy est beaucoup trop protégé pour ça. _

__Mais tout de même, insista le vieil homme, nous ne pouvons pas laisser une enfant dans cette situation ! _

_Ils discutèrent encore un moment, avant que le professeur de potion ne sorte du bureau, les consignes de Dumbledore en tête : Désormais, Eden serait surveillée de prés._

_Il l'ignorait encore, mais un certain mage noir avait eu la même idée…_

_

* * *

_

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle.


	8. Mummy

Salut tous le monde ! Me voici, avec ce chapitre qui est... spécial.

Mais moi, j'avoue que je l'aime bien, et j'espére que vous l'aimerez aussi ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

PS : Tout est à JKR sauf Eden

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Mummy

* * *

A ce moment précis, Bellatrix Drausine Lestranges, née Black, était heureuse. Vraiment.

Pour la plus belle, la plus merveilleuse, la plus incroyable des choses : Son Maître.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa seule et unique raison de vivre.

Elle avait été détruite lorsqu'il avait disparu, et s'était laissé plonger dans une folie aussi inutile que stupide, puisqu'elle l'avait conduite tout droit à Azkaban. Et là, elle avait pu ruminer sa haine contre les impures et son amour pour son Maître durant dix ans.

Et lorsqu'elle s'était évadée, une seule pensée tournait dans sa tête : Ressusciter le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Aussi, elle avait été (et jamais mot n'avait été plus justement employé dans son cas) follement heureuse lorsqu'elle avait pu joindre Malfoy et une partie des Mangemorts les plus dévoués à la Cause.

Et ensemble, ils s'étaient préparés, durant quatre longues années, à faire renaître leur Maître Tout-Puissant (amen).

Tout aurait était absolument parfait s'il n'y avait pas eu la _chose. _

La plus grande honte de Bellatrix. Une engeance de la pire espèce qu'elle avait engendrée, Salazar savait comment. Une Cracmol.

Elle la haïssait de toute son âme, peut-être encore plus que son cher cousin Sirius Black –qui était pourtant un traitre à son sang de toute beauté. Parce que la _chose_, cette sale petite _chose_ qui avait eu l'impudence de sortir de ses entrailles avait été conçut par elle, mais aussi par le Seigneur.

Sa seule et unique nuit avec son maître, cette nuit où tous ses rêves s'étaient accomplis, cette nuit avait été gâchée par la morveuse !

Mais tout n'avait pas été comme cela au début, oh que non !

Au début, lorsqu'elle avait appris son état, un sentiment triomphant l'avait submergé. Elle portait en elle la semence du Maître ! Un héritier, un enfant fort, du sang le plus pur qui soit, qui suivrait les traces du Maître et se montrerait digne de porter leurs idéaux !

Elle avait été extatique, en songeant que le Maître et elle seraient liés, désormais.

Cet état avait duré neuf mois.

Parce que tous ses rêves de grandeurs s'étaient évanouis dés que la _chose _était sortie de son corps.

Non pas parce que l'enfant était un Cracmol –ça, Bellatrix ne l'avait sut que onze ans après, lorsqu'elle s'était évadée d'Azkaban-, parce que c'était une fille.

Une fille qui n'hériterait jamais du trône de Lord Voldemort. Une simple et faible _morveuse. _

Elle se souvenait parfaitement du moment où la _chose _avait émergée. Et ce souvenir l'emplissait toujours autant de haine, mais aussi d'une pincée d'amertume qu'elle essayait d'enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même.

L'engeance était sortie d'entre ses jambes par un soir de janviers 1980, dans la salle d'accouchement privée des Lestrange, dans leur manoir.

_Voulez-vous voir votre enfant ? _Avait demandé le médicomage –un Mangemort de bas niveau qui avait néanmoins l'avantage d'avoir un poste à Sainte-Mangouste.

_Evidemment. Donne-le-moi. _

Sans un mot, il lui avait tendu. Bellatrix avait porté le nouveau-né à bout de bras, et ses yeux s'étaient agrandis lorsqu'elle avait vu –ou plutôt n'avait _pas_ vu- au niveau de l'entre-jambe.

_Que… une fille ? _S'était-elle étranglée.

Le médicomage avait eu l'intelligence de ne rien répondre, ce qui lui avait probablement sauvé la vie.

Avec horreur, elle avait regardé le bébé, qui avait les yeux fermés. Totalement silencieux, il n'avait pas crié, même lorsque le médicomage lui avait donné la traditionnelle tape sur les fesses et un instant, Bellatrix avait souhaitée que l'enfant soit mort-né.

C'est alors que la _chose_ avait soulevée tranquillement, presque avec nonchalance, ses paupières lourdes. Et deux yeux noirs tournant légèrement sur le marron s'étaient plantés dans le regard de la jeune femme.

Et sur les lèvres juvéniles s'était dessiné un lent sourire triomphant. Un sourire qui n'avait rien à faire sur ce visage poupin.

_Je t'ai eu_, avait clamé ce rictus satisfait.

Elle avait voulut le lâcher, le faire tomber par terre, massacrer ce visage indolent, briser ces traits qui avaient quelque chose des siens, et surtout, surtout, détruire ce sourire arrogant. _Je t'ai eu. _

Cette _chose _devait mourir.

Bellatrix se rappelait avoir hurlé des obscénités, avoir sortit sa baguette en lâchant l'enfant, qui avait été rattrapée juste à temps par un elfe.

La suite n'avait été qu'une succession de flashs plus ou moins flous, étant donné que, épuisée par l'accouchement et son accès de rage, elle s'était brutalement endormit, et avait passé deux jours dans un sommeil peuplé par un sourire triomphant et trois petits mots.

Cette fichue _chose_, qui l'avait trompée. Elle avait détruit tous ses espoirs de grandeur, et surtout de vie avec son Maître. Car il ne voudrait jamais reconnaître une banale fille comme son enfant.

Et depuis ce long soir d'hiver, elle n'avait plus jamais posé le regard sur la _chose_.

Elle avait reprit son service auprès du Maître, mais ne lui avait jamais parlé de l'enfant qui grandissait au manoir Malfoy, probablement élevée par les elfes de maison. Il ne connaitrait jamais son existence, et s'était bien mieux comme ça.

La vie avait repris son cours, jusqu'à ce fameux jour d'Halloween, où son Maître et toutes ses espérances étaient partis en fumée, réduits à néant à cause d'un maudit gamin de un an.

Après, tout était allé très vite. Les Longdubat, Azkaban, l'évasion, et la rencontre avec Lucius Malfoy.

Et elle avait revue la _chose_.

Les yeux noirs n'avaient pas changés, mais elle n'avait plus les rondeurs de l'enfance. A onze ans, la morveuse possédait un visage sec, et aux traits trop serpentins pour être qualifiés de beaux.

Ce jour-là, Bellatrix avait infligé son premier _Doloris_ depuis son évasion. Parce que le sourire de la _chose_ n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours là, comme une insulte.

_Tu vois ? J'ai survécu. _

_Je t'ai eu. _

Même sous l'effet de l'Impardonnable, la morveuse n'avait pas criée. Elle s'était contentée de la regarder, et ses paupières lourdes à moitié fermées sur ses yeux avaient lentement battues, comme si la _chose_ était étonnée. Mais le sourire était resté. Triomphant.

_Arrête, _avait eu envie de hurler Bellatrix, _arrête de sourire comme ça ! ARRETE ! _

Et cela faisait cinq ans. Cinq ans qu'elle la voyait survivre. Cinq ans que deux yeux noirs lui lançaient perpétuellement ces trois mots honnis.

_Je t'ai eu. _

Elle en faisait des cauchemars la nuit. Elle se réveillait en hurlant, et dans sa tête, les souvenirs d'Azkaban se mêlaient à la _chose. _

C'était ainsi que dans sa tête, Eden Jedusor était devenue synonyme de dix ans de terreur et de folie. Bellatrix Lestrange avait trouvé un exutoire à sa folie, et elle en profitait largement.

Jour après jour, sa haine envers celle qu'elle avait engendrée avait grandie, sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter. Il n'existait aucun point de non-retour dans le cercle vicieux dans lequel elle s'était engagée.

La _chose _paierait pour tous ses crimes, elle s'en était fait le serment.

Et puis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu.

_Là_, ça avait été l'allégresse. Bellatrix était presque parvenue à oublier la _chose _pour se consacrer entièrement à son Maître bien-aimé. Presque.

Mais chaque jour, la _chose _se rappelait à elle. Que ce soit dans l'ombre qui rasait les murs en sortant des réunions, ou même dans le silence des prisonniers le soir, lorsque la _chose _les achevait pour nettoyer ensuite les cellules.

Et ça la rendait folle. Enfin, encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

C'est pourquoi elle avait presque immédiatement été demander à son Seigneur le droit d'exterminer, enfin, la _chose. _

Après toutes ces années. Elle avait été sur le point d'exulter, lorsque la réponse avait retentit, sèche et définitive comme seul savait les faire son Maître.

_Non._

Comme une guillotine s'abattant sur son cou, la réponse l'avait sciée.

Elle était partie, sous le choc de la réponse, et s'était écroulé dans sa chambre. Elle était longtemps restée prostrée ainsi, ressassant sans cesse son entrevue. _Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? _

Et les deux yeux noirs de la _chose _qui passaient sans cesse devant elle, se moquant d'elle et riant.

_Je t'ai eu. _

Elle avait hurlée. Longtemps. Et après, elle était partie se défouler sur les prisonniers. Et savoir que ce serait la _chose_ qui nettoierait après son passage la plongea au comble de la rage.

Elle avait fait un maximum de dégâts, rien que pour embêter la _chose_ qui devrait se taper tout le boulot après. Bien fait, na. Elle était sortie…

Pour revenir deux secondes plus tard. Elle avait décidé de tout nettoyer elle-même. Parce que laisser la _chose_ le faire aurait été comme lui déclarer qu'elle avait besoin d'elle. Et il était hors de question que cela arrive.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle était partie, définitivement cette fois, les cachots –tous- étaient plus propres que jamais.

Et Bellatrix avait été relativement satisfaite d'elle-même. Dans les dents, la _chose _!

Mais ce contentement n'avait pas duré longtemps. Et la jeune femme était très vite retombée dans son habituel état de fanatisme fou.

Et la _chose _avait souffert sous les Doloris. Puisque Bellatrix ne pouvait pas la tuer, elle la pousserait à bout jusqu'à ce que la _chose_ craque et qu'elle mette fin à sa misérable vie par ses propres moyens.

Un an et demi. Un an et demi que ça durait. Un an que le Seigneur était revenu. Un an qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir l'autorisation de tuer la _chose_.

Pourquoi le monde était-il si cruel ? Songeait-elle parfois avec désespoir dans ses fréquentes périodes de dépression. Périodes qui étaient souvent suivies (voir même parfois précédées ou supplantées) par des moments de folie furieuse où elle massacrait tout ce qui bougeait (et même ce qui ne bougeait pas).

Même la petite expédition au ministère et le (presque) meurtre de son cousin ne l'avaient pas soulagée.

Tout d'abord, parce que la correction que le Maître lui avait infligée résonnait encore dans ses os.

Ensuite, parce que si le traitre à son sang était bel et bien mort, elle n'était pas satisfaite. Il n'avait même pas souffert, alors qu'elle s'était juré de lui faire regretter la honte qu'il avait jeté sur leur famille.

Elle passait son temps à ruminer, torturer, ruminer, adorer son Maître (elle ne désespérait pas de devenir un jour la First Lady du cœur inexistant de son Seigneur), ruminer, torturer, ruminer… enfin voilà quoi.

Et surtout, surtout, éviter la _chose_. Ou alors, quand elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de la croiser, lui donner un bon coup de Doloris.

Tel était la vie de Bellatrix depuis un an et demi.

* * *

Un jeudi soir. Une réunion de Mangemorts. Le Maître. Le quotidien, quoi.

Bellatrix marchait dans le couloir, les yeux plissés et le visage fermé. Son esprit était entièrement focalisé –non pas sur son Maître, pour une fois- mais sur la _chose. _

Parce qu'elle avait un Plan. Un Objectif, comme qui dirait.

Et ce Plan comprenait deux données : la _chose_, et sa mort. Parce que la jeune femme n'en pouvait plus de devoir vivre avec _ça_. La _chose_ devait mourir, et peut importait les ordres du Maître.

Il en allait de la santé mentale de Bellatrix.

C'est pourquoi elle avait tout préparée. Dans deux jours, il y aurait de fortes pluies, une averse peu commune même dans l'humide Angleterre. L'habitat de la _chose _était situé prés de terrain en pente.

Des coulées de boues suffiraient à défigurer son corps pour que plus personne ne reconnaisse les marques des Doloris et autres sortilèges de tortures qu'elle utiliserait sur _ça_ jusqu'à ce que la _chose _meurt. Et même les médicomages et leur science n'y verraient que du feu.

Et puis, de toute manière, qui irait s'intéresser au cadavre d'une _chose_ ?

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle entra dans la salle de réunion.

Une majorité de Mangemorts étaient déjà présent. Elle les regarda avec mépris et alla se poster devant eux, au premier rang pour assister à la conférence de son Seigneur.

_A ce moment précis, Bellatrix Drausine Lestrange, née Black, était heureuse. Vraiment. _

Elle regarda avec adoration son Maître arriver majestueusement, comme lui seul savait si bien le faire. Elle le regarda, et elle l'aima. Encore plus.

_Très chers Mangemorts… siffla leur Seigneur après s'être installé sur son trône. Aujourd'hui, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncccccer… Quelque chose qui va nous être très utile dans l'avanccccement de nos plans…

Bellatrix ouvrit de grands yeux et s'approcha encore plus, excitée à l'idée d'une nouvelle arme.

_Qu'est-ce, Maître ? Questionna-t-elle, avide d'en apprendre plus.

_Quand t'ais-je permis de m'interrompre, Bellatrix ? Cingla son Seigneur en plissant les yeux. _Endolorisssss_ !

Le sort partit directement sur la jeune femme, qui le subit et se raidit.

Ce qu'il y avait de terrible avec les Doloris du Maître, s'était qu'ils ne vous laissaient même pas le temps de vous écrouler à terre pour souffrir. La douleur vous prenez aux muscles et les raidissaient, comme une rigidité post-mortem, mais dans un océan de douleur.

La douleur. Un exutoire salutaire. Une expiation. Un châtiment.

_Un_ plaisir.

Bellatrix ne voyait plus rien. Pourtant, ses paupières étaient grandes ouvertes, mais son esprit dérivait beaucoup trop loin pour reprendre le contrôle de l'amas de souffrance qu'était devenu son corps.

_Le_ plaisir.

Elle hurlait. Encore et encore, sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter. Mais finalement, comme dans un manège, la fin arriva.

Bellatrix s'écroula sur le sol, les jambes coupées et le souffle hasardeux, et darda ses yeux encore embrumés par la torture sur son Maître.

_Vais vous présenter… _

_Héritier… _

_Régnera avec moi… _

Les trois bribes de phrases réveillèrent Bellatrix plus surement que toutes les claques du monde.

Elle redressa péniblement la tête, le cœur battant à toute allure.

Un héritier ? Où ? Qui ? Et surtout, par quelle femme ? QUI avait osé donner un héritier à son Seigneur ? QUI avait su éviter son erreur ?

Et là, elle _vit. _

_Ca_ avançait lentement vers le trône du Maître. _Ca _marchait d'un pas chaloupé, presque trainant, qui ne rappelait que trop bien les serpents. _Ca_ gardait les mains négligemment collées contre son corps. _Ca _allait vers le Maître.

De courts cheveux bruns se balancèrent au rythme de la marche, puis s'arrêtèrent au même moment que leur propriétaire. Un visage impassible se tourna vers l'assemblée. Des exclamations retentirent.

Deux orbes noirs se plantèrent dans le regard de la femme à terre. Un sourire satisfait, comme repu, s'installa sur les lèvres fines. La tête se pencha légèrement sur le côté, comme interrogatrice. Et le sourire resta. Triomphant.

Et le monde de Bellatrix s'écroula. Encore.

_Je t'ai eu. _

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus... je ovus avez dit que c'était spécial !

Tritrix mériterait une étude de cas appronfonie... appelez Freud, je suis sur qu'il sera ravie !

Reviws ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	9. Bibi

Salut tout le monde !

Désolé pour le retard de publication, mais je n'ai plus eu internet...

Mais tréve de discussion ! Aujourd'hui, c'est un chapitre de transition qui vous attend. Il ne sert pas à grand-chose, mais je l'aime bien, et il était nécessaire pour la suite des événements x)

Merci à tous veux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à jkr sauf Eden

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Bibi

* * *

Je regarde les Mangemorts (quel nom débile…) agenouillés autour de moi, la tête piteusement baissée, et la très chère mère, qui tente de s'étrangler en silence (manque de pot, elle n'est pas très douée pour ce genre de chose, étant donné qu'il faut un cerveau pour ça).

Et malgré moi, je savoure.

Pourquoi malgré moi ? Parce que ce sentiment de triomphe est la preuve que mon père –Lord Voldemort pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivis- m'a très bien formée au cours de l'année qui vient de passer.

Eh oui ! La petite Eden Jedusort de 14 ans et six mois a bien grandi (ceci est une expression, et je précise que je n'ai pas pris un centimètre depuis douze mois), maintenant, elle a quinze ans et des poussières (beaucoup de poussière). C'est si mignon, direz-vous, la petite fille abandonnée a retrouvée son papa et patati et patata…

Et bien vous avez _raison_. Mais pas dans le sens où vous croyez.

Voldy et moi avons effectivement été réunis (ou plutôt, il a magouillé pour que je vienne à lui). En tant que Maître et probable/hypothétique/si je ne trouve pas un moyen de me barrer avant/ héritière.

Et c'est tout.

Pour de plus amples informations, référez-vous au flash back ci-dessous et laissez-moi savourer la tête de Tritrix.

* * *

_Un an (et beaucoup de poussières) plus tôt… _

Assis sur ma chaise, je bouquine tranquillement, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours.

Bénie soit la bibliothèque de Mal-au-foie, si remplie de livres qu'elle me fait parfois penser à un estomac sur le point d'exploser (l'image est charmante, n'est-elle pas ?).

Nagini est partie chasser je-ne-sais-quoi (et vu la tête de son dernier repas, je ne veux pas savoir), aussi je peux me retrouver seule, pour une fois.

Seule, façon de parler. Parce qu'avec toutes les pensées qui tourbillonnent dans ma tête, j'ai parfois la nette impression d'être schizophrène (ce qui ne serait pas vraiment étonnant au vu de mon ascendance génétique).

La première, c'est Voldemort et ses plans.

La seconde est beaucoup moins polie, mais le concerne toujours.

Mais au moins, je sais ce qu'il prépare (plus ou moins). Si j'ai bien compris son petit speech de la dernière fois, Lord Voldemort et moi allons être amenés à nous voir souvent –si ses plans ne changent pas à la dernière minute-.

Je soupire discrètement, avant de retourner à ma lecture.

Ce bouquin est un héritage Malfoy qui se trouve dans la bibliothèque depuis des générations… sauf que tout le monde s'en fout, et que ça fait des années que plus personnes ne l'a ouvert (Barbie est plus torture que lecture, quand à Dracon, je me demande s'il sait lire).

_Sorts de sang et sangs maudits_, que ça s'appelle.

C'est un livre manuscrit (je vous dis pas la galère pour déchiffrer) qui parle des malédictions familiales (1001 trucs pour maudire vos enfants et pas payer les frais de successions !) et des tortures réservées aux traitres à leur sang.

Sirius Black n'a pas intérêt à tomber dans les griffes de sa famille, parce qu'il va souffrir… si les Black ont l'intelligence d'ouvrir un livre pour consulter les malédictions.

Ce qui n'est pas gagné.

Je soupire et me replonge dans ma lecture.

_Bonjour.

Cette fois, je ne me donne pas la peine de sursauter.

_Vous savez que la définition d'un espace _privé_ c'est qu'il est justement _privé_ ?

Je baisse mon livre pour regarder mon papounet, qui se tient devant moi.

_Suis-moi, ordonne-t-il.

Je me lève de mauvaise grâce et pose mon livre sur mon bureau.

Après tout, j'imagine que j'aurais du m'en douter la loi de l'emmerdement maximum ayant jeté son dévolu sur moi, il apparait quasiment normal qu'avec une ascendance pourrie je me tape aussi un tas de crasses qui m'empêchent de me reposer.

Youpi.

Sans un mot, nous déambulons à travers le manoir (qui est étrangement vide), jusqu'à arriver dans les plus sombres recoins de l'aile ouest.

Là, Voldy me fait entrer dans une petite salle.

Ensuite, il me balance un Avada.

Quelque chose vous étonne là-dedans ? Ca tombe bien, moi aussi.

Non, sérieusement. Est-ce que ce type est obligé de faire semblant de me tuer chaque fois qu'il veut qu'on s'entraine ? (comment ça ce n'était pas ce qui vous étonnait ?)

__Carpes. Praecto. Doloris. _

Les sorts s'enchainent, et je ne peux qu'éviter (ce type est trop fort, ça me tue –au sens figuré, évidemment).

Mais il m'énerve, il m'énerve ! Est-ce qu'il est _vraiment_ obligé de mettre autant de décorum, tout le temps ? Je suis sure que même quand il va pisser, il balance des _Doloris_ dans tous les sens, avec de grands mouvements de cape à la Sevy.

__Occideus ! _

J'évite juste à temps. Mon père vient de passer à des sorts que je ne connais pas et… je n'aime pas ça du tout. Il est temps pour moi de riposter.

__Verberatum ! Caedius ! Nigero ! _

S'ensuit une bataille pour le moins exotique, puisqu'il semblerait que j'ai ouvert la porte aux métamorphoses en tout genre, en conjurant une immense chauve-souris (qui a un poil étrangement graisseux), qui se fait rapidement bouffer par un… une… par quelque chose avec beaucoup de dents.

Nous commençons donc à nous envoyer des animaux tous plus ou moins inventés et terrifiants à la figure, avant de repartir avec (encore) autre chose (Merlin que ce passage est épique… j'en serais presqu'impressionnée) :

____**Frappe le jour de ton marteau, Sucellos ! **_

Terriblement peu latin, direz-vous. Et vous avez raison.

En réalité, cette incantation (puisque c'est d'une incantation qu'il s'agit) date des druides celtiques. C'est une magie ancienne qui n'était pratiquée que en Gaulle et dans nos bénies îles britanniques.

Leur usage a été interdit parce qu'elles étaient incompatibles avec les baguettes et qu'un sacrifice était nécessaire pour en user.

Ce qui explique la raison pour laquelle je viens de crucifier un aigle (c'est le premier animal qui m'est venu à l'esprit) pour balancer un éclair vers mon très cher père.

Cette incantation a de particulier qu'elle tire sa force de la magie d'un cadavre (ce qui explique le sacrifice) et qu'elle est adressée à Sucellos, le dieu du maillet, symbolisant à la fois mort et résurrection et…

Navrée pour le petit écart, mais j'ai tendance à partir en brioche dés qu'on me parle de magies anciennes (et pas que de ça d'ailleurs).

_Je vois que tu as bien appris ta leçon_, siffle Voldemort en me faisant ce qui ressemble suspicieusement à un sourire.

Je ne réponds pas, occupée à formuler une nouvelle incantation.

_Malheureusement, tu n'es pas encore de taille. __**Sois bourreau de mes ennemis, Ogme ! **_

Et sans avoir eu le temps de dire 'merde', je me retrouve plaquée contre le mur, jambes broyées et respiration coupée.

Pour ma défense, ce type prononce les incantations plus vite que Tritrix les _Doloris_ (ce qui n'est pas peu dire). Mais il n'empêche que c'est toujours aussi frustrant de se faire battre comme ça.

_Eh bien… c'est déjà la fin ? Tant mieux. J'ai envie de souris. Eden, fais-moi des souris. _

Voldy et moi sursautons (enfin, j'essaye de sursauter, ce qui ne marche pas vraiment, vu que je suis accrochée à un mur).

Et pour répondre à la question que vous venez probablement de vous poser, _oui_. Nagini est effectivement le seul être au monde à pouvoir faire sursauter Lord Voldemort.

Nagini, qui arrive en sifflotant gaiement, me regarde pendre mollement au-dessus d'elle, et fronce ses sourcils inexistants.

_Redescend et fais-moi des souris. _

_Nagini, ce n'est pas le… _commence mon père.

Avec un grondement sourd, je heurte le sol tête la première.

Et je peux vous dire une chose, c'est que ça fait mal. Et… comment est-ce que ce fichu serpent a réussi à faire ça ? _Et par la peau des couilles de Salazar, pourquoi est-ce que ce plafond tourne ? _

_... Nagini…

_Ben quoi ? Je l'ai juste détachée ! _

_...

Je papillote des paupières.

_Nagini… c'est toi qui… _

_Oui. Je t'ai détachée. _

… _Putainnnnnnnnn… mal à la tête… _

_Langage ! _Me réprimande mon papounet d'amûr d'un air sévère.

Je ne réponds pas, encore pas mal sonnée.

__Medere. _

Immédiatement, la douleur refluât et je lève la tête vers l'homme devant moi.

_Il aurait été dommage que tu te retrouves _réellement_ privée de magie à cause d'une chute, lance distraitement Voldy en enlevant une poussière imaginaire sur sa robe.

Il part sans me regarder, me laissant pantelante sur le sol.

… Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez ce mec ?

_Il t'entraine. Alors maintenant viens et fais-moi des souris. _

Nagini me pousse du bout de son museau et je finis par me relever, épuisée. Dire que c'est comme ça tous les jours… Bouquin, entrainements soi-disant surprise, et Nagini.

Il y a de quoi devenir fou, franchement.

Je me traine au travers des couloirs du manoir, pour arriver jusqu'à mon placard.

Placard qui n'existe plus.

A la place, il y a un immense vide calciné, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à tout détruire à coup d'_Incendio_.

J'imagine que je devrais ressentir de la colère à la vue de ce qui m'a abrité durant quatorze années, mais en fait… non. Parce que bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas.

_Je ne t'ai pas dit que tu as changé de chambre ? _Glousse Nagini à coté de moi. _Oups_.

Maintenant, vous savez pourquoi je ne m'étonne (pratiquement) plus de rien.

_Allez viens. Je vais te conduire là-bas, et tu me feras des souris. _

Ne trouvant rien à répliquer à ces paroles pleines de bon sens, je suis docilement l'immense limace visqueuse.

_Je ne suis pas une limace. _

_Rien à foutre. _

Bon, d'accords, je suis peut-être plus touchée par la perte de mon placard que je ne l'ai dit. Mais ce n'est pas le propos, alors maintenant fermez-là.

Je suis Nagini jusqu'à l'aile est du manoir, et l'accompagne dans ce qui semble être un labyrinthe de couloir (parce que si les Malfoy n'ont pas assez d'intelligence pour ouvrir un livre, ils sont assez cons pour faire de leur baraque un cauchemar pour qui n'a pas les plans).

Enfin, elle s'arrête devant une modeste petite porte de bois, et s'enfuit en me sifflant un _tu me donneras mes souris plus tard ! _un peu trop joyeux pour être honnête.

Enfin, si tant est que quelque chose ou quelqu'un puisse être honnête, ici.

Je fixe suspicieusement le panneau de bois, comme s'il allait me sauter à la figure (ce qu'il pourrait effectivement faire, considérant le sens de l'humour pourri de Nagini), avant d'ouvrir prudemment la porte d'un sort, et de me plaquer contre un mur.

Parano, moi ? Si peu…

J'entre lentement dans la chambre, et manque de lâcher ma baguette de stupeur.

Okay. Vous direz que vu que je vis dans une réplique grandeur nature de Buckingam Palace, je devrais savoir que les appartements de ce manoir sont grandioses. Sauf qu'aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai passé ma vie dans un placard, moi !

Ce qui explique très logiquement que je n'étais pas préparé _du tout_ à ce qui va suivre (accrochez-vous).

Devant moi, se tenait… Une grosse citrouille ornée de chaussettes bleues en train de chanter _c'est l'histoiiiiiiire de la vi-euuuuu_.

…

Ceci était une blague.

Non, ce qui se tient _réellement_ devant moi, c'est une chambre qui doit faire environs deux fois la taille de mon placard, tout en vert et en noir (Serpentard un jour, psychopathe toujours…).

Et vous voulez que je vous dise ? C'est _wow_.

Oui je sais, mon vocabulaire laisse sérieusement à désirer ces derniers temps. Mais que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas avoir les gènes de Bellatrix Lestrange et de la culture. C'est comme un Mangemort intelligent : totalement contre-nature.

Je m'avance dans la chambre, en gardant ma baguette levée (on sait jamais, ça pourrait être le prétexte de Voldy pour me re-attaquer… parano, moi ? si peu !).

_Elle ne va pas te manger, tu sais. En plus, les meubles n'ont même pas de bouche. _

Evidemment. J'aurais du parier que la limace serait venue voir ma tête –d'ailleurs, elle n'est sans doute jamais partie-.

_J'ai entendu. Et si je suis une limace, toi, tu es… euh… un bonobo !_

Je marque un temps d'arrêt. Je suis un QUOI ?

_Un bonobo. Un singe. _

… _Un genre de gorille ? Comme King Kong ? _

_Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un bonobo ? _

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, avant de me rendre compte que les rôles ont été bizarrement inversés : Depuis quand c'est Nagini qui sait tout ?

_Wow. Je ne savais pas que les incantations de Tom pouvaient avoir cet effet là. _

_La ferme ! _

A ma grande honte, je sens du sang affluer vers mes joues, et me détourne pour regarder la pièce, laissant Nagini se marrer derrière moi.

C'est spacieux, il n'y a pas à dire. Des étagères (vides) sont accrochées au mur, il y a une petite cheminée (le seul moyen pour ne pas mourir de froid, étant donné les sorciers sont infoutus d'installer un banal chauffage), pas de fenêtre (m'étonne pas, on est en plein dans le manoir), un bureau et un lit à baldaquin.

Y a pas à dire, ça change.

Je m'apprête à faire le tour du propriétaire, quand un papier accroché à l'oreiller attire mon attention.

_Pour l'héritière. _

Trois petits mots écrits à l'encre noire. Trois petits mots qui me font serrer les dents.

Je détache la feuille, et crispe mes doigts sur le papier. _Pour l'héritiére_.

Lord Voldemort est un très grand manipulateur.

_Mon cadeau te plait ?

Je me retourne vers _lui_, et laisse un sourire soigneusement calculé fleurir sur mes lèvres :

_Beaucoup.

* * *

Après ça, ma _relation_ avec mon père s'est à la fois simplifiée et beaucoup plus compliquée.

Simplifiée parce que j'étais fixée sur ses intentions –il ne me tuerait pas.

Compliquée parce que… il y avait tout le reste.

Pour faire simple, disons simplement que mon papounet d'amour semble être atteint de schizophrénie intense qui l'amenait à faire des choses totalement _délirantes_ (et je m'y connais) suivant les jours.

Comme, pour ne citer qu'un exemple, la fois où il m'a fait un grand discours sur ce que nous ferions lorsqu'il serait devenu maître du monde (et je n'aurais jamais cru que Lord Voldemort mourrait d'envie de visiter Disneyland).

Ou encore celle où il m'a offert un bébé dragon (que je me suis empressée de relâcher –je n'aime pas les dragons, et je tiens à ma vie).

Ou encore… bref, vous avez compris le genre.

Mais mis à part ses étranges lubies (qu'on jurerait empruntées à Nagini), il a quand même été _relativement_ normal avec moi.

Il a continué à me manipuler. Quelque part, je dois avouer que ça m'arrangeait : au moins, je savais à quoi m'en tenir avec lui. Depuis le début, j'avais compris que moi, la soi-disant _héritière_, j'étais en réalité un atout de plus.

C'est une bonne stratégie, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me plaindrais.

Et puis de toute manière, en un an, j'avais eu suffisamment de temps pour établir deux ou trois Plans adaptés à la situation.

Mais en attendant de trouver le moment propice, je me contentais d'agir en gentille petite Eden, et de suivre mon bien-aimé géniteur lorsqu'il me 'formait'.

La dernière phrase vous intrigue ? Laissez-moi expliquer à vos petits cerveaux mangemoresques ce que je veux dire par là…

Lord Voldemort n'a jamais eu l'intention de se contenter de petits entrainements sans but particuliers avec moi –non, ce type est beaucoup trop tordu pour ça. Il a appliqué dans le plus strict sens du terme le mot _successeur_.

Il désirait que je sois sa digne fille (notez l'ironie), et m'a instruite en conséquence. Que ce soit l'Histoire de la Magie (revisitée façon Voldy), les arts noirs ou même la basique Métamorphose, il s'est occupé de tout.

Résultat ? Une Eden surentrainée (enfin, aussi surentrainée qu'on puisse l'être en un an et six mois), incollable sur tout, et avec une question existentielle dans la tête : Mais est-ce que ce type _travaille_, de temps en temps ?

Non, parce que vu le nombre d'heures qu'il a passé avec moi, c'est à se demander s'il est vraiment à la tête d'une organisation démoniaque !

Enfin bref, quoiqu'il en soit, on peut dire que cette année a été plutôt productive pour moi.

Mais ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit : je ne suis pas devenue invincible et superpuissante (la preuve : je n'arrive toujours pas à dégommer des oiseaux à coups de baguette). Mon nom c'est Eden, pas Mary-Sue !

Enfin voilà. Tout ça pour dire qu'un beau jour, mon cher petit papa a décidé de foutre ma couverture en l'air en me présentant « officiellement » à ses Mangemorts. Qui ont tous la mâchoire décrochée.

Je peux comprendre. Après tout, apprendre que l'elfe de maison (taille humaine) qui hante le manoir depuis son plus jeune âge est en réalité la fille de Lord Voldemort –et son _héritière_, qui plus est-, ça fait un choc.

Et vous voulez que je vous dise ?

_C'est cool. _

_

* * *

_

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, les dieux celtiques que j'ai nommée dans les incantations d'Eden existent vraiment ^^

Je sais qu'utiliser des magies légendaires oubliées ça fait trés Mary-Sue, mais honnêtement, j'ai toujours pensé que avant d'utiliser une baguette, les sorciers devaient bien avoir trouvé d'autres moyens pour canalyser leur magie, pas vrai ? C'est comme l'écriture : il y a eu les hiéroglyphes, l'écriture cunéiforme, il y a les kanjis japonais, les caractéres chinois, et j'en passe... alors pourquoi ce ne serait pas la même chose pour la magie ?

Sinon, la citrouille dont Eden parle est une référence à toutes mes autres fics (idem pour les chaussettes bleus et la chanson)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	10. Draky

Salut à tous !

Me voici, avec ce nouveau chapitre... je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire dessus, si ce n'est qu'il m'a bien fait rire x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Draky

* * *

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore joignit les mains et regarda d'un air inquiet son professeur de potion, Severus Rogue.

_Ceci est mauvais, Severus.

_Capitaine Lapalisse a encore frappé ! _Pensa ironiquement ce dernier.

_Effectivement, monsieur le directeur.

_Si j'avais su que Lord Voldemort avait conçu une descendance… Merlin, c'est horrible…

_Pourtant, cette jeune fille n'est pas moche_…

Il fallait qu'il arrête l'humour, ça ne lui allait pas du tout. L'adulte soupira discrètement en entendant son directeur repartir sur son couplet _il faut absolument sauver cette jeune fille des griffes de Voldemort_.

Ca ne faisait jamais que la millième fois (approximativement) en un an et demi.

_Albus ! Tonna Minerva en jaillissant dans le bureau. J'ai eu votre message, que se passe-t-il ?

A sa suite, les principaux membres de l'Ordre arrivaient.

_Et allez, c'est repartit pour un tour_… _pourquoi moi ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de convoquer l'Ordre du Phénix ici ? _

Severus conclut que Dumbledore avait plongé la tête la première dans la sénilité.

_Merci d'être venu aussi rapidement, fit le vieil homme en souriant.

_Alors Albus, questionna Kingsley en coupant le directeur, pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ?

La mine de Dumbledore se fit plus grave :

_Eh bien, il se trouve que Severus nous a rapporté de graves informations sur Voldemort.

Immédiatement, les visages s'assombrirent, et le mage commença ses explications.

* * *

.

_« Contrairement à de nombreuses idées reçues, les wyvernes sont des animaux extrêmement pacifiques. En réalité, leur réputation de créatures dangereuses est due à leur ressemblance avec leur lointaine cousine, la serpentis alae atrum, aussi appelée vipère ailée._ »

Je pince les lèvres en regardant la gravure, qui représente une sorte de lézard difforme doté de deux paires d'ailes en train de cracher du feu (le lézard, pas les ailes), avant de jeter l'ouvrage sur une table.

Je regarde la pile qui m'attend, avant de soupirer intérieurement.

OK, j'aime bien lire, mais faut pas abuser non plus !

_Il me faut des informations sur les reptiles et leur langage_, qu'il m'a dit mon papounet.

Traduction : Je veux savoir s'il est possible pour les Fourchelangues de communiquer avec des dragons (ou autre lézard particulièrement gros, dangereux et apte à faire des dégâts pendant la guerre).

Et qui c'est qui s'y colle ? Bibi, évidemment !

Statue d'héritière à la con… grâce à ça, je suis corvéable à merci par mon très cher géniteur, qui ne se prive pas de me refiler tout ce que _lui_ ne veut pas faire.

Et quand je dis _tout_, c'est _tout_. Des conseils mangemoresques sur le budget et la gestion du papier WC (bon d'accord, j'exagère, mais juste un peu) à la torture des serviteurs récalcitrants (et croyez-moi, c'est chiant).

Alors voilà. Sous prétexte que Môsieur s'est trouvé une fille, il en profite !

_Mauvaise foi, quand tu nous tiens… tu as des souris ? _

Je sursaute et me tourne vers Nagini, qui me regarde en sifflant. Elle aussi, elle m'énerve.

_Tu dis ça parce que tu es en manque de sommeil. _

_Oh, vraiment ? _Rétorquais-je en ne protestant même pas contre son intrusion dans mes pensées.

_Oui. Tu m'adores. _

Je soupire, et me frotte les yeux. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

_La faute à qui ? _

J'ouvre de grands yeux, indigné par la réponse de Nagini :

_Je te signal que c'est toi qui m'as tenue éveillée ! Tout ça parce que mâdâme avait envie d'écureuils ! _

_C'est dégoutant. Trop de poils. _

_Rappel-moi QUI a voulu essayer à TROIS HEURES DU MAT' ? _

_J'avais faim. Et maintenant aussi j'ai faim. Alors donne-moi des souris. _

Je me mords la lèvre en retenant l'Avada qui me démange. Un jour, je vais tuer ce serpent et ses ****** de souris.

_Bien sur que non. Je te manquerais trop. Et je veux des souris. _

J'agite ma baguette en me massant les tempes. Nagini se jette sur les souris et les avale en un temps record.

_Burps._

_Que c'est élégant_, persiflais-je, _terriblement digne de la compagne de Lord Voldemort. _

C'était petit, je sais. Mais que voulez-vous, quand on a eu que deux heures de sommeil, on se console comme on peut.

Délaissant la limace repue (_J'suis pas une limace !_ –_M'en fous._), je me retourne vers les livres qui m'attendent. J'ai une corvée à finir, et il vaudrait mieux que je m'y mette tout de suite.

Je saisit un autre grimoire, intitulé _Vie Et Mort Des Légendes Dragonesques_ qui me parait peu crédible, ne serait-ce que par le fait qu'il y ait une majuscule à tous les mots ou qu'on dise _dragonique_.

Je l'ouvre, et me plonge dans ma lecture.

[…]

_Hem… Cracm… Héritière ?

Je hausse un sourcil à l'entente de la voix, baisse mon livre et abandonne le si _passionnant_ passage que je lisais pour regarder Draco Malfoy s'agenouiller devant moi.

Ca, ça fait partie des petites satisfactions de ma vie. Voir Dracon (et même Tritrix) se mettre à genoux procure une sensation qui n'est pas désagréable (ça doit être génétique, ce genre de truc).

_Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il relève la tête, et je vois que son visage est blême. Forcément, devoir se soumettre à celle qu'on a considéré comme un elfe de maison toute sa vie, ça fait bizarre.

Pauvre chou. Pour un peu, je le plaindrais.

_Je… Je… Je…

Dracon bégaye, notez ça dans le calendrier !

_Tu, il, nous, vous, ils. Certes. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas pour me donner une leçon de grammaire basique que tu es venu, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans ces moments-là, je ressens deux choses diamétralement opposées.

Tout d'abord, il y a la jouissance. Un sentiment de plaisir et de triomphe à la vue du si glacial héritier Sang-Pur, et par la même occasion de celui qui m'a humiliée durant des années, les joues rougies par la colère et le visage baissé.

Ca jaillit en moi comme un torrent malsain. C'est _intense_.

L'autre sentiment, qui provient de la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau, est une colère froide à la vue de mon sourire satisfait. Parce que _ça_, c'est le résultat d'un an et demi de conditionnement.

Et comme je l'ai dit précédemment, Lord Voldemort est très fort à ce jeu-là. La manipulation… Très, très fort.

Me distrayant de mes pensées, Mal-au-foie junior s'éclaircit la gorge et commence d'une voix lente :

_Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon impolitesse et mon insolence extrêmes durant ces années passées, et vous supplie de m'accorder votre pardon, ô héritière des Ténèbres.

_Héritière des Ténèbres_. Ca pourrait avoir de la gueule, ce titre, si ce n'était pas aussi cliché et ronflant. Mais s'il y a bien une chose pour laquelle mon géniteur n'est pas doué (avec tuer un certain Survivant), c'est trouver des noms corrects.

Mon côté Voldemorien hurle de joie à l'entente du mot 'supplier', et l'autre l'engueule rageusement.

Je commence à avoir mal à la tête.

Je jette un petit coup d'œil sur la tête blonde qui me fait admirer sa nuque, et soupire intérieurement. Il faut donner une réponse et franchement, je sèche.

_J'y réfléchirais, _Draco_. Tu peux disposer.

Réponse-bateau mais franchement, je n'ai pas le courage de faire dans l'originalité tout en restant polie.

Néanmoins, je peux vous dire que si ce mec croit qu'il va effacer quinze ans d'insulte, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'oplomate. La vengeance est douce…

Mon côté Voldy remet ça, et je pense sérieusement à aller chercher une aspirine.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Dracon qui repart, piteux.

C'est son père qui ne va pas être content… Barbie essaye de se réconcilier avec moi depuis l'annonce de mon ''statu'', histoire d'être plus proche du pouvoir.

J'imagine que c'est un genre d'instinct conservateur à la Serpentard. Pratique, mais totalement inutile dans ce genre de cas.

Je croise les jambes, et reprend mon livre.

_Tu ne deviens pas mauvaise, tu sais. _

Je regarde Nagini, qui agite la queue pensivement.

_Tu es juste un peu comme Tom, c'est tout. _

C'est tout ? Elle en a des bonnes, elle !

_Des bonnes quoi ? _

_Rien Gin'. C'est une expression. _

_Ah…_

Elle se tait, et je médite sur ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Je ressemblerais donc de plus en plus à mon très cher papounet ? Bah, après tout, ce n'est pas très étonnant. Un an et des patates que je me fais conditionner par un fou furieux alors forcément, ça doit laisser des traces.

_Mais c'est bien que tu sois un peu rationnelle ! Comme ça, il y aura quelqu'un pour faire la morale à Tom quand il mange trop ! _

Je m'étrangle avec ma salive. Faire la morale à Voldemort quand il _mange trop _?

_Ben oui ! La dernière fois, il a attrapé une indigestion ! _

…

Okay. Je vais tacher d'oublier ces trente dernières secondes de ma vie, sinon, je vais péter un plomb.

Enfin, remarquez, je pourrais me faire une fortune avec ce genre de révélations… je vois d'ici les gros titres dans les journaux : **EDEN JEDUSOR ACCUSE ! LE SCOOP DU SIECLE : CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM A ATTRAPE UNE INDIGESTION ! TOUTE LA VERITE PAGE 2 ! **

Bon, je serais juste obliger de tuer tous ceux qui auraient lu l'article pour préserver la réputation de mon géniteur (ça aussi ça fait partie des corvées, d'après ce que j'ai lu… galère), mais ce serait marrant.

_Je n'ai pas compris. _

_Ca t'apprendra à t'immiscer dans mes pensées. _

_Mais-eu, Eden ! _

Je pince les lèvres sans répondre. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de parler avec une gamine de trois ans (enfin, si tant est qu'il y ait des gamines de trois ans qui mesurent deux mètres de longs, couvertes d'écailles et dotées de crocs énormes).

_Même pô vrai d'abord ! _

Cette fois, c'est plus fort que moi : je pouffe.

Oui bon, ça va hein ! C'est pas parce que c'est un événement peu courant (_rare, tu veux dire –Mais ta gueule, Gin' !_) qu'il faut en faire tout un plat ! Ca peut arriver à tout le monde, de pouffer !

_Je ne pouffe jamais. _

_Bon, d'accord. A tous les humains alors._

_Tom ne pouffe jamais. _

_Je parle de tous les humains NORMAUX. _

_Tu n'es pas normale. _

_Mais tu vas arrêter de me les briser ? _

_**Eden, combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de maitriser ton langage ? **_

Nagini et moi sursautons, et je me lève de mon fauteuil pour poser un genou à terre, tête baissé.

Voldemort sourit, et me caresse doucement les cheveux.

Non mais il m'a confondu avec Nagini ou quoi ? Hey le vieux, aux dernières nouvelles j'suis pas un serpent !

Je serre les dents, et me laisse _caresser_ (rien que ce mot me met les nerfs en boule) sans rien dire.

_Alors, _Héritière des Ténèbres_, as-tu aimé discuter avec le jeune Malfoy ?

Il appuie volontairement sur mon 'titre' avec ironie. Il a écouté mon entretien avec Dracon, et manifestement, ce qu'il a entendu lui a fait plaisir.

Tss… personne ne lui a jamais dit que c'était pas beau d'écouter aux portes ?

_Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse qualifier ce genre d'entrevue de « discussion », Père.

Ca vous en bouche un coin, pas vrai ? Que je puisse appeler Voldy 'Père', je veux dire. Il m'a « demandé » (comprenez « ordonné ») de le faire il y a quelques temps –quand il a estimé que j'étais une héritière digne de ce nom, je présume.

_Hmm… Tu as raison, ma fille, alors je vais plutôt demander si ses pathétiques supplications t'on un temps soit peu amusées.

_Pas vraiment, non. Comme vous l'avez dit, c'était réellement pathétique.

Il esquisse un sourire amusé, et me fait signe de me relever.

Dans ce genre de discussion avec mon père, je laisse généralement le côté le plus shtarbé de ma personnalité (celui qui a été formaté) prendre le dessus. C'est pratique, et c'est plus simple que de devoir simuler.

Mais il y a une petite voix dans ma tête que je n'arrive pas à faire taire, et qui m'obsède.

_Et si tu ne simulais pas ? _

Je me secoue intérieurement, bien décidée à faire partir ce truc gênant de mon esprit.

_As-tu trouvé quelque chose sur notre projet ? M'interroge Voldemort.

Je me tourne, et saisit quelques livres –parmi les plus cohérents que j'ai pu trouver.

_Il y a mention d'un langage apparenté aux reptiles autre que les serpents là-dedans, mais ça reste vague. En fait, les meilleures pistes seraient celles de _l'Historique des Relations Squamates/Sorcières_, mais il va me falloir encore du temps pour le déchiffrer vu qu'il est en grec.

_En grec ? S'étonne mon père, manifestement surpris, je pensais que tous les ouvrages de magie noire étaient en arabe ou en latin.

Je laisse un petit sourire amusé prendre place sur mes lèvres avant de répondre :

_Ce n'est pas de la magie noire, justement.

Un début de surprise, vite maitrisé, s'installe sur ses traits, et je continue :

_En fait, le Fourchelangue a été découvert par Dumuzi, un roi sumérien, c'est d'ailleurs dans ce livre que Socrate reprend son histoire. Et c'était un des plus grands mages blancs de tout les temps… à égalité avec Merlin, qui était également Fourchelangue.

_... Merlin était Fourchelangue. Morgane aussi, je suppose.

Je toussote :

_Eh bien en fait… non.

Voldemort lève les yeux au ciel, peu convaincu par ma réponse :

_Et j'imagine que Salazar ne descendait pas de Morgane, n'est-ce pas ? Rétorque-t-il moqueusement.

… Je lui dis ou pas ?

… Non. Je ne vais pas détruire ses illusions. Trop risqué.

N'empêche, je me demande comment il réagirait s'il savait que le vrai nom de Merlin est Myrddin Serpentard. Et que Morgane s'appelait en réalité Modron Poufsouffle…

Non, je ne vais définitivement pas lui dire.

J'entends un petit _argh_ sifflé à côté de moi, suivi d'un bruit sourd.

J'avais oublié que Nagini lisait dans mes pensées. Oups.

Voldemort regarde son serpent, les yeux grands ouverts.

_**Nagini ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? **_

Je pense que le moment est bien choisi pour m'éclipser. Je fais un pas sur le côté en lançant :

_Je vais traduire ce qui me reste de ce manuel… je reviendrais vous faire part de mes conclusions aussi vite que possible, Père !

Je m'esquive lâchement (et j'ai même pas honte), laissant mon géniteur s'occuper de son serpent.

Je suis à mes appartements, avant de me rendre compte d'une chose…

Je regarde le livre. Mille deux cent pages de grec à traduire.

Sauf que je ne parle pas un mot de cette fichue langue, et que traduire les quelques pages dont j'ai parlé à Voldy m'a prit des heures. En soupirant, j'attrape un dictionnaire et me met au travail.

_Héritière, mon cul oui ! _

* * *

.

_Mais c'est terrible ! Fit Minerva en palissant.

_Si elle s'évanouit, il faudra trouver un autre volontaire pour lui faire du bouche-à-bouche. Hors de question que je m'y colle encore une fois ! _Songea Rogue.

_En effet, Minerva, fit Dumbledore en hochant la tête. C'est pour cela que je vous aie convoqué.

_Il faut délivrer cette petite ! Conclut Kingsley.

_Vous baissez dans mon estime, Shackebolt. Je vous croyais plus intelligent que ça. _

_C'est totalement irrationnel ! Objecta Hestia Johns en fronçant les sourcils.

_Faites-moi penser à vous offrir une boite de chocolat pour Noël, Johns. _

_Il vaut mieux attendre d'avoir affaibli Vous-Savez-Qui avant d'aller la délivrer.

… _Oubliez tout ce que je viens de penser. _

Severus soupira. Mais était-il la seule personne saine d'esprit dans cette pièce ? La seule qui voyait la totale inutilité de cette réunion, et les dangereuses conséquences de celle-ci ?

La dernière phrase de Dumbledore le convainquit que oui :

_Nous irons délivrer Eden Jedusor de son père dans une semaine, mes amis.

_QUOI ?_

_

* * *

_

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Eden s'habitue à la vie de château... ou pas XD, et les choses commencent à bouger chez l'Ordre du Phénix (au grand désespoire de Rogue).

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : la folle


	11. Kingsly

Salut tout le monde, et BONNE ANNEE !

Pleins de bonnes choses, et de belles fics pour cette année 2011 !

Néammoins, je tiens à rappeler que dans un peu moins de deux ans, on est tous morts ^^ (21 décembre 2012, ça vous dit quelque chose XD)

Mais trêve de discussion ! Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espére, vous plaira !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Kingsly

* * *

_Une soirée…_

_._

Je m'étire en baillant, abandonnant mon livre sur la table.

_Dieux Dragons et Dragons Dieux_. Un bouquin aussi débile que son titre, sans informations valables.

Eh oui ! Même une semaine après, je suis toujours sur la même recherche fumeuse. Merci papa, de me donner autant de boulot pour satisfaire tes caprices de gosses !

Tout ça parce que môsieur n'a probablement pas suffisamment entendu de contes pour enfants dans sa jeunesse et que, du coup, il veut se rattraper en s'alliant avec des dragons (pour pourfendre le prince et bouffer la princesse –en gros).

Et qui c'est qui fais tout le boulot ? Bibi, bien sur !

C'est donc pour ça que, malgré le fait que j'ai pu établir une liste de mots basiques en Fourchelangue version lézard, mon géniteur n'en a pas voulu.

_Je veux être à l'égal des Dragons_, qu'il m'a dit, l'animal !

Avant d'ajouter qu'il ne tolérerait pas devoir s'exprimer dans un langage qu'il ne maitriserait pas totalement. Un truc comme quoi ça le rendrait _inférieur_. Reste à savoir comment il compte être supérieur face à des bêtes qui font six mètres de haut.

Je soupire.

Quand j'ai tenté de lui rétorquer que faire un dictionnaire de ''Dragonien'' prendrait plusieurs années, il m'a gratifié de son super regard incompréhensible en me disant : _eh bien je compte sur toi pour que cela dure moins de temps_.

Ajoutaient à cela un caresse de baguette plus que suspecte et menaçante, et vous obtenez la traduction : _grouille-toi ou je te Dolorise jusqu'à plus soif. _

Re-caresse de baguette, et il était partit.

D'où mes deux conclusions : Voldy est frustré sexuellement (la preuve : il caresse tout le temps sa baguette ! Moi, j'appelle ça un symbole phallique, pas vous ?), et j'ai tout intérêt à faire ce fichu dico de la langue des dragons au plus vite si je ne veux pas finir aux cachots.

Et ça me fait _chier_.

Je regarde les dix misérables pages de grammaires que j'ai put établir en une semaine de travail acharné, et grogne.

Ce n'est pas tellement le vocabulaire qui me pose des problèmes –après tout, il m'a suffit de demander une fois que j'ai trouvé comment faire- mais plutôt les différents temps. La langue des dragons est super-compliquée à ce niveau-là, et autant vous dire tout de suite que je galère.

Le truc, c'est qu'il existe deux sortes de dragons : ceux que j'appelle les enfants, et les adultes (en Dragonien, ça donne un truc du genre RrrFaurch et GrrRorh –imprononçable pour un être humain normal). Les enfants, ce sont les dragons habituels. Ceux qui sont aussi cons que leurs pattes et qui mordent tout ce qui bouge.

Et les adultes, c'est ceux qui sont intelligents. Sauf que se sont des créatures légendaires qui n'existent probablement pas.

Et vous savez avec _qui_ Voldy veut négocier ? Bingoooooo !

Ce sont les adultes, que personne n'a vu depuis… en fait personne ne les a jamais vu. Et mon paternel veut que pouvoir leur parler.

Il est à noter que la question de trouver lesdites créatures ne se pose même pas, pour lui. Quand Voldemort veux quelque chose, Voldemort l'a (et pour répondre à votre question : oui, mon père se prend pour Alain Delon. Quand je vous disais qu'on est tous shtarbé dans la famille…).

Pff… ça me soule.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ce que j'ai déjà marqué.

_Les verbes du type RrrFroohr se terminant par -oohr se conjuguent suivant le modèle GRrauhr au présent, passé simple et parfait. Ils s'utilisent pour marquer une description, une action de second plan ou des menaces. De plus, ils… _

Et ça continue pour à peu prés tous les groupes de verbes (sauf les irréguliers de type 2 et 5) sur dix pages.

Et encore, je n'ai fait que trois temps. Et vous connaissez la bonne nouvelle ? Il y en a _douze _! (sans compter les subjonctifs).

Alors je le dit franchement, j'en ai MARRE !

Vous savez qu'il en faut beaucoup pour m'énerver, mais là, franchement, je craque. Depuis que Voldy m'a nommé héritière, ma vie est totalement, réellement, chiante.

Et s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est me faire chier.

_Tiens, salut Eden ! _

Je fusille Nagini du regard.

_Tu es fâchée ? _

_Non, je travaille. _

… _Encore la blague de Tom ? _

Arrêt sur image.

Dites-moi que je viens de rêver les dix dernières secondes de cette conversation. Que je n'ai pas entendu, non. Ca a été une illusion provoquée par une surdose de travail.

_Euh… oups ? _

Par la peau de la chiure du cul brulé de Salazar !

Je vais tuer mon père.

_C'est juste une blague, pas la peine d'en faire tout un flash, tu n'as pas à t'énerver. _

_Primo, c'est 'plat', pas 'flash', et deuxio JE NE M'ENERVE PAS ! JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT CALME ! D'AILLEUR, QUI C'EST QUI EST ENERVE ICI ? PAS MOI EN TOUT CAS ! JE SUIS TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRES CALME ! _

C'est totalement vrai. Je ne suis pas en colère. Juste folle de rage (nuance).

_Tom voulait juste rigoler ! _

Il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas la même définition du mot 'rigoler'.

_Tu es une rabat-joie ! _

Moi ? Rabat-joie ? Totalement… vrai. Et j'assume complètement.

_T'es pas drôle. _

_Dis donc, tu deviens vieille, tu commence à radoter ! _

Voilà. CA, c'est du sarcasme.

_Je te parle d'humour, pas de sarcasme ! _

L'humour, c'est pour les inférieurs. Le sarcasme, voilà l'arme des plus grands !

… _Tu vas bien ? _

Non, je ne vais pas bien. Je viens d'apprendre qu'une semaine de travail est totalement inutile, alors NON, je ne vais pas BIEN !

_Bah, de toute manière, tu vas avoir toute la nuit pour te calmer vu que Tom, moi et les autres, on part. _

Re-arrêt sur image (dite donc, ça arrive souvent ces temps-ci, on se croirait sur une cassette vidéo cassée !). Ils quoi ?

_Tom, moi et les autres, on va partir. _

_On dit Tom, les autres et moi, et… vous allez QUOI ? _

_Mais ils sont moins importants que moi, donc je passe avant. Et oui, on va partir pour la nuit. _

Je passe sur la logique étrange (mais pourquoi je m'étonne ?), pour me concentrer sur la deuxième partie de la phrase.

Mon paternel et ses toutous vont partir dans un endroit quelconque pour s'adonner à de quelconques activités (contenant très probablement les mots 'tortures', 'sang' et 'cris') durant la nuit. Bah, pourquoi pas.

_Tu es sous antidépresseurs ? _

… Oui, bien sur. J'ai pour habitude de me bourrer de médocs tous les matins.

_Oh. Je vois. _

_Pourquoi tu demande ça ? _

_Tu as la même réaction que Tom quand il en prenait, il y a une vingtaine d'année. Il ne s'étonnait plus de rien… quand j'y pense, c'est à peu prés à la même époque qu'il a voulu kidnapper Big Ben pour la remettre à l'heure en disant que ça rétablirait l'ordre du monde. _

Les Illusions perdues, acte II.

_Hein ? _

_Rien Nagini. C'est une expression. _

J'y crois toujours pas. Voldy sous antidépresseurs voulant kidnapper Big Ben… surréaliste. Dans le genre 'comment faire tomber les gens de leur piédestal', avouez qu'on fait difficilement mieux.

_Je n'ai pas compris. _

_Tant mieux, ça ne t'était pas destiné. _

_Alors il ne fallait pas penser ça. _

Je reste coite, puis lève un sourcil pendant que Nagini s'explique :

_Tu sais pertinemment que je lis dans tes pensées, et pourtant tu continues de penser des trucs qui ne me sont pas destinés. Tu n'es pas logique. _

Dites-moi que je rêve.

_Tu rêve. _

Je grogne. Je trouve que Nagini commence à recourir un peu trop aux sarcasmes ces temps-ci, pas vous ?

_C'est à cause de toi. Bon, ben c'est pas tout ça, mais Tom m'attend. Au revoir ! _

Elle décampe rapidement, et me laisse seule avec mon livre –qui est d'ailleurs inutile. Je regarde le bouquin, et le dragon sur la couverture me regarde en souriant stupidement. Manifestement, personne n'a apprit à mon paternel qu'il existe un très bon proverbe qui dit que _les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures_.Dommage.

Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que Voldy et son humour à la noix me font chier ?

* * *

_De l'autre côté de la porte, Lord Voldemort, le terrible Lord Voldemort, était silencieusement mort de rire. _

_Tous les mangemorts avaient foutus le camp (heureusement pour sa réputation), et il ne restait plus que Nagini et lui dans le château. Ils étaient sensés rejoindre ses fidèles dans quelques secondes pour diriger un raid dans le monde moldu, au Moyen-Orient. Il adorait torturer des talibans…_

_Mais pour le moment, il estimait avoir le droit de rigoler de tout son soul de sa source d'amusement numéro 1, à savoir Eden. _

_Il adorait son héritière. Vraiment. _

_

* * *

_

_Un peu plus tard dans la soirée…_

_._

Severus Rogue serra les dents, furieux.

_Dumbledore et ses plans à la con ! Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, maintenant ? _

Il regarda le taliban devant lui, et soupira.

_Et bien, Ssssseverus, l'interrogea une voix doucereuse, pourquoi ne torture-tu pas cccce chien de moldu ?

Le maître des potions s'inclina devant le Seigneur des Ténébres en répondant :

_Veuillez m'excuser, Maître, mais j'étais dégouté par ce déchet.

Voldemort le regarda longuement, avant de s'éloigner, laissant son serviteur face à l'homme terrifié. _Super. _

Et Severus regarda le taliban. Le taliban le regarda.

L'adulte soupira. Dire qu'il était là pour son bien-aimé directeur (le lecteur avisé notera la parfaite _sincérité_ de cette phrase) et ses plans.

Parce que le coup de la torture de talibans, c'était une idée au vieux fou (évidemment), histoire que le manoir Malfoy soit vide lorsque l'Ordre du Phénix irait libérer Eden Jedusort.

Parce que le but du plan, c'était ça. Libérer une gamine qui n'avait pas envie d'être libéré. Le directeur avait finalement craqué son slip et réalisé ce projet cinglé. Youpi.

Mais qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour être maudit à ce point ?

Pensivement, il fit face à sa future victime, et jeta nonchalamment le sortilège de la mort. Avant de se rendre compte que même si c'était la première fois qu'il tuait depuis quinze ans, il n'éprouvait pas de remords.

Et pour la millième fois, Severus Rogue se détesta.

* * *

_Encore plus tard dans cette soirée…_

_._

Hestia Johns finit rapidement de désactiver les protections du manoir Malfoy, et fit signe aux autres d'avancer. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall. La demeure était déserte, tout comme l'avait dit Severus, et tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix soupirèrent de soulagement.

_Aile ouest, quatrième chambre du deuxième étage, souffla Kingsley en partant le premier.

Ses compagnons le suivirent à travers le dédale du château (heureusement que Rogue leur avait fait une carte…), et firent bientôt face à une petite porte de bois sombre.

Ils sortirent leurs baguettes, et allèrent _délivrer_ une Eden endormie, inconsciente de ce qui se tramait…

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Prochain chapitre : Eden chez les gentils ! (ça promet...)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	12. Molly

Salut tout le monde !

Me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui détaille la premiére partie de la vie d'Eden chez les gentils (pauvres d'eux XD)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Molly

* * *

Dumbledore était très, mais alors très, embêté. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme.

La raison de cet embêtement ? Une certaine prisonnière capturée quelques heures auparavant qui ne voulait pas se cantonner au scénario qui lui était destiné.

__Et vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Une gentille petite fille brimée qui ne demandait qu'à rejoindre la Lumière pour tuer son méchant papa ? Bienvenu dans le monde réel, Dumbledore ! _

La réplique sanglante d'Eden Jedusor n'avait pas tardé à fuser, suivit par d'autres, tantôt murmuré en Fourchelangue, tantôt d'une voix rauque et basse. A chaque tentative d'approche du directeur, il se faisait rembarrer sèchement par une vanne qui faisait discrètement rigoler son maître des potions.

Eden Jedusor… en allant la délivrer, il avait crut avoir affaire avec une jeune fille brisée et haineuse envers ceux qui l'avaient martyrisés.

Le retour de flamme avait été très dur…

Le vieil homme se redressa soudainement, une étincelle victorieuse dans les yeux. Mais tout n'était pas perdu ! Il pouvait encore faire pencher la balance de son côté en convertissant la jeune fille au Bien. Il était sur que sous sa façade bravache se cachait en réalité une douce adolescente terrifiée par son père, mais ne disait-on pas que l'amour résolvait tout ?

Et puis, il connaissait un certain Survivant célibataire (Ginny Weasley ? Quelle Ginny Weasley ?) qui n'attendait que le coup de foudre…

Dumbledore sourit lumineusement, très content de sa nouvelle idée.

* * *

.

Je suis outrée. Non, sérieux.

Moi qui m'était toujours dit que le côté de la Lumière avait un minimum d'intelligence en plus que les Mangemorts, ben c'est raté.

Vous savez quoi ? Je viens de trouver encore plus _has-been_ que les Ténèbres et les noms ridicules de Voldy.

_L'Ordre du Phénix_. Non mais franchement ! Qui serait assez con pour appeler son organisation (sensée être secrète) du nom d'un piaf cramé ?

Et puis, honnêtement, vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu prétentieux, et surtout pas discret ?

Mais laissons tomber ces considérations nominales.

Je soupire intérieurement, et jette un regard vers la foire qui se dispute à quelques mètres de moi. Parce qu'à leur _superbe_ nom et à leur _intelligence_ si flagrante, il faut ajouter une discrétion tout bonnement _incroyable_ dans ce qu'ils font. De vrais petits James Bond.

J'espère que vous avez noté l'ironie de cette phrase, parce que sinon, vous êtes grave (et j'ai déjà affaire à suffisamment de débiles pour ne pas devoir m'en coltiner plus, merci bien).

Dans l'assemblée il y a : Rogue et sa graisse chevelue (parce que là, c'est même plus des cheveux graisseux), l'espion-qui-change-de-camps-plus-vite-que-son-ombre, Alastor Maugrey, le borgne parano, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, et enfin, les très célèbres Potty, Weasly et Hermy (ça fait quand même mieux que Grangy).

Comment je sais tout ça ? Facile, vous vous souvenez du passage sur leur discrétion ?

C'est également comme ça que j'ai appris que je me trouvais au 12 square Grimmaud, maison du feu Sirius Black, et que tout l'OPC (Ordre du Piaf Cramé) s'y trouvait. Vraiment très discret, tous ces agents.

Et dire que ce sont des boulets dans ce genre qui m'ont capturée… j'en frissonne encore.

Je sens que mon papounet d'amûr va me tuer lorsqu'il aura apprit comment –et surtout par qui- je me suis faite capturée.

Mais j'ai des excuses ! D'abord, il était pas loin de deux heures du matin –et aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas un vampire alors moi, ben je roupillais. Ensuite, ils étaient dix fois plus nombreux que moi (onze, pour être exacte), et avaient, de ce fait, l'avantage du nombre. Enfin, tous ces gars sont des Aurors, merde quoi !

Alors j'estime que j'ai droit à un _minimum_ de compréhension, non ?

Mais passons.

En fait, me capturer à durer environs cinq minutes (oui je sais, c'est pitoyable), parce que j'avais ma baguette (qu'ils m'ont confisquée) sous l'oreiller, et que même endormie, je sais encore comment lancer un _Avada_, merci.

Mais j'ai fini par être assommée par un _Stupéfix_ que je n'ai pas su éviter. Résultat ? Bibi est emprisonnée avec une bande d'amateurs de poulet. Youpi.

_Hem… Eden ?

Je lève les yeux vers le fou en chef : Dumby.

_J'espère que ton voyage ne t'as pas trop secouée, mon enfant, me dit-il en souriant.

Ca fait cinq fois qu'il me pose la question, et cinq fois qu'il se reçoit le même haussement de sourcil made in Eden qui, traduit, veut dire à peu prés _j'ai l'air secouée ? _

Et comme à chaque fois, il me répond avec un autre sourire débonnaire, et marque par là sa très certaine affiliation avec le Père Noël.

_Il est tard… nous allons dîner, tu vas voir, Molly fais une cuisine délicieuse.

Par _Molly_, je suppose qu'il mentionne la femme rousse qui a tentée de me rendre obèse à mon arrivée ici.

Et j'ai tout juste. Encadrée par Lupin et le parano borgne, je me retrouve assise à une grande table où circule une bonne demi-douzaine de plats dégoulinants de graisse et de mièvrerie.

_Eden, ma chérie, veux-tu du poulet ?

Sont-ils tous obligés de parler si fort ? Je commence à regretter le temps béni où je ne parlais pas aux autres humains (le Fourchelangue est _tellement_ plus silencieux et reposant…).

_... Non.

Je n'ai pas faim, et surtout vraiment pas envie de manger ces choses grasses et dépourvue de pommes. Et franchement, ne pourraient-ils pas arrêter de sourire aussi stupidement ?

_Ecoute, je sais que ta vie là-bas t'a bouleversée, mais maintenant c'est fini ! Rajoute Weasley mère.

Bien sur, continue à rêver… dés que j'ai une occasion, je me tire d'ici en vitesse. Mais pour ça, il me faut une baguette, à défaut de la mienne, et c'est pas gagné.

_C'est vrai que t'as vécu avec Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Et allez, encore un imbécile incapable de prononcer neuf petites lettres. On pari combien que c'est un Weasley ?

Je me tourne vers la source du bruit, et… bingo, c'est un Weasley. Je suis trop forte, et lui c'est un crétin.

* * *

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Ron attendait une réponse :

_Alors c'est vrai ? T'as vraiment habité avec lui ? Insista-t-il.

_Alors c'est vrai ? Singea Eden, les roux n'ont vraiment pas de cerveau ?

Sa réplique jeta un froid sur la tablée, avant que Ron ne rétorque, furieux :

_Hey ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ça ?

_Ainsi la rumeur était vraie… je plains ton entourage.

_Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Je…

_Ronald ! Coupa sa mère, les joues rouges. Eden a été fatiguée par son voyage, ne l'embête pas trop s'il-te-plait !

Elle se tourna vers l'adolescente qui observait la scène, son habituel air impassible orné d'un léger sourire hautain. Molly ouvrit la bouche, et l'apostropha :

_Eden, ma chérie, nous savons tous pertinemment que tu es choquée, mais ce n'est pas une raison, tu comprends ?

_Je suis obligée de répondre ? Je risquerais d'être grossière.

L'adulte, furieuse, dévisagea la brune, toujours impassible. Molly s'apprêtait à l'invectiver, quand la voix de Severus Rogue l'interrompit :

_Allons, Molly, vous ne voudriez pas perdre votre calme en face de cette _si pauvre enfant_ ?

Elle referma la bouche et baissa la tête. Ron, de son côté, avaient les oreilles d'un ravissant rouge coquelicot qui jurait affreusement avec ses taches de rousseur.

Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Harry sourit.

_Heureusement que Ginny est restée à Poudlard_, songea-t-il, _où cette Eden ne serait probablement plus en vie à l'heure qu'il est…_

Le dîner se poursuivit sans que personne n'adresse plus la parole à Eden Jedusort, qui en fut extrêmement satisfaite, et mit son temps à profit pour mettre un nouveau Plan au point.

Elle devait récupérer une baguette, et elle savait exactement comment faire…

* * *

.

Je regarde le plafond. Passionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je sais.

C'est ma seule activité depuis deux jours de captivité, puisque je n'ai le droit ni de me déplacer dans la maison, ni d'utiliser la bibliothèque des Black –qui compte pas loin de mille trois cents livres de magie noire… un vrai régal pour les yeux.

Je soupire, tandis que mon ventre gargouille. Voilà probablement le pire dans ma prison : je n'ai pas le droit de manger des pommes.

Pff… vivement que je m'évade.

La porte s'ouvre, et je me redresse. C'est Weasley (la mère) qui entre, un plateau dans les mains. Mon déjeuner.

Evidemment, il n'y a pas de pommes dessus. Tss…

Soudain quelque chose attire mon attention. Une fine petite chose qui dépasse légèrement de la poche arrière de ma visiteuse.

Non… ça ne peut pas être aussi simple, n'est-ce pas ?

D'un geste lent, je renverse accidentellement mon plateau.

_Oups.

Abordant une expression innocente soigneusement calculée, je fais mine de me pencher pour ramasser, mais Weasley me devance.

_Non, laisse, je vais le faire.

Elle se baisse et je saisis d'un geste souple sa baguette, avant de la cacher derrière mon dos.

Je me demande pourquoi j'ai cru que ce serait obtenir la baguette qui serait le plus difficile… maintenant, direction l'Everest !

Quoi, vous pensiez _vraiment_ que j'allais m'échapper pour rejoindre mon père ? Faudrait penser à faire une révision du cerveau, parce que ça commence à devenir inquiétant !

Je vois Weasley qui se redresse, et je lui souris. Surprise, elle me sourit aussi, d'abord avec hésitation, puis plus franchement.

_Eden, je savais que nous finirions par nous entendre !

_Comme vous avez raison… conclus avec un grand sourire très peu naturel (qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour s'évader !)

Elle s'avance vers moi, bras ouverts, et…

__Stupéfix. _

Je me lève, m'époussette, et tapote la tête de Weasley, immobile.

_Ravie d'avoir put partager un tel moment d'intimité avec vous. Maintenant, si vous permettez…

Je marmonne quelques sorts, me désillusionne, efface le bruit de mes pas (et même tous les bruits, d'ailleurs), mon odeur et l'aura de ma magie. Ca, c'est de l'invisibilité.

Puis, je lance un sort passe-muraille (très utile) et traverse la porte.

Je descends les escaliers, passe devant Potty et ses amis, très occupés à faire leurs devoirs, et sors (en traversant une autre porte).

Le jardin s'étale devant moi, et la route après lui.

Alors, c'est par où, le Tibet ?

J'avance, quand je sens une présence derrière-moi. Et m…

_Kreattur va aider l'honorable maîtresse au sang de Salazar. Kreattur est fidèle à sa famille et sa famille est fidèle à Salazar et aux Lestrange. Kreattur est un bon elfe, oh oui…

Stupéfaite, je me tourne vers l'elfe de maison, qui me regarde avec adoration.

_Enfin une maîtresse au sang pur, Kreattur est si heureux !

Je souris. Mon ticket pour l'Everest est arrivé.

_Kreattur, tu vas…

_Rentrer à la maison tout de suite, m'interrompt une voix douce.

Dumbledore avance vers nous. Non ! Pas maintenant !

Kreattur disparait avec un grognement, et je me retrouve seule, baguette en main, face au plus puissant mage de tous les temps.

_Eden… commence-t-il.

__Avis ! Opugno ! _

Mes oiseaux disparaissent rapidement, et j'enchaine immédiatement :

__Aclamavit ! Boclang ! Eriste ! _

Je continu à lancer des sorts, dont aucun ne touche sa cible, jusqu'à trouver le moment opportun. Et c'est… maintenant !

J'attrape une pierre.

__Portus ! _

La main serrée, je m'apprête à me diriger vers le manoir Malfoy. Je ne peux pas aller au Tibet vu que je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds, et que les Portoloins ne marchent qu'avec des lieux déjà visités… mais bon, c'est déjà ça.

La terre autour de moi tourbillonne, et je me sens partir, quand…

__Warneo. _

Tout s'arrête, et je vacille. La main de Dumbledore se pose sur mon épaule, et je soupire.

Loupé.

* * *

.

... Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	13. Tonksy

Bonjour les gens !

Me voici me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui promet !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Tonksy

* * *

Vous voulez que je vous dise ? La vie est injuste.

Non, sérieusement. La vie est une chienne qui n'a aucun sens de l'équité.

Mais ce qu'il y a de pire dans cette injustice flagrante, c'est qu'elle ne concerne que quelques-uns d'entre nous, pauvres mortels que nous sommes.

Et plus particulièrement _une_ personne totalement innocente qui n'avait jamais fait de mal à quiquonque et avait un karma irréprochable.

Vous avez trente secondes pour deviner de qui il s'agit.

Et la réponse est… Eden Jedusor ? Bingo !

Et oui, c'est moi, la personne qui se coltine toute les crasses de ce monde. Parce qu'en plus d'une ascendance pourrie et d'un serpent qui me suit de partout, il faut aussi que ce débile de Destin me pourchasse même quand je suis prisonnière chez le cercle des amateurs de poulet rôti.

Sinon, comment expliquer que depuis ma première tentative d'évasion ratée, toutes mes autres tentatives de me tirer d'ici se soldent par un échec cuisant ?

Et pourtant, j'ai tout essayé ! J'ai attendu la nuit pour appeler Kreattur et lui dire de m'envoyer sur le mont Everest (à la place, c'est Dumby qui est venu me proposer des bonbons au citron), j'ai piqué pas moins d'une demi-douzaine de baguette (principalement à Ronald Weasley –qui la laisse trainer de partout-, sa mère et une certaine Tonks), paralysé les occupants de la maison, sacrifié des animaux pour accomplir des rites de transplanage druidiques, sauté par la fenêtre (ce n'était pas ma plus brillante idée, je l'avoue), mais rien n'y fait, et je reste coincée.

Et vous voulez que je vous dise ? Ca me fait royalement, définitivement, énormément _chier_.

La seule chose qui a changée durant la semaine que j'ai passé ici, c'est mon espace vitale. De ma solitude dans la chambre, je suis passée à perpétuellement accompagnée par deux hommes chaque fois que je vais quelque part.

L'avantage, c'est que puisqu'ils sont sur que je ne peux plus m'échapper (et de toute manière, à moins d'avoir un fabuleux éclair de génie, je pense avoir épuisé toute les possibilités d'évasion), ils me laissent aller où je veux dans la maison.

Y compris la bibliothèque.

Heureusement qu'ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'elle contient, sinon je pense que je resterais confiné dans la chambre toute la journée.

Tient, une autre chose qui a changé aussi, c'est la manière dont ils me considèrent.

Je ne suis plus la-pauvre-petite-fille-traumatisée-par-son-vilain-papa : j'ai évolué au stade méchante-future-Mangemort-qu'il-faut-enfermer-à-Azkaban-et-ce-sera-bien-fait-pour-elle. Plutôt radical comme changement, non ? Mais bon, ça prouve qu'ils ne sont pas aussi stupides qu'ils en ont l'air.

Mais je dois avouer que me faire traiter de Mangemort à tout bout de champs est vraiment énervant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient, eux, si je les appelais toujours 'ducon' ?

Je vais finir par me vexer, à force.

_Tu vas nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur Tu-Sais-Qui, okay ?

Je regarde l'orang-outan s'égosiller devant moi avec un soupir. Mesdames et messieurs, venez voir le tout premier singe qui parle : Ronald Weasley !

_T'as compris ?

_Ron, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée, tu sais…

Et voici maintenant sa fidèle compagne, voix de la raison, j'ai nommé Hermione Granger ! Je pense qu'elle doit être plutôt intelligente –et probablement la seule ici à avoir un début de cerveau-, mais elle ne le montre pas.

Vous vous demandez ce qu'ils font ? Très simple, vraiment.

En fait, il y a quelques heures, les amateurs de poulet ont décidés qu'ils allaient interroger la petite Eden sur les plans de son vilain papa –après tout, elle doit les connaître, non ?

Et c'est pour cette raison que je me retrouve dans le bureau de Dumby, à Poudlard (question de décorum : ils ne pouvaient décemment par interroger la fille de Lord Voldemort dans une cuisine, pas vrai ? –quand je vous disais qu'ils sont tous pitoyables), attachée à une chaise, et trois adolescents en rut en face de moi, bien décidés à m'extorquer des infos avant tout le monde.

Je vous aie présenté Weasley et Granger, mais il en manque un.

Il est brun, il a des lunettes et une cicatrice… et on applaudit le Survivant !

Le Survivant qui est d'ailleurs plutôt surprenant. Enfin, plutôt, tout est relatif. En fait, je dirais qu'il est à moitié comme je l'imaginais, et à moitié imprévisible.

Il s'écrase. Ca, je l'avais prévu –après tout, c'est comme ça qu'on lui a apprit la vie. De ce que je sais (c'est Dumby qui me l'a expliqué sans que je sache pourquoi), il a été élevé par de méchantes personnes qui l'enfermaient dans un placard et le traitaient de monstre.

Après, il a été à Poudlard, a eu d'horribles aventures, et patati et patata, et que c'est un pauvre garçon, et qu'il a été bien seul, et qu'heureusement que Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley ont été là pour lui, et que vous vous ressemblez, etc, etc (ce discours dégoulinant de guimauve étant bien sur de Dumby lui-même).

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il a une confiance aveugle en Dumbledore et tout l'armada des poulets, et qu'il s'aplatit devant eux.

Ensuite, il adore ses amis –pas surprenant non plus.

Ce qui m'a surpris, c'est son regard. Pas ses yeux -il en a deux, comme tout le monde-, mais ce qui est dedans. Une petite flamme incertaine mais déterminée qui se traduit dans ses gestes.

Ce gamin est étrange. Mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a battu mon père –ce qui est totalement faux, vu que d'après ce que je sais, c'est sa mère qui s'est sacrifié pour lui (encore une confidence de Dumby).

_Allez vas-y, crache le morceau !

_Navré Weasley mais, au cas où tes yeux soient déficients, je te signale que je n'ai rien dans la bouche.

… Ca y est, Nagini déteint sur moi.

_Mais t'es débile ou quoi ?

_Ne me confond pas avec toi, tu veux ?

Bon, ça c'était mieux.

_Ron, intervient Potter d'une voix lasse.

_Quoi ? Il faut qu'on l'interroge maintenant, comme ça on aura des infos sur Tu-Sais-Qui !

Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi, délaissant le Gamin-Qui-A-Survécu.

_Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Tu-Sais-Qui ?

_Je-Sais-Qui, répétais-je, amusée.

_Ouais ! Ton salaud de père !

_Voldemort, c'est ça ?

Il frémit, et je ricane avant de croiser les jambes. C'est fou ce que ça fait du bien de se défouler après une semaine de calvaire…

_Ne prononce pas son nom !

C'est encore plus facile que ce que je pensais.

_C'est vrai, j'oubliais que vous autres, pauvres petits sorciers, étaient incapables de prononcer ces neuf lettres… tu veux que je te les redise ? Vol-de-mort. Ca te fait peur ?

Les oreilles de l'orang-outan tournent au rouge, sans que je puisse déterminer s'il s'agit d'un rouge de honte ou de colère.

_Ca suffit ! Ron, elle a raison. C'est ridicule de ne pas pouvoir dire Voldemort !

Je lève un sourcil en direction de celui qui vient de parler. Décidemment, le Survivant est très surprenant. Je lui porte un toast imaginaire en ajoutant :

_Si même le Survivant est d'accord avec moi, que vais-je faire ? Les Ténèbres et la Lumière se mélangent, rien ne va plus !

A ma grande surprise, il éclate de rire, sous l'œil consterné de l'orang-outang et celui, mitigé, de ma voix de la sagesse.

_Les enfants ? Que faites-vous là ? Questionne une voix surprise.

Nous nous retournons vers Nymphadora Tonks qui entre, suivi par le cortège des oiseauphiles.

_Vous ne devriez pas être ici ! Tonne Molly Weasley. Allez au Terrier !

_Vous avez des choses à cacher ? Demandais-je en faisant mine d'être étonnée. Peut-être des révélations que votre petit Survivant n'aimerait pas entendre… à moins que ce ne soit le sort que vous me réservez ? Potter n'est pas habitué à la torture, c'est ça ? Pauvre chou…

Ledit chou me regarde avec surprise, et une pointe de colère, mais c'est Severus Rogue qui répond :

_Pour la torture, je crains que vous ne vous soyez trompé de côté, Miss Jedusor.

Je soulève un sourcil. Ou ces gars sont de sacrés bons menteurs, ou ils ignorent tout de leur Histoire.

_Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, rappelez-moi qui a perpétré les massacres de Cherbourg en 1785 ? L'auteur des buchers sorciers de Russie en 1943 ? Ou même ceux qui ont fait construire le centre de torture d'Alaska ? Je vous écoute…

Granger, Weasley et Potter sursautent, ainsi que les plus jeunes membres de l'Ordre. Les plus vieux, eux, se regardent d'un air embarrassé, et je réfrène un rictus triomphant.

_On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible, non ?

Mon côté Voldemort s'en donne à cœur joie et pour une fois, je suis en accord avec lui.

_C'étaient des choses malheureusement nécessaires, Miss Jedusor, intervient Dumby –qui vient d'arriver-.

Je pose mon menton sur ma main.

_Nécessaires, bien sur… après tout, c'était « pour le plus grand bien », pas vrai ?

Cette fois, c'est toute l'assemblée qui frémit, et je me fais assassiner par une dizaine de regards.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Dumby qui s'est raidi. Je sens une poussée mentale contre mon esprit, et sourit intérieurement. Alors comme ça, il veut lire dans mes pensées ?

Je les lui ouvre avec jubilation, et lui envoie une image de livre. Le journal intime de Gellert Grindelwald, conservé au manoir Malfoy, oublié par tous… sauf par moi. Et ce qu'il y décrit est vraiment très _intéressant_.

Je vois Dumby pâlir légèrement, et ferme mon esprit, avant de lui envoyer un petit sourire suffisant.

Des fois, je hais mon père. Mais là, je dois avouer que la manière dont il m'a formée est plutôt utile.

_... Et si nous commencions l'interrogatoire ? Demande précipitamment Lupin. Je pense que Harry et ses amis peuvent rester après tout, nous n'avons rien à cacher, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout le monde acquiesce, et se tourne vers moi.

Rogue sort une fiole de Veritaserum de sa poche, et je le regarde paisiblement avancer vers moi.

On dirait que les choses sérieuses vont commencer…

* * *

_Lord Voldemort était furieux. _

__Endolorisssss ! Jeta-t-il à un des Mangemorts. _

_L'homme s'écroula en hurlant, tandis qu'il augmentait l'intensité du sort. A ses côtés, Nagini sifflait rageusement. _

__OU EST MON HERITIERE ? Hurla-t-il. _

_Aucun Mangemort ne répondit. Ils tenaient trop à la vie pour ça. _

_Brutalement, Voldemort leva le sort et sortit de la salle, fulminant. Il marcha jusqu'aux appartements de sa fille, et ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup de baguette. _

_La chambre lui apparut, dévastée. Les tiroirs étaient renversés, le lit défait, et les murs étaient ornés de déflagrations. Eden s'était manifestement battue contre ses assaillants –et Voldemort avait une très nette idée de leur identité-, et avait perdu._

_On l'avait kidnappée._

_Le mage noir parcourut le lieu du regard, et serra son poing sur sa baguette. _

_Il ne savait pas où était sa fille, mais si elle n'avait pas encore réussi à s'échapper, c'est que cet endroit était très bien protégé. _

_Un endroit comme le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. _

_Sauf qu'il savait que Dumbledore n'oserait pas garder quelqu'un possédant le sang des Black –qu'il fut dilué avec celui des Lestrange importait peu- dans leur maison. Le vieux fou aurait bien trop peur qu'elle découvre comment se faire obéir de l'endroit. _

_Et surtout, il voudrait faire basculer son héritière du côté lumineux de la barrière. Dumbledore ne tolérerait jamais qu'une enfant, comme il disait, soit aux côtés de Lord Voldemort. Et plus encore, qu'elle soit sa descendante. _

_Et pour cela, le vieux fou ne verrait qu'une option. _

_Poudlard. Il la mettrait à Poudlard, probablement contre son gré, et lui ferait miroiter toutes les soi-disant merveilles de l'amitié et de l'amour. Il était tellement prévisible… _

_Mais cela ne devait pas arriver. _

_Il ferait délivrer Eden Jedusor, et elle reviendrait à sa place, à ses côtés, en tant qu'héritière. _

_Contre toute attente, Lord Voldemort sourit, avant de retourner vers ses appartements. _

_Il ne pourrait probablement pas sortir sa fille des griffes du vieux fou avant quelques temps, mais d'ici là, il faisait confiance à Eden pour leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs._

_A ses côtés, Nagini éclata de rire. _

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	14. Verity

Bonjour bonjour !

Me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre que, j'espére, vous plaira...

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Verity

* * *

.

_Ton nom ?

_Eden Devy Jedusor.

_Devy ?

_Second nom, Weasley.

Je déteste le Veritaserum. Non, sérieux. Déjà, c'est dégeulasse, mais en plus, c'est vicieux comme boisson : ça vous oblige à dire la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité.

Et c'est _chiant_.

Surtout quand la personne à qui on a administré ledit Veritaserum doit faire face à une armada de fanatiques adorateurs du Grand Poulet Brulé qui ne veulent qu'une chose –à savoir votre peau.

Bon d'accord, j'exagère peut-être un peu. Mais juste un peu.

Cependant, il y a du positif dans cette situation. Pourquoi ? Très simple.

En fait, ce que mes ravisseurs ignorent, c'est que le Veritaserum n'est pas infaillible. Enfin, au sens théorique, il est effectivement infaillible. Mais dans la pratique, ça se passe autrement.

Le truc, c'est que cette potion vous oblige à dire la vérité. Mais elle ne vous oblige pas à la dire toute crue ou tout de suite. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que son utilisation est limitée dans les tribunaux : un esprit malin peut arriver à mentir (par omission) même en ayant prit cette potion.

Et même s'il ne peut pas mentir, il peu toujours retarder l'arrivée de la vérité en donnant des réponses vagues, ce qui peut énerver le juge (c'est principalement pour cette raison que le Veritaserum est aussi peu utilisé).

C'est donc ce que je m'emploie à faire. Et on peut dire que ma tâche est grandement facilitée par les abrutis en face de moi.

_Qui es-tu ?

Mais c'est quoi cette question à la con ? Qu'importe, ça me donne une occasion de les énerver.

_Très bonne question. Qui suis-je, où vais-je, que fais-je ? Voilà ce qui régit nos pathétiques existences –quoique pour certains d'entre vous, je doute que vous ayez assez de cervelle pour avoir de telles pensées.

C'est trop facile. Encore une fois, mon côté Voldy jubile, et je le laisse prendre le dessus pendant quelques instants.

_Très bien, fait un des membres –Kingsley quelque chose-. Dans ce cas, répond à cette question : admet-tu être la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… c'est vrai que vous êtes tellement terrifié par lui que vous n'êtes même pas foutus de prononcer son nom… à se demander pourquoi il n'a pas gagné plus tôt, face à de telles poules mouillés –pour des adorateurs d'un oiseau cramé, c'est un comble.

Il y a quelques ricanements, provenant de Rogue et de –surprise- Potter-.

_Es-tu la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

_J'ai l'air d'un mec ?

_Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'as conçu ?

_Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas encore une femme.

_Est-il ton père ?

Plus moyen de détourner la question, je dois répondre franchement :

_Oui.

Soupir de soulagement dans la salle.

_Es-tu destinée à prendre sa succession ?

_Aucune idée.

Ce qui est totalement vrai. Si j'arrive à me barrer avant, non. Si j'y arrive pas, ben…

_Es-tu en accord avec ses idéaux ?

_Je m'en fous.

_Es-tu en accord avec nos idéaux ?

_Je m'en fous.

_Nous soutiendras-tu lors de la guerre ?

_Je m'en fous.

_Qui es ta mère ?

Dans la famille 'je passe du coq à l'âne'…

_Bellatrix Lestrange.

Murmures de dégout.

_Cette salope est ta mère ?

_On ne choisit pas sa famille, Potter. Dois-je te rappeler avec _qui_ tu vis pendant tes vacances d'été ?

_Comment tu sais ça ? Me demande-t-il, incrédule.

Je hausse les épaules :

_J'ai fait des recherches. Tu vis au 4, Privet Drive, dans une bicoque moldue qui n'a aucune protection réelle –mis à part un machin de sang un peu bizarre- et dans laquelle tu es sans défense. J'aurais pu te tuer dix fois si j'avais voulu.

Les amateurs de poulet pâlissent, tandis que Dumby demande :

_Lord Voldemort le sait-il ?

_Non.

_Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ?

_Pas envie.

Et surtout, je n'avais pas envie que Potty crève, parce que ça aurait signé mon assignation perpétuelle en tant qu'héritière –et donc la non-possibilité de m'échapper.

Je remarque que Dumby aborde un sourire victorieux. Je lève un sourcil.

_Harry !

Une rouquine entre avec fracas dans le bureau, et enlace le Survivant, qui l'entraine dans un baiser fougueux.

J'observe, amusée, le petit couple se bécoter sous le regard dégouté de Weasley le sixième, et bizarrement furieux de Dumby.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais à Poudlard ? Demande la rousse –une Weasley, probablement. Je serais venue t'accueillir !

_En fait, se défend Potty, je suis venu avec l'Ordre pour… une mission.

Les yeux de Weasley femelle étincellent :

_Ca concerne Tu-Sais-Qui ?

_Hmm… pas exactement, je réponds avec un sourire amusé.

La gamine se tourne vers moi, et me toise. Puis, elle se penche vers moi avec un sourire, et tend la main :

_Ginny Weasley, enchanté.

_De même. Je te serrerais bien la pince, mais elle est attachée, je rétorque en montrant du menton mes mains ficelées aux accoudoirs.

_Oh… pourquoi ? Questionne la fille en se tournant vers les autres. Elle n'a rien fait de mal, si ?

_Hem… en fait, intervient Potty, il se trouve que…

_Mademoiselle ici présente est la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres, termine Rogue.

Interloquée, la rouquine me regarde, et je lui souris à nouveau moqueusement :

_Oui je sais, ça fait toujours son petit effet.

Elle acquiesce :

_Ouais… j'avoue… mais alors… T'es une Mangemort ?

_Non.

C'est sortit tout seul –foutu Veritaserum !

La fille me regarde, rassurée.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, alors ?

_J'ai été capturée.

_Délivrée serait un terme plus juste, intervient McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils.

Non mais on t'a pas causé, à toi !

Avec soulagement, je constate que les effets de la potion s'estompent. Bieeeeeeeeen, ça m'arrange.

_Miss Weasley, veuillez sortir s'il-vous-plait. Ceci est une réunion de l'Ordre. D'ailleurs, comment êtes-vous entrée ? Dit Dumby.

_Vos mots de passe sont toujours des sucreries, alors ben… j'ai tout testé.

Soupir général de l'assemblée.

Dumbledore est complètement taré, ce n'est pas une nouveauté.

Finalement, Weasley sort, après un dernier bécotage en règle avec Potty, et la séance peut reprendre. Sauf que, vu que le Veritaserum ne fait plus effet, je mens allégrement.

Au bout de dix minutes d'interrogatoire, les amateurs de poulet grillé déclarent la séance terminée, et je me fais expédiée par poudre de Cheminette au square Grimmaud, escortée par Fol-œil et Rogue.

Pff… encore une fois, me voilà de retour dans la chambre, à contempler le plafond.

C'est chiant. Vraiment.

_Euh… Eden ?

Je regarde Molly Weasley avancer avec circonspection. Elle est devenue un peu parano depuis que je l'ai supefixiée.

_C'était pour te dire que tes affaires de cours te seront apportées demain dans l'après-midi.

Là, j'ai un bug.

_Mes quoi ?

_Tes affaires de cours, Eden. Pour Poudlard.

… Par l'œil de verre d'Helga Poufsouffle, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

_Je vais aller OU ?

_A Poudlard, pour faire tes études. Il est temps que tu te scolarise et que tu aie l'adolescence que tu aurais du avoir.

Dites-moi que je rêve. Ca y est, ils ont tous craqués leur slip et le pantalon avec.

_Au revoir, et à demain !

Elle referme la porte, et me laisse seule avec cette douloureuse évidence :

_Si la folie est contagieuse, alors je suis dans la merde. _

* * *

.

Dumbledore, dans son bureau, ruminait ses pensées.

La scène de l'interrogatoire l'avait profondément peiné : comment Harry, cet enfant si gentil, avait-il pu délaisser Eden Jedusor au profit de Ginevra Weasley ? Ca n'allait pas du tout !

Le Survivant était destiné à se fiancer avec la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres, afin de la convertir au bien et de gagner la guerre ! C'était on ne peut plus logique, alors pourquoi Ginevra venait-elle s'immiscer dans ce circuit ?

Le directeur fronça les sourcils, et croisa les mains.

Il était impératif qu'Eden Jedusor soit de leur côté. Elle savait beaucoup trop de choses, et ses pouvoirs seraient très utiles.

Contre toutes attentes, le vieil homme se relaxa et sourit.

Durant ses vacances, il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais lorsqu'Eden serait à Poudlard, il pourrait aisément arranger les choses… oui, tout serait très facile.

Le cerveau de Dumbledore se mit en branle, et il commença à imaginer un diabolique plan.

Eden Jedusor et Harry Potter tomberaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, qu'ils le veuillent ou non !

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

**IMPORTANT !**

** Ma famille et moi est bientôt terminé (il devrait y avoir un peu plus de 30 chapitres ^^) dans mon ordinateur !**

**C'est pour ça que quelques idées de fic ont commencées à germer dans mon petit cerveau de citrouille... **

**Pour le moment, j'en retiens deux, qui sont les plus 'aboutis'. Je n'ai encore aucune idée du titre ou du résumé, mais j'aimerais vous fournir un petit synopsis de chaque, et que vous me donniez votre avis par mp ou reviews afin de savoir laquelle je commence en premier. **

**Tout d'abord, il y a une fic qui a commencé avec mon OS, Les femmes damnés (que je vous invite à lire). Ce serait une fic sérieuse, sombre, qui raconterais la vie de Lily Luna Potter, son combat pour arriver à se défaire de la réputation de son pére qui la suit partout, et surtout pour dévoiler au grand jour son homosexualité et vivre avec sans avoir à supporter les ragots et les haines. **

**En bref, de la romance (sombre, mais aussi légére), de l'humour (quand même !), et du yuri (en même temps, avec une héroïne lesbienne...)**

**Voilà pour la premiére... un projet sérieux, comme vous le voyez, et qui me plait de plus en plus ! **

**Pour la deuxiéme, il s'agirait d'une fic avec un OC (vous me connaissez, j'en mets toujours partout XD) : **

**Laissez-moi vous présenter Brooke Potter, la petite soeur de James Potter ! **

**L'histoire se déroulerais durant les années d'études d'Harry, et mon projet serait de les réecrire totalement en y insérant ce drôle de petit bout de femme (elle a un caractére trés particulier...) et en regardant ce que Harry serait devenu si elle l'avait pris en charge. **

**A cela s'ajouterais (une fois cette fic finie) une préquelle, qui s'intitulerait Mémoires d'une jeune fille rangée, et qui raconterait la vie de Brooke, de son entrée à Poudlard à sa prise en charge d'Harry. **

**Brooke Potter, même si elle "n'existe" pas encore, est un OC sur lequel j'ai beaucoup travaillé, et qui est probablement un de mes personnages les plus aboutis ^^**

Voilà... dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il-vous-plait !

Mais comme vous le voyez, il se passera encore un certain temps avant la fin de ma famille et moi, alors ne paniquez pas tout de suite (n'est-ce pas, Zod'a ?)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	15. Choixpy

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Choixpy

* * *

.

Je rêve.

_Bien, alors je vais vous expliquer ce que vous allez devoir faire, Miss Jedusor…

Je rêve. On a du me faire boire quelque chose (absinthe ? LSD ?) qui me fait actuellement avoir des hallucinations cauchemardesque.

_Vous allez vous assoir sur ce tabouret et mettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête.

Ou alors, ils m'ont tellement torturée que je délire. Je dois être aux portes de la mort, alors achevez-moi vite fait et laissez-moi rejoindre les enfers pour y souffrir éternellement !

_Il choisira votre Maison, et…

Suis-je bête. Je dois probablement être déjà en enfer, au vu des gens qui m'entourent et de l'endroit où je me trouve.

_Chers élèves, voici une nouvelle venue…

Si vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé où je suis en train d'être mentalement torturée, c'est que votre cerveau possède le qi du rejeton d'un Mangemort croisé avec un membre de Piaf Cuit.

En somme, vous êtes _pitoyable_.

_Qui arrive dans notre école…

Bon, pour ceux qui sont dans le cas que je viens de citer, je précise : je suis actuellement au beau milieu d'une assemblée d'adultes et d'adolescents ayant la capacité cognitive d'une tranche de pâté moisie, et un regard bovin à faire pâlir d'envie une vache.

C'est bon ? Vous avez compris maintenant ?

Eeeeet oui, je me trouve, hélas, dans l'antre du Poulet Grillé, à savoir : Poudlard !

Vous voulez savoir la meilleure ?

Je vais être répartie ! Parfaitement ! Eden Jedusor va être répartie ! Comme… comme… comme si je n'étais pas la fille d'un dangereux psychopathe rêvant de gouverner le monde.

_Eden Dumbledore est la petite-fille de notre directeur. Elle arrive de Salem, et va étudier ici jusqu'aux ASPIC. De plus…

Attendez une minute. Ils m'ont appelée COMMENT ?

Eden Dumbledore. Ils me font passer pour la petite-fille de Dumby.

Ce qu'ils m'ont fait boire devait être _vraiment_ très fort. Et ils ont du en siffler une bonne quantité, eux aussi.

Non mais Eden DUMBLEDORE quoi !

_Miss Dumbledore, veuillez vous assoir, me demande McGonagall (qui a l'air de trouver ce faux nom aussi débile et inapproprié que moi).

Bon gré mal gré (et surtout parce que les profs me menacent discrètement de leurs baguettes), je m'installe sur le tabouret, et met le chapeau sur ma tête. Aussitôt, il me cache les yeux. C'est une attaque surprise, c'est ça ? Ils veulent m'aveugler pour me tuer ?

_Calmez-vous Miss Dumbledore… ou plutôt devrais-je dire Miss Jedusor ! _

Une attaque de légilimencie ? Je fronce les sourcils, pour évaluer la puissance de la voix –qui appartient probablement au chapeau.

_C'est Choixpeau, d'abord et… NOOOON ! Ne fermez pas votre esprit, j'en ai besoin pour décider dans quelle maison vous allez aller ! Ne fermez pas votre esprit ! _

Avec une moue dédaigneuse, j'ouvre une partie de mes pensées.

_Euh… Il faut tout ouvrir, sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir décider correctement. _

« On s'en fiche. Mets-moi à Serpentard et on en parle plus.

_Mais… _

Je grogne et commence à fermer mon esprit.

_ATTEEEEEEND ! JE N'AI PAS FINI ! Je t'y aurais bien mis, mais…_

Non mais c'est pas vrai ça ! _Mais_ quoi ?

_Eh bien, il se trouve que… ben… j'ai reçu des ordres, et… 'fin bref, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me justifie, surtout devant vous, Miss Jedusor. Mais toujours en est-il que je ne peux vous placer ni à Serpentard, ni à Serdaigle –ce qui aurait été la maison qui vous aurait le mieux convenue-. _

Ca y est, je vogue en plein cauchemar. Ne me dites pas que…

_Et si. Albus Dumbledore m'a obligé de vous mettre à _GRIFFONDOR !

Le dernier mot résonne dans la salle.

Est-il possible de faire passer sa baguette en mode 'mitrailleuse' ? Ca m'arrangerait.

Sauf que ma baguette est actuellement bridée, ce qui fait que je ne peux utiliser de sort _que_ dans le cadre des cours.

J'entends des applaudissements, et soupire intérieurement.

C'est définitivement _chiant_ d'être prisonnière.

* * *

_Jour 1 chez les sauvages, sept heures du matin, un couloir de Poudlard._

_._

Je marche dans le château en me mordant la lèvre inférieur. Ma baguette (inutile), est fermement tenue, et je cherche… je ne sais pas quoi, mais je chercher.

Un couteau. Une baguette abandonnée (sait-on jamais). Enfin bref, de quoi m'échapper de cet endroit le plus vite possible, quoi.

Bon, il ne faut pas trop rêver non plus. Je décide de réviser mes priorités, et m'attelle plutôt à chercher un endroit calme où on me laissera tranquille. Et –pourquoi pas- une faille dans les protections de Poudlard qui me permettrait de transplaner (non, je ne sais pas transplaner, mais je peux toujours essayer… vous voyez à quel point je suis désespérée ?).

Je erre à travers les couloirs, et décide de monter jusqu'à la volière. Là, je pourrais essayer de prendre un hibou, le sacrifier dans un endroit discret, et invoquer le sort d'Hermès, le messager.

De là, je pourrais enregistrer mon message, envoyer ça à mon père.

Qui pourra utiliser un sort (vu que sa baguette à lui est encore en état de marche) pour passer les protections de Poudlard et m'enverra un Portoloin discret (avec un peu de chance, il sera suffisamment intelligent pour faire ça, non ?).

Et là… je m'envole pour le manoir Malfoy (j'aurais préféré l'Himalaya, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie).

Je me frotte les mains. Ce Plan est d'une simplicité enfantine.

Maintenant, reste plus qu'à l'appliquer…

Je me dirige vers la volière –et par extension vers ma prochaine liberté.

Et là, je me fais frapper par une pensée de la taille d'une montgolfière, qui brise en deux secondes mon plan.

On a _omis_ de me dire où se trouvait cette satanée volière.

_Fait chier ! _

* * *

_._

_Jour 1 chez les sauvages, huit heures du matin, Grande Salle._

_._

En grognant, et soigneusement encadrée par Granger et Weasley, je m'installe à la table des Griffondors, où un petit-déjeuner forcé m'attend.

Et –évidemment- il n'y a pas de pommes.

La vie est injuste.

_Alors comme ça t'es la petite fille de Dumbledore ? Questionne une voix curieuse.

Et en plus de l'injustice totale de mon existence, il y a aussi celle de l'existence des autres. Mais _qui_ a eu l'idée d'enfanter des gens aussi stupides ?

_Non, je suis sa femme.

_Hein ?

_A ton avis, si je porte ce nom, c'est pour une raison, non ?

Le Griffondor opine, l'air ravie :

_Et t'as vécu avec lui ? C'est comment ?

Je m'apprête à répondre que –dans la version officielle- j'arrive tout droit des USA, donc que, très logiquement, je n'ai jamais vécu avec Dumby, quand une idée de vengeance me vient à l'esprit.

C'est petit, vile et mesquin, mais je ne suis pas une descendante de Salazar Serpentard pour rien.

_Mon _grand-père_ est un malade mental, rétorquais-je avec une moue horrifiée. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu devenir directeur de votre école… J'ignorais que les anglais acceptaient les gens ayant un casier judiciaire pour occuper des postes à responsabilité !

Toute la tablée des Griffcons (admirez le jeu de mots subtil) se penche vers moi, visiblement très intéressée, tandis qu'un garçon prend la parole :

_Un casier judiciaire ? Dumbledore ? Non mais tu rigoles ou quoi ?

Je prends un air étonné en ricanant intérieurement :

_Vous ne saviez pas ? Etrange, on en a beaucoup parlé pourtant, dans mon pays !

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Potter, Granger et Weasley se raidir. Manifestement, ils n'apprécient pas que je calomnie leur cher directeur.

_Fallait y penser avant de me capturer, ducon. _

_Il a fait quoi ? Demande une voix curieuse.

Je me mords la lèvre, avant de répondre :

_Faut pas le répéter hein… j'ai honte de lui, mais c'est quand même mon grand-père, quoi…

Hochements de tête compréhensifs. Bande de glands.

_T'inquiète pas Eden –je peux t'appeler Eden ?- on a tous un jardin secret, fait une fille en essuyant une larme d'émotion.

Je sens que je vais vomir.

Je me force à continuer, et dit d'une voix tremblante d'émotion :

_Eh bien… en fait… il a…

Je me penche vers l'oreille d'un Griffondor, et lui chuchote quelques mots. Il pâlit, et regarde Dumby avec quelque chose qui ressemble à du dégout.

Puis, il se penche vers sa voisine, et lui chuchote ce que je lui ai dit. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que toute la tablée des abrutis ai le même air dégouté en regardant ce qui était autrefois leur bien-aimé directeur.

Et tout en veillant à garder une mine désolée, je jubile.

Normalement, tout Poudlard devrait haïr Albus Dumbledore avant l'heure du déjeuner. _Oh yeah. _

On ne force pas la fille de Lord Voldemort à aller dans une école contre son gré sans en subir les conséquences…

Je croise les jambes, papillonne des yeux, et me sers un toast.

_Attend, je vais le faire pour toi, claironne une voix joyeuse. Avec un grand-père comme ce type, tu mérite bien qu'on soit aux petits soins avec toi ! Tu veux du beurre ou de la confiture ?

Je renvoie au crétin braillard un sourire charmant :

_Beurre, s'il-te-plait… je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne me rappelle pas de ton nom…

_Finnigan. Seamus Finnigan. Tiens, voilà ton toast !

Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de me hurler dans les oreilles ? Quel débile.

_Merci beaucoup, Seamus !

Intérieurement, je soupire. Mais pourquoi il a fallu que j'atterrisse chez ces débiles de Griffcons ? Hein ?

_Foutu Dumby._

Néanmoins, j'arrive à me consoler un peu en me disant que moi dans ce château, il n'a pas fini d'en voir des vertes et des pas mûres, ce vieux fou !

Je prends un verre de jus de citrouille (gracieusement servie par Finnigan), plutôt contente de moi, tandis que l'autre abruti engage la conversation avec un air stupide collé à la figure.

En plus, j'ai gagné un chien.

Faudra que je pense à lui demander où est la volière, tient…

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	16. Seamy

Salut les gens !

Me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre ! (ouiiiii, j'ai ENFIN réussi à poster ! Hallelujah !)

J'espére qu'il vous plaira...

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 16 : Seamy

.

* * *

.

_Jour sept chez les sauvages. _

_._

Quand j'avais sept ans, j'ai traversée –comme tous les enfants- une phase de révolte puérile intense, qui m'avait amenée à une introspection profonde de moi-même.

En fait, j'avais passée plusieurs jours à me dire qu'au fond, tout ce que je voulais c'était une famille normale, un nounours rose, une mère qui ferait des gâteaux et un père qui me raconterait une histoire le soir.

C'est à peu prés à ce moment-là où je me suis dit que, finalement, le côté de la Lumière pouvait être bien, et que si je me sauvais discrètement je pourrais aller rejoindre Dumbledore (j'étais à fond dans le journal de Grindelwald, et il était décrit comme quelqu'un de très bien –et aussi un très bon amant mais à l'époque ce n'étais pas ce qui m'intéressait) pour me faire adopter par une gentille famille de sorcier (j'avais même envisagé les Weasley) et vivre une vie _normale_ sans prisonniers à achever ou d'insultes à écouter.

Cette période a duré approximativement deux semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'un serpent me fasse remarquer que les gentils n'apprécieraient pas forcément qu'une gamine dont les premiers mots avaient été _Doloris_ viennent squatter chez eux.

Il est mort peu de temps plus tard, je ne me souviens même plus de quoi.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je me félicite actuellement de ne pas avoir cédée à mon envie passagère, parce que ma vie aurait vraiment été _chiante_.

_Tu as compris, toi, les questions du devoir de Potion ? C'est super-dur ! Je me demande où ce crétin visqueux de Rogue les a trouvées !

Je me compose un sourire, et réponds :

_Tu parles de celles sur les poils de pégases ?

Evidemment qu'il parle de celles-là, mais faire l'idiote est la meilleure des couvertures –même si c'est horriblement, terriblement, atrocement nul.

_Ouais… c'est infaisable !

_Effectivement ! Mais je pense qu'il faut chercher à la bibliothèque, il doit bien y avoir des livres dessus, non ?

Mon interlocuteur me regarde, admiratif, avant de se précipiter audit endroit.

Je m'assure qu'il ne me regarde pas, et soupire.

Pas besoin de vous présenter celui qui est devenu, depuis une semaine, mon toutou attitré : Seamus Finnigan, en chair et stupidité.

En gros, il me bave dessus, me suit partout, me regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit et beurre mes toasts le matin. Aussi pratique qu'un elfe de maison, achetez-le ! Et bientôt la version 2.0 qui arrive sur le marché, n'hésitez pas !

Bref, tout ça pour dire que ce type me casse les pieds à longueur de temps, mais qu'il a une utilité certaine (en plus de la fonction beurrage de toasts).

Il va m'aider à m'échapper. Il ne le sait pas, mais il va m'aider.

Toujours en souriant (pour la galerie), je cours après mon chien, qui galope à travers les couloirs.

_Seamus ! Seamus !

Aussitôt, il s'arrête et je le rejoins en faisant mine d'être essoufflée.

_Oups, désolé Eden !

_Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends que tu sois excité, qui ne le serait pas en apprenant qu'il va avoir une bonne note à son devoir ? Mais nous avons cours de Métamorphose, là, alors…

Il opine, visiblement ravi –Salazar que ce garçon est idiot.

_J'avais oublié !

Evidemment, son cerveau est trop petit pour retenir ce genre d'information.

_Allons-y, avant qu'elle ne nous colle !

Je hoche la tête, intérieurement désespérée.

Nous nous dirigeons jusqu'à la salle de classe, où une masse informe d'élèves entrent.

La plupart me sourient, et je reçois même quelques saluts enthousiastes, mais trois d'entre eux me fusillent du regard.

Potter, Granger et Weasley. Le trio d'Or, ou quelque soit leur dernier surnom débile en date.

Ils me détestent, et je pense que c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié la réputation que j'ai faite à leur cher directeur –mais avec des membres du Piaf Cuit, on ne peut jamais savoir.

Ni celle que je me suis faite, et qui fait que j'ai un valeureux esclave prêt à tout pour mes beaux yeux (notez l'ironie).

En fait, je crois qu'ils ne m'aiment pas tout court.

Nous entrons silencieusement en classe, et la vieille folle qui sert de prof (je me demande où Dumby a recruté son équipe, parce qu'elle _craint_) commence son cours.

Elle nous parle de transformer une grenouille en aiguilles à tricoter, et nous distribue lesdits batraciens.

Je fixe la grenouille, qui me rend mon regard.

_Croâ.

Ouais. Comme tu dis ma vieille. Croâ.

…

Est-ce que je viens de parler à une grenouille ?

Ca y est, je débloque. A force de fréquenter des Griffondors, mon qi a régressé jusqu'à atteindre le leur. Au secours.

_Eden ? Tu y arrive ?

Je cligne des yeux, et sourit à… un autre type qui fait manifestement concurrence à Finnigan pour devenir mon chien.

_Oui, je crois, merci.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la grenouille, et agite ma baguette.

Elle se change en aiguille à tricoter une fraction de seconde plus tard. Peuh, c'était trop facile.

_Ouah, Eden ! T'es super forte !

_Ce… En fait, j'avais déjà appris ça dans mon ancienne école…

Je souris à Finnigan, qui rougit légèrement. Pff.

_Croâ.

Nous sursautons tous deux, et fixons ses aiguilles à tricoter, qui sautillent un peu partout dans la pièce.

_Euh… oups ?

Ridicule. Totalement ridicule. Je fais néanmoins semblant de rien, et le rassure, tout en jetant discrètement un _Silencio_ sur mes propres aiguilles.

_Tiens, fait Finnigan après avoir saisi ses aiguilles. C'est marrant, elles ne croassent plus !

_La métamorphose a peut-être pris du retard… ou alors, c'était une autre paire d'aiguilles !

Hors de question que j'avoue que ce sont les miennes.

Finnigan acquiesce, et j'en profite pour me rapprocher de lui :

_Dit… ça te dirait qu'on aille à Pré-au-Lard ensemble, demain ? Je n'y ai jamais été, et on dit que c'est magnifique !

Il rougit comme une tomate et s'empresse de dire oui. Pauvre Griffondor, contrôlé par sa testostérone… enfin, ça me sers, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Weasley me fusille du regard, et je lui envoie un grand sourire.

* * *

_._

_Jour 8 chez les sauvages. _

_._

_Tu ne peux pas sortir ?

_Non… Mon grand-père a refusé, tu sais comment il est, c'est un malade…

Finnigan se mord les lèvres. Ne te désiste pas ! Fais preuve de stupidité, c'est ce qui caractérise ta maison, non ?

Je me rapproche de lui, et pose ma main sur son épaule :

_S'il-te-plait… j'ai tellement envie…

Il parait hésiter, et j'approche ma bouche de son oreille –Salazar, faites que j'oublie ce que je vais faire- :

_Comme ça, on pourra trouver un coin tranquille pour _discuter_… à moins que tu ne veuilles pas ?

Je vais vomir.

N'empêche que même si je vais devoir trouver des toilettes rapidement, ça marche. Le toutou devient rouge pivoine, et hoche frénétiquement la tête. Bien.

_Okay, me chuchote-t-il. Alors ce qu'on va faire, c'est qu'on va prendre un passage secret pour sortir… ne le dis à personne, je l'ai découvert tout seul, et je crois que personne ne l'a plus emprunté depuis quelques temps.

Il me prend par la main, et m'entraine dans un dédale de couloir.

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivons devant la statue d'une sorcière borgne. Intéressant…

Finnigan tapote le nez de la sculpture, murmure _Dissendium_, et elle s'écarte, pour nous faire voir un grand tunnel. Très intéressant…

Nous entrons, et parcourront quelques mètres. L'entrée se referme derrière nous, et j'avise une grosse pierre qui traine. Plus personne ne peu me voir, et il n'y a que moi, une pierre, et un abruti.

Rapidement, je saisi la roche, et m'avance silencieusement vers Finnigan. Un pas, deux pas, et…

_Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il se tourne vers moi, et je planque la pierre. Zut !

_C'est vraiment super ! Tu es teeeeellement intelligent pour avoir trouvé ce passage !

Eurk. Je me dégoute moi-même.

Finnigan me sourit, se retourne et continu à marcher. Je reprends la pierre, m'approche, et…

_Au fait, tu as envie d'aller à Honeyduke ? On pourrait acheter des plumes en miel !

Le Destin me hait.

_Oui, bien sur ! On pourra même aller aux Trois Balais après… ou chez Mme Pieddodu !

Vas-y Finnigan. Fantasme sur toi et moi en train de nous regarder amoureusement et laisse-moi t'assommer (quoiqu'à ce rythme-là, je suis quitte pour le tuer).

Il se retourne, très rouge, et je reprends ma pierre. Cette fois, je me fais le plus silencieuse possible, avance, avance, avance, et finalement, après ce qui m'a semblé des heures de tortures, je…

_On est arrivé !

…

Pourquoi moi ?

Je balance la pierre dans un coin, et suis mon très cher toutou jusqu'à une cave. Il me fait signe d'être discret, et nous remontons en nous cachant. Puis, après quelques minutes d'intense amusement pour Finnigan et de concentration (_ne pas tuer le chien, il peut être utile. Ne pas tuer le chien, il peut être utile. Ne pas tuer le chien, il peut être utile. Ne pas tuer… raaah !_) nous sortons de Honeyduke et nous dirigeons vers les Trois Balais.

Des Aurors patrouillent, et le bar est bondé de gens divers et variés. Je me mords pensivement la lèvre, et décide de mettre en application la partie la plus horrible de mon plan.

Je me colle à Finnigan, et fais glisser mes lèvres le long de sa joue :

_Et sssi on sse trouvait un coin plus… tranquille ?

J'ai fait exprès de donner des intonations sifflantes à mes paroles, ayant lu quelque part qu'un mec (un certain Dumuzi, ancêtre de Merlin) avait inventé le Fourchelang pour animer ses soirées sous la couette. Et vu la tête de l'autre abruti, ça a l'air de marcher.

Il quitte rapidement le pub, et m'entraine à sa suite. Nous atterrissons dans une rue isolée, où il me coince contre un mur.

Avant que ses hormones ne lui submergent (encore plus) le cerveau, je glisse :

_Ce n'est pas très confortable… tu pourrais… tu sais ?

Il a l'air de comprendre (miracle !) et sors sa baguette pour jeter un sort de Coussinage. J'esquisse un sourire victorieux intérieur, et embrasse fougueusement le chien. Beurk beurk beurk.

La baguette de Finnigan tremble, et elle finit dans sa poche de derrière bien en vue, tandis qu'il m'embrasse à son tour. Si c'est pas malheureux ça : mon premier baiser volé pour les besoins d'un plan… mais on s'en fout.

Je fais lentement glisser mes mains sur le dos du crétin, et caresse ses fesses (dé-gou-tant) avant de m'emparer de sa baguette. Yes.

__Collapse. _

Immédiatement, Finnigan s'évanouit et je reste seule, baguette en main.

_Oh yeah. _

Je fais quelques pas, et repère une vieille bouteille abandonnée, que je prends et soupèse. Elle ferait un Portoloins parfait si seulement…

Je fais volte-face et la jette contre un mur. Des grognements étouffés se font entendre, et je me mets en garde.

_La prochaine fois que tu espionnes quelqu'un, veille à ce que tes potes n'attrapent pas un rhume, Potter. C'est vraiment pas discret, tu sais.

Trois formes apparaissent, et pointent leurs baguettes sur moi, alors que j'étouffe un soupir.

C'est définitivement _chiant_.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	17. Ronny

Salut les gens !

Me voici, avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espére, vous plaira x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 17 : Ronny

.

* * *

.

Du peu que j'étais resté à Poudlard, j'avais pu juger que le niveau en DCFM n'était pas très élevé –même si Rogue pouvait être un bon prof quand il voulait. La majeur partie des élèves se comportaient comme s'ils savaient déjà tout grâce à une mystérieuse chose appelé AD (Armée de Débiles, m'avait expliqué Finnigan –quoique c'était peut-être un autre nom, mais l'esprit est là, c'est tout ce qui compte).

Pas de magie noire, ou même d'étude de la magie noire. Idem pour les sorts offensifs un peu violents.

En bref, je pensais que les élèves de Poudlard n'étaient pas habitués à se battre en duel avec un assaillant un tant soi peu expérimenté. Et je comptais là-dessus.

Maîtriser Weasley ne fut pas un problème, puisque cet abruti m'avait foncé dessus sans même attendre ses amis. Je ne me suis même pas donné la peine d'utiliser des sorts violents : un _Stupéfix_ plus tard, et il était étendu sur le sol.

Granger et Potter, eux, posèrent plus de difficultés. Ils combattaient ensemble, et leurs sorts –surtout ceux de Potter- étaient d'une puissance respectable qui me mit mal à l'aise durant un court instant.

Sauf que si ces abrutis croient que c'est avec des _Tarantagella _qu'ils vont me battre, et bien ils sont encore plus débiles que je ne le pensais.

Je fais une roulade pour éviter deux _Stupéfix_, et me redresse pour me plaquer contre le mur.

Jusque-là, j'ai essayé d'être gentille. Mais quand il y en a marre, il y en a marre !

Je ne peux pas utiliser d'Impardonnables, mais d'autres sorts feront très bien l'affaire. Et après m'être fritée à Lord Voldemort durant un an et demi, je peux vous dire que j'en connais toute une panoplie.

Je cours, et emprunte une autre ruelle, pleine de poubelles. Granger et Potter me suivent, et je leur fais un clin d'œil. Mon côté Voldemort prend le dessus, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le laisser faire.

J'en suis presque navrée pour les deux ados en face de moi. Presque.

__Wingardium Leviosa ! Taeda ! _

Je soulève trois poubelles, et mon second sort les fait bruler, tandis que je les fais tourner autour de Potter et son amie.

_J'ai pas envie de vous tuer, Potter_, lançais-je en sifflant. _Alors dégage et laisse-moi partir d'ici. _

__Aguamentis ! _

Mes poubelles s'éteignent et je soupire :

_J'imagine que ça veux dire non. Ne viens pas te plaindre après, ok ? _

Je plisse les yeux et conjure un bouclier pour parer une avalanche de sorts.

_Hors de question que je te laisse retourner prés de Voldemort ! _

Il cause bien Fourchelang, le gamin. Je marmonne un sort qui va les percuter et les projettent contre le mur.

_Mais vous allez arrêter, tous, avec Voldemort ? Et puis d'abord, qui te dit que je vais retourner là-bas ? _

Granger nous regarde, l'air effaré, et je l'assomme rapidement. Maintenant, reste Potter.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

Nous commençons à nous tourner autour comme deux loups, et je réponds calmement :

_T'as rien écouté lors de mon interrogatoire ou quoi ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de devenir l'héritière de mon père : moi, ce que je veux, c'est me casser dans un coin tranquille ! _

Il fronce les sourcils.

_Tu penses vraiment que je vais croire ça ?_

_Pourquoi tu ne le croirais pas ? _

_Tu es la fille de Voldemort !_

Je soupire.

_Et toi, tu es le fils de deux grands Aurors dévoués à la Lumière. Et pourtant…_

Il se raidit.

_Pourtant quoi ? _

_Pourtant, parfois, tu n'as pas envie de tout ça, je me trompe ? _

_Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. _

Je lui souris légèrement.

_Ne fais pas l'idiot, Potter. Tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire. Les médias qui te harcèlent, les gens qui ne voient en toi que l'image d'un héro. Pas de place pour tes faiblesses, ils te veulent parfait et fort. _

Potter se mord la lèvre, et je continue :

_Toi, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Le Survivant. La Garçon en Or. Le Messie de la population sorcière. Tous tes gestes sont observés, et toutes tes réactions font la une des journaux. Pour le monde, tu es Potter. Harry n'a pas sa place ici, pas vraie ? _

Il palit. Manifestement, j'ai touché un point faible.

_Tu veux que je te dise ? On est pareil, toi et moi. _

_C'est pas vrai ! Riposte-t-il, abandonnant le Fourchelang.

_Oh, vraiment ? Pourtant, je peux te décrire si _facilement_. Nos réactions sont les même. Nous calculons pour être ce que les autres voient en nous. Moi parce que Voldemort veut une héritière, toi parce que Dumbledore veut un Sauveur. Eux aussi, ils se ressemblent beaucoup, tu sais ?

Il ne répond pas, mais je le vois qui commence à réfléchir. Je commence à reculer, regardant du coin de l'œil s'il y a un objet qui ferait un bon Portoloin.

_Au fond de toi, tu sais que ton bien-aimé directeur te manipule. Il dirige ta vie, et tu lui en veux pour ça, pas vrai ? Tu ne te l'avoue pas, mais tu le sais, j'ai tort ?

Je respire lentement, et reprends :

_Il t'a placé dans cette famille de moldus pour s'assurer d'avoir un gentil Survivant à sa botte… et il a réussi ! Tu as été malheureux toute ton enfance, et le jour de tes onze ans, j'imagine qu'il est venu avec son sourire débonnaire t'expliquer qui tu étais et où tu allais… tu as du être fantastiquement heureux, non ?

_Hagrid. C'est Hagrid qui est venu me chercher.

Je fais un geste agacé de la main :

_Peu importe qui c'était. Il t'a fait miroiter un monde coloré plein de merveilles où tu étais chouchouté. Et là, il a du voir que son plan était réussi : il avait le Survivant à ses pieds, prêt à lui manger dans la main.

Il acquiesce, soudain très pâle.

_Et tu ne t'es jamais posé de questions. Tu n'as jamais pensé à consulter tes droits ? Même moi je les connais !

De la main gauche, j'attrape une brique qui dépasse. Bien, voilà un Portoloin de toute beauté.

_Tu sais qu'il n'avait aucune raison pour te placer chez ces moldus ?

_Il en avait ! Rétorque Potter avec hargne. Il y a une protection donnée par ma mère sur cette maison !

Je ricane :

_Et tu es au courant que si un rituel d'adoption magique avait été pratiqué, la protection de sang se serait déplacé sur ta nouvelle famille ? Ou même que ce truc fonctionne avec les gens que tu considère comme ta famille ? Tu aurais pu vivre chez les Weasley : la protection aurait fonctionnée puisqu'elle est basée sur l'amour d'une mère et son désir pour le bonheur de son enfant !

Il parait assommé, et je lance :

_On est pareil, Potter. La seule différence entre toi et moi c'est que moi, ma prison, je la connais, et je fais tout pour m'en débarrasser ! _Portus ! _

La brique s'illumine, et je mets la main dessus.

_Penses-y, Potter ! Un jour, tu te rendras compte que ta vie est juste un gros mensonge, et que tu as passé l'âge des illusions !

Je commence à disparaitre, et sens mon nombril se faire tirer par un crochet.

__Stupéfix ! _

Quelque chose me frappe dans le dos.

Eh merde…

Je m'écroule sur le sol, et me sens sombrer dans l'inconscience. Ma dernière vision est celle de Dumbledore qui avance, baguette à la main, Weasley derrière lui.

Je savais que j'aurais du tuer ce crétin.

* * *

.

Je croise les jambes, et fais un sourire à Dumby, qui me regarde, visiblement fâché.

_Eden, tu dois comprendre que nous faisons cela pour ton bien, commence-t-il en tentant de prendre un air rassurant.

Je le coupe aussitôt :

_Tu mens aussi mal que ton phénix, Dumbledore, alors arrête cette comédie, ça me donne envie de vomir.

Je me suis connue plus élégante, mais j'en ai ras la casquette de toutes les crasses qui m'arrivent, alors j'estime avoir des raisons de devenir grossière, non ?

Le vieux soupire, passe sur le tutoiement que j'ai utilisé, et continue :

_La compagnie de Lord Voldemort n'est pas souhaitable pour toi : c'est un fou, et son seul but est la destruction. J'ignore ce qu'il t'a dit sur nous, mais c'est totalement faux. Nous ne voulons que ton bonheur, Eden.

_Et j'aurais atteint ce _bonheur_ si vous ne m'aviez pas empêché de partir !

Il soupire :

_Nous ne pouvions pas te laisser repartir auprès de ton père, Eden.

Mais il est sourd ou quoi ?

_Je. N'allais. Pas. Repartir. Chez. Mon. Père. Alors arrêtez de me les briser !

Dumbledore me regarde, soupire à nouveau, et part. Je reste seule dans la petite chambre obscure où on m'a enfermée depuis ma tentative d'évasion.

Une sombre petite chambre dans les sombres couloirs des sombres cachots des sombres sous-sols de Poudlard. Autant dire que c'est un endroit rassurant, chaleureux et où il fait bon vivre.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit, et regarde mornement le plafond. Je sens que ça va devenir un de mes hobbies durant les prochaines semaines –voir même années. Ca fait deux jours que je suis ici, et les seules visites que j'ai reçues sont celles des elfes de maison et de Dumbledore.

Joyeux, n'est-ce pas ?

Je soupire, et ferme les yeux. Il me faut un Plan d'évasion.

Sauf que là, j'avoue que pour la première fois de mon existence, je suis totalement découragée. Probablement l'atmosphère de cette chambre (qu'on jurerait empruntée aux cachots de Voldy) qui fait ça.

Je suis fatiguée, j'en ai marre, et Dumbledore me les brise.

Mais à part ça, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes : les oiseaux gazouillent, les fleurs bourgeonnent, le vent souffle, le soleil brille, et Rogue vient d'entrer dans ma chambre.

… Attendez une minute. J'ai dit _quoi_ ?

Je fixe l'espion-qui-n'en-est-plus-un.

_Miss Jedusor.

_Rogue, saluais-je en m'asseyant.

Il me fixe, et reprend la parole :

_Comme vous vous en doutez, ma visite n'est pas officielle, et je compte sur vous pour que Dumbledore n'en sache rien.

_C'est sur qu'un de mes passe-temps favoris est de raconter le moindre instant de ma vie au vieux fou qui m'a fait enfermer ici. Après tout, nous sommes _tellement_ amis, lui et moi…

Il soulève un coin de lèvres, et sors quelque chose d'une de ses poches.

Il me le lance, et j'attrape quelque chose de rectangulaire, d'où une odeur bien connue s'échappe. Poussière et papier… un livre ?

_Un peu de compagnie ne vous fera probablement pas de mal. Je reviendrais le prendre dans quelques jours. D'ici-là, assurez-vous qu'il ne tombe pas entre les mains de notre cher directeur, voulez-vous ?

Sans même attendre une réponse (que je n'aurais d'ailleurs pas donnée) il repart, et me laisse seule avec le livre.

Je regarde le titre : _De l'utilité de la séduction dans le monde sorcier. _

Ce type à un sens de l'humour qui frôle celui de Nagini.

Je souris et entame ma lecture.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	18. Dumuzy

Bonjour les gens !

Me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espére, vous plaira ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 18 : Dumuzy

.

* * *

_._

_Janvier._

.

_Le Fourchelang aurait été inventé pour quoi ? _

_C'est un aphrodisiaque. Dumuzi, et Merlin après lui, avait découvert que certaines vibrations –celles des serpents en l'occurrence- provoquaient des réactions physiologiques plutôt intéressantes. _

_... Pour les longues soirées d'hiver, c'est ça ? _

_Tout à fait. Tu pourras essayer avec ta copine, je suis sûre qu'elle va adorer._

Potter me regarde d'un air méditatif, avant de soupirer :

_Ben… en fait… _

_Pas avant le mariage ? _

Il pince les lèvres, et je réprime un ricanement.

_Elle a quinze ans ! _

J'ouvre la bouche, avant de la refermer.

_C'est vrai. _

Potter soupire, avant de confesser :

_Elle voudrait attendre d'être au moins majeur, parce que ça lui fait vraiment peur, tout ça. Et puis avec Mme Weasley… _

Je lève un sourcil :

_La maman-poule ? _

_Tout juste._

Nous grimaçons en cœur, et Potter sort un livre de son sac, que je saisis rapidement. Il sort avec un geste de la main, et je lui retourne un vague signe de tête.

Quelque chose vous étonne ? Ravie de voir que vous suivez.

Rassurez-vous, la captivité ne m'a pas rendue folle, et même si ça fait environs un mois que je suis enfermée dans les cachots, j'ai suis toujours saine d'esprit (enfin, autant que la fille d'un mage noir puisse l'être).

Alors non, la conversation que je viens d'avoir n'est pas le fruit d'un cerveau dérangé (enfin, encore plus que d'habitude, quoi).

Et vous ne rêvez pas non plus : Potter et moi venons bien de parler calmement de sa vie sexuelle (par ailleurs inexistante). C'est même ce que nous faisons tous les jours depuis environs deux semaines.

Parler, hein, pas commenter sa vie sexuelle.

Je sais que ça peut sembler étonnant, mais c'est arrivé. Harry Je-Suis-L'Icarnation-Du-Bien Potter et moi sommes devenus… quelque chose entre « compagnons d'infortune » et « personnes discutant avec animation de tout et de rien lorsqu'ils s'embêtent ». Autant dire que c'est flou.

Très flou, même, mais ça ne me dérange pas particulièrement.

J'ai de la compagnie durant quelques minutes, et il m'apporte des livres, alors même si rester à Poudlard m'énerve profondément, je ne m'ennuie pas trop.

Et puis il y a Rogue –ma principale source d'approvisionnement de livres. Lui, il ne parle pas (ou alors c'est du sarcasme au sens très douteux), mais son choix en matière de lecture est plutôt bon.

Alors, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, cette captivité n'est pas _si_ désagréable que ça. En éliminant Dumbledore, le reste de Poudlard et en ramenant Nagini (non, cette limace ne me manque pas, mais… oh et puis foutez-moi la paix !), ça pourrait presque être supportable.

Tout est dans le _presque_, notez.

Parce que tout Potter qu'il soit, le Survivant reste un gosse borné, conditionné par Dumby pour être un toutou obéissant, qui a tellement peur de la solitude qu'il se pli à des contraintes inutiles et ne pense même pas à utiliser son cerveau.

Chose que je m'emploie à changer (quitte à discuter avec quelqu'un, autant qu'il soit intellectuellement autonome, non ?), mais ce n'est pas en deux semaines que quinze ans de bêtises font s'effacer.

Oui, moi aussi ça me fait chier.

Quand à Rogue, il reste un Mangemort et un membre du cercle des amateurs de poulet, donc… vous me comprenez.

Mais par-dessus tout, ce qui m'ennuie le plus, c'est Dumby.

Le vieux schnock me rend visite deux fois par semaine, et passe son temps à me parler des bienfaits de l'amour, de l'amitié, des bonbons au citron, et que Voldemort est méchant, et qu'il faut absolument que tu comprennes que le Mal, c'est pas bien, et que tu dois te rendre compte que la vérité se situe du côté dela Lumière… Une plaie je vous dis !

Néanmoins, quelque part, il a arrangé mes affaires : c'est lui qui, pour une raison ou une autre, a donné le mot de passe de ma prison à Potter, ce qui fait qu'il vient régulièrement discuter avec moi.

J'ignore pourquoi le citronné a fait ça, et ça m'embête : si ça fait parti d'un Plan, ce n'est pas vraiment bon pour moi.

Parce que moi, des Plans, je n'ai pu en établir aucun. Aucun de valable, en tout cas.

J'ai bien pensé à assommer Potter ou Rogue, mais je n'ai pas le mot de passe de ma prison, et il le faut pour en sortir. De plus, aucun n'a voulu m'apporter un Portoloins ou même ma baguette.

Je ne peux pas transplaner, pas utiliser le sacrifice d'animaux, ou communiquer à l'extérieur.

En somme, je suis piégée.

Et c'est _chiant._

Je m'allonge sur mon lit, et pose le livre pour tenter –une fois de plus- d'imaginer un plan pour me sortir de là. Sans succès.

_Pff…_

Lasse, je reprends le livre –un manuel sur la guerre des gobelins- et me remets à bouquiner pendant une dizaine de minute. Sauf que ni Ragnuk le Sanglant ni Ortör Patte-de-Poule ne parviennent à retenir mon attention.

En soupirant, je cache le livre sous le matelas, et contemple le plafond.

Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre la prochaine visite de Potter…

* * *

_._

_Février._

.

_Hors de question._

_Pourquoi ? _

_Parce que._

_J'attends une réponse plus convaincante, Potter._

_C'est Harry._

_Le jour où je pourrais partir._

Potter sourit, et secoue la tête.

_Je ne t'apporterais pas ta baguette._

_Un Portoloins alors._

_Non plus._

Mais il m'énerve, ce gamin !

_N'insiste pas, Eden. Je ne te ferais pas sortir d'ici._

Je grogne et lève les yeux au ciel. Potter, lui, réprime un rire amusé. Pff.

_Avec qui je pourrais parler si tu pars ? _

Je fais mine de réfléchir, avant de rétorquer :

_Ta copine. _

C'est à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel :

_Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne peux pas en parler à Ginny._

J'esquisse un rictus moqueur.

_Pour la protéger, gnagnagna, elle est si fragile… largue-la si elle te soule tant que ça ! _

_Elle ne me soule pas ! Arrête avec ça, t'es chiante ! _

Saint-Potty s'est mis aux gros mots ? J'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui. Bon, ça va faire deux mois qu'on discute quotidiennement, alors ça parait normal. Je finirais peut-être par faire quelque chose de ce gamin.

_Enfin bref… Je crois que Ron et Hermione se doutent de quelque chose. Il va peut-être falloir que je vienne moins souvent._

Ah oui. Ses amis/toutous. Potter ne leur a pas dit ce qu'il faisait les longues soirées d'hiver, enfermé avec moi dans une petite pièce sombre uniquement dotée d'un lit (à savoir discuter –non mais qu'est-ce que vous imaginiez ?)

_Toujours pas lassé d'être le Survivant ? _

_Eden…_

_Ca va, je me tais._

Potter secoue la tête, et ferme les yeux pendant un instant. J'en viendrais presque à plaindre ce gosse –vous y avez vraiment cru ? Vous pensiez que _moi_, je me ferais du souci pour _Potter_ ? Vous êtes vraiment digne d'entrer dans les rangs de Voldemort, félicitations.

_Bon, j'y vais. On se voit plus tard ! _

Potter sort, et je reste seule.

C'est totalement ridicule : me faire du soucie pour Potter, c'est… _ridicule._

* * *

_._

_Mars._

_._

_Miss Jedusor.

C'est fou ce qu'un simple nom peut paraître sarcastique dans un certaine bouche.

_Rogue.

Ma-Graisse-Et-Moi-On-Vous-Emmerde s'approche de moi, et dépose un livre sur mon lit dans un grand mouvement de cape. Que de décorum… parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être en face de mon père.

_Je constate que votre détention n'a pas l'air de vous affecter tant que cela.

_Avec votre compagnie, ce serait dur. Vous êtes tellement _chaleureux_ et _gentil_ que j'ai parfois l'impression d'être au pays des Bisounours.

Il lève un sourcil, n'ayant manifestement rien compris. Tss… aucune culture.

_Je ne sais pas si je me remettrais un jour de voir la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres utiliser des références moldues.

Ah ? Il avait comprit, en fait.

Je croise les jambes, et attrape le livre. _Historique des préfets en Chef._

_... Votre sens de l'humour me stupéfie.

Vraiment. Je pensais avoir touché le fond mais là, j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir été chercher une pelle pour continuer à creuser.

Rogue ricane, et sort de la pièce. Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Il ne va pas me laisser en plan, l'animal !

_Hey ! Qu'est-ce que…

La porte claque, et j'entends le tableau se refermer.

… _Sale Mangemort de mes deux ! _

* * *

_._

_De l'autre côté, Rogue étouffa un ricanement sardonique. Eden Jedusor était une de ses grandes distractions… parfois, il la plaignait presque._

_En partant, il croisa Potter, qui le dépassa sans lui accorder un regard : toute son attention était fixée sur le tableau (un banal portrait) qui couvrait la chambre d'Eden._

_Manifestement, Eden Jedusor distrayait beaucoup de monde, au château…_

* * *

_._

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	19. Horcrix

Salut les gens !

Me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espére, vous plaira x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 19 : Horcrix

.

* * *

.

_Avril._

_._

_Tu as déjà entendu parler des Horcruxes ?

Je lâche un soupir dédaigneux en regardant le vieux fou.

_Eden, il faut que tu nous dises tout ce que tu sais à propos de ça. C'est vital, tu comprends ?

Ce qui est vital, c'est que je me casse d'ici en vitesse.

_Et qu'est-ce que ça me rapporte ?

La question parait surprendre Dumby et il me regarde, visiblement désemparé.

Il se tient dans la petite chambre qui me sert de prison, et a la main sur sa baguette, au cas où la méchante petite Eden déciderait de devenir suicidaire et de sortir par la force.

Il a du me confondre avec un Mangemort.

Je remarque que l'Ordre du Poulet Grillé n'est pas là. Le vieux fou ne veut probablement pas qu'ils soient au courant –l'abruti.

_Pardon ?

_Dans l'hypothèse –et je dis bien l'hypothèse- où j'aurais ces informations, qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte ?

_La satisfaction d'avoir pu rendre le monde meilleur, répond Dumby.

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel.

_Je suis Eden Jedusor, pas Severus Rogue ou Harry Potter. Ce genre de chose ne m'intéresse pas, et je pensais que vous l'auriez remarqué.

_Pouvoir te regarder dans la glace en te disant que tu as fait le Bien ?

_Bien et Mal sont des notions qui m'indiffèrent. Alors je répète ma question : qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange ?

Le vieux réfléchit, avant de demander :

_Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?

_Partir.

_Non.

Je croise les bras, et laisse un sourire moqueur fleurir sur mes lèvres :

_Ces informations resteront là où elles sont.

Dumby soupire, et sort. Je reste seule, et grommelle quelques jurons en Fourchelang.

_Très élégant. Voldemort doit être terriblement fier de la manière dont il t'a élevé. _

Je sursaute, alors que Potter enlève sa cape et me salue d'un signe de tête.

Je fixe alternativement l'endroit où était Dumby, puis Le Type-Qui-A-Survécu. Il parait comprendre, et m'explique :

_C'est lui qui a voulu que j'assiste à l'entretien. _

_Je vois. Il y a une raison précise ou c'est juste qu'il a deviné que tu avais des instincts voyeuristes ? _

Potter glousse, et reprend :

_C'est probablement un plan obscur qu'il ne m'expliquera que dans quelques années._

_Tout à fait son genre_, j'approuve.

Je devine que nous repensons tous les deux à la même chose : la mystérieuse prophétie qui baragouine que Potter doit tuer mon père pour sauver le monde, dont on m'a gracieusement fait part il y a quelques semaines.

_T'es pas obligé, tu sais. _

Il me regarde, ne comprenant manifestement pas de quoi je parle.

Et vous voulez qui je vous dise ? Il n'est pas le seul.

_Faire tout ça. Etre le Survivant, mener la vie qu'on attend de toi… t'es pas obligé. _

_Eden, de quoi tu parles ? _

_Tu pourrais te tirer, Potter. Aller en Italie, au Japon ou même aux Etats-Unis. Personne te connait là-bas. Tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux, où tu veux et quand tu veux. _

Potter cligne des yeux.

_Et Ginny ? _

J'ai un geste d'agacement.

_Emmène-la. Elle t'aime, elle te suivra. _

_Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Il y a sa famille, ses amis…_

Je soupire, énervée.

_Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

_Hein ? _

_Dans la vie, qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? Continuer à obéir à un abruti barbu qui te méne par le bout du nez ? Continuer à perpétrer des siècles de préjugés raciaux entre les maisons ? Sers-toi de ton cerveau, merde quoi ! Tire-toi d'ici ! _

Il parait hésiter, avant de rétorquer :

_Il faut que je tue Voldemort. C'est mon devoir, Eden. _

Je me lève de mon lit, où j'étais assise jusqu'à présent, et me mets à tempêter :

_Ton DEVOIR ? Je vais te dire c'est qu'est le DEVOIR, Potter ! Le devoir, c'est ce qu'aurait du faire Dumbledore en te confiant à une famille de sorcier qui t'auraient protégé ! Le devoir, c'est ce que le monde sorcier aurait du faire pour toi au lieu de te cracher à la figure ! Ton DEVOIR à toi, c'est de vivre, merde ! Pas de servir d'esclave à une communauté qui n'a jamais voulu de toi ! _

Je m'arrête, haletante, et me rends compte que Potter me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés. Forcément, je ne m'étais jamais mise en colère devant lui avant. En fait, c'est la première fois que je me livre à ce genre de truc.

Potter a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi.

_Je… il… il faut que j'y aille, Eden. A plus._

Il remet sa cape d'invisibilité, et je me retrouve seule.

C'est habituel, direz-vous.

Ce qui l'est moins, c'est le drôle de poids que j'ai sur le cœur.

Foutu Potter.

* * *

_._

_J__uin._

_._

Etendue sur mon lit, je fixe le plafond.

Deux mois. Ca fait deux mois que j'ai piqué une crise devant Potter. _Il faut que j'y aille, Eden. A plus. _

Il n'est jamais revenu me voir.

Rogue passe de temps en temps, avec de nouveaux bouquins. Il me parle un peu de ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Potter traine perpétuellement avec Weasley et Granger, et sa relation avec sa copine est au beau fixe. Tant mieux pour lui.

Qu'il vive sa gentille petite vie bien sage. Qu'il reste le Survivant, je m'en fous. Je me fous de ce que ce gamin lobotomisé peut bien faire de ces journées.

Je m'en fous.

Et vous voulez que je vous dise ? Le fait que je sache que ce n'est pas vrai –non, je ne m'en fous pas du tout- me fait encore plus chier que ma détention.

Je hais Potter. Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais !

Je prends une grande respiration, et décide de me calmer un peu. Voilà les effets de Poudlard : Eden Jedusor est en train de devenir aussi stupide qu'un Mangemort.

Je passe mes mains sous ma tête, et soupire en me demandant ce qui s'est passé pour que mon cerveau perde autant de case le jour où j'ai rencontré Potter.

Un effet secondaire de mon ascendance couplé à Poudlard. Super.

Je me retourne, et enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller. Ca fait deux mois. Deux mois que je déprime à mort. _Deux foutus mois. _

Soudain, j'entends toquer. Surprise, je me lève et cligne des yeux. Ce n'est pas Snape : ce type ne toque jamais, sans-gêne attitude oblige.

_Si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas te faire pardonner, Potter, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'oploma… hein ? _

Ce n'est pas Potter.

_Je… bonjour, Eden…

Je salue sèchement Ginny Weasley d'un signe de tête, et m'assois sur mon lit.

Elle me sourit timidement, et s'approche.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre, puis la referme. Elle parait réfléchir, ce qui me laisse le temps de l'observer.

Elle n'est pas très grande. Rousse, comme tous les Weasley, elle a attachée ses cheveux en un chignon. Elle porte l'uniforme des Griffondors, et sa baguette est dans son sac –il y a un bout qui dépasse.

… Attendez une minute.

Un lent sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. _Oh yeah. _

_Hey ! Je lance en attrapant un livre.

_Oui ?

Je lui jette le livre. Le temps qu'elle l'attrape, je me suis déjà levée, et j'ai ravi sa baguette de son sac.

Je la sens dans mes mains, et la sensation familière du pouvoir me revient. Fan-tas-tique.

Mon côté Voldemort –qui ne s'était plus exprimé depuis belle lurette- fait son come-back en hurlant de joie, et je l'accompagne de tout cœur.

__Stup…_

_Attend !

Weasley-fille me fixe. Elle ne semble pas terrifiée.

Etrange.

_Quoi ? Marmonnais-je, ennuyée.

_Ne fais pas ça !

Je lève un sourcil, et lance un informulé qui la bloque contre le mur. Puis, je m'approche d'elle :

_Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour ne pas te stupéfixier et m'enfuir dans les trente secondes qui suivent.

_Euh…

_1.

_Je…

_2.

_En fait…

_3.

_Il y a…

_4.

_C'est…

_5.

_Harry.

Je m'arrête de compter, et elle poursuit :

_Harry a des problèmes, Eden.

Je lève un sourcil.

_Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne.

Weasley lâche un ricanement très peu Griffondor.

_Tu es transparente, Eden. _

Je sursaute.

_Tu es…_

_Fourchelang, oui. Disons qu'être possédée par ton père n'a pas eu que des mauvais côtés. Et maintenant, tu pourrais…_

A contrecœur, je la relâche. Elle s'assoit sur mon lit, et recommence à parler en langage normal.

_Comme je le disais, Harry a des problèmes. Et je sais que tu te soucies de lui.

Je grogne, et elle lâche un petit rire.

_Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je me fais du souci pour ce gosse ?

A nouveau ce petit rire amusé, qui commence à me porter sur les nerfs.

_C'est _Harry_, Eden. Si Voldemort l'avait fréquenté autant que lui et toi vous êtes fréquentés, il l'adorerait.

Je lève un sourcil, et elle rectifie :

_Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas Voldemort, mais… Rogue, par exemple.

Peu probable.

_Bon, de toute manière, on s'en fout, reprend Weasley devant mon regard sceptique. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'Harry a des problèmes, et que tu es la seule à pouvoir l'aider.

Je lâche une exclamation dédaigneuse.

_Que je sache, je ne suis pas la nounou de Potter, alors pourquoi moi ?

_Ca fait des mois que vous parlez tous les deux, et je pense –non, je suis certaine- que tu le connais mieux que personne. Même mieux que moi, en fait.

Il y a une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix, et je pourrais presque compatir. Presque.

_Et pourquoi je l'aiderais ?

_Parce que tu l'adores.

Son sourire est revenu, et j'ai une soudaine envie de baffer cette rouquine.

_Premièrement, je n'adore _pas_ Potter. Deuxièmement, pourquoi il n'est pas venu me voir lui-même s'il a vraiment des problèmes, et troisièmement, comment t'as fait pour rentrer ici ?

Ginny Weasley me fait signe de venir m'assoir prés d'elle, un air à la fois amusé et sérieux sur le visage. J'obéis machinalement, avant de me rendre compte de ce que je viens de faire. Et lorsqu'elle commence à me parler et que je me prends à l'écouter, j'ai comme l'impression de me faire avoir.

Non, ne dites rien, je sais.

Poudlard a _vraiment_ détraqué mon cerveau.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	20. Ginny

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici pour ce vingtiéme chapitre qui, j'espére, vous plaira tout autant qu'il m'a plus ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

* * *

.

Chapitre 20 : Ginny

.

* * *

_._

_Tu savais que le Choixpeau ne voulait pas me mettre à Griffondor ? _

Je lève un sourcil en regardant Weasley, qui opine et continue :

_En fait, il m'a dit que la maison qui me correspondait le plus, c'était…_

_Serpentard,_ je coupe.

Elle rigole, et je cligne des yeux, perplexe.

_Loupé ! _

_Ah bon ? _

De nouveau un rire. Salazar, je vais tuer cette gamine.

_Il a voulu me mettre à Poufsouffle !_

Le souffle coupé, je bats des paupières.

_Poufsouffle ? Mais c'est…_

_La maison des imbéciles ? Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi._

Son visage se ferme, et c'est avec sérieux qu'elle continue :

_C'est pour ça que, comme des dizaines d'enfants chaque année, j'ai littéralement supplié le Choixpeau de me mettre à Griffondor, pour ne pas être la honte de ma famille._

Compréhensible.

_Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il y a une majorité de nés-moldus à Poufsouffle ? _

Je fais signe que non, et elle me répond :

_Tout simplement parce qu'eux n'ont jamais entendus parler des quatre maisons. Ils ne savent pas pourquoi les Poufsouffles sont considérés comme des moins que rien, tout ça parce que le Choixpeau ne leur a jamais donné de qualités propres ! _

Super. Ca va changer ma vie, de savoir ça. Cependant, je doute que ça change celle de Potter –qui est tout de même la raison de notre actuelle discussion.

_Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Potter ?_ Je questionne avec un geste agacé.

Elle me regarde, comme surprise par ma question. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Elle est chiante, cette nana à la fin !

… Oui, je sais. Poudlard est mauvais pour ma (déjà défaillante) santé mentale.

_Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ? QU'EST-CE QUE CA A A VOIR ? _Hurle Weasley, soudainement en colère.

Elle doit être enceinte. Les hormones montent rapidement au cerveau et ça fait faire des trucs bizarres. Moui, ça parait plausible comme explication.

_Ca a TOUT à voir !

Tient ? Elle est repassée en langage humain.

_C'est à cause de ça que Voldemort est né ! C'est à cause de ça que les parents d'Harry sont morts ! A cause de CES PUTAINS DE MAISONS !

Elle se met à faire les cents pas dans ma prison, le visage rougie par la colère.

Allongée sur mon lit, je la regarde paresseusement s'exciter toute seule, avant de l'interrompre :

_Et dooooonc, le rapport avec les soi-disant soucis de Potter ? _

Elle s'arrête, et respire profondément avant de me répondre :

_Harry déteste les Serpentards.

Non, c'est vrai ?

_Certes, mais encore ?_ Je lance ironiquement. _Ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle._

_Laisse-moi terminer, tu veux ?

_Vas-y._

Elle prend une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :

_Dumbledore a toujours tout fait pour que les Griffondors haïssent les Serpentards. Il a mit les Griffondors en cours avec les Serpentards, et a encouragé les rivalités entre maisons.

_Au risque de me répéter : Certes, mais encore ? _

Elle soupire et me lance un regard qui me laisse deviner que j'étais sensée comprendre quelque chose.

Sauf que c'est pas ma faute ! Je suis hors de mon habitat naturel (les bibliothèques/coins paumés), alors c'est pas étonnant que mes capacités intellectuelles soient réduites !

_Réfléchit, enfin ! Les maisons se détestent, et sont perpétuellement en compétition… pas étonnant que des mages noirs se pointent tous les trente-six matins !

… On n'était pas sensés parler d'Harry, là ?

_Ton discours est décousu. J'avoue avoir un peu de mal à suivre. _

_Mais pas du tout ! C'est clair, enfin ! Il faut que tu convainques Harry de devenir Ministre de la Magie pour qu'il rénove la société sorcière et que ce système de maison soit détruit !

…

C'est bizarre, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais compris de son discours.

_C'est ce que je t'explique depuis tout à l'heure !

_Ah bon ? _

_Oui ! Harry est le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose ! Mais encore faut-il qu'il se dégage de l'emprise de Dumbledore et qu'il agisse par lui-même !

Pas faux.

_Et qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir là-dedans, moi ? _

_Mais tu n'as rien écouté ?

Apparemment non, parce que je n'ai pas entendu mon nom dans le monologue de Weasley.

Elle soupire, et reprend :

_Tu es la seule qui peut parler objectivement et qu'Harry va écouter.

Objective ? Moi ? Depuis quand ?

_Je crois que tu t'es trompée de personne. Je suis la fille de Lord Voldemort : je ne suis pas sensée être objective ! _

_Tu n'aime aucun des côtés de cette (future) guerre, pas vrai ?

Exact.

_Donc tu es objective !

Je fais la moue. Cette gamine n'est pas vraiment logique, mais de toute manière, je n'ai pas le choix, alors autant faire mine d'être d'accord.

_Si tu veux. Et donc ? _

_Et donc je vais chercher Harry ! A toi de jouer, maintenant !

Elle part en courant, manifestement folle de joie.

Je reste seule, et cligne des paupières.

Je dois faire quoi, au juste ?

* * *

.

Harry marchait dans les couloirs, légèrement anxieux.

C'était la première fois depuis deux mois qu'il retournait parler à Eden. Il ignorait tout de sa réaction lorsqu'elle le verrait –et même de la sienne, à vrai dire.

Durant ces deux mois, il avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

_T'es pas obligé. Etre le Survivant, faire ce qu'ils attendent de toi… t'es pas obligé, Potter._

Si. Il était obligé. C'était pour sauver le monde qui l'avait accueillit, après tout.

_Une communauté qui n'a jamais voulue de toi._

Faux. Tout cela était faux.

Ron et Hermione voulaient de lui. Ils voyaient Harry, et non pas le Survivant. Neville, Luna… et surtout Ginny.

A cette pensée, Harry soupira. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa petite amie ces temps-ci. Tout d'abord, elle était bizarrement curieuse à propos d'Eden, et n'arrêtait pas de le harceler avec ça. Et puis, un moment auparavant, elle l'avait quasiment forcé (bon, d'accord, elle l'avait forcé) à retourner voir Eden.

« Je suis sur qu'elle a plein de choses intéressantes à te raconter ! Allez, hop hop hop ! »

« Mais… »

« Pas d'objections ! Tu y vas, et plus vite que ça ! »

« D'accord. »

…

NON, il n'était pas un homme soumis ! Juste… euh… obéissant ?

En soupirant, il arriva devant le tableau. Il marmonna le mot de passe et entra, la gorge nouée.

Et là, Eden se tenait debout, uniquement vêtue d'une petite culotte blanche.

Il y eu un moment de silence.

Le regard d'Eden passa alternativement d'Harry à son propre corps. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le pantalon du Survivant, qui démontrait une réaction physiologique certes fort naturelle, mais peu adaptée à la situation (enfin si. Tout dépend du point de vue).

Sa réaction fut le fruit de millénaire d'instinct féminin emmagasiné dans le code génétique de toute femme.

_DEGAGE, PERVERS !

Harry se prit un splendide coup de pied dans la figure et, tentant de ne pas s'écraser à terre, chercha quelque chose auquel se raccrocher.

Dans un long silence, il tomba à terre, sonné, un bout de tissus –blanc- dans la main.

Une veine palpita sur la tempe d'Eden. Elle leva le poing.

_Toi…_

Harry ouvrit les yeux, saigna du nez, et voulut s'expliquer. Il tendit les mains en signe de paix, et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses mains étaient sur quelque chose de bizarrement doux et petit.

_TU VAS MOURIR, SALE PERVERS ! _Hurla Eden en lui mettant un magnifique uppercut sur le nez.

Et le Survivant, Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu, le garçon en or, The-Boy-Who-Lived (ben oui, pas de raison pour ne mettre que les surnoms français !), exécuta un court vol plané avant de s'écraser comme…ben, une merde (soyons franc) sur le sol.

Assommé, il vit des étoiles un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une remarque acide le fasse sortir des vapes.

_Je devrais te castrer, Potter. Très lentement. _

Eden (qui avait enfilé une chemise et un pantalon), le fixait, une lueur sanglante dans les yeux.

Harry reconnut celle qu'avait Ginny quand il la contrariait, et il décida d'opter pour la réaction la plus logique qu'il ait jusque-là testée.

_JesuisdésoléEdenjel'aipasfaitexprés, pardonne-moaaaaaaa…

Comment ça il était vraiment soumis ? Pas du tout ! Juste doté d'un instinct de survie développé !

Il n'avait pas failli être à Serpentard pour rien, pas vrai ?

_Je vais te prouver que je ne suis pas la fille de roi des Doloris pour rien ! _

_Je l'ai pas fait exprès, Eden ! Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, je suis le garçon le plus désolé du monde !_

Il y eu un moment de silence, qu'Harry mit à profit pour utiliser THE super-regard (élaboré un jour où Hermione était vraiment, vraiment très en colère) contre l'ennemie du moment.

Il leva de très grands yeux verts brillants, et battit des paupières pour les humidifier.

_Tu sais que j'aurais jamais fait ça ! _

Il fit encore un petit coup du regard abattu, et Eden se mordit la lèvre.

_Et ça alors ? C'est quoi ? _

Harry baissa les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle désignait –à savoir son pantalon.

_… C'est pas ma faute ! Chuis un mec, je fais pas exprès ! _

Il voulut recommencer son regard de chiot battu, mais une autre lueur écarlate dans le regard de la fille de Voldemort le fit taire.

_*N'oublie pas que cette fille a les deux plus grands psychopathes du monde pour parents… ne la contrarie pas si tu veux avoir une chance de faire honneur à ton surnom, vieux*_

Eden soupira, et s'assit sur son lit –dissuadant l'adolescent d'en faire de même d'un regard acéré.

_Okay… bon, j'imagine que je vais bien devoir commencer par quelque part… _souffla-t-elle.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

_Huh ? _

_Très élégant, Potter_, railla la jeune fille.

Puis, elle soupira à nouveau, et marmonna :

_Rappelle-moi de tuer ta copine pour ce que je vais faire._

Harry cligna des yeux, alors qu'elle continuait.

_Ecoute, ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est… _

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un brouhaha terrible retentit.

Quelques instants plus tard, Rogue enfonçait la porte, paniqué :

_Potter ! Hurla-t-il. Allez-vous-en immédiatement !

_Rogue ? Fit Eden. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Les mangemorts ont envahit le château !

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	21. Fenry

Bonjour les gens !

Me voici me voilà, pour ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espére, vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 21 : Fenry

.

* * *

.

Il y a un instant de silence. Potter, Rogue et moi nous regardons alternativement, tandis que mon cerveau travaille à toute vitesse.

Des Mangemorts dans le château. Or, attaque surprise = confusion = occasion de m'échapper = à moi l'Himalaya. Mais c'est bon ça !

Très bon, même… _oh yeah. _

_Eden, vous allez-commence Rogue.

Je l'interromps en lui fonçant dessus. Sa tête frappe le mur avec un bruit sourd et il s'écroule, sonné. Je me saisis de sa baguette… et évite un _Stupéfix_ venu de derrière-moi.

_Mauvaise idée, Potter. _

_Tu ne t'enfuiras pas, Eden !_

_Tu n'es pas de taille. _

_Je t'en empêcherais quand même !_

Je lâche un petit rire amusé –côté Voldemort oblige.

__Impello. _

Potter s'écrase contre le mur, et je me penche sur lui pour caresser son visage du bout des doigts. Faisons plaisir à Weasley fille :

_Le truc que voulait te dire ta copine, c'est…

Je pince les lèvres et secoue la tête :

_Nan, en fait laisse tomber. Je suis sur que tu trouveras tout seul ce qu'il faut faire pour améliorer ce monde. Rappelle-toi juste que le Poulet, c'est dégeulasse.

Il cligne des yeux et s'évanouit. Pff, mauviette.

Je me tourne, plutôt contente de moi. Je n'ai pas failli à mon côté Voldemort, et ce gamin va peut-être réfléchir par lui-même. Hourrah.

Faisant rouler la baguette de Rogue dans mes mains (j'y crois pas ! Même elle, elle est graisseuse ! Mais est-ce que ce gars connait la notion de _nettoyage_ ?), je m'apprête à défoncer la porte, quand…

Une idée démoniaque s'impose à moi. Je regarde Potter et Rogue, qui gisent sur le sol, inconscients. _Oh yeah._

__Nakeo._

Tous deux se retrouvent nus, et vous voulez que je vous dise ? Pas mal. Vraiment.

Dire que j'aurais vu ça avant Ginny Weasley… je parle de Potter, hein. Pas de Rogue (qui n'est pas mal non plus).

__Wingardium Leviosa._

Je les transporte dans les bras l'un de l'autre, parfume l'air d'une odeur musquée. Plus de vêtements, très cher Potter, et dans les bras de ton pire ennemi… ça t'apprendra à mater les seins d'Eden Jedusor !

Je recule de quelques pas, histoire d'admirer mon œuvre, et remarque que Potter n'est pas totalement inconscient. Peut-être qu'il est plus solide que je ne le pensais, ce gamin.

_Eden…tu…_

Je lui tapote la tête avec un sourire triomphant.

_Bye bye, gamin.

Et après ces paroles ô combien splendides, je lui envois un _Collapse_ en pleine tête.

Ensuite, je me détourne et déclare :

_Les effets du sort se dissiperont dans quelques heures… profites-en pour te casser avec Rogue. Je vous aime bien, ça me ferais de la peine que tu crèves stupidement.

Il ferme les yeux et acquiesce –ce qui est ridicule, étant donné qu'il vient de se prendre un sortilège semblable à un coup de matraque sur la gueule.

_Ciao, Harry._

Je parts sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

.

Dans le château, c'est la panique la plus totale. Il y a des élèves qui courent de partout, des membres de l'Ordre du Poulet Grillé qui lancent des sorts de tous les côtés, et des Mangemorts qui font à peu prés la même chose.

Soigneusement désillusionée, je me glisse entre les différents combattants (ou fuyards), dans l'espoir de pouvoir (enfin !) me tirer.

Lentement, je me dirige vers le lac, et prend le chemin du terrain d'entrainement de Quidditch (qui n'est pas difficile à trouver : c'est un gros machin planté sur la gauche du château).

Direction les vestiaires !

Vous vous demandez pourquoi ? Simple, vraiment.

Je ne peux pas faire de portoloin pour aller dans un endroit inconnu. En revanche, en balais… ça, c'est du Plan ! Profiter de la panique générale pour me tirer sans laisser de trace : intelligent, discret et fantastique.

Ca m'avait manqué.

Je m'engouffre dans les vestiaires des Serpentards, et me dirige vers les placards.

Liberté, me voilà !

Je prends un Nimbus 2002, et l'enfourche. Quand…

_Ca sent la chaire fraîche… où est le petit élève qui se cache ?

Non, ce n'est pas le grand méchant loup. Enfin si, mais pas celui des contes de Perrault.

Je soupire, me cache dans un coin, et enlève le sort de Désillusion. Ensuite, je sors, un air Voldemoriennement impérial sur le visage (si, ça existe), et fait face à Fenrir Greyback, le menton relevé.

Il hausse un sourcil en me voyant :

_Tu m'as l'air bien orgueilleuse pour une proie, petite…

_Je doute que mon _père_ apprécie d'entendre que tu traites l'Héritière des Ténèbres de proie, Greyback.

Il pâlit, et se me à genoux, les dents serrées.

_P-Pardonnez-moi, Héritière… je ne vous avais pas reconnu…

Je laisse passer un silence :

_Mon père est-il ici ?

Il secoue la tête. Bien. Au moins, j'ai le temps d'inventer un mensonge sur ma présence dans les vestiaires Serpentard.

_L'attaque est-elle terminée ?

Greyback hausse les épaules.

Je constate que je suis tombée sur un Mangemort formidablement renseigné… sauf qu'il faudrait quand même que je sache le but de cette attaque.

_Qui est le chef de cette expédition ?

_Bellatrix Lestrange.

Su-per. Ma très chère mère.

Bon, ben quand faut y aller…

_Conduis-moi à elle.

_Elle doit être en train d'effectuer sa mission à la tour d'Astronomie.

Sa mission ? Je lève un sourcil. Ainsi on peut confier des _missions_ à un être aussi stupide que Bellatrix Lestrange ?

On dirait que beaucoup de choses ont changé en six mois.

_Quelle mission ?

_Tuer Dumbledore. Le maître avait prévu que Draco Malfoy n'y arriverait pas. Devons-nous la rejoindre ?

Il meurt d'envie d'aller se battre. Pauvre petite brute assoiffée de sang…

_Va te battre, c'est après tout pour cela que tu es venu. Je vais la rejoindre.

Il acquiesce, et part en courant. Je reste seule.

J'avise du regard le balai qui traine. Ben voilà, c'est pas compliqué…

_H-Héritière des Ténèbres…

Cette fois, j'ai envie de hurler de frustration.

_Greyback m'a envoyé vous conduire au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Draco Malfoy me regarde, pâle et tremblant. Je vais flinguer Greyback. Et puis d'abord, comment il a fait ? Il s'est passé à peine trente secondes depuis qu'il est partit !

_Je-je venais ici… euh… poursuivre un ennemi, et je l'ai croisé…

Oh. Je vois. Draco Malfoy est un trouillard-eu !

_Fantastique. Et bien, allons-y.

Il me regarde, perdu, et je précise en lui faisant le coup du regard impérialement Voldemorien :

_Amène-moi à mon père. _Maintenant_, Draco.

_Oh, euh… oui, bien sur.

Il me fait signe de le suivre et sort, alors que je lui emboîte le pas.

Autour de nous, la foule se démène et la confusion bat son plein, alors que Mangemorts et Ordre de Phénix s'affrontent entre les élèves paniqués.

Et soudain, j'aperçois Finnigan.

_Eden ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il faut fuir !

Il m'agrippe par le bras, et je lui lance un sourire made in Voldemort.

Ensuite, je le projette contre un tronc d'arbre avec un petit rire et un sort. Il me regarde, soudainement terrifié. Et mon côté Voldemort –qui l'adrénaline et le combat ont réveillé- s'en donne à cœur joie.

_Eden… tu…

_Non, _Seamus_, ronronnais-je. Je ne suis pas une petite fille sage… 

Et un sort plus tard, un ravissant petit cocker pousse des gémissements paniqués.

Ah… depuis le temps que je voulais faire ça !

Je sifflote, et Draco Malfoy me saisit par le bras :

_Il faut y aller !

Je me détourne, sans un regard pour le chien derrière-moi, et suis Dracon jusqu'à l'orêt dela Forêt Interdite.Là, il me tend son bras, je l'agrippe, et nous transplanons.

* * *

.

La salle de réunion est pleine à craquer lorsque j'y entre. Tous les mangemorts sont rentrés de Poudlard, leur mission terminée (Dumby est mort ! Vive Dumby !), et se sont précipités comme les toutous qu'ils sont (il n'y a pas que Finnigan que j'aurais du métamorphoser) vers leur maître.

Et il est désormais temps pour l'héritière de faire son grrrrrrand retour.

Dans un silence royal, je marche, mon air le plus Voldemorien possible (le fayottage n'a jamais tué) scotché au visage.

De l'autre côté, mon père m'attend, une expression étrange dans ses yeux rouges.

Une fois en bas de son trône, je m'agenouille en fermant les yeux.

_Mon Héritière.

Sa voix est caressante, et aussi sifflante que possible. Plus de décorum, tu meurs.

_Père.

Les rangs frémissent à l'entente de ce que je viens de dire, mais quelque chose (probablement un regard glacial de mon géniteur) les faits taire.

_Relève-toi, Héritière. Ton trône t'attend.

Je lui fais face, et il me sourit –enfin, il plie sa bouche dans un semblant de sourire.

Et à côté de son immense trône, un petit fauteuil noir aux bordures argentées. Ben il n'a pas perdu de temps, mon paternel.

Je m'avance vers ma prochaine prison, et m'y assois lentement en croisant les jambes. Je dépose mon menton entre mes mains et Nagini –qui était cachée dans un coin-, monte et s'enroule autour de mes épaules.

_Bienvenue à la maison, Eden._

Je ne réponds pas, et me contente de sourire légèrement.

Ceci n'est pas ma maison.

Mais… ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi.

* * *

_._

_Et ce soir-là, alors que Poudlard venait de tomber et que les Mangemorts se pressaient auprès de leur Maître pour la réunion, chacun pu noter une chose : _

_Les yeux de l'Héritière étaient devenus rouges sang._

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus... GWAHAHAHAHAHA !

Nous entamons une nouvelle étape de la fic, et les prochains chapitres s'annoncent animés !

Ushishishishi... oh oui, trés animés... *éclate d'un grand rire sadique*

Vous savez quoi ? Vous _voulez_ la suite. Vraiment. Huhuhu.

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	22. Reddy

Salut à tous !

Me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre, qui est posté plus tôt que d'habitude à cause de Zod'a, puisqu'elle réclamait ça en échange du droit de faire péter les Détraqueurs (véridique).

J'espére que ce chapitre vous plaira... vous allez être content, il donne une réponse à une question qui a torturée beaucoup d'entre vous dans le dernier chapitre, à savoir la couleur des yeux d'Eden !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 22 : Reddy

.

* * *

.

Les retrouvailles formelles avec mon père ont été très solennelles.

Le truc du trône, moi à genoux, le décorum, les grands mouvements de cape… le genre de choses qui épate la galerie, quoi –c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que c'est fait.

Seulement, les retrouvailles informelles (une fois que la salle de réunion s'est vidée de tous les crétins –donc tous les Mangemorts) ont été plus… euh… naturelles. C'est ça le côté caché de tous les grands trucs : derrière, en fait, c'est pourri.

_EDEN ! Tu m'as teeeeeellement manquée ! _

Je heurte le sol avec un bruit sourd, tandis qu'un reptile de plusieurs trentaines de kilos s'applique consciencieusement à me tuer par asphyxie.

_Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça a été nul, sans toi et tes souris ! _

Il est loin, le serpent mystérieux et mortel qui s'affiche dans les bras de Lord Voldemort pour faire flipper tout le monde !

_Mais de quoi tu parles ? _

_… Rien, Gin'._

Il y a tout de même quelque chose d'incroyable : même après six mois passés en compagnie de ce que l'évolution a fait de plus bête et idiot (les mangemorts exceptés), j'arrive encore à être étonnée par cette grosse limace.

_J'suis pas une limace ! Et fais-moi des souris !_

C'est marrant, mais parmi toutes les choses que j'ai regrettée durant ma captivité, il n'y avait pas les fichues envies de souris de Nagini.

_Il faut qu'on fête nos retrouvailles ! Alors tu me fais des souris !_

Je hausse un sourcil. Pourquoi c'est moi, qui suis –ne l'oublions pas- le sujet de ces retrouvailles, qui devrait bosser ?

_Parce que tu fais des bonnes souris ! Celles des autres sont nulles, et Tom ne me donne que de l'humain à manger !_

Pauvre petite chose.

_Je n'ai pas de baguette._

_Et celle de Rogue ? Tu lui as prise !_

Je cille. Comment elle sait ça, elle ?

_Je suis la compagne de Lord Voldemort ! Alors fais-moi des souris !_

Fantastiquement logique, comme d'habitude.

Malgré moi, je souris en agitant la baguette graisseuse que j'ai piquée à Severus J'ai-Cassé-Avec-Mon-Shampoing Rogue. Une demi-douzaine de souris apparaît, et Nagini se jette dessus avec un « miam » terriblement classe (notez l'ironie).

Elle avale les rongeurs, et je la regarde faire avec une fascination étrange (et malsaine. Mais au risque de me répéter, je me dois de mettre en avant mon ascendance pourrie pour justifier ça).

_Ah… ça fait du bien… ça m'a manqué quand tu n'étais pas là, tu sais ? _

_Ravie de voir que je suis appréciée pour toutes mes qualités._

Qui semblent actuellement se réduire à « sais faire des souris ». Youpi.

_Mais nan ! T'es marrante, et puis avec toi, notre famille est au complet ! Comme ça, quand Tom sera le maître du monde, et qu'il rentrera à la maison, moulu par une dure journée de travail et de massacre, nous serons là, toutes les deux, en train de l'attendre devant un bon petit plat qu'il dégustera avec plaisir ! _

Je marque un temps.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part…

_Bref, maintenant que t'es revenue, ça va être trop cool ! _

Je bats des paupières. Il semblerait que quelqu'un ai donné des stimulants à Nagini, parce qu'elle est étrangement surexcitée.

_T'es pas drôle !_

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Je commence à sentir un énorme mal de tête, et me masse les tempes en tentant de réfléchir calmement.

Pas facile, vraiment. Surtout quand un serpent de deux mètres de long siffle sans retenue tout un tas de trucs à propos de ma future vie en temps qu'Héritière une fois que Voldemort aura conquis le monde, et que ça va être marrant, et qu'on va s'amuser à tuer tout le monde, et que…

Bref.

_Je… vais aller dans mes appartements. _

Histoire de réfléchir dans le calme et la sérénité sur ce qui vas m'arriver, maintenant que mon père a prit le contrôle de Poudlard (enfin, plus ou moins, d'après ce que j'ai compris) et que l'Angleterre est quasiment sous sa coupe.

Et la conclusion logique est : mes chances de partir sont réduites à néant.

Super.

Je secoue la tête, et quitte la salle de réunion, laissant Nagini derrière moi.

J'arpente les couloirs, les sourcils froncés. A mon passage, les Mangemorts qui se trouvent là s'inclinent, et je peux voir d'ici leurs visages déçus.

Bibi est revenue !

Et manifestement, ça emmerde beaucoup de monde, ici.

Je ricane en songeant que, pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi qui me fais chier. _Oh yeah._

Bientôt, je me retrouve face à la petite porte en bois sombre qui s'ouvre sur ma chambre. Tout est rangé –j'imagine que les elfes de maison sont passés par là-.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, et ferme les yeux. J'imagine que je devrais avoir sur les lèvres le gout amer de la déception, et la sensation d'être sortit d'une prison pour me précipiter dans une autre.

Sauf que non.

Et c'est chiant. Vraiment.

* * *

_._

_Deux jours plus tard…_

_ ._

_Tiens, c'est marrant, t'as les même yeux que Tom !_

Je sursaute, et fais face à Nagini.

_Hein ? _

_Tes yeux, et ben c'est les même yeux que Tom ! _

Je lève un sourcil, sceptique.

_Mon père a les yeux rouges, Gin'._

_Ben oui ! Toi aussi !_

Arrêt sur image.

_Pardon ? _

Nagini monte sur mon lit –où je lisais tranquillement-, et s'enroule sur elle-même avant de continuer :

_Tes yeux sont rouges !_

Oula. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans les souris que je lui ai faites pour midi, mais ça devait être fort.

_Mais arrête-eu ! C'est vrai ! T'as qu'à vérifier !_

Elle me pousse du museau et, résignée, je vais me contempler à la salle de bain afin de lui prouver qu'elle a tort.

Je me poste devant le miroir, et plante mes yeux dans ceux de mon reflet.

Ils sont écarlates.

... Par l'ombrelle rose de Serpentard ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

_Ah, tu vois ! J'avais raison !_

Hallucinée, je fais signe à Nagini de se taire, et cligne des paupières.

Rouges. Mes yeux sont rouges.

Enfin, pas rouge _rouge_. Plutôt d'un genre de marron sanguinolent, qui fait très peur de loin, mais qui ne vaut rien de prés.

En fait, ils sont moches.

Bon, pas que le marron boueux que j'avais avant était très joli, mais quand même… au moins, j'avais pas l'air d'avoir attrapé une conjonctivite !

_Une quoi ? _

_Laisse tomber, Gin. _

Je soupire, et me laisse tomber sur la cuvette des toilettes (oui, j'ai des toilettes privés –vous imaginiez vraiment qu'après tous ses efforts pour faire un maximum de décorum, mon père me laisserait pisser dans les WC de tout le monde ?).

Je mute. Super.

_Mais non ! C'est normal !_

Je me tourne vers Nagini qui me fait un sourire serpentesque.

_Normal ? NORMAL ? _

_Ben oui._

Nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot « normal », à ce qu'il semble (ce qui en soit est plutôt rassurant : ne pas avoir les même opinions que Nagini est un signe de bonne santé mentale, après tout).

_Arrête de te moquer de moi ! _

_J'énonce des vérités, nuance._

_Mais arrête-eu !_

Je lève les yeux au ciel, avant de me rappeler le pourquoi de ma situation actuelle (sur la cuvette des toilettes).

Mes yeux sont rouges. Et ce n'est pas normal du tout.

_Mais si ! C'est normal !_

_Mais non ! _

_Tom a les même ! _

Je soupire avant de rétorquer :

_Mon père a été magiquement reconstruit : c'est pour ça que ses yeux son rouges, qu'il n'a plus de nez, de cheveux, et que sa peau est aussi blanche ! _

_Ah bon ? _

_Oui ! Et aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai pas subi la même opération ! C'est pour ça que ce n'est PAS normal ! _

Ajoutez à cela le fait que les yeux ne sont pas non plus sensés changer de couleur, et vous avez un joli mystère scientifique.

A moins que… non, il n'aurait pas osé, pas vrai ?

Je sors la baguette de Rogue de ma poche, et l'approche de mon visage.

__Finite Incantatem !_

Aussitôt, mes yeux deviennent un peu moins rouges, et un peu plus marrons. Forcément, je ne suis pas assez puissante pour briser entièrement un des sorts de Lord Voldemort.

_Oooooh… tu as réussi à les faire re-changer de couleur ! _

Je prends une grande respiration. On ne tue pas Nagini, même si elle est chiante. On ne tue pas Nagini, même si elle est chiante. On ne tue pas…

_T'es énervante, Eden ! _

_Tu n'as qu'à pas lire dans mes pensées._

Nagini ne répond pas, et j'ai tout le temps de pester contre mon très cher géniteur, qui s'amuse à changer la couleur des yeux des gens innocents.

Et puis d'abord pourquoi il a fait ça ? Ca l'a amusé, de se dire que sa fille allait avoir l'air d'une droguée ? Grand bien lui fasse, mais qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour réitérer l'expérience.

Je ne suis pas une poupée, merci bien.

_T'es pas drôle ! Avoue quand même que ça le fait trop, les yeux rouges ! _

Même Nagini s'est liguée contre moi !

Je grogne, et me replante devant le miroir en plissant les yeux. Peut-être qu'avec plus de sort, ce truc s'enlèvera ?

**_Eden._**

Nagini et moi sursautons dans un bel ensemble. Nous nous précipitons dans ma chambre, où Lord Voldemort nous fait face.

Je remarque qu'il ne s'est pas donné la peine d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Probablement trop peu apte au décorum.

_Comme tu le sais probablement, Poudlard est sous mon contrôle. Ainsi que le gouvernement et l'Angleterre.

Ca me fait une belle jambe.

_C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé…

Aïe. Instinctivement, je me raidis. Si Lord Voldemort a une idée (et surtout si elle me concerne), c'est pas bon pour moi.

_Qu'il était temps que l'Héritière se montre au monde.

… Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	23. Brigitty

Hello tout le monde !

Ici King Pumkin, pour ce nouveau chapitre, qui est posté maintenant pour cause de harcelage (ouais, parfaitement. Zod'a me harcéle. Tu devrais avoir honte è.é).

Voilà... on continue avec les déboires d'Eden en tant qu'Héritiére... elle est pas sortie de l'auberge XD

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 23 : Brigitty

.

* * *

_._

_Le ciel était sombre aujourd'hui. _

_Des dizaines de gens regardaient avec crainte les silhouettes encapuchonnées qui entouraient une estrade de bois sombre. _

_Car aujourd'hui devait avoir lieu un grand événement : la présentation de l'Héritière des Ténèbres. _

_Et dans le silence religieux qui s'était abattu au Ministère (car c'était là où devait avoir lieu la scène), une longue silhouette fit son apparition : Le Tout-Puissant Lord Voldemort._

_Il s'avança, encadré par une mystérieuse silhouette recouverte d'une cape noire, et commença son discours. _

_Sa voix sifflante impressionnait la foule, et tous étaient écrasés par le charisme du Lord Noir. _

_Finalement, il s'écarta légèrement, tandis que la silhouette à côté de lui avançait de quelques pas. Deux bras fins vinrent soulever la capuche, et laissèrent voir un visage impassible. _

_Eden Jedusor planta deux yeux rouges dans la foule, et tous purent admirer l'éclat rubis de ses deux pupilles (ainsi que sa tenue en cuir, surmontée d'une cape lourde et noire). _

_L'Héritière se montrait au monde. _

* * *

_._

_Je m'emmerde. _

_En plus, il fait trois fois trop chaud dans cette stupide salle. _

_Non, sérieusement ! J'ai l'impression d'étouffer –surtout que ma tenue n'aide pas. Oui parce que le cuir, c'est bien beau, mais ça gratte, ça tient beaucoup trop chaud, et j'ai l'impression de nager dans ma sueur chaque fois que je bouge. _

_Je hais mon père et son sens du décorum._

Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que j'ai du passer _deux heures_ à écouter mon père faire son grand speech de super-méchant devant un tas de personnes au qi égale à celui d'un pigeon lobotomisé ?

Non, vous ne vous rendez pas compte, vous n'êtes pas à ma place.

D'ailleurs, juste au cas où, si quelqu'un veut ma place, je la lui file sans problème. En fait, je suis prête à _payer_ pour qu'on prenne ma place.

Vous vous rendez compte de mon état de désespoir ? (Non, encore une fois).

Enfin bref. Tout ça pour dire que ma « présentation au monde », c'était de la merde.

Pour l'occasion, mon père m'a même recollé un sortilège aux yeux pour les rendre encore plus rouges. Résultat ? Eden Jedusor a attrapé une conjonctivite.

Et franchement, les conjonctivites, c'est chiant.

C'est pour cela qu'après avoir passer deux heures à jouer à la grande méchante Héritière pour les beaux yeux de mon paternel, je suis planté dans ma salle de bain, gouttes pour les yeux dans une main et baguette dans l'autre.

Je marmonne les sorts marqués sur la boite (_pour bien appliquer les gouttes, dites « Exovaneas »_), et ouvre grands les mirettes pour que le produit fasse effet.

Quelques instants plus tard, je sens que la douleur à mes yeux s'amoindrit, et je cligne des paupières.

Ah… ça fait du bien.

Je repose les gouttes, et regarde dans le miroir. Mes yeux ne sont plus rouges (j'ai enlevé le sort en vitesse dés que la présentation s'est finie), mais ils sont injectés de sang (merci les effets secondaires des sorts de métamorphose humaine !)

J'ai l'air d'avoir sniffé de la cocaïne. Super.

Je soupire, et sors de la salle de bain. Dans ma chambre, des habits reposent sur le lit, un elfe de maison à côté.

En m'apercevant, il s'incline avec moult pirouettes, et finit par se cogner la tête contre le sol.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je questionne avec mauvaise humeur.

_Il y a une réunion avec les Mangemorts et le Maître des Ténèbres dans une heure et demie, Maîtresse Eden, et le Maître des Ténèbres a fait porter vos vêtements pour que vous les mettiez.

Je sens que je vais commettre un parricide.

Je soupire, et prie pour que ça ne soit pas du cuir (l'espoir fait vivre…).

Du bout du doigt, je tâte les vêtements. C'est du cuir. Youpi.

Il s'agit d'une robe de sorcier. Sur le torse, la marque des ténébres a été cousue, et je frémis devant ce crime de mauvais gout.

Entre ça et les yeux en sang, je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à faire une crise cardiaque.

Je soupire, et déglutit.

Quand y faut y aller… _Rest In Peace, Eden !_

J'enfile mon futur enfer portable, et grimace en sentant le cuir se coller contre ma peau.

Foutu décorum à la noix ! Qui a dit que le cuir était cool et nécessaire pour avoir l'air effrayant/classe/ténébreux, que je l'assassine ?

D'une main délicate, je tire le cuir qui me rentre dans les fesses, et tente d'élargir mon costume –sans succès.

_Héritière des Ténèbres ?

Je sursaute, et me tourne vers… une armée de femmes ?

_Je suis Brigitte Damasure, la plus grande coiffeuse des Sang-Pur, et voici mon équipe, se présente une femme.

Je cligne des yeux en flairant le mauvais coup.

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a mandées pour nous occuper de vous avant toutes vos réunions.

Très mauvais coup.

_Et… il y a manifestement du travail, achève la femme en me couvant d'un regard critique.

Et avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, trois filles se jettent sur moi et m'immobilisent, tandis que Brigitte Damasure s'avance vers moi, ciseau à la main et air sadique sur le visage.

Je déglutis. Par la prostate de Serpentard, je vais tuer mon père.

Mais en attendant… au secours ?

* * *

_._

_Au même moment…_

_._

Harry regardait le ciel. Il était sombre, aujourd'hui.

_Harry ?

Il sursauta, et se tourna vers Hermione, qui lui souriait :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Je regarde le ciel.

La jeune fille s'assit prés de lui, et lança innocemment :

_Tu penses à elle, pas vrai ?

_Ginny ?

Soupir exaspéré.

_Je te parle d'Eden, Harry.

Le Survivant détourna la tête.

_Tu peux l'admettre, fit Hermione avec un sourire moqueur. Tu peux admettre qu'elle t'a blessé.

Le jeune homme grogna, mais ne répondit pas.

_Après tout, n'importe qui le serait si une fille qu'on a apprit à apprécier et avec qui on a discuté pendant des mois nous assommait pour faire une blague de mauvais gout.

_Mauvais gout ? MAUVAIS GOUT ? Hermione, elle m'a déshabillé pour me mettre dans les bras de ROGUE !

_Tu l'as vue nue et tu lui as touché les seins ! N'importe quelle fille aurait fait la même chose !

Harry lui lança un regard sceptique, et Hermione rectifia :

_Bon, d'accord, elle est peut-être un peu plus inventive que la normale. Mais ça reste une réaction de fille offensée dans sa pudeur !

_Offensée dans sa pudeur_ _?_

La Griffondorleva les yeux au ciel, et lâcha un petit rire.

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais te laisser rêver. Ron et le professeur Rogue m'attendent. J'espère juste qu'ils ne se sont pas entretués…

Elle eu un petit rire aérien, et partit.

Harry avait plongé sa tête dans ses mains à la mention du nom de Rogue –qu'ils avaient du emmener avec eux dans leur quête aux Horcruxes-, et s'appliquait à présent à effacer toute trace de son esprit de Rogue _nu._

Immonde, vraiment.

Quelque part, songea-t-il quelques instants plus tard, Hermione avait raison. Il avait été blessé lorsqu'Eden avait mis en œuvre sa petite blague.

Mais surtout lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait rejoint son père, en fait.

_Toutes ses belles paroles… que des mensonges ! _

Ce qu'elle lui avait raconté à propos de ce qu'elle ferait –partir dans un coin perdu, tout ça- était juste aussi mensonger qu'elle. Vide de sincérité et trompeur.

Digne de la fille de Lord Voldemort, en fait.

Et dire qu'il s'y était laissé prendre ! Elle l'avait bien eu, avec ses vannes, ses grands discours sur le devoir, ses répliques moqueuses sur Ginny et lui…

_Saleté de… de… d'Eden !

Il croisa les bras, et décida que le prénom de la traitresse était une insulte suffisante. Na.

… Il était complètement immature, pas vrai ?

_Totalement._

Et voilà qu'il entendait des voix. Et la voix d'Eden en plus. Super.

_Non mais franchement, tu t'attendais à quoi, Potter ? Que je te dise que ce que tu fais est très adulte ? _

Il était devenu fou. Il entendait des voix.

_Eden ? C'est toi ?

_Tu parles tout seul, mon grand ! C'est un des signes avant-coureurs de la sénilité, tu sais ? _

_Eden… tu… t'es là ?

_Bien sur que non ! Abruti._

_C'est qui alors ?

_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Je suis juste un produit de ton imagination ! _

… Il était définitivement taré.

_Ca, c'est pas une nouveauté. _

Harry secoua la tête, et sortit sa baguette. L'apparition de la voix d'Eden Jedusor lui avait donné une petite idée.

__Mirare. _

C'était un sort que Dumbledore lui avait apprit. « Il te permettra de voir Eden Jedusor n'importe quand », lui avait-il dit.

C'était probablement pour un autre de ses plans mystérieux –qui ne se réaliseraient probablement pas, étant donné qu'il était mort-, mais ça pouvait être amusant.

Un petit écran se forma, et Harry cligna des yeux.

Puis, il éclata de rire.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	24. Ordinary

Salut tout le monde !

Ici la citrouille qui vous livre ce nouveau chapitre, spécialement dédicacé à... TINETTE !

*en fait, c'est pour éviter qu'elle me tue. Vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin...* *je blague, tinette.* *...* *Pas tant que ça en fait*

BREF.

Tout ça pour dire que j'espére que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, où Eden a l'immeeeeeeeense plaisir de gouter à la vie d'Héritiére... priez pour elle, j'ignore si elle sortira vivante de tout ça xD

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! (300 ? JE VOUS AIME LES GENS ! Merci beaucoup, continuez comme ça ^^)

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 24 : Ordinary

.

* * *

.

_Les joies du pouvoir… _

_._

_._

**_7h15 du matin, un jour comme les autres…_**

**_._**

_Héritière des Ténèbres ! Réveillez-vous !

_Grmph… gwa ?

_C'est Tipy, Héritière des Ténèbres ! Tipy est désolé, mais il faut que Maîtresse Héritière des Ténèbres se lève !

_... Tipy… putain d'elfe de maison à la con… dégage… veux dormir…

_Tipy est désolé, Maîtresse Héritière des Ténèbres ! Pour se punir, Tipy va aller se coincer la jambe dans un piège à loup ! Et puis après, il ira mettre ses mains dans le grille-pain ! Et le nez dans l'eau bouillante !

_Naaaaan… c'est bon… contente-toi de dégager, avec tes idées de punition bizarres… laisse-moi dormir…

_Tipy est navré, mais Tipy ne peut pas, Maîtresse Héritière des Ténèbres !

_'T'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Eden… tu m'as élevé, tu te souviens ?... Maintenant dégage…

_Mais…

_Dégaaaaaaaaaaage… laisse-moi pioncer…

_... Bon.

… _Aussi rapidement ? Bizarre… mais tant mieux. Et maintenant, à moi le monde du som-_

__Eden ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore couchée ? Il faut te lever ! _

_… J'aurais du m'en douter. _

__Dégage, Nagini… suis pas d'humeur… trop tôt… _

__Tu ne peux pas ! Toutes tes leçons t'attendent aujourd'hui ! C'est important, c'est Tom qui l'a dit ! _

_Tom peut aller se faire foutre, avec ses leçons à la con. Veux dormir. _

__Dég-_

_Héritière des Ténèbres !

_… Non ! Pitié, non ! Pas elle ! _

_Héritière des Ténèbres, c'est Brigitte Damasure !

_Raaaaah… pourquoi moiiii…_

_Héritière des Ténéb- QUE FAITES-VOUS ENCORE AU LIT ? Vous savez pourtant que nous devons nous occuper de vos cheveux, votre visage, votre corps et vos habits ! Levez-vous tout de suite !

_Jamaiiiiiiis…

_Je suis la fille de Lord Voldemort, j'ai résisté à tout, je résisterais aussi à çaaa… que… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout, la folle ? _

_Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, Héritière… je vais devoir recourir à _ça_.

_Ca ? C'est qu… _

__Aguamenti ! _

_GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

_C'EST FROAAAA ! _

Brigitte Damasure ricana, et fit signe à une Eden trempée de se lever.

_Maintenant, direction la salle de bain, Héritière des Ténèbres !

_Cette nana me fait chier._

* * *

**_._**

**_8h30 du matin, un jour comme les autres. _**

**_._**

_Poooommes… Veux des pommes…_

__Tiens, Eden ! Tu es réveillée ? _

__Ta gueule, Nagin-_

__Eden, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de modérer ton langage ? _

__Bonjour, Père. _

__Tiens, salut Tom ! _

__Nagini, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, s'il-te-plait ! _

_Bonjour, Maître Seigneur des Ténèbres, bonjour, Maître Serpent compagnon du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bonjour, Maîtresse Héritière des Ténèbres ! Qu'est-ce que Hippy doit vous servir à manger ?

_Des pommes.

__Des souris_.

_Du café.

[ami lecteur, amuse-toi à trouver à qui appartiennent ces paroles si tu t'ennuis !]

_Bien ! Hippy vous apporte ça tout de suite !

_Non, Hippy ! Reste ici !

_… La folle ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? _

_Héritière des Ténèbres, vous n'avez pas le droit aux pommes le matin, c'est mauvais pour votre teint !

_QUOI ? Non mais pour qui elle se prend elle ? Je mange ce que je veux ! _

_Hippy, apporte donc un verre de lait et une orange !

_Non, je mangerais mes po-

__Eden, obéis à cette Damasure. C'est elle qui est chargée de ton entretien physique. _

__Mais… pourquoi, Père ? _

__*ricanement intérieur*_

_... Très bien.

_Parfait ! Hippy, tu as entendu ?

_Oui Maîtresse Damasure !

_Les elfes de maison me font chier. _

* * *

**_._**

**_10h00 du matin, un jour comme les autres._**

**_._**

_Non, Héritière des Ténèbres ! Votre tête doit être plus haute lorsque vous marchez ! Soyez stable ! Soyez st-

*BAM*

_Putain de livres à la con ! Pourquoi je dois les mettre sur ma tête, déjà ? Et puis pourquoi je dois suivre ces stupides leçons de marche ? _

__Pour être une bonne Héritière, Eden. Il faut que tu ais du style. Et le professeur Lamartion est là pour ça. _

_Pour ça, mon cul !_

__Ta gueule, Nagini ! _

_Héritière des Ténèbres !

_QUOI ?

_Tut tut tut ! Une dame de haut-rang ne cri pas !

_Je vais tuer ce gars._

_Remettez vos livres sur votre tête, Héritière des Ténèbres, nous allons recommencer !

_Est-il possible d'atteindre un degré d'énervement suffisamment haut pour mordre quelqu'un ? _

_Allez ! Droite, gauche ! Droite, gauche !

_Manifestement, oui. 'Pas pour rien que j'ai les gènes de Tritrix. Grrr…_

_Une dame de haut rang ne montre pas les dents !

_Les dames de haut rang me font chier. _

* * *

**_._**

**_12h30, un jour comme les autres. _**

**_._**

_Et là, je lui lance un Doloris sur la figure !

_Noooooooooon !

_Si ! Vous auriez du voir comment elle hurlait, cette chienne de Sang-de-Bourbe !

_Noooooooooon !

_Eh ouais !

_Dragoooo, tu es siiii fort !

_Par les bas à résilles de Merlin, mais pourquoi, pourquoi faut-il que je mange avec ces abrutis ? _

_Parkinson, cesse de t'accrocher à moi, tu veux ?

_Mais, Dragooooo !

_Oh oui, Dragoooooooo… laisse-moi être ta pieuvre personnelle, et t'étouffer avec ma baaaaave… Salazar, je suis vraiment fatiguée pour penser des trucs comme ça. _

_Bon, voyons ce qui se passe du côté de mon très cher père et de sa clique de toutous. _

_C'est alors que je pris ma baguette pour jeter un Doloris.

_Noooooooon !

_Si. Elle hurlait comme la chienne qu'elle était, cette Sang-de-Bourbe.

_Noooooooon !

_Et oui.

_Oh, Lord Malfoooooy, vous êtes siiii fort !

_J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu, là. _

_Lady Parkinson, cessez de vous accrocher à moi.

_...

_Tiens ? Elle a plus de qi que sa fille, on dirait. _

_Luciusssss…

_Et l'autre qui s'y met, avec ses tics de langage bizarre… on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. _

_O-Oui, Maître ?

_Voir Saint-Malfoy s'aplatir restera une des grandes joies de ma vie. _

_Passssse-moi le ssssssel.

_Bien sur, Maître.

_Et maintenant, ssssssi nous parlions de la prochaine attaque sur ccccces chiens de moldus ?

_Evidemment, Maître.

_Les repas me font chier. _

* * *

**_._**

**_21h45 du soir, un jour comme les autres._**

**_._**

_Mon lit… où il est… liiiiit…_

*Bump*

_Tiens ? J'ai butté contre, on dirait. Liiiit… _

*Plof*

_Aaaaaah… c'est bon de se laisser tomber sur la couette… après cette journée de merde, avec ces réunions à la con… _

_Maintenant, dodoooo… _

_Héritiére !

_… non ! Pas encore ! _

_Hippy est désolé, mais le Maître Seigneur des Ténèbres veut vous voir pour discuter !

_Il arrive pas à dormir. _

_Vous devez venir !

_Grmmph… j'arrive.

_Les insomnies de mon père me font chier._

* * *

**_._**

**_23h30 du soir, un jour comme les autres. _**

**_._**

__... Eden ? _

_Gnnff… dodo…_

__Eden ? _

__QUOI, Nagini ?_

__J'ai fait un cauchemar… je peux dormir avec toi ? _

__Pff… monte. _

__Merci. _

_Ce serpent me fait chier. _

__J'ai entendu ! _

__Ferme-là et dors._

* * *

_._

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Ouais, Eden encaisse beaucoup ici xD. J'aime la faire souffrir U.U

Hem... par contre, je tenais à vous prévenir : pas de chapitres pendant un mois *esquive les kiwis* pour cause de départ en vacances ^^ *PAS LES KIWIS, J'AI DIT !*

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	25. Pinky

Hi everyone !

Here is King Pumkin, your beloved author, who came back from the nowhere (sorta), to post this new chapter of your favorite fiction !

... Ben quoi ? J'aime bien l'anglais moi (certains comprendront pourquoi... XD).

Comme je le disais, voici donc ce nouveaui chapitre, où l'action démarre en trombe ! (ou pas, hem).

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews, et ENJOOOOOY !

* * *

.

Chapitre 25 : Pinky

.

* * *

.

Avant de rencontrer mon père, mon plus grand désir était de fuir à l'autre bout du monde.

Après avoir rencontré mon père, mon plus grand désir était de fuir à l'autre bout du monde.

Maintenant, mon plus grand désir est de bruler Londres et tous les abrutis qu'elle contient, de ramasser les cendres pour les faire manger par un dragon, d'envoyer ce dragon au fond dela MerArctique, de pulvériser toute la région, et de prendre une fusée pour me terrer sur Mars.

_Il faudrait faire fouetter tous ces chiens de Sang-De-Bourbes, qu'en pensez-vous, Héritière des Ténèbres ?

_Je pense surtout que c'est toi que je vais bruler en premier. _

_Ce serait se mettre au même niveau qu'eux, Dolores.

Je bénis mentalement un anonyme directeur de Département (_tu auras une mort rapide, promis_) qui viens de m'empêcher de commencer une carrière de psychopathe en trucidant Dolores Ombrage (alias un des mes –nombreux- cauchemars personnels).

Je garde un visage soigneusement froid et impérial (personnellement, j'aurais plutôt tendance à dire 'constipé', mais le politiquement correct est de mise lorsqu'on est Héritière), et tente de quitter la limace rose.

Manque de chance, elle me rejoint aussitôt après.

La vie est une salope.

Je soupire intérieurement, tandis que la future macchabée à côté de moi se remet à piailler sur les Sang-de-Bourbes et leurs incompétences notoires.

Si ça se trouve, c'est comme pour les homophobes : on dit que ce sont des homosexuels refoulés. Alors pour les Sang-de-bourbesophobes…

Faudra que je vérifie ses antécédents familiaux. Au cas où.

Je secoue (intérieurement) la tête, tandis que Pinky (Ombrages, au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris) continue de blablater.

J'ai la baguette qui me démange –Salazar, je me mets à parler comme un Mangemort. Rien ne va plus.

Il faut dire que ça ne m'étonnes pas vraiment. Ca va faire quelques mois que je suis « officiellement » Héritière des Ténèbres (et donc une figure du pouvoir), et que je subis un lavage de cerveau intensif pour rentrer dans le moule.

Et je sais que ça peut étonner, mais, je ne m'appelle pas Wonder-Woman, et mon aptitude à résister à ce genre de trucs est limitée (d'autant plus que Voldy avait déjà commencé le boulot il y a quelques mois).

Résultat ? J'ai le _Doloris_ facile et je me surprends parfois à ricaner devant un type torturé.

Et ça me fait chier.

Le pire dans tout ça ? Je ne fais plus de Plan pour m'échapper.

Oui, je sais, je suis lobotomisée. Et je vous emmerde.

Pinky lâche un petit couinement en regardant sa montre :

_J'ai un procès à administrer, et je suis en retard !

Elle s'incline devant moi, et me demande la permission de partir (que je lui accorde d'un geste de main).

Une fois qu'elle est partie, je m'arrête. Je suis venue faire quoi ici, déjà ?

Ah oui, mon très cher père a besoin d'un truc au département des Mystères. Et comme je suis corvéable à merci, il m'a envoyé le chercher, au lieu de faire appel à un elfe ou un Mangemort.

Pff… je prends l'ascenseur, qui est vide (évidemment, les gens se sont tous écartés pour me faire place. Parfois, la vie d'Héritière à ses avantages), et indique l'étage.

Puis, je m'accoude contre le mur en attendant.

Et c'est incroyable ce que ce foutu ascenseur est _lent_. Salazar, mais même les moldus sont plus rapides !

Et cette musique d'ambiance qui se répète sans arrêt…

Ma réserve de patience (déjà très entamée par Pinky) commence à s'effriter rapidement, et je songe à saisir ma baguette pour réduire ce fichu haut-parleur à néant.

Soudain, l'ascenseur s'arrête, et Weasley (le père) entre dedans, suivit par un grand homme brun dont je ne connais pas le nom. Weasley s'incline devant moi sans rien dire, et le type lui jette un coup d'œil intrigué, avant de l'imiter.

Puis, ses yeux se posent vers moi et il pâlit.

Je lève un sourcil. Ce n'est pas le premier à qui je fais peur (forcément, avec le truc des yeux rouges…), mais quand même, on dirait que c'est la première fois qu'il me voit !

… Vous voyez ce dont je voulais parler avec le truc du lavage de cerveau ? Je me mets à penser comme Malfoy !

Je cligne des yeux, tandis que le type (il a un nom en R… je me rappelle vaguement de lui, il est venu me lécher les bottes il y a quelques temps) se met à cligner démesurément des yeux.

Je lui envoie un regard froid (copié sur mon très cher père) :

_Qu'y a-t-il ?

L'autre type secoue la tête, et murmure un 'non… rien… excusez-moi, Héritière…' qui me fait lever un sourcil.

L'ascenseur s'arrête, Weasley descend, et nous nous retrouvons tous les deux.

Je vois la main de Bidule-en-R descendre dans sa poche, et commencer à sortir un long bout de bois. Réflexe immédiat de ma part :

_Je te conseille de faire preuve d'intelligence et de ranger cette baguette, je lance en appuyant ma baguette contre sa jugulaire. Ne serait-ce que pour sortir en vie de cet ascenseur.

Il déglutit, et laisse retomber sa baguette.

_Fantastique_, je siffle avec un sourire mauvais.

Je ne suis peut-être pas devenue Wonder-Woman, mais il ne faut pas croire non plus qu'être Héritière signifie flemmarder ou passer son temps à prendre des leçons de marche débiles : tous les après-midi, mon géniteur adoré me fait donner des leçons de magie et de combat.

Et c'est intensif. Croyez-moi.

D'ailleurs, pour l'occasion, j'ai même eu une nouvelle baguette (faite par un obscure fabricant espagnol, puisqu'Ollivander est prisonnier et que Gregorovitch est mort).

31,5 centimètres, en bois de cerisier, et un ventricule de dragon.

Mon père s'est vanté toute la s_emaine_ que ma baguette avait la même taille que la sienne (« une preuve de pouvoir », selon lui –une preuve que 31,5 centimètre est la taille la plus commune de baguette, selon moi).

Et Nagini rigole encore en m'appelant '_ma petite fleur de cerisier_'.

Mais passons. Tout ça pour dire que R-machin descend de l'ascenseur, l'air préoccupé. Il doit se demander si je vais le tuer ou simplement le doloriser.

Je pourrais le faire. En fait, j'ai _envie_ de la faire.

Je comprends pourquoi mon père est devenu aussi accro à la torture, parce qu'après un bon lavage de cerveau, ça commence à devenir sympathique.

Il s'éloigne nerveusement, et, pendant un instant, je me dis que ça me ferait du bien.

Mais si mon côté Voldemorien s'est fondu dans ma personnalité, un côté chieur s'est créer, et m'empêche de le faire.

Je secoue la tête et m'appuie contre le mur pendant que la porte de l'ascenseur se referme.

Et cette putain de musique d'ambiance qui tourne en boucle…

Bon, trop c'est trop. Je recours à la solution ultime (celle que mon père utilise quand les réunions avec les Mangemorts deviennent trop chiantes).

__Carnifex. _

Aussitôt, il y a une petite détonation, et je soupire de soulagement, tandis que deux bouchons invisibles se matérialisent sur mes oreilles.

Ah… j'aime le silence.

Après quelques secondes où je peux savourer l'absence de musique, j'arrive au département des Mystères. Là, je retire le sort, et entre dans le long couloir.

Je passe rapidement par une des portes (j'ai mémorisé le plan avant de venir –preuve qu'il me reste encore deux ou trois neurones) et entre dans une large pièce peuplée de livres.

Une trentaine de Langues-de-Plombs travaillent, penchés sur divers livres et parchemins, et je contemple avec une pointe d'envie les centaines d'ouvrages qui s'étalent un peu partout.

Si je m'évade un jour (ce qui semble très, très peu probable), je m'arrangerais pour les kidnapper avec moi.

Un homme vient, et me donne le parchemin de mon père avec une courbette polie, avant de s'éloigner.

Je soupire une dernière fois, et retiens mes doigts qui tentent de voler un exemplaire du _Précis démoniaque sur la magie du sang_, par Artémius Fold. Non Eden. On ne vole pas. C'est pas bien.

Je remonte dans l'ascenseur, et en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil sur ce que veux mon géniteur adoré.

C'est du cyrillique, mais une grande partie est traduite, alors je peux lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit. Je parcours la feuille du regard et fronce les sourcils.

C'est écrit par un vieux mage russe. Bon, ça, on s'en fout. Le truc, c'est que c'est un mage russe _blanc_.

Pourquoi mon père s'intéresse-t-il à la magie blanche, tout d'un coup ? Il a décidé de faire son coming-out magique ou quoi ?

Je lis plus attentivement le texte, et mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a décidé de se mettre à ce genre de magie… Mon père veut restaurer son âme ! Il veut faire en sorte que ses Horcruxes refassent partis de lui !

J'ai la très nette impression d'halluciner, là.

Voldemort souhaiterait ne plus être immortel ? Non mais on nage dans le délire !

Je finis de parcourir le document, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Mon paternel a craqué son slip (où alors il a fait une rétrospection éclaire et a décidé de devenir moine).

C'est dans le dernier paragraphe que la réponse m'apparait.

Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. Voldemort n'a jamais eu l'intention de devenir moine. Oh non.

Il a trouvé beaucoup, _beaucoup_ mieux.

Je sors ma baguette et fait un duplicata du parchemin.

Je glisse la copie dans une petite bourse soigneusement caché, accrochée à mon cou par un collier que même un éléphant ne parviendrait pas a casser (et uniquement retirable par moi –que voulez-vous, on est paranoïaque ou on ne l'est pas). Au cas où.

Puis, l'ascenseur s'arrête et je sors…

Pour atterrir dans une cohue incroyable.

Des sorts fusent de toutes parts, et je suis obligée de me baisser pour en éviter.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Je me plaque contre un mur, et sors ma baguette, prête à balancer des _Avada_ sur tout ce qui bouge (et même ce qui ne bouge pas).

Une femme me bouscule, et je reconnais avec stupéfaction une née-moldue qui devait être jugée aujourd'hui.

_Vite ! Prenez la poudre de Cheminette !

Je me tourne vers l'origine de la voix, et croise une chevelure rousse qui ne m'est pas inconnue. Et juste à côté…

Evidemment. J'aurais du m'en douter. De tous, il fallait que ce soit _eux._

La vie est une chienne.

Je croise le regard vert de Potter et celui, noir, de Rogue.

Merde. Merde, merde.

Je siffle entre mes dents. Bon, je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Mon père a ordonné l'exécution de Rogue, Granger (qui n'est pas loin) et Weasley. Par contre, Potter doit être rapporté.

Et même moi je ne prendrais pas le risque de contrarier les ordres de Lord Voldemort.

__Avada Kedavra !_

Parfois, je me hais.

Mon sort frôle Weasley (étrangement, c'est à lui que j'ai pensé en premier), qui s'écarte vivement et plonge dans la cheminée en entrainant Granger.

Potter, Snape et moi restons là, à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Et là, alors que je m'apprête à balancer un _Doloris_ pour la forme, suivi d'un _Stupéfix_, qui me permettra de faire… j'en sais rien, mais de faire quelque chose, une masse me heurte.

Arthur Weasley s'écarte précipitamment de moi, et s'excuse en s'inclinant.

_Poussez-vous ! J'ordonne en me relevant, sans prêter attention à son sourire soulagé.

Je le bouscule, et regarde l'endroit où se tenaient Potter et Rogue.

Il n'y a personne.

Un grognement s'échappe de mes lèvres, sans que je puisse déterminer s'il s'agit de rage ou de soulagement.

.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Zavez vu ? Finalement, l'histoire avance... XD

J'aime bien ce chapitre, personnellement. What about you, guys ?

Reviews ? C'mooooooooooooooooon ! (Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !)

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	26. Darkly

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espére, vous plaira, malgré le fait qu'il soit un peu... différent des autres ^^

Il marque un tournant dans la fic, et j'espére que vous l'aimerez !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 26 : Darkly

.

* * *

.

**_POTTER ETAIT OU ?_**

_Au ministère, Père. Il y avait Rogue, Granger et Weasley. _

**_Tu n'as pas tenté de les arrêter ? _**

Je grogne, et réponds :

_Oui. Mais Arthur Weasley m'a poussé alors que je m'apprêtais à les tuer. Lui aussi s'est enfui, mais j'ai pu le blesser. _

Un sort de Découpe que j'ai lancé sans le moindre remord, en voyant que des Mangemorts arrivaient, et que s'ils me voyaient inactive devant un _traître à son sang_, ça risquait de barder pour mon matricule.

Enfin bref. Tout ça pour dire qu'Arthur Weasley ne pourra probablement plus jamais se servir de son bras droit –sauf s'il existe une potion pour recoller un membre à son corps.

Mon père siffle de mécontentement, et je déglutis malgré moi.

**_Eden. Tu sais ce qui arrive quand on me déçoit, n'est-ce pas ? _**

Nagini, prés de lui, semble vouloir intervenir, mais Voldemort la fait taire d'un regard.

EAgenouillée dans la salle de réunion –vide-, je sens de la sueur me couler le long du dos et dans mes yeux.

Mon père lève sa baguette.

Et pour la première fois, je connais la peur.

__Endoloris ! _

A la peur suit la souffrance la plus intense que j'ai jamais connue jusqu'ici.

Je pensais avoir acquis une certaine résistance à la douleur, à force de subir –sans broncher, question d'honneur- les _Doloris_ de Tritrix.

Je me trompais lourdement.

Lancé par Voldemort, ce sort atteint des seuils d'horreur que je n'aurais jamais pensé subir.

Alors, je hurle.

* * *

_._

_Le hurlement perçant fit frémir Nagini. _

_Sur le sol, le corps d'Eden se tortillait comme un animal, secoué de spasmes. Sa poitrine se soulevait violement et ses mains frappaient le sol avec force. _

_Et le hurlement enflait. _

_Le serpent voulut fermer les paupières, mais sa langue goutait parfaitement l'odeur de douleur qui émanait de l'adolescente. _

_Voldemort, de son côté, observait avec une fascination malsaine sa fille souffrir. Le Doloris, comme toujours, absorbait ses pensées, et lui faisait ressentir un plaisir sadique qu'il adorait. _

_Mais il s'agissait de sa fille… _

_Peu importe, songea-t-il. Elle avait commis une erreur, et devait être punie. Il était bon de lui rappeler que, si elle était l'Héritière, elle n'en demeurait pas moins son inférieure. _

__Si ça continue, tu n'auras plus d'inférieur du tout, Tom ! _

_La voix de son serpent troubla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

__Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu lui fais ? Elle est en train de devenir folle ! Arrête Tom, ARRETE !_

_Le mage noir, surpris, cessa soudain le sort. Aussitôt, Nagini se précipita sur Eden, dont les yeux roulaient follement dans leurs orbites. _

__Eden ? Fit le serpent. _

_Un souffle rauque sortait de la bouche de la jeune fille, qui avait fermé les yeux. Son souffle était saccadé, mais il se calma au bout de quelques minutes. _

__Tu peux te retirer, Eden, ordonna Voldemort d'un ton impassible. _

_L'adolescente se leva, vacilla un peu sur ses jambes, mais parvint à se stabiliser. Sans un regard pour son père ou Nagini, elle partit en boitant légèrement. _

_Son visage n'exprimait rien, mais du sang coulait de ses poings, là où ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans sa peau. _

_Et ses yeux luisaient dangereusement. _

__Qu'as-tu fait, Tom ? Dit Nagini. Qu'as-tu fait ? _

_Le mage noir ne répondit pas. _

* * *

_._

_Eden marcha le long du manoir en veillant à éviter toute présence. _

_Elle arriva finalement à sa chambre, et ouvrit la porte d'une main tremblante. Elle avança en serrant les dents, et arriva jusqu'à son lit. _

_Là, elle s'écroula et se mit à pleurer. _

* * *

_._

_Deux jours plus tard… _

_._

Bellatrix entra dans le manoir Malfoy en serrant les dents. Elle revenait d'Albanie, où le Maître l'avait chargé de tuer un vieux mage un peu trop dangereux, et elle savait qu'elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Sa mission avait été un échec total : elle avait échoué à tuer le vieil homme, et savait que sa punition serait terrible.

Elle se redressa, et pénétra dans la salle de réunion.

Le Maître était là, et derrière lui l'Héritière.

Bellatrix se raidit, mais s'agenouilla en saluant son Maître etla Ch-l'Héritière.

_Elle devait cesser de penser à l'Héritière comme la Chose. L'Héritière était l'Héritière. _

La jeune femme serra les dents, alors que son Maître, son bien-aimé Maître, lui demandait si la mission était réussite.

_Non, Maître.

Sa tête était levée, et elle pouvait parfaitement voir le visage glacé de son Maître, mais aussi le sourire tant haïe qui se dessinait avec indolence sur les lèvres dela Chose.

_Non. Pas la Chose. L'Héritière. _

Elle devait arrêter de penser àla Chosecomme Chosen'était pasla 'était pas l'infâme petite Cracmolle qui faisait honte aux Sang-Pur qui se tenait devant elle.

La Chosen'était pas –plus-la Chose.

Sans se rendre compte de l'étrangeté de ses pensées, Bellatrix suivit le monologue de son Maître, qui lui disait combien il était déçu, et…

_Déçu… J'ai déçu le Maître…_

La pensée la frappa de plein fouet, et sa tête se vida de toute autre pensée. _Elle avait déçu le Maître. _

Elle le savait, bien sur, mais L'entendre dire ça de Sa bouche avait quelque chose de mille fois plus horrifiant et honteux que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

Il était déçu. Elle allait être punie par Lui.

Un sentiment de jouissance s'instilla dans ses veines. Etre punie par son Maître était toujours à la fois terrible –elle L'avait déçu- et fantastique –_la Douleur_-.

Elle vit son Maître se lever, et baissa la tête, prête à recevoir le _Doloris_ attendu.

_... Je ne me donnerais pas la peine de te punir pour ton incompétence, Bellatrix.

_Quoi ? Non, non, non ! Punissez-moi, Maître ! _

_Eden… que dirais-tu de t'occuper de _ça_ ?

_Avec plaisir, Père.

La voix avait claqué, froide et hautaine, tandis qu'Eden, sans se donner la peine de se lever, pointait Bellatrix de sa baguette.

La Mangemortcligna des yeux. Non ! Elle ne devait pas être punie parla Chose ! Elle ne devait pas…

__Endoloris. _

Le mot avait été une caresse, mais le sort qui suivi fut une claque.

Bellatrix serra les dents, en tentant de ne pas crier. Subir un _Doloris _dela Chose, était incroyablement humiliant et… douloureux.

Ca n'atteignait pas la Douleurdu Maître –de toute manière, aucun autre _Doloris_ que les Siens ne pouvait l'atteindre-, mais l'envie de faire mal était là, brulante et étouffante, et elle compensait amplement la faiblesse du sort.

Et quand la douleur cessa, Bellatrix était sure d'une chose :

La Choseétait belle et bien la fille de Lord Voldemort.

En témoignait son sourire démoniaque et ses yeux sanglants, qui rougeoyaient furieusement.

Alors, au fond d'elle, Bellatrix éclata de rire. Cette fois, les rôles étaient inversés.

_Je t'ai eu…_

* * *

_._

_Quelques mois après… _

_._

Je baille en m'étirant, et sors de mon lit.

Ah… qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de faire la grasse matinée, sans l'autre folle de coiffeuse et les elfes de maison… j'aime dormir.

Pour un peu, je ronronnerais, tiens.

Je me lève, et passe une main distraite dans mes cheveux. Je remarque au passage que je suis toujours habillée, et que, sur mon bureau, une demi-douzaine de feuilles recouvertes de mon écriture s'éparpille paresseusement.

Je cligne des yeux, et hausse un sourcil.

_Nagini ? _

Un sifflement endormi me répond, et Nagini s'extirpe de ma couette.

Je soupire.

_T'as vraiment un grain, Gin'. _

_Non. Que des écailles. _

_C'est une expression. _

_Oh. Je vois. Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ? _

_Parce que tu es tarée. _

_C'est normal. Je suis la compagne de Tom._

… C'est moi ou cette phrase est _légèrement _tendancieuse ?

Je secoue la tête, et décide remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

_C'est toi qui m'as transportée dans mon lit ? _

Elle acquiesce, et précise :

_Tu t'es endormie sur tes travaux. Ca fait quatre fois. _

Je hausse les épaules, et rétorque que ce n'est pas si grave, sous le regard critique de Nagini.

_Tu travailles trop. _

_Je sais Maman. _

_Eden ! Je suis sérieuse ! _

_Pour une fois. _

Elle siffle d'exaspération et je ricane, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus sérieux :

_Ecoute, Gin'. C'est quelque chose que Père m'a demandé de faire –tu sais, sur l'immortalité ?—alors il faut que je termine ça le plus vite possible. _

Il y a un silence, et je vois Nagini battre des paupières, comme choquée.

_Eden, tu… qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? _

Je lève un sourcil, et répète ma phrase.

Il y a un bruit de déglutition, qui ne vient pas de moi –j'ignorais que les serpents pouvaient faire ça. En même temps, avec Nagini, tout est possible…

_Tu as appelé Tom « Père » ! _

Je bloque face à son affirmation.

_… Et ? _

_Tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant ! C'était toujours « mon père » ou « Voldemort » ! Mais jamais « Père » ! _

Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport, mais passons.

_Tu ne comprends pas ! « Père », c'est toujours quand tu jouais ! _

Quand je jouais… je bats des paupières, et siffle :

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _

_Lorsque tu appelais Tom « Père », c'était juste pour ton rôle d'Héritière ! Tu ne l'as jamais appelé comme ça quand tu étais Eden ! _

Je souris, moqueuse.

_Eh bien soit. Les gens changent, tu sais ? _

Elle me regarde, comme horrifiée, sans que je comprenne très bien pourquoi.

Et alors qu'elle s'apprête à siffler quelque chose, ma porte s'ouvre violemment, et je me tourne vers un Mangemort, qui s'écrie, essoufflé :

_Héritière ! Hermione Granger a été capturée dans le manoir Malfoy !

Je hausse un sourcil.

Eh bien, on dirait que les choses vont devenir intéressantes…

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	27. Hermy

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre que, j'espére, vous aimerez x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 24 : Hermy

.

* * *

.

Hermione déglutit, et ramena ses jambes contre elle.

Il faisait froid dans les cachots, et l'humidité suintait par les murs aussi bien que le sol –qui était d'une saleté repoussante.

A cet instant, une pensée incongrue traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille : _mais qui était l'incapable qui nettoyait les cachots ? _

Elle secoua la tête : ce n'était pas le moment de se faire des réflexions inutiles.

_Tu préfères en profiter pour te lamenter sur ton sort._

Surtout sur sa bêtise, en fait.

_En même temps, il faut avouer que tomber dans ce piège était tout sauf intelligent._

Ca, elle le savait, merci.

L'adolescente cligna des yeux, et soupira. Elle se parlait à elle-même –premier signe de folie. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être cela allait-il l'aider à supporter ce qui allait suivre…

Elle se crispa instinctivement à cette pensée, et se mit nerveusement à ronger un de ses ongles. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce qui allait lui arriver –en fait, elle le savait depuis qu'elle s'était faite capturer par les Rafleurs, alors qu'Harry, Ron et Rogue parvenaient à s'enfuir-.

La torture.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, et un peu de sang coula.

Ce serait douloureux, mais elle devrait résister : parler détruirait toute chance de vaincre Voldemort.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre –_plus cliché, tu meurs_- et une silhouette entra silencieusement.

Hermione tenta de brider sa peur, ce qui fut peine perdue. Elle se leva, ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une ultime provocation avant de se mettre à endurer des dizaines de _Doloris_. Elle se prépara au pire.

La silhouette leva sa baguette.

Elle blinda son cœur, invoqua l'image de ses amis, et serra les poings. Elle serait forte ! Elle résisterait !

Un sort fut murmuré.

Hermione sentit la douleur affluer en elle… c'était horrible… terrible… c'était… rien ?

L'ombre regarda le mur se faire nettoyer par des dizaines de brosses invisibles, puis se tourna vers l'autre, qui subit le même sort.

Ce fut le tour du sol et, bientôt, la cellule brilla comme un sous neuf.

La silhouette visiblement contente d'elle-même, tourna les talons et repartit.

Il y eu un grand silence.

_Putain de réflexe ! Pesta une voix.

L'ombre re-rentra, ferma soigneusement la porte, s'éclaircit la gorge, et fixa Hermione de ses yeux rouges :

_Tu n'as rien vu. Rien entendu, ou même rien sentie. Je n'ai pas nettoyé ce cachot. Je n'ai rien nettoyé du tout. Compris ?

_Euh…

__Compris_ ? Répéta la silhouette avec un éclat menaçant dans les yeux.

La Griffondorse sentit très petite, et murmura un timide acquiescement en souhaitant disparaître sous terre.

L'ombre parut soulagée.

_Super. Non, parce que tu vois, Père n'aurais pas apprécié que je nettoie un cachot comme les elfes de maison… le décorum, tout ça quoi.

_Oui, évidemment. Tout ça quoi.

Hermione hocha la tête, et son interlocuteur fit de même. Puis, elle se frotta les mains, et dit :

_Bon, ben c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des ordres moi !

_… Attendez une minute !_

L'adolescente cligna des yeux, alors que la réalité venait la frapper avec la force d'un (gros) marteau.

_« Ordres » ? « Père » ? Mais alors…_

La silhouette s'approcha d'Hermione, et sortit de l'ombre. Un corps filiforme, qui se mouvait avec une grâce reptilienne, un visage maigre qui ne pouvait être qualifié de beau, et un sourire paresseux accroché aux lèvres affrontèrent le regard paniqué de la jeune fille.

_Eden ?

Un sourcil familier se haussa.

_Non, tu crois ?

Hermione battit des paupières, et détailla la jeune fille.

Physiquement, elle était la même –quoi que peut-être un peu plus musclée et osseuse-. Des pieds jusqu'à la tête, en passant par les yeux… _rouges_ ?

Soudainement très pâle, elle tendit le bras, comme pour toucher les pierres rougeoyantes qui la regardaient moqueusement.

_Tes yeux, chuchota-t-elle, effarée.

Il y eu un soupir résigné :

_Oui, je sais. Ils sont rouges, ça fait peur, gnagnagna… fais-moi plaisir Granger, ne deviens jamais Héritière. C'est chiant comme la mort, et ce putain de sort me donne l'air d'une droguée.

_C'est l'inconvénient avec les sorts de métamorphose humaine. Les effets secondaires sont toujours désagréables.

_Mauvaise expérience ?

_Une tentative de bronzage magique.

_Aouch. Peau orange ?

_Bleue. Je suis restée enfermée dans mon dortoir tout le week-end.

_Sympathique. _Faudra que j'essaye sur Mal-au-Foie. Sa peau est trop blanche pour être honnête. Ca m'a toujours donné envie de le laisser sécher au soleil, pour voir s'il peut attraper des coups de soleil._

Hermione –qui n'avait évidemment rien compris à l'affirmation, puisqu'elle était formulée en Fourchelang- secoua la tête, réalisant avec qui elle était en train de parler.

De son côté, et sans se départir de son sourire, Eden annonça calmement :

_Etant donné que tu ne me diras jamais où est Potter, je vais tout de suite commencer à te torturer. Tu as une préférence ?

Un instant s'écoula.

_Quoi ? Bredouilla Hermione.

Eden lâcha un soupir clairement ennuyé.

_Sérieusement, Granger, tu pensais vraiment que j'étais venue ici juste pour parler de tes problèmes cutanés ? Sers-toi donc de l'organe mou et rose qui est sensé se trouver dans ta boite crânienne, ça me changera des abrutis que je côtoie.

La tirade avait été jetée d'un ton aussi moqueur que le sourire.

Et brusquement, Hermione –qui n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement violent-, eu la très forte envie de frapper quelque chose. Ou plutôt _quelqu'un_.

Clac.

Ce qui était chose faite.

… _QUOI ?_

Hermione regarda sa main, puis le visage d'Eden, qui s'était tourné sur le côté à cause de la violence du coup.

Dans une synchronisation parfaite, leurs yeux clignèrent –ceux d'Hermione étaient horrifiés, ceux d'Eden un peu surpris-. Puis, la tête de l'adolescente aux cheveux courts se tourna vers celle dela Griffondor.

Et Hermione eu devant elle l'Héritière des Ténèbres.

_Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça, souffla la jeune fille.

Ses yeux avaient la couleur du sang, et un sourire étrange planait sur ses lèvres.

Hermione voulut parler. Elle n'en eu pas le temps.

__Endoloris._

La douleur pénétra dans son corps comme une flamme, vive et brulante, et s'attarda paresseusement dans chacun de ses os, languissante.

Elle infiltra ses tissus.

Sa chair.

Son sang.

Ses cellules.

Et Hermione hurla.

En fait, elle n'eu pas précisément conscience de hurler –elle était trop occupée à lutter contre la douleur pour cela-. Mais elle hurla.

Le sort dura dix secondes. Une éternité.

_Fin du premier round, Granger. Où est Potter ?

La question avait été posée d'une voix étrangement désintéressée, comme si la réponse n'était pas attendue –ou plutôt voulue.

Eden regarda la jeune fille haletait, et lui laissa le temps de reprendre son souffle.

_J'attends une réponse, Granger.

_Ja… mais…

_Mauvais choix. _Endoloris._

Et le même manège recommença.

Trois fois, très exactement –mais jamais plus de vingt secondes. Eden employa perpétuellement le _Doloris_, jamais d'autres sorts qui auraient pu laisser une marque physique.

Hermione aurait pu se demander pourquoi, si elle n'avait pas été aussi occupée à crier ou à tenter de reprendre son souffle.

Et toujours la même question. Inlassablement.

_Où est Potter ?

Mais malgré la douleur, Hermione tint bon. _Hors de question de trahir ses amis !_

_Griffondoresque et stupide, Granger, fit Eden après avoir reçue quelques insultes qui ne lui avaient fait ni chaud ni froid. _Endoloris._

La douleur, pendant quinze secondes.

_Où est Potter ?

Hermione perdit les pédales.

Elle se mit à débiter des injures sans queue ni tête, hurlant d'une voix stridente, sous le sourire amusé de la jeune fille qui la torturait.

_Fille de pute !

_Totalement vrai, fut la réponse qui vint. _Endoloris._

Et Hermione se remit à hurler.

Cette fois, le sort dura plus longtemps et, peu habituée à la douleur, elle sentie qu'elle allait perdre connaissance. Elle accueillit la brume qui venait envahir sa vision avec une sorte de joie, quand…

_Héritière des Ténèbres !

Le sort cessa brusquement, tandis qu'Eden se tournait vers le Mangemort qui venait d'entrer.

_Des intrus sont en train de se battre dans le château !

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils, et lâcha un sifflement agacé. Elle se retourna brusquement et, d'un mouvement de baguette négligent, enchaina Hermione au mur au moyen de chaînes qu'elle venait tout juste de créer.

Ensuite, elle lança un _Silencio _sur Hermione, et se détourna vivement.

_Je reviens.

Elle sortit d'un pas chaloupé.

La Griffondorresta seule et, n'ayant aucun doute sur l'identité des intrus, frémit en songeant à ce qui attendait ses amis, alors que les yeux d'Eden Jedusor, Héritière des Ténèbres, lui brulaient la rétine comme autant de flammes pourpres.

* * *

.

Je marche rapidement, sans faire attention au Mangemort qui court devant moi, et sors des cachots, baguette en main. Dans le hall du manoir Malfoy quelques silhouettes s'affrontent sans merci.

Et alors que je m'apprête à me jeter dans la mêlée, une exclamation de surprise retentit. Ensuite, je me fais aspirer par deux perles émeraudes.

Je m'avance doucement vers Potter, sourire aux lèvres. Là, ça s'annonce vraiment marrant.

_Oh yeah. _

* * *

_._

Tadadaaaaam !

To be continued... wow, on se croirait dans un film américain XD

En espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	28. Notty

Salut les gens !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui bouge pas mal ! Au menu du combat, des fleurs et un gars qui tape l'incruste XD

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 25 : Notty

.

* * *

.

Harry regarda Eden s'approcher de lui, baguette en main.

Durant tous les mois où il l'avait espionnée, il avait pu constater le subtil changement qui s'était opéré en elle : ses traits s'étaient durcis, elle avait maigrie, et la moue moqueuse de son visage était devenue cruelle.

En fait, elle ressemblait effroyablement à son père et à sa mère.

_Potter_, salua-t-elle seulement.

_Eden. _

_Rogue va bien ? _

_Il meurt d'envie de t'arracher les yeux. Mis à part ça… _

_J'ai toujours su que ce type manquait d'humour._

Ils se sourirent, et Harry revint brusquement sur terre. Il n'était plus temps de discuter : Eden Jedusor était une ennemie à abattre, plus la fille qui commentait sa vie sexuelle.

__Expeliarmus ! _Cria-t-il brusquement.

Eden l'évita en faisait un pas sur le côté.

_Pitoyable. C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? _

Le jeune sorcier serra les dents, et relança un sort, qui fut esquivé de la même manière.

Eden eu un sourire tordu.

_Loupé, Potter. Attend, je te montre comme on fait, d'accord ? _

Sans attendre la réponse, elle brandit sa baguette si rapidement que, pour éviter le sort qui venait, Harry du se projeter à terre.

Ils combattirent ainsi, tous les deux, lorsqu'il devint très nette que le Survivant ne pouvait pas réaliser avec l'entrainement intensif qu'avait subit l'Héritière des Ténèbres. Il commençait à peiner : tous ces mois passés à chercher des Horcruxes avaient affectés sa condition physique.

Il perdait pied, il le sentait, et un _Stupéfix _vicieux faillit l'avoir, lorsqu'une ombre s'interposa entre eux.

_Granger est aux mains de Weasley. Allez-vous en maintenant, je m'occupe du reste.

Severus Rogue n'attendit pas la réponse, et fourra une chaussette dans les mains d'Harry, qui disparut comme ses deux amis avant lui.

Ensuite, le professeur de potion se tourna vers l'adolescente, qui allait lancer un sort.

Il esquiva le _Doloris_ et lança une fiole qu'il sortait de sa robe sur Eden, qui ne put l'éviter. Elle disparut, emportée par le Portoloin. Rogue fit de même quelques secondes plus tard.

Il y eu un silence.

Et autour d'eux, les Mangemorts secouaient la tête, hallucinés.

_Qu'est-ce qui viens de se passer, là ? Interrogea Mulciber.

Lucius Malfoy haussa les épaules.

_Aucune idée. Mais on va se faire tuer par le Maître.

Ils échangèrent un regard crispé.

_Hors de question que ce soit moi qui lui annonce, prévint Lucius.

_Pareil, fit Nott. Je me suis déjà dévoué il y a deux semaines.

_Et moi pour l'affaire de l'Enveloppe, continua Wilkes.

Ils frémirent tous à cette mention.

Finalement, après avoir passé quelques minutes à se regarder en chien de faïence, ils soupirèrent. Rosier sortit une vingtaine de brindilles de sa poche.

_Courte paille, les mecs.

Ils s'approchèrent tous en déglutissant et, finalement, ce fut Crabb qui partit en grognant un « vous faites chier, les mecs. Vraiment », sous le regard soulagé de ses soi-disant camarades.

Il y eu un silence.

_Bon, fit Nott, on fait un poker ?

* * *

.

Je n'attends pas que la désagréable sensation d'avoir le nombril tiré par un crochet s'estompe pour me mettre en garde, et je me tiens prête à attaquer lorsque le Portoloin cesse de faire effet.

Je m'attends à tout : le quartier général de l'Ordre du Poulet, une cellule, ou même Poudlard.

Mais une petite clairière respirant la guimauve et les fleurs, non.

Une fois remise de mon étonnement, je cours me cacher derrière un arbre. Peu importe l'endroit où je suis : ce qui compte, c'est que j'y suis avec un ennemi.

C'est quand même bizarre qu'il m'ai transporté ici… ce type a le cerveau embrouillé.

Je pourrais peut-être transplaner directement chez Père…

Je chasse l'idée de mon esprit. D'abord tuer Rogue, ensuite aviser.

Je lance un sort de détection, qui m'informe que Rogue est… à deux mètres de moi. Merde !

Je lui balance un sort, et esquive un maléfice.

__Endoloris ! _

__Exeneo ! _

__Avada Kedavra ! _

__Impero ! _

Les sorts se succèdent et se ressemblent, jusqu'à ce que je décide de varier la tendance :

_**_Sois le bourreau de mes ennemis, Ogme ! _**

Mon incantation projette Rogue contre un arbre, et il retombe sur ses pieds avec un air amusé.

_Je vois que votre père ne s'est pas contenté de vous apprendre les Impardonnables, miss Jedusor.

Je ne lui réponds pas, et il transfigure un arbre en colosse, qui s'avance vers moi.

Fais chier.

Un poing géant s'abat sur moi, et je l'évite en plongeant dans un taillis.

Je dresse un bouclier de pierre devant moi (heureusement qu'il y a de la terre un peu partout, ça aide), et me carapate en vitesse pour trouver un endroit plus sur –donc loin du golem.

Ensuite, j'avise un écureuil qui s'enfuit pour le transformer en chauve-souris géante, qui va aussitôt se jeter sur le colosse pour tenter de lui arracher les yeux.

_Vous ne gagnerez pas ce combat, glisse Rogue alors qu'il s'approche de moi.

Que tu crois, vieux f- eh non, ça c'est Dumby. Donc, que tu crois, sale graisseux.

Je lui lance un sortilège qu'il pare d'un geste fluide.

Nous continuons à combattre et, même si ça me fait très mal de l'avouer, ce type est fort. Vraiment. Et largement plus que moi.

Autant vous dire que ça me fait _chier_.

J'enchaine sorts sur sorts, et malédictions sur malédictions, quand Rogue se met à faire la conversation :

_Pourquoi rester auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Miss Jedusor ?

Je hausse les épaules.

_Pourquoi pas ?

Silence. Je balance un _Avada_, et il rétorque avec un sort particulièrement obscure qui, si mes souvenirs sont bons, fait sortir les tripes pour étrangler la victime avec.

_Il vous a Dolorisé, n'est-ce pas ?

Je pince les lèvres, et acquiesce, avant de tenter de sortir la cervelle de Rogue par ses trous de nez par un charme un peu mesquin. Il riposte par un autre qui-

_Ca, c'était bas, je marmonne en évitant ce qui aurait du me faire sortir la langue pour la fourrer dans des endroits peu recommandables.

_C'est de la Magie les sorts sont comme ça.

Pas faux.

_Ses _Doloris_ font mal, pas vrai ?

Ca…

Je secoue la tête pour me reconcentrer. _Ne pas penser au Doloris. Ne surtout pas penser au Doloris. On ne pense pas au Doloris._

Je lance un sort à Rogue, et voit avec surprise une queue –verte- lui pousser.

_Navré. C'était pas voulu.

Il ne voit pas ce dont je veux parler, et je lui fais signe d'oublier avant de balancer un _Avada_.

Nous recommençons à nous battre, tout en échangeant les propos de circonstances lorsque deux ennemis se rencontrent (« vous pouvez encore changez de côté, Miss Jedusor » « sans façon, merci. Je tiens à rester en vie –et surtout à pouvoir me laver les cheveux » « Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? » « _Avada Kedavra_ »)

Bref. C'était un combat appréciable, tout à fait correct.

D'ailleurs, je me demande si, une fois que Rogue aura été capturé, je ne pourrais pas demander à Père de me laisser me battre avec lui, de temps en temps.

…

Non, ne dites rien. Je suis moi-même stupéfiée par ce que je viens de dire.

Mais passons.

Rogue et moi nous battons donc avec enthousiasme, rage froide, ironie et tout ce qu'exige un combat digne de ce nom, quand un grand cri retentit.

_ROOOOOOGUE !

Nous nous figeons tous les deux, tandis que Potter arrive, drapé dans son costume de Sauveur.

Il me lance rapidement un sort, que j'évite sans grand mal, et se place au côté de Rogue.

_Je peux savoir comment vous m'avez trouvé, Potter ? Questionne celui-ci avec une colère évidente.

_Je vous ai lancé un sortilège de Traçage, rétorque le Survivant-Qui-S'incruste.

Rogue et moi échangeons un regard, et soupirons de concert. Ca, c'est bien les Griffondors : venir gratter dans un combat qui s'annonçait amusant comme tout !

Même commentaire que pour mon autre réplique atroce. Je me dégoute.

Bref.

Nous nous tournons tous les trois autour, comme des chiens de faïence, et je me demande si Potter et Rogue savent qu'ils sont sensés être _alliés_, donc se battre contre moi, et pas entre eux.

Enfin, remarquez, s'ils le faisaient, ça me donnerait une occasion de partir en Him- les tuer/faire prisonniers.

Il n'y a pas eu de lapsus. Jamais.

Note à moi-même : barricader ces dernières minutes dans un coin sombre et _très_ reculé de mon esprit lorsque Père ira inspecter ma cervelle.

Finalement, Potter attaque en premier, je riposte en veillant à garder Rogue dans mon champ de vision.

A deux contre un, m'en sortir vivante va relever de l'exploit –et je ne parle même pas du fait de les ramener à Père. Youpi.

Finalement, Rogue s'en mêle en pestant contre Potter, et je me défends tant bien que mal –avec ces deux-là sur le dos, plus question d'attaquer. J'aimerais m'en sortir en un seul morceau, merci bien.

_Eden ! Me hurle soudainement Potter.

Je suis à deux mètres de toi, abruti. Pas besoin de crier !

_Pourquoi tu ne t'enfuis pas ? _Siffle-t-il.

Je soupire et pare un _Stupéfix._

_A ton avis, Potter ? Toi, Rogue, bataille… ça te dit quelque chose ? _

Il parait excédé :

_Comme si ça pouvait t'empêcher de te tirer dans tes fameuses montagnes, celles dont tu parlais tout le temps ! Tu sais, te casser loin de ton père… ça te dit quelque chose ? _

_Serait-ce trop vous demander que de parler dans un langage compréhensible ? Jette Rogue, qui n'apprécie visiblement pas d'être en dehors de la conversation.

Potter et moi ne lui prêtons aucune attention.

_Les gens changent, Potter. _

Il se redresse, et me fixe d'un air méprisant. Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire.

__Endoloris ! _

Bizarrement, le sort ne vient pas de moi, mais bien de Potter. Je l'esquive sans problème, mais le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Rogue fait de même.

Pincez-moi, je rêve ! Est-ce que _Potter_ vient de me lancer un Impardonnable ?

Je brandis ma baguette, et lance quelques sorts que mes deux assaillants évitent. Ensuite, tout va très vite.

Potter attrape Rogue par le bras et, sous le regard interloqué de celui-ci, disparait en évitant mon _Stupéfix. _Une fraction de seconde après, je suis seule.

Là, je crache par terre, dégoutée, et transplane avec un drôle de sentiment sur le cœur.

_Potter m'a lancé un Impardonnable._

* * *

_._

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	29. Sicky

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre posté rapidement x)

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 26 : Sicky.

.

* * *

.

_Eden ? _

Les globules rouges contiennent un coefficient magique bien inférieur à celui des globules blancs, ce qui fait que la magie serait dans un premier temps appliquée à la sauvegarde du corps en faisant partie intrinsèque des protections du corps…

_Eden ? _

Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi la majeure partie des accidents magiques arrivent lorsque les enfants sont malades –un éternuement qui provoque une lévitation, ce genre de chose-. Mais le facteur des émotions est à prendre en compte, aussi peut-on se demander…

_Youhouuuuuuuuuuu… Eden…_

Si, par hasard, le facteur « magie » lié au corps ne serait pas minoritaire comparé à celui lié aux émotions. Par ailleurs, il est très connu que les gens malades ont une plus grande propension à être sujet à des émotions violentes qui peuvent provoquer des accès de magie spontanés…

_Eden, nom d'un canard à trois pattes ! _

Ce n'est pas la bonne expression, ce serpent est irrécupérable. Mais est-ce que le fait d'être sujet à une émotion violente pourrait amener à tomber malade ?

_Bon, tu pourrais peut-être arrêter d'écrire un bouquin et te concentrer sur le sujet ? _

En fait, si on reprend le coefficient de magie dans les globules blancs, et qu'on considère qu'il est intimement lié à celui contenu dans les émotions, et créée d'une part, par le circuit des récompenses, et d'autre part, par-

_AIE ! Putain Nagini, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? _

_Ah ben quand même ! _

Je me frotte la tête, tandis que Nagini grogne :

_Si j'avais su qu'il fallait faire ça pour te ramener sur la Lune, je l'aurais fait plus tôt ! _

_Premièrement, c'est 'te ramener sur Terre'. Deuxièmement, il n'était pas nécessaire de me frapper ! _

Elle renifle, et je pince les lèvres, délaissant les feuilles sur lesquelles j'écris depuis tout à l'heure, pour me lever en faisant craquer mes doigts.

Ensuite, je respire à fond, et Nagini cligne des paupières.

_Tu fais quoi ? _

_La raison pour laquelle tu m'as frappée : je me prépare à aller voir le pire malade que ce monde ai jamais connu _

A savoir… vous avez trente secondes pour deviner.

Bingo ! Vous remportez un voyage de deux mois au manoir Malfoy, nourris logés blanchis ! Au menu : activités sportives sur les elfes de maison, visites culturelles des donjons, et même des soirées à thème Mangemort !

… Oui, je dérive. Ca arrive de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

_Eh bien dérive en direction de l'infirmerie ! _

_C'est bon, j'y vais ! _

Je marche en prenant ma baguette, et me dirige vers l'infirmerie du manoir Malfoy.

Oui, vous avez bien entendu. _L'infirmerie_ du manoir Malfoy.

Et _non_, ce manoir n'a jamais possédé d'infirmerie. Il s'agit d'une chambre. De _sa_ chambre.

Oui, vous l'aurez compris, mon père est malade.

Je toque à la porte de sa chambre, et un faible '_entrez_' me parvient.

J'ouvre la porte avec délicatesse, Nagini sur mes talons, et entre dans une totale noirceur.

D'accord. Est-ce qu'il est au courant qu'il est malade, pas à l'agonie –ou dans son tombeau ?-, et surtout que nous n'avons pas tous la chance de voir dans le noir ?

_Eden… entre, ma fille… mon Héritière…

Quel cabotin… il est au courant que c'est juste la grippe ? 

Oui, vous ne rêvez pas : Père, le grand Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Tout-Puissant, à la _grippe_.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Aucune idée.

C'est d'ailleurs la chose sur laquelle je me penchais avant de me faire sauvagement brutaliser par une énorme lim-aoutch.

_La violence, c'est la force des faibles._

_M'en fiche ! _

_Sileeeeence, Nagini… Eden… approche…_

Silencieusement, je me place prés du lit somptueux où Père repose –genre il est mort. Un comédien, vraiment.

Mais passons.

_Eden…

Ca fait juste trois fois qu'il répète mon prénom –il en fait des tonnes, c'est incroyable.

_Oui, Père ?

Ma voix a l'intonation parfaite : soumise, un peu inquiète et calme. Il n'est pas le seul à avoir ce genre de talent, mon paternel.

_As-tu… trouvé… la source… de ce mal ? Quel… sortilège ? Qui est… le traître qui m'a… fait cela ?

Ah oui, autre chose : il est persuadé d'être victime d'une malédiction vicieuse lancée par un ennemi atrocement puissant (j'ai passé deux jours à le convaincre que _non_, Potter n'avait pas pu le faire, et que _oui_, Dumbledore était bel et bien mort, et non pas planqué dans un recoin du manoir à lui lancer des sorts derrière le dos)

_Eh bien… comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Père, il est fort probable qu'il s'agisse d'une ma-

**_SUFFIT ! _**

Je me raidis sous l'ordre et la puissance magique qui en suinte.

Finalement, Père reprend d'un ton plus calme (et crédible avec son rôle de 'grand malade') :

_Il… est impossible que je sois… victime de cela… cherche… la malédiction qui a… provoqué cela… détruit le traître… et prépare un remède… _tu as deux jours._

Muette, je hoche la tête, salue, et quitte la chambre, laissant Nagini au côté de mon père.

Et vous savez quoi ?

Je suis dans la merde.

J'ai exactement deux jours pour trouver une malédiction qui présente les mêmes symptômes que la grippe et préparer un remède.

Youpi.

* * *

_._

_La malédiction d'Enchamar fait pousser des orteils sur le front…_

Pas bon. Suivant.

_Peau verte…_

Suivant.

_Poils…_

Suivant.

_Verrues…_

A prendre pour Mal-au-foie senior. Suivant.

_Carries bleues…_

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, je ferme _Toutes les malédictions de l'univers sorciers_, et le pose brusquement sur la table.

Six heures que je cherche dans la bibliothèque des Malfoy, et rien de rien !

Je me lève, et fais les cents pas d'un air énervé.

Il me reste un peu moins un jour et demi pour soigner Père. Au-delà… eh bien, disons simplement que je ne vais pas aimer.

Je souffle, et croise les bras en me mettant à réfléchir.

On se calme, Eden.

Un jour et demi pour trouver une malédiction que même une bibliothèque faisant partie des plus complètes de l'Angleterre ne connait pas et préparer (voir même inventer) un remède, c'est faisable.

Je pourrais même manger une pomme.

Top chrono.

Je lâche un nouveau soupir, et m'affale sur un fauteuil.

Si seulement mon _très cher_ père n'était pas arrogant au point de ne pas vouloir faire appel à un médicomage –ou au moins à quelqu'un ayant un minimum de connaissance en médicomagie !

Mais non. Il ne veut pas qu'on sache qu'il est malade, alors il préfère menacer son Héritière !

Et vous voulez que je vous dise ? Ca me fait chier.

Peut-être même encore plus que cet abruti de Potter et ses Impardonnables à la noix.

Et _non_, le fait que Saint-Potter m'ai lancé un _Doloris_ ne m'a pas choqué ! Pas plus que le fait qu'il ressemble beaucoup à mon père en faisant ça !

Et ceci n'était _pas_ un déni. Vraiment.

Je soupire, regarde le livre, et décide de faire la seule chose sensée que je puisse faire : je me dirige vers le laboratoire de potion, pour préparer un remède à la grippe.

Sachant que mon niveau en potion avoisine celui d'une mite en pullover, je sens que je vais _m'é-cla-ter_.

* * *

.

Trois grammes de bouses de dragon… deux feuilles d'arbousier en poudre… six ailes de bousiers des Carpates…

C'est moi ou il ne faut _que_ des trucs avec des noms en 'bouse' pour cette potion ?

Une patte d'albousmis –un genre d'insecte qui m'est totalement inconnu- me convainc que oui.

Je serre les dents en priant pour que mon énième essai réussisse –après tout, si je n'ai pas réussi dans deux heures, je suis morte.

*BOUM*

Je suis morte.

La porte du laboratoire s'ouvre, et un elfe de maison s'incline devant moi :

_Maîtresse Héritière, le Maître vous demande… mais pourquoi êtes-vous violette ?

_Je- laisse tomber Minny. Je vais voir Père tout de suite.

A moins que je ne me pende d'abord ?

L'elfe part, et je me mords la lèvre.

Eden, ma grande, tu vas crever. Adieu, veaux, vaches et cochons !

A moins que…

Un grand sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, et j'appelle un elfe de maison, qui apparait aussitôt.

Je griffonne rapidement quelques mots sur un papier, pour lui fourrer dans les mains et ordonner :

_Va me chercher ça.

Il disparait, et je respire un peu plus librement.

* * *

.

Eden entra dans la chambre de son père, et celui-ci l'apostropha :

_Alors… ma fille, as-tu… trouvé de quelles… malédictions j'étais… victime ?

_Evidemment, Père.

_Quelle… est-elle ?

_« Cherche Eden, cherche… euh… »_

_La malédiction d'Asbernarutule le Magnifique. C'est… tasmanien.

Le mage noir fronça les sourcils (qu'il n'avait pas).

_Tasmanien ?

_Exactement. Il s'agit d'une malédiction très ancienne mise au point par les indigènes qui frapperaient tous ceux qui… _*pense, Eden, pense !_* fréquenteraient trop des individus aux cheveux blonds.

_... Blonds ?

_La source la plus probable pourrait être Lucius Malfoy.

Il y eu un instant de silence.

_Je vois… as-tu… le remède ?

_Le voici, Père.

La jeune fille tendit un verre, où quelque chose semblait se dissoudre.

_Qu'est-ce ?

_Les… _*une excuse. Vite*_ crottes de dragons séchées qui finissent de se dissoudre.

Sans un mot, Lord Voldemort but, et sentit avec soulagement sa douleur refluer.

Il allait ordonner à son Héritière de partir, lorsque…

_... Eden ?

_Oui, Père ?

_Pourquoi ta peau est-elle violette ?

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ais plus...

Reviews ?

Alleeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle

PS : Pas de chapitre des Sovrano cette semaine, ni Green and Grey, trop de boulot, désolé ^^


	30. Sexy

Salut tout le monde !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 27 : Sexy...

.

* * *

.

_Donc, nous avons éliminé la coupe…

_Ouaip. Et c'était pas grâce à l'autre, là.

_Le médaillon…

_Pour celui-ci, je vous retourne le compliment, Potter. Vous avez été d'une inutilité fantastique. Tellement à votre hauteur que je ne devrais même pas m'estimer surpris.

_Vous voulez qu'on parle de ce que _vous_, vous avez fait ? Ou plutôt _pas_ fait ?

_Contrairement à vous, je ne me suis pas contenté de rester là les bras ballants pendant que d'autres agissaient !

_Vous voulez rire ? Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi apathique que vous !

_S'il-

_Apathique ? Rappelez-moi _qui_ vous a tiré des bras de cet Inferi !

_La ferme, Rogue !

_Har-

_Vous avez déjà recourt aux insultes, Potter ? Je vous croyais un peu plus intelligent que cela, mais le fond que vous sembliez avoir touché semble s'être encore reculé !

_Taisez-vous, espèce de vieille chauve-souris déplumé !

_Sale gamin arrogant !

_Pourriture graisseuse !

_Binoclard lobotomisé !

_Pédophile !

_Raclure de Griffondor !

_TAISEZ-VOUS PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !

Harry s'immobilisa, tout comme Rogue, et ils tournèrent des têtes ébahis vers Hermione.

On pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles –rectification, on _voyait_ de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Mais c'était probablement à cause dela Pimentine qu'elle avait pris pour soulager un début de grippe.

Mais Pimentine ou pas, l'effet était impressionnant.

Sa voix aussi, d'ailleurs.

_J'EN AI PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE MARRE DE VOIR DES PUTAINS DE BORDEL DE MERDE DE GAMINS COMME VOUS SE DISPUTER POUR DES PUTAINS DE BORDEL DE MERDE DE RAISONS TOUTES AUSSI PUTAINS DE BORDEL DE MERDEMENT FOIREUSES LES UNES QUE LES PUTAINS DE BORDEL DE MERDE D'AUTRES !

A côté d'elle, Ron fit une grimace compatissante à Harry et un doigt d'honneur à Rogue.

Mais Hermione n'en avait pas fini avec les deux hommes :

_VOUS N'ETES VRAIMENT QUE DEUX GAMINS ! PARFOIS, JE LE DIS QU'ON AURAIT ETE TOUT AUSSI EFFICACES EN EMMENANT CRIVEY !

Sou l'insulte, Harry et Rogue pincèrent les lèvres. Etre comparés à Crivey… Dur.

_PARFAITEMENT ! CRIVEY ! OU MEME ROMILDA VANE !

Argh ! Insulte ultime, Romilda Vane !

Harry déglutit, dans ses petits souliers.

_ALORS MAINTENANT, VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER DE VOUS DISPUTER, ET NOUS ALLONS AGIR EN ADULTE, COMPRIS ?

_Par les binocles de Salazar_, songea Rogue, _mais pour qui elle se prend ? _

_Ecoutez, Miss Granger, dit-il d'un ton sec. Vous n'avez pas à me parler sur ce ton !

Le regard attristé et _compatissant_ ( ?) que lui jetèrent Weasley et Potter suffirent à le convaincre qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

_AH JE N'AI PAS A VOUS PARLER SUR CE TON ? NON MAIS POUR QUI VOUS VOUS PRENEZ, ROGUE ? VOUS ETES UN SALE MIOCHE MAL ELEVE QUI BRAILLE PARCE QU'UN AUTRE SALE MIOCHE –elle désigna Harry- A EULA STUPIDITEDEPARTIR DANS SON JEU DEBILE !

Severus eu le bon gout de rougir légèrement, mais son regard assassin fit taire le ricanement sardonique d'Harry.

Trop tard. Hermione a eu le temps de le repérer.

_CA TE FAIT RIRE, _POTTER _?

Le concerné battit des paupières, l'air totalement innocent (mais un peu paniqué).

_Moi ? Noooooon, pas du tout, enfin ! Tu te fais des idées, Hermione ! Tu sais très bien que je n'oserais jamais, jamais, jamais rire de toi ! Jamais ! Je te respecte bien trop pour ça !

_Non mais regardez-le s'aplatir ! Il aurait fait un parfait Serpentard, ce Potter…_

Severus se gifla mentalement pour ce blasphème. Potter, Serpentard ?

_Sacrilèges ! Salazar, frappe-moi ! _

Il devenait un peu maso, avec l'âge.

Un effet secondaire des _Doloris_, peut-être…

_ROGUE ?

_Q- Oui, Miss Granger ?

_VOUS M'ECOUTEZ VOUS GRONDER, OUI OU MERDE ?

Severus fixa Potter, qui lui faisait de grands signes. _Dites oui ou elle va vous tuer !_

_Evidemment, Miss Granger.

_PARFAIT ! ALORS MAINTENANT, SACHEZ QUE…

Il la laissa hurler pendant environs un quart d'heure, ayant débranché son ouïe depuis belle lurette.

A la place, il se contenta d'observer Potter.

Le Mioche-Qui-A-Survécu-Pour-Les-Lui-Briser avait changé, incontestablement.

Il était plus maigre –plus musclé, aussi-. Le teint plus hâlée grâce à la vie en plein air, et une lueur déterminée dans ses yeux verts.

Il y avait également quelque chose d'indéfinissable et dur, dans ce corps et ce visage sculptés par un an de fuite. Quelque chose qui y avait pris place il y avait quelques temps, juste après leur « visite » au manoir Malfoy.

Quelque chose qui avait vu le jour avec la rouge lueur du _Doloris_ jeté à Eden Jedusor.

Severus se rembrunit. Voir le Survivant, l'icône dela Lumière, jeter un Impardonnable n'avait pas été quelque chose de plaisant.

Est-ce que ce gosse savait à quoi il s'exposait en faisant cela ?

Les Impardonnables portaient leurs noms pour une excellente raison : après tout, beaucoup d'autres sorts de tortures étaient aussi meurtriers qu'eux, et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas classifiés dans cette nomenclature…

La raison était extrêmement simple. Les autres sorts étaient des sorts « normaux », ne nécessitant qu'un mouvement de baguette et une formule pour être lancé.

Les Impardonnables, eux, demandaient de la _volonté_.

Volonté d'asservir, pour l'_Imperium_, volonté de tuer, pour l'_Avada_, et volonté de faire mal, enfin, pour le _Doloris. _

Cette envie de faire souffrir, cette jouissance perverse à l'idée d'infliger la pire douleur qui soit à quelqu'un, voilà ce qu'avait expérimenté Potter. Et Severus. Et Eden. Et tant d'autres.

Avec ce sort, ils avaient tous mis un pied dans les enfers du Mal –parfois même deux.

Y prendre gout était facile. Trop, même.

Severus cligna des yeux, et vit que Granger avait fini son discours, et qu'elle revenait au sujet de départ –à savoir les Horcruxes.

_Doooooooonc ! Dit-elle. Nous avons détruits tous les Horcruxes, sauf Nagini et le diadème de Serdaigle !

_Ces deux-là vont poser problème, fit Weasley. Il va falloir qu'on aille à Poudlard pour trouver le diadème. Quand à Nagini…

Un silence choqué succéda à sa déclaration.

_Ben quoi ? Protesta-t-il. Moi aussi j'ai le droit d'avoir de bonnes idées de temps en temps, non ?

_... Oui, évidemment, Ron, murmura Hermione.

Severus regarda les deux Griffondors échanger de longs coups d'œil langoureux, mièvres et insipides. Amoureux, quoi.

Ca ne faisait aucun doute, ces deux abrutis allaient finir ensemble.

Si ça n'était pas déjà fait, tout du moins.

Harry soupira, et regarda ses deux meilleurs amis s'enliser dans leur amour. Et voilà, un couple de fait.

L'ambiance allait devenir atrocement romantique, songea-t-il.

Rogue et lui allaient devoir tenir la chandelle… à moins que…

Il échangea un regard avec son professeur de potion, et une même grimace de dégout se peignit sur leurs traits.

_Vous pouvez crever, Rogue !

_Même chose pour vous, Potter !

_Ce n'est pas parce qu'Eden nous a… voilà quoi, que vous pouvez vous sentir autorisé à faire ce genre de truc avec moi !

_Je vous ferais remarquer que je ne suis pas pédophile ! Ce sera plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter de vos hormones en furie !

_Vous savez ce qu'elles vous disent, mes hormones en furie, vieille peau déglinguée ?

_Que même vos insultes sont stupides, petit morveux ?

_Sale graisseux attardé !

_Mioche stupide !

_MAIS ON PEUT PAS VOUS LAISSER DEUX SECONDES SANS QUE CA RECOMMENCE ! J'AI VRAIMENT L'IMPRESSION D'ETRE UNE BABY-SITTER !

Hermione revenait vers eux à grand pas, et les concernés reculèrent unanimement.

Amusé, Ron retint un ricanement. _C'est paaaaas bien de se moquer de son meilleur pote, Ron. Vraiment pas bien._

Mais c'était définitivement tordant.

* * *

.

_Edeeeeen ? _

_Oui ? _

_Est-ce que tu sais comme les humains font des bébés ?_

Je m'étrangle avec ma tasse de café.

_Je te demande pardon ? _

_Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de répréhensible ! _

_C'est une expression, 'Gin_, je siffle en avalant difficilement mon café.

Elle hoche la tête, et reprend :

_Je vois. Alors, tu me dis comment vous autres humains vous faites pour avoir des petits ? _

Par le pilon d'Helga Poufsouffle, mais pourquoi moi ?

_Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? _

_Ben… hier soir, j'ai vu un livre bizarre, alors je me suis demandé ça…_

Là, je crains le pire.

_Quel livre ? _

_Euh… attends, je vais le chercher. _

Elle file hors de ma chambre, et je reste là, assise sur ma chaise, prés de mon bureau, avec un air très bête sur le visage.

Me voilà une fois de plus interrompue dans mes travaux sur l'immortalité, par un serpent dont on n'a manifestement pas fait l'éducation sexuelle.

Et ça tombe très mal. Vraiment.

_Voilàààà ! Je l'ai rapporté ! _

Très fière d'elle-même, Nagini s'approche de moi, et laisse tomber sur mes genoux un livre dont je ne tarde pas à déchiffrer le titre.

**_Kama Sutra édition Collector : Les 1001 positions pour vous faire monter au septième ciel ! _**

…

_Où… Où as-tu trouvé ça ? _

_Dans la chambre de Lucius Malfoy ! Alors Eden, est-ce que c'est le rituel que vous devez faire pour avoir des petits ? Il faut faire toutes ses positions ? _

Je me sens rougir. Non Eden, on se ressaisit ! Tu es l'Héritière, tu n'as pas à rougir parce que tu viens d'ouvrir ce livre à une page très… _Salazar, est-ce que c'est seulement anatomiquement POSSIBLE de faire ça ?_

Je déglutis, et ferme le livre.

_Euh… écoute, Nagini…_

_Oui ? _

_Je… tu… euh… _

Je bégaie lamentablement. Mais c'est pas ma faute, d'abord ! C'est juste que… ben… RAAAAAAH !

_T'iras demander à Père ! Et maintenant, laisse-moi bosser ! _

Je me replonge dans mes travaux, en tachant de calmer mes joues en feu.

Fais chier !

.

_Plus tard..._

_._

_Toooooom…_

_Que se passe-t-il, Nagini ? _

_J'ai une question…_

_Quelle est-elle ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire._

_Comment on fait les bébés ? _

_… *couic*_

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	31. Seriously !

Bonjour les gens !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, où ça bouge quand même un peu ! XD

Vous trouverez même quelques morceaux de Sériositude éparpillés...

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 28 : Seriously

.

* * *

.

__On n'a plus le choix ! Il faut aller à Poudlard, afin de trouver le diadème de Serdaigle !_

__C'est complètement insensé, comme plan ! _

__Bien qu'il m'en coute de l'avouer, Monsieur Potter a raison._

__Je-_

__Harry…_

__Hey ! J'allais dire « je vous remercie » ! Arrête de douter de moi, Hermione ! _

__Remarquez, il est difficile de ne pas doutez de vous, Potter, au vue du peu de confiance que l'on peut raisonnablement vous ac-_

__Rogue ! _

__Espèce de-_

__ON VA A POUDLARD ! ET AU TROT ! _

__Oui 'Mione. Compris._

_Et quatre silhouettes transplanérent, deux d'entres elles se lançant des regards tendres, et deux autres se dépeçant mutuellement des yeux. _

_Ils ne le savaient pas encore mais, dans quelques instants, la guerre serait devant eux. _

_Et Eden Jedusor aussi._

_._

_._

_._

J'éternue violemment à trois reprises.

_Eden ? Ca ne va pas ?_

Je passe un doigt sous mon nez et renifle, perplexe.

_C'est rien, Gin. _

_T'es malade ? _

Je lève les yeux au ciel : évidemment que non ! Est-ce que ce serpent écoute quand je lui parle ?

_Non._

Je le savais.

…

C'est moi ou il vient de se griller tout seul, là ?

_Je suis pas un mâle ! _

_… Hein ? _

_T'as dit « il » ! _

Mais il est bête ou quoi ?

_Tu vois ! Tu l'as encore dit ! Tu me prends pour un mâle ! _

Je soupire. Fort.

Mais qui est-ce qui m'a foutu un serpent aussi illettré que gros ?

_J'suis pas grosse ! _

_Et ça, c'est quoi ? Une poche secrète où tu fourres des souris, peut-être ? _

_Je… c'est parce que je mue ! _

_Mon œil ! Ta période est au début du mois ! _

_… Dis comme ça, je pourrais passer pour une humaine, non ? _

_Nagini…_

Elle darde sa langue vers moi, et siffle :

_Revenons à nos boutons._

_Moutons…_

_On s'en fiche ! _

Si la limace le dit.

_Je suis pas une lim- Ne détourne pas la conversation ! _

J'ai fait ça, moi ?

_Arrête ! _

_Très bien, très bien… bon, alors pour répondre à ta question…_

Ou plutôt sa pathétique tirade enflammée _(Eden, je vais te mordre_ –_Fais ça et je te jette un Stupéfix_).

_J'ai dit « il » parce que ça s'accorde avec le « serpent » que j'ai pensé deux phrases au-dessus._

_Oh. Je vois._

Fantastique.

_Alors maintenant, au lieu de bouquiner des revues pornographiques piquées chez Mal-au-foie, tu t'achèteras un Becherel. _

_Un quoi ? _

_Laisse tomber._

Ne jamais faire d'humour (quel que soit le degré) avec un serpent. Encore plus s'il s'appelle Nagini.

_Eden…_

_Quoi ? _

_*Gnap*_

WOUAAARGH ! Mais elle folle ou quoi ?

Je m'écarte vivement du serpent psychopathe qui vient de mordre la chaise où je me trouvais deux secondes auparavant.

Au fou ! On veut m'assassiner !

On en veut à la vie de l'Héritière !

_Gnugnenervee ! _

Je marque un arrêt.

_Hein ? _

_Gnugnegnervegnen ! ! _

Nagini m'aurait-elle cachée un soudain don pour le gobelbabille ?

_Gnégnérôle ! _

J'étouffe un ricanement, et sors ma baguette.

_Gnuhamegnétacher ? _

Traduction : « Tu vas me détacher ? ». Ajoutez à cela de grands yeux larmoyants très émouvant et un ton pathétique du plus bel effet, et vous obtenez la plus belle des raisons pour moi de dire…

_Non._

Le « pourquoi » muet se devine aisément, et je réponds avec un sourire en coin :

_Je t'avais dit que si tu me mordais, je te jetterais un Stupéfix, tu te rappelles ? _

Je vois son regard empli de terreur, et une soudaine envie d'éclater d'un grand rire démoniaque me prend.

Les gènes, probablement.

__Stupéfix ! _

Nagini s'immobilise et me foudroie du regard, tandis que je laisse échapper un gloussement un peu trop digne de ma très chère et bien-aimée mère à mon gout.

Lavage de cerveau, quand tu nous tiens…

Mais passons.

Je décroche Nagini de ma chaise, où quatre trous se détachent nettement et, avec un grand sourire, la porte jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Et là, alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide, un elfe de maison apparaît.

_Tipy est désolé de déranger Maîtresse Héritière des Ténèbres, mais le Maître Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé à Tipy de lui amener Maîtresse Héritière des Ténèbres de toute urgence à la salle de réunion du Maître Seigneur des Ténébres !

C'est moi ou, en enlevant les titres, on obtient une phrase deux à trois fois plus courte ?

Mais trêve de pensées oiseuses. Père appelle : son petit chien doit se faire un plaisir d'accourir.

Et au cas où votre qi serait égal à celui d'un porc ayant subi une atrophie cérébrale, je tiens à préciser que je ne parle pas de l'elfe.

Passons.

Je me redresse, vérifie que le sort que je me suis appliquée sur les yeux pour qu'ils soient rouges tient toujours, et libère Nagini qui, calmée, se glisse prés de moi.

_J'arrive_, je siffle.

L'elfe s'incline et m'ouvre la porte.

Accompagnée par Nagini, je vais jusqu'à la salle de réunion.

Elle est encore vide : seul Père est installé sur son trône.

Je pose un genou à terre et baisse la tête.

_Vous vouliez me voir, Père ?_

_Exact, Eden. _

Un silence –il ménage ses effets, histoire d'avoir un bon décorum.

_Relève-toi. _

Sans un mot, j'obéis, et il se lève à son tour, pour venir tourner autour de moi.

_Eden… l'Héritière des Ténèbres… Mon Héritière…_

Il lève une de ses mains pâles et reptiliennes, et caresse ma joue en souriant.

_Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu voulais partir…_

Mon raidissement n'est pas perceptible –du moins je l'espère. Il se souvient de ça ? Et pourquoi il me le ressort maintenant ?

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, là.

_Tom ?_ Siffle Nagini, visiblement inquiète.

_Et maintenant, Eden ? _

Il plonge son regard dans le mien, et je le soutiens sans broncher.

La question est parfaitement claire : Suis-je toujours disposée à me tirer sur l'Everest, ou vais-je accepter pleinement ma responsabilité d'Héritière ?

Je souris.

_Maintenant, je veux dédier ma vie à vous servir, Père. _

Il me sourit en retour, contente de ma réponse.

Quelque chose se brise en moi.

Père prend une mèche de mes cheveux, et se met à jouer avec, alors qu'il siffle à mon oreille :

_Parfait. Je n'en attendais pas moins de l'Héritière des Ténèbres. Sache, ma fille, que tu vas avoir l'occasion de me prouver ton dévouement, ce soir… _

Il sourit encore plus et Nagini, à mes côtés, grimpe sur ses épaules.

Attentive, j'écoute ce qu'il me dit, et tente désespérément de ne pas penser à la boule que j'ai dans l'estomac.

Et dans le cœur, aussi.

.

.

.

_Les Mangemorts, agenouillés, écoutaient religieusement leur Maître discourir. _

_Il leur ordonna de se relever, et tous purent voir l'Héritière, derrière lui. Ses yeux étaient rouge sang, et elle abordait le même sourire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

__Ce soir, Mangemorts, déclara Lord Voldemort, nous attaquerons Poudlard ! _

_Tous se mirent à applaudir._

__Et nous nous emparerons de Potter, qui s'y trouve à l'instant même ! _

_Cette fois, ce fut un concert de hurlements et d'applaudissements qui retentit dans la salle. _

_Le Mage Noir attendit que ses serviteurs se calment pour déclarer : _

__C'est mon Héritière qui sera chargée de m'amener le Survivant, et d'exécuter ce traître de Rogue ! _

_Il y eu un long silence._

_Eden se leva de son fauteuil, et s'avança vers les Mangemorts. Son visage pâle n'était illuminé que par ses yeux à la couleur du sang. _

_Elle les passa sur les Mangemorts._

_Et tous connurent la peur. _

_L'invasion de Poudlard allait commencer._

* * *

__.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	32. Snapy

Bonjour les gens !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espére, vous plaira...

Attention, ça bouge ! L'action démarre, mes amis... MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! (500... Je vous aime... vous êtes mes dieux... mes Muses... continuez comme ça, vous me boostez à mort ! BANZAAAAAI !)

ENJOOOOY !

* * *

.

Chapitre 29 : Snapy

.

* * *

.

Je franchis les grilles de Poudlard en regardant le château, vaguement impressionnée par les siècles de magie qui me regardent.

Je développe une fibre littéraire, en ce moment -peut-être une autre dégénérescence due à mes gènes. Mais passons.

Devant moi, Père marche d'un pas conquérant vers l'école, où des bruits de combats se font entendre : la première escouade de Mangemorts est déjà là, et affronte l'Ordre du Poulet depuis une dizaine de minutes.

Derrière Père, il y a Nagini, moi, et les Mangemorts d'élite, à savoir Mal-au-foie senior, Tritrix, Avery, _et cætera et cætera._ Nous portons tous les mêmes robes noires soi-disant impressionnantes, et tous les Mangemorts abordent leurs superbes masques en plaqué argent.

Oui, plaqués. Parce qu'ils sont radins au point de ne pas vouloir dépenser un rond pour s'offrir de vrais masques en argent.

Pitoyable.

Nous avançons lentement, avec autant de dignité possible (donc très peu –vous avez déjà essayé d'être digne en portant des robes qui vous font ressembler à une capote, vous ?), vers Poudlard.

Et je tente péniblement de retenir un ricanement à la vue de Nagini sifflotant l'air de l'hymne communiste.

_C'est la lutte-euuu finale-euuu… c'est le dernieeeer combaaat…_

Je me demande comment elle l'a apprit, et Père aussi –vu sa tête.

_La la la la laaaa… _

Et en plus, elle ne connait pas la suite. Ce serpent, je vous jure…

_Tu jures quoi ? _

_Rien, Nagini. C'est une expression._

_Oh. Je vois._

**_Un peu de silence s'il-vous-plait ! Soyez majestueuses ! _**

Décorum, quand tu nous tiens…

Nagini et moi nous redressons, et j'affiche l'air le plus voldemorien que j'ai en réserve.

Nous sommes au niveau dela ForêtInterdite, et les combats se rapprochent de nous. Nous nous cachons derrière les arbres (exigence de Père : il faut avoir l'air d'apparaître par surprise pour faire semblant d'être… méchant, j'imagine. Ce qui s'annonce dur, au vu les capes qu'on porte), et attendons.

Normalement, les premiers Mangemorts devraient se retirer d'ici quelques instants : de là, Père fera une annonce mégalo pour qu'on lui livre Potter.

Ensuite, on massacre tout le monde.

Simple, concis, et probablement efficace. Il faut juste espérer que le qi des membres de l'Ordre du Poulet Grillé n'ait pas grossi depuis mon séjour chez eux –ce qui semblerait peu probable.

_Eden ? _

Je glisse un regard vers Nagini, qui se tient un peu à l'écart du groupe.

_Oui ? _

Elle me fait signe de venir, et je m'approche silencieusement.

_Que se passe-t-il, Nagini ? _

_Tu… tu te souviens de ton jeu d'échec ? _

Je lève un sourcil, surprise par la question.

_Celui où les pièces étaient le côté du « Bien » et du « Mal » ?_

Elle opine.

_Tu avais donné un rôle à tout le monde, pas vrai ? Tom, le roi, Malfoy, la reine… tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Euh… oui, mais pourquoi cette question ? _

Aurait-elle des problèmes de stress ? Quelqu'un a du Prozac ?

_Arrête ! Je suis sérieuse ! _

_Moi aussi. _

Elle soupire, et je ricane discrètement, avant de me reprendre.

_Bon, mis à part ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ? _

_Et ton rôle à toi, dans cet échiquier ? Quel est-il ? _

Mais c'est quoi cette question ?

_Contente-toi de répondre, s'il-te-plait. _

Rendue perplexe par son ton bizarrement sérieux, je m'exécute :

_Eh bien… je ne sais pas trop._

_Eden ! C'est important ! Et je sais que tu connais la réponse ! _

Ses sifflements sont pressés, et je fronce les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

_Je t'en prie ! Réponds simplement ! _

Je cligne des paupières, mais me décide à répondre :

_Etant donné que j'ai déjà distribué tous les rôles, je dirais qu'il n'y a plus de place pour moi sur l'échiquier… _

Je souris.

_Alors disons simplement que je suis le maître du jeu._

Et aussi bizarre que cela paraisse, Nagini _sourit. _

Je ne savais même pas que les serpents étaient prévus pour, tiens. Je me coucherais moins bête.

_Est-ce que… est-ce que tu pourrais me promettre quelque chose ? _

Ca ne lui ressemble pas d'hésiter autant : inquiète, je hoche la tête.

_On rejouera aux échecs toutes les deux. Promets-moi que, quoi qu'il arrive, on rejouera aux échecs. _

Je souris.

_Evidemment. _

_Merci._

Ensuite, sans prévenir, elle s'enroule autour de moi, et je manque de pousser un cri de surprise.

_T'es folle ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? _

Elle ne répond pas, et approche sa bouche de mon oreille pour me chuchoter quelques paroles, avant de redescendre aussitôt, me laissant pensive.

_Eden ? Nagini ? _

Nous nous retournons vers Père, qui nous regarde.

_Oui, Père ? _

_Que se passe-t-il, Tom ? _

Il laisse passer un temps (décorum, décorum !) avant de répondre :

_Eden, je veux que tu t'infiltre dans le château pour trouver Rogue. C'est le seul qui pourrait empêcher Potter de venir à moi. Et je sais que tu veux te venger de lui._

Ca, c'est encore un de ses délires personnels. Je n'ai rien contre Rogue, si ce n'est que nous avons un combat à finir.

**_Va._**

J'acquiesce et me désillusionne, avant de partir en direction de Poudlard.

_Quand à toi, Nagini, tu vas rester prés de moi… Avery ? Viens ici. Nous avons quelques comptes à régler._

Je hausse un sourcil en entendant les dernières paroles, mais je ne peux entendre la suite, et seuls quelques mots, dont 'Potter' et 'Sureau', me parviennent.

Je lève un sourcil. Sureau ? Comme dans le conte ? Bizarre…

Mais alors que je m'apprête à rentrer dans le château, je me concentre sur ma mission : trouver Rogue, et l'anéantir.

Un lent sourire se forme sur mes lèvres, et je me fonds dans la bataille.

Mais alors que je traverse la foule des combattants, un cri me parvient :

_Et toi, là !

Je n'y prête pas attention –après tout, je suis désillusionnée, pas vrai ?- quand un sortilège de Stupéfiction me frôle.

Surprise, je me retourne. Il semblerait que l'effet de mon sortilège se soit dissipé avec la cacophonie magique qui règne. Zut.

Seamus Finnigan s'avance vers moi, visiblement furieux.

Tiens ? Il me semblait pourtant l'avoir transformé en cocker… à moins que ce ne soit en labrador.

_Tu me reconnais, _Eden Dumbledore ? _Crache-t-il en brandissant sa baguette.

Je lui envoie mon plus beau sourire.

_Evidemment, _Seamus_. Comment aurais-je pu oublier mon cher toutou ? –à propos, c'est McGonagall qui t'a rendu forme humaine ?

_Ouais…

Il grince des dents et brandit sa baguette.

_Tu as joué avec mes sentiments, Eden !

Avec son qi, plutôt.

_Je t'aimais ! Et toi, tu…

_En a profité ?

_Ouais !

Je ricane, ce qui parais mettre Finnigan encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'est déjà.

_Je t'aimais, Eden ! Je voulais t'avoir à mes côtés pour toujours ! Et tu m'as trahie ! Tu as trahie la confiance que j'avais placée en toi !

Je lève un sourcil. En une semaine, il avait déjà atteint un tel degré de mièvrerie et stupidité ? Je suis impressionnée.

_Alors puisque je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'auras ! _Avada Kedavra ! _

…

C'est moi ou on vient de passer dans un remake des _Feux de l'Amour _?

J'évite d'un pas sur le côté l'_Avada_ –qui est d'une puissance ridicule-, et lâche un petit rire amusé.

_C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? _Pa-thé-tique_.

Il pousse un hurlement enragé et envoie sur moi une pluie de sorts que je pare rapidement.

Ensuite, j'agite la baguette et le transforme en limace. Je la fais léviter devant moi, et lui souffle :

_Et, au fait, c'est Eden _Jedusor._

Je lui fais un petit signe d'adieu, avant de la jeter au milieu de la foule, où Seamus la limace ne devrait pas tarder à se faire écraser.

Ah… depuis le temps que j'avais envie de faire ça…

_Toi ! Espèce de monstre !

Molly Weasley se jette sur moi et je recule de quelques pas.

_Tu as mutilé mon mari ! Et dire que je te faisais confiance ! Tu vas payer !

Est-ce que c'est aujourd'hui que tous ceux qui me haïssent se sont donné rendez-vous pour me tuer ? Ca va devenir rapidement lassant.

Attendez une minute…

_Vous me _faisiez confiance _?

_Oui !

Je pense que l'on vient d'atteindre les profondeurs les plus abyssales de la bêtise.

__Avada Kedavra ! _

On dirait que c'est la mode, en ce moment.

Je riposte par un sortilège de Découpe, qui se dirige droit vers la poitrine de Weasley, quand une masse inconnue la pousse.

Severus Rogue se tourne vers moi, et me dévisage longuement.

_Vous avec changé, Miss Jedusor.

_En même temps, on ne se voit pas très souvent –il faudrait penser à organiser des visites dans nos cachots plus souvent pour enlever des prisonniers.

_Je trouverais une place dans mon emploi du temps.

_Vous m'en voyez ravie.

_ROGUE !

Il sursaute, et évite mon sortilège en s'avançant vers Molly Weasley qui le regarde, furieuse.

_Vous-

_Ecoutez moi bien : Je vais m'occuper d'elle, alors pendant ce temps, allez donc vous battre ailleurs –Miss Jedusor, je vous serais gré de ne plus me lancer de sorts pendant que je parle, c'est énervant de devoir les éviter.

_C'est la guerre, Rogue. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais respecter les conventions des salons de thé ?

_Un point.

_Merci.

Il expédie Weasley à l'autre bout du champ de bataille, et se tourne vers moi.

Ensuite, nous nous jetons l'un sur l'autre.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	33. Avery

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre, où l'action continue...

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 30 : Avery

.

* * *

.

_Maître ? Fit Avery, surpris.

Lord Voldemort se tourna vers lui, et lui fit un sourire –enfin, une grimace qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire.

_Avery… très cher ssssserviteur.

Le Mangemort ne cru pas utile de lui faire remarquer que son cheveu sur la langue s'était accentué –si le Maître en avait un, c'était qu'il avait une bonne raison, non ?

_Ssssuis-moi…

_Bien ss... bien sur, Maître. Je vous suis, Maître.

Oups. Il avait failli oublier que refaire le Maître comme il en avait l'habitude avec Nott et les autres lors des soirées un peu trop arrosées n'était pas conseillé en présence dudit Maître et de son cheveu.

Bref.

Le Mangemort suivit son Maître jusqu'à un endroit reculé dela Forêt, où ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux.

_Je pourrais te dire beaucoup de choses, Avery…

_Vraiment, Maître ?

_Oui… beaucoup.

_Je vois, Maître.

_Non, imbécile, tu ne vois pas !

_Si vous le dites, Maître.

_Avery…

_Oui, Maître ?

_Tu m'énerves.

_Ah bon, Maître ?

_Oui.

_Oh. Pardonnez-moi, Maître.

_Tu ssssais ce que je pense du pardon.

_Oui, Maître.

_... Bref.

_Certes, Maître.

_Avery…

_Oui M-

__Avada Kedavra._

Et le Mangemort aurait pu dire « Argh, Maître », s'il n'était pas déjà mort.

Lord Voldemort contempla le cadavre, et siffla :

_J'aurais pu te dire beaucoup de choses, Avery, et notamment sur la Baguette de Sureau que tu as arrachée des mains de Dumbledore avant que Bellatrix ne la tue, ce qui a fait de toi son propriétaire. _

Il lâcha un ricanement.

_En te tuant, j'en deviens le Maître ! J'ai désormais accès à un pouvoir illimité ! _

Le mage noir se permit un rire démoniaque, et redevint sérieux.

_Je te dirais bien que tu as été un bon Mangemort et que je regrette d'avoir du te tuer, mais ce n'est pas vrai, alors… adieu, crétin._

Il se détourna, et revint parmi ses fidèles serviteurs.

Aucun d'eux ne posa de questions, mais ils n'avaient aucun doute sur ce qui était arrivé à Avery.

Lucius Malfoy passa une main dans ses cheveux, et constata avec horreur qu'une poignée d'entre eux était restée dans sur sa paume.

Argh.

Il déglutit péniblement, et croisa le regard de Narcissa, qui montrait avec fierté sa criniére blonde que l'âge n'entamait pas.

Hors de question qu'il perde face à elle ! Il allait prendre son produit, et…

_Luciusssss ? Tu m'écoutes ?

_Evidemment, Maître. Je suis tout ouïe, Maître.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le jaugea du regard, avant de continuer :

_Je vais donc lancer un appel : les premiers Mangemorts se retireront, afin que Potter vienne à moi. Et là, je le tuerais.

Un silence compréhensif accueillit ses paroles : les Mangemorts étaient impressionnés par tant de… de vilenie. Leur Maître était fantastique.

Lord Voldemort sourit.

_Et maintenant… que la mort prochaine de Potter se mette en place !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

.

.

.

Rogue et moi nous tournons autour comme deux chiens méfiants.

_Vous vous battez bien, Miss Jedusor.

_Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part.

_En ces temps difficiles, je dois avouer que mon imagination peine à trouver des compliments originaux –vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, je l'espère.

_S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir, _Severus_.

_C'est aimable à vous, _Eden. _

Nous nous sourions avec toute l'hypocrisie du monde, et je me surprends à apprécier cette parodie de joute verbale.

J'aime bien Rogue, ça n'est pas une nouveauté. C'est juste dommage qu'il soit partie, je suis sur qu'il joue bien aux échecs –ça m'aurait changé de Nagini, qui a une stratégie ridicule.

Mais passons.

_Pourquoi avoir pris part à ce raid ?

_ « Héritière des Ténèbres », ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

_Je parlais du fait que vous soyez ici, et non pas avec votre père pour la deuxième vague d'attaque.

Au loin, j'entends Père faire une annonce, à laquelle je ne prête aucune attention.

_Oh, je dois vous éliminer. Père a une légère rancune contre vous –une vague histoire d'intrusion chez les Malfoy et de kidnapping d'Héritière. Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

_Hmm… je crois, oui. Mais c'est assez flou.

Je ricane et il ne tarde pas à m'imiter.

Bon, si Père me voit faire ça, je suis morte. Mais il doit être en train de s'amuser avec Potter, alors je peux profiter un peu, non ?

Rogue et moi continuons à nous balancer des sarcasmes pendant environs cinq minutes, quand une forme rousse surgit dans mon champ de vision.

_... Eden ?

Ginny Weasley avance vers moi, très pâle, et je retiens un soupir exaspéré. Non mais c'est pas vrai !

Rogue se masse les tempes, et j'ai une soudaine envie de faire de même alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche :

_Tu- c'est toi ?

_Non, je suis le pape et j'attends ma sœur.

C'est sorti tout seul mais franchement, qu'est-ce que vous voulez répondre à une question pareille ?

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Rogue ricaner. Weasley s'avance vers moi et, avant même que j'ai pu réagir, me balance une énorme claque qui me fait reculer de quelques pas.

Alors là, j'avoue, je ne m'y attendais pas. Vraiment.

_Comment as-tu osé ? Articule-t-elle, dents serrées. _Comment_ _?_

Je me mords la langue pour ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'il me serait plus aisé de répondre si elle précisait ce dont elle parle : c'est vrai, entre le déshabillage de Potter et Rogue, le découpage du bras de Weasley père et tout le reste, comment je peux deviner ?

_Comment as-tu pu te trahir ainsi ?

Je marque un temps d'arrêt.

_Hein ?

De toutes les choses qu'elle aurait pu me reprocher –à commencer par ma simple existence-, il a fallu qu'elle me questionne sur ça ?

_Comment as-tu pu renier ce que tu étais à ce point ? Tes convictions, ton être, tes sentiments, _toi_ ! Comment as-tu pu ?

_Et en anglais, ça donne ? Je questionne moqueusement.

Elle me fixe sans répondre, et j'aperçois une larme couler le long de sa joue.

_Tu n'es plusla Edenque j'ai connue…

J'ai failli ne pas entendre son murmure, mais je le reçois avec force.

_Bon, la séquence émotion est finie ? Est-ce qu'on peut reprendre ? Je rappelle que nous sommes en _guerre_, pas dans un feuilleton américain !

Je sursaute, et évite le sort de Rogue. Nous reprenons notre combat, et Weasley part en silence.

Nous nous battons pendant quelques minutes sans parler, et j'en viens à bénir ce combat qui me permet de me vider la tête.

_Vous l'aimiez bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Je grogne silencieusement. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde semble m'en vouloir, aujourd'hui ?

Bon, d'accord, je suis en territoire ennemi au beau milieu d'une guerre, mais _quand même_ !

_Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Rogue ricane.

_Ne vous faites pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes –j'ai déjà suffisamment de mal avec ces idiots-, ça se voit comme un nez au milieu de la figure.

_Si c'est le vôtre, je ne devais vraiment pas être discrète.

_Ca manquait de finesse, mais passons. Sa remarque vous a frappée, c'était clairement visible : alors j'imagine que c'est le bon moment pour vous poser la question.

Il ménage une pause, et je ne peux que constater que Père et son décorum déteignent. Mais le stress aidant, je brise le silence :

_Question qui est… ?

_Dans quel camp êtes-vous, Eden ?

Je passe sur l'emploi de mon prénom, et envoie un sort. Rogue ne peux l'éviter, et il valdingue à travers la salle, tandis que je me sens tirée par les épaules.

Le con ! Il a posé un sortilège de Ficelle sur moi !

_Fais chier !_

Je pose de justesse un sortilège de Coussinage sur le mur qui arrive à toute vitesse sur moi, et me cogne douloureusement la tête.

_Putain… _

Je vacille durant quelques instants, mais retrouve rapidement mes esprits.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Rogue : il git à quelques mètres, visiblement assommé –ou mort. Je le regarde durant un instant, puis me détourne.

Ma mission est accomplie.

Je range ma baguette, et décide de contourner les combats pour rejoindre Père.

L'Héritière se doit d'être aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	34. Happy Ending ?

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici pour le tout dernier chapitre de "Ma Famille et Moi", posté en avance pour Noël... ne reste que l'épilogue, qui arrivera dans le courant de la semaine...

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 31 : Happy Ending ?

.

* * *

.

J'emprunte quelques couloirs, en évitant les assaillants isolés qui se battent ça et là, mais je me rends rapidement à l'évidence : il faut que je rejoignela GrandeSallesi je veux sortir.

En soupirant, je retourne sur mes pas et pousse la porte de la salle.

Je me retrouve plongée dans les combats, et un _Avada_ me frôle.

Une veine palpite sur ma tempe. J'ai horreur des grands affrontements flous et brusques, et mon état d'énervement avancé ne fait qu'aggraver les choses.

Je grogne, prend mon air le plus voldemorien possible, et brandit ma baguette.

J'avance tout en assommant tout ce qui bouge et qui n'est pas Mangemorts à grand coup de _Stupéfix_ et autres sorts de Découpe –les Impardonnables pompent trop d'énergie.

Je traverse ainsi la moitié du champ de bataille, lorsqu'une silhouette connue se poste devant moi.

Est-ce qu'un défilé est prévu ? Ca m'arrangerait de savoir quel boulet je vais encore devoir me taper avant de pouvoir sortir de ce putain de château !

Bellatrix me sourit, et je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu fumer pour avoir un air aussi défoncé.

_Héritière…

Elle s'approche de moi, ignorant royalement les combats qui font rage autour de nous, et je l'apostrophe :

_Que veux-tu, Bellatrix ?

__Eden… _

Elle me pointe de sa baguette.

_Il ne me semble pas t'avoir autorisé à t'appeler par mon prénom, je rétorque.

Son sourire s'agrandit et, sur mes gardes, je la foudroie du regard (en plus il est rouge, ce qui le rend doublement effrayant).

_Fruit de _mes_ entrailles… murmure Tritrix. J'ai tellement attendu ce jour si tu savais…

Pas besoin de savoir lire entre les lignes pour deviner ce qu'elle veut. Et comme vous ne possédez pas le qi d'un canari lobotomisé, j'ose espérer que vous avez compris que cette folle va tenter de me tuer.

_Tu m'as tout pris, misérable petite Cracmol ! TOUT ! Mon Maître, son amour, son pouvoir, tu m'as tout volé, dégoutante créature !

D'accord…

_Rappelle-moi quand, exactement, _Père_ (je prends un malin plaisir à appuyer sur le mot) t'as donné son pouvoir ? –quand à son amour, n'en parlons même pas.

Elle recule et je ricane.

Mais comme il serait trop beau qu'elle se ressaisisse et commette une action sensée –comme partir ou, mieux, se tuer-, ma très chère mère se met à me beugler dessus :

_Il allait le faire ! Si seulement tu avais été un garçon, dés le début, il m'aurait pris pour compagne !

C'est beau de rêver. Mais passons.

_Tu m'as trahie ! Tu as fait exprès de te faire passer pour une Cracmol ! Tu as voulu me voler mon Maître ! C'est de ta faute s'il ne me regarde plus ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE !

Je lève un sourcil. Tritrix vient de faire un amalgame de tout ce qu'elle me reproche –et qui n'as strictement aucun sens-, et je commence à avoir mal aux oreilles.

Néanmoins, plutôt que de la laisser continuer à s'exciter toute seule, je décide que la guerre en cours est tout de même _un peu_ plus importante que l'amas de stupidité qui me fait face, et la coupe sèchement :

_Continue à parler à l'Héritière sur ce ton, Bellatrix, et je te garantie que la seule chose à qui tu pourras parler –ou plutôt brailler- sera le plafond des cachots.

Elle serre les dents.

_Je ne te laisserais plus m'humilier ! Je vais reprendre la place qui me revient auprès de mon Maître, et tu ne pourras plus m'en empêcher !

Wow. Je pense que les plombs qu'elle a déjà de pétés naturellement ont décidés de faire des émules : il semblerait que ses derniers (et rares) neurones soient partis en congé définitif.

__Endoloris ! _

J'évite le sort d'un pas sur le côté, et je sens un volcan s'allumer dans ma tête.

Ca fait deux heures que tous ceux qui veulent ma peau viennent me voir, je suis obligé de me les taper, cette foutue bataille me donne mal à la tête, je suis fatiguée, et je n'ai pas de pommes.

Alors je fais la seule chose à peu prés rationnelle que je suis en état de faire.

Je péte un câble.

_Tu as _osé_ lancer un Impardonnable sur ton Héritière, Bellatrix ? Je l'interroge d'un ton doucereux.

Elle grogne de rage et lève sa baguette. Je suis plus rapide :

__Endoloris._

Le sort la touche, et elle s'écroule à terre. Ma rage décuple les effets du sortilège, et elle ne tarde pas à gémir de douleur.

_Le temps où je t'ai permis de me lancer des sorts est révolu, _Mère_.

Elle laisse échapper un cri, et je continue, trouvant une assurance perverse dans cette silhouette prostrée au sol.

_Je ne suis plus la soi-disant Cracmol qui nettoyait les cachots pour ton bon plaisir. Je suis l'Héritière des Ténèbres, et tu as commis l'erreur de ta vie en oubliant ceci.

Je souris, alors qu'elle cesse de résister et se met à hurler.

Autour de nous, les combats font rage et personne ne nous regarde. Je lève le sort, et m'accroupis auprès de Bellatrix :

_Je ne vais pas te tuer –la mort serait un châtiment trop doux pour toi-. Je vais te laisser ici et si tu survis, Père décidera de ton sort. Un attentat contre l'Héritière, ça va te couter cher, tu ne crois pas ?

Je l'observe un instant lutter pour tenter de retrouver sa respiration, et finis par me lever, non sans lui balancer préalablement un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

C'est puéril, mais ça fais _vraiment_ du bien.

Je me retourne, et me remets à traverser le champ de bataille en tuant tout ce qui bouge.

Sur mes lèvres, il y a un grand sourire satisfait.

.

.

.

J'arrive en dehors du château, et voit Père qui, au loin, converse avec Potter. Je me dirige vers eux, quand je trébuche sur quelque chose.

Je me baisse, et mon cœur rate un battement.

…

La tête de Nagini darde sur moi ses yeux vitreux. Son corps est à deux mètres de là.

Silence.

_Non… putain, non… tout mais pas ça ! _

Je me laisse tomber à genoux, et prend la tête entre mes mains.

Silence.

Elle est morte. Décapitée.

_« Est-ce que tu pourrais me promettre quelque chose ? »_

Quelque chose de chaud roule sur mes joues tandis que je regarde les yeux morts de Nagini. _Morts_.

_« Promets-moi que, quoi qu'il arrive, on rejouera aux échecs »_

Je n'ai pas tenue ma promesse. J'ai échouée. Nagini est morte.

Silence.

_« Je suis le maître du jeu »_

C'est totalement faux. Je ne maîtrise rien. Je suis un vulgaire pion sur l'échiquier, une grenouille qui s'est prise pour un bœuf. Nagini est morte.

Je ne l'ai jamais dit, mais ce serpent a rythmé ma vie avec ses idées loufoques, son ignorance des expressions humaines, et son humour foireux. Il m'a accompagné depuis mes quatorze ans.

Et ça fait mal.

Silence.

_T'avais pas le droit, 'Gin… t'avais pas le droit de partir… _

Je ferme les yeux. Je me fous de la guerre. Je me fous des combats. Je me fous de Bellatrix. Je me fous de Rogue. Je me fous de Potter. Je me fous de mon père.

Nagini est morte.

Je pleure sans retenue, serrant contre moi la tête de ma défunte amie.

Parce que même si je ne lui ai jamais dit, Nagini était une amie. _Mon_ amie.

Quelqu'un s'approche de moi dans mon dos.

_Je suis désolé, s'excuse un élève que je ne connais pas.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. C'est un garçon, qui porte une épée incrustée de rubis dans sa main droite. .

Il y a du sang sur la lame.

Je n'ai qu'à additionner deux et deux pour comprendre. Je me lève et serre ma baguette entre mes doigts.

_Je m'appelle Neville, et… je suis navré si tu le connaissais, mais il le fallait, dit le garçon. C'était un Horcr-

__ENDOLORIS !_

Il se met à hurler en tombant sur le sol, et lâche l'épée.

Un voile rouge obscurcit ma vue, et je maintiens le sort longtemps. Très longtemps.

Ensuite, je le libère et il continue à se tortiller misérablement sur le sol. Je m'approche de l'épée, et la prend. Je la fais tourner dans ma main, et une douleur m'informe qu'elle me brûle.

_Godric Griffondor_, indique la lame.

Un large sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. L'épée de Griffondor qui a pourfendue le vilain serpent, hein ?

Je m'approche du corps sur le sol. L'élève gémit en continue et pleure, à présent.

_Tu as mal ? Je l'interroge doucement.

Il pleurniche ouvertement.

_Oh, oui, tu as mal, tu pleures… tu connais la douleur… mais pas la _mienne_. Tu as tué ma seule et unique compagne, _Neville_.

Je me place au-dessus du corps, un pied de chaque côté, et lève l'épée, dont la brûlure s'intensifie.

_Alors maintenant, CREVES !

.

.

.

Lord Voldemort faisait face à Harry Potter, qui avait mystérieusement ressuscité.

_Comment ? Siffla-t-il rageusement.

Le Survivant l'affronta du regard et répondit calmement :

_Par une chose que tu ne connaîtras jamais, Tom.

Le Lord Noir eu un rire suffisant.

_Vraiment ? Et quelle est cette chose qui m'est inconnue ?

_L'amour !

Le mage ricana.

_Tu ne connais pas l'amour, Tom Jedusor. Et c'est ça qui te perdra, déclara Harry.

Voldemort leva un sourcil –ce qui ne se vit pas, étant donné qu'il n'en avait pas-, et eu un rictus moqueur :

_Encore une des stupidités que t'a enseignée le vieux fou ?

_Dumbledore n'était pas un vieux fou !

_Il l'était, répondit Tom.

L'adolescent grinça des dents.

_L'amour te tuera, prophétisa-t-il.

Le sorcier éclata de rire.

_J'ai la baguette de Sureau, que veux-tu que l'amour fasse contre ça ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Voldemort prit son silence pour une hésitation, et s'exclama :

_Meurs, Potter ! _Avada Kedavra ! _

Le Survivant aurait pu dire bien des choses : il aurait pu parler de son combat avec Avery, alors qu'il délivrait Hermione, qui était le précédent maître de la baguette, et de la baguette qu'il lui avait prise, ce qui avait fait de lui le nouveau maître du Bâton de la mort. Il aurait pu.

__Expelliarmus ! _

Les deux sorts se rencontrèrent.

Et Lord Voldemort vit son propre _Avada_ filer sur lui.

Alors que le sort allait le toucher, et qu'il basculait en arrière, il vit son Héritière. Elle était à quelques mètres de là, appuyée contre un arbre. Ses yeux rouges le fixaient.

_« Tu ne connais pas l'amour, Tom Jedusor »_

Le mage repensa à sa surprise lorsqu'il avait découvert sa fille. A son rire quand il lui avait fait croire qu'il voulait parler aux dragons. A sa fierté lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'installer sur son trône.

A l'émotion étrange qui l'envahissait quand il la voyait.

Etait-ce cela, l'amour ?

Tom Jedusor se tourna vers sa fille, et une expression étrange se peignit sur ses traits alors qu'il la regardait.

Il tendit la main. Eden pouvait le sauver. Et ils régneraient ensemble. _En famille._

Elle ne bougea pas.

Alors, le sort toucha Tom.

Il mourut avec l'image d'un regard impassible et rouge, et de la sensation amère de la trahison sur ses lèvres.

_« L'amour te tuera »_

.

.

.

Eden regarda son père se tourner vers elle et lui tendre la main, l'implorant de le sauver.

_« Dans quel camp êtes-vous, Eden ? »_

Elle ne bougea pas.

_« Le mien »_

Le corps de Lord Voldemort se raidit, alors que l'Impardonnable le touchait, et il heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd. Mort.

Ses yeux étaient toujours plantés dans ceux de sa fille, et ils affrontaient la déclaration qui s'y lisait.

_Je t'ai eu_.

Eden se détourna et s'enfonça dans l'ombre de la forêt.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Dans quelques jours, l'épilogue, et ce sera la fin des aventures d'Eden... *essuie une larme*

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeez!

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	35. Rien n'est fini

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

C'est avec une pointe de tristesse (*cache ses sanglots*) que je publie l'épilogue de "Ma Famille et Moi".

Je remercie tous les lecteurs, puisque sans vous cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour. Alors merci infiniment ! ^^

C'est la premiére fois que je finis une fic de longue haleine, et ça me fait tout drôle (*repense au jour où elle l'a fini sur le papier, et où elle a déprimé pendant toute la semaine. D'ailleurs, _Des amours tristes et noirs_ est le fruit de cette déprime XD*)

Donc voilà... encore une fois, merci à tous d'avoir lu et aimé les aventures d'Eden, dont le point final est à présent posé.

Voici l'épilogue, j'espére que vous l'aimerez ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 32 : Rien n'est fini

.

* * *

.

_Une petite silhouette regarda la chambre qui s'ouvrait à elle. _

_Elle vit le bureau, sur lequel elle s'était endormie d'innombrables fois, le lit, d'où elle avait été tirée à des heures impossibles, et la bibliothèque, remplit à exploser._

_Elle revit tous les moments qu'elle avait passé à travailler, à lire ou à jouer aux échecs. _

_Son regard se porta sur les travaux inachevés qui trônaient sur la table. La formule de l'immortalité, qu'elle avait eu la tache de compléter. _

_Et qu'elle avait finie juste avant la bataille. _

_Sa main se porta à la bourse de son cou, et elle en tira un parchemin. La clé d'une immortalité sans défaut, fruit de plusieurs centaines d'heures de travail, et de milliers d'années d'expériences par les plus grands mages de tous les temps._

_Le pouvoir suprême au bout de ses doigts._

_Elle laissa tomber le papier à terre et tourna les talons. Elle franchit la porte, qui se referma sans un bruit. _

_Le papier tomba sur le sol._

_Et au moment où Eden sortait du manoir Malfoy, tout explosait. _

.

.

.

_Monastère de Rongbuk, Everest, 5200 mètres d'altitude._

_._

Jigmey, jeune moine ouvrier, fit un sourire à l'inconnue qui venait d'entrer dans le monastère.

_Bonjour, salua-t-il poliment en tibétain. Que puis-je faire pour vous, jeune demoiselle ?

La jeune fille –elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, probablement moins-, lui jeta un regard impassible. Ses yeux marrons étaient calmes, mais Jigmey cru y voir une lueur rouge.

_Vendez-vous de la nourriture ?

Son tibétain était parfait, sans la moindre trace d'accent, et Jigmey s'étonna intérieurement qu'une étrangère aussi jeune puisse le parler ainsi.

_Vous parlez très bien notre langue, dit-il. Où l'avez-vous appris ?

_J'ai posé une question. Vendez-vous de la nourriture ?

Le moine se renfrogna durant quelques secondes, et s'apprêtait à répondre par la négative, quand une douce voix le coupa :

_Vous n'êtes pas très aimable, jeune fille…

Champa, le moine qui dirigeait le monastère, sourit à l'étrangère, qui ne lui répondit pas.

_Nous ne vendons pas de nourriture, fit-il enfin, mais nous accueillerons avec joie une enfant pour partager nos humbles réserves.

L'adolescente pinça les lèvres.

_Venez vous restaurer, vous devez avoir fait un long voyage, invita le moine avec un geste accueillant.

La jeune fille l'affronta un instant du regard, et ce qu'elle lu dans les prunelles sages de Champka parut la convaincre, car elle hocha la tête.

Le vieux moine sourit, et se tourna, marchant vers la pièce où les repas étaient pris.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jigmey servait un thé brulant dans une tasse, avant de la tendre à l'étrangère, qui la prit sans un mot.

_C'est très chaud, l'avertit-il gentiment.

La jeune fille regarda le liquide clair qui fumait doucement, et le posa sur la table.

Assis en face d'elle, Champka remercia le jeune moine, et le pria de prendre place.

Jigmey obéit avec empressement : les étrangers étaient rares au temple, et il avait hâte d'en savoir plus sur les raisons qui avaient motivées la jeune fille à venir jusqu'à eux.

Néanmoins, il s'abstint de parler, préférant laisser à son supérieur le soin de commencer la conversation :

_Quel est votre nom, étrangère ? Questionna-t-il doucement.

L'inconnue porta la tasse de thé à ses lèvres, et souffla lentement dessus.

_C'est important ? Dit-elle.

_Seulement si vous le décidez, réplique le moine.

La réponse parut surprendre l'adolescente et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait franchi l'entrée du monastère, Jigmey vit une expression passer sur son visage –quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire.

_Eden. Mon nom est Eden.

Jigmey sourit :

_C'est un joli nom, dit-il.

La jeune fille –Eden-, ne répondit pas : elle contemplait son thé d'un air méditatif.

_Il n'est pas empoisonné, dit Champka d'un air doux. Personne ne vous veut du mal, ici.

Jigmey, perplexe, se tourna vers le vieil homme, alors que l'adolescente reposait sa tasse, pleine, sur la table.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, alors que le jeune homme cherchait le sens des paroles de son supérieur : pourquoi donc éprouvait-il le besoin de rassurer cette voyageuse ?

Finalement, voyant qu'aucune des deux personnes ne voulait parler, il posa une question :

_Qu'est-ce qui a attiré une jeune fille comme vous dans nos belles montagnes ?

La main d'Eden se crispa sur la tasse, et elle répondit lentement :

_Je cherche le silence.

Elle se leva, et Champka en fit de même.

_Notre monastère est très silencieux, dit-il en souriant. Souhaitez-vous rester pour la nuit ?

_Non.

Elle rajusta la bandoulière de son petit sac, et reprit :

_Il me faut de quoi me nourrir pour quelques jours. Vous avez ça ?

Champka la regarda silencieusement, puis acquiesça.

_Jigmey…

_Tout de suite, se hâta le jeune moine. Je vais chercher ça.

Il partit, et la jeune fille se retrouva seule face au vieil homme.

_Vous me faites penser à quelqu'un que j'ai connu, dit-elle. Un vieux fou manipulateur.

Champka sourit.

_Albus Dumbledore était une connaissance.

L'adolescente se raidit, et sa main se porta vers sa poche.

Doucement, la main du moine se posa sur son épaule, chaude et rassurante.

_Comme je vous l'ai dit, Eden Jedusor, personne ne vous veux du mal, ici, dit Champka en penchant légèrement la tête.

Eden se recula légèrement.

_Comment ? Questionna-t-elle, méfiante.

Le vieux moine se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique.

_Il y a une vieille cabane abandonnée à deux heures d'ici et, avec un peu de magie, la terre y sera très fertile. Puissiez-vous y trouver ce que vous cherchez, Eden.

_Et puisse la tempête dans votre cœur s'apaiser. _

Jigmey revint à cet instant précis, les bras chargés de nourriture.

_Voilà ! Je mets ça dans votre sac ? S'enquit-il.

La main de l'adolescente se crispa sur la bandoulière.

_Je vais le faire, dit-elle rapidement. Il ya quelque chose de très précieux pour moi, là-dedans, et je n'aimerais pas qu'il se casse.

Elle remplit son sac sans attendre, et le chargea avec précaution sur son dos.

Champka inclina la tête, et la jeune fille sortit.

Jigmey la suivit, et lui sourit :

_Allez-vous revenir ? Questionna-t-il. Nous serons ravis de vous accueillir !

L'étrangère hésita un moment, et son regard balaya le monastère, pour s'arrêter sur Champka et Jigmey.

_Peut-être, dit-elle doucement.

Cependant, alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans les montagnes, ses courts cheveux bruns se balançant doucement au rythme de ses pas, Jigmey ferma les yeux, afin de graver à jamais l'image presque fantomatique d'Eden. Lui et Champka furent les dernières personnes à la voir.

Elle ne revint jamais.

.

.

.

Je pose ma baguette sur la table, et contemple les murs autour de moi.

Cette cabane, que j'ai aménagée, est encore plutôt rustique, mais il y a le strict minimum nécessaire à ma survie : un lit, une table, une chaise, un garde-manger, et une bibliothèque, pleine –j'ai miniaturisé tous les livres du manoir Malfoy avant de partir, pour les mettre dans mon sac.

J'espère que ça fera les pieds à Mal-au-foie senior, s'il est encore en vie.

Je m'assois lourdement sur ma chaise, et mon regard tombe sur le petit nid de tissu que j'ai créé pour y poser l'ultime cadeau de Nagini.

Je passe mon doigt sur l'œuf rond et brillant sur lequel se reflète la maigre lumière du jour.

Oui, un œuf. Probablement celui de Nagini, son petit –qu'elle ne connaîtra jamais.

_Tu avais tout prévu depuis le début, pas vrai ? _

En ce fatidique jour où la « bataille finale » eu lieu, lorsque Nagini s'est enroulée autour de moi, elle m'a chuchotée : _le chêne frappé par la foudre au manoir Malfoy. _

Je n'ai pas compris au début, évidemment. Mais lorsque j'ai quitté Poudlard pour partir, que je suis retournée au manoir prendre mes affaires, et que j'ai été voir cet arbre, j'ai compris.

Il y avait une cavité, tout en bas du tronc. Un trou où devaient s'être terrés des rongeurs, avant d'être mangés.

Dedans, il y avait une pomme et un œuf.

Je n'ai pas mangée la pomme : Elle est plantée dans un carré de terre rendue fertile par mes soins, et je l'arrose régulièrement. Peut-être qu'un jour, un pommier y poussera.

Quand à l'œuf…

_Tu savais tout_, je murmure en le fixant. _Pas vrai, 'Gin ? _

Tout, depuis toujours.

_Tu savais que tu allais mourir, et tu savais que je partirais. _

Je n'ai jamais été le véritable maître du jeu : Nagini a manœuvré depuis le début, pour me permettre de partir.

Elle a payé de sa vie mon rêve égoïste.

Tout est de ma faute.

Je soupire, et attrape ma baguette. D'un geste, je fais apparaître une boite. Je l'attrape et l'ouvre : c'est un jeu d'échec.

Les pièces sont de simples pièces d'échec : pions, rois, reines, tours, cavaliers, fous.

Les visages ne sont pas là : plus de Potter, plus de Bellatrix, plus de Rogue.

Je me demande ce qu'ils sont devenus, tient.

Potter doit être avec Ginny Weasley, à vivre la vie qu'on attend de lui. Qu'importe, cette cage dorée doit lui plaire, et Weasley à l'air de l'aimer réellement.

Bellatrix doit être morte à l'heure qu'il est la justice sorcière l'a probablement soumise au Baiser.

Et Rogue… il doit surement continuer à enseigner à Poudlard, en ruminant contre les élèves, s'il n'est pas mort. Il refera peut-être sa vie, une fois que le souvenir de Lily Potter sera enterré. J'en doute.

En face de moi, les noirs et les blancs s'alignent.

Un nouveau jeu, vierge de tout souvenir…

_Pour une nouvelle vie ? _

Je n'y crois pas trop : je ne sais même pas pourquoi suis ici, à réaliser ce à quoi j'ai pensé durant des années.

Je prends une des pièces –un fou-, et la fais tournoyer entre mes doigts.

C'est une bonne question. Pourquoi ais-je continuer à vivre ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas partie avec Nagini ? Pourquoi avoir privilégié ce désir stupide de m'exiler loin de tout ?

Mon regard se plante sur la surface lisse de l'œuf.

_Peut-être y avait-il une raison. _

Peut-être… peut-être est-ce la responsabilité de ce petit être pas encore né. Du petit serpent qui sortira de cet œuf sans jamais connaître sa mère.

J'installe l'échiquier.

Peut-être est-il temps pour moi d'accepter de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. D'accepter l'ultime mission de Nagini, cette dernière et unique faveur qu'elle m'ait jamais demandée.

De redevenir maître du jeu.

Je souris.

_Un jour, Nagini, nous rejouerons ensemble aux échecs. Je te l'ai promis, et je tiendrais ma promesse. Un jour… mais pas maintenant. Quelqu'un d'autre m'attend. Mais nous nous reverrons, c'est certain._

J'avance la première pièce.

.

FIN

.

* * *

Voilà...

*Sanglote franchement*

J'ai un temps pensé à faire une suite à "Ma Famille et Moi", mais je pense que la fic est meilleure avec cette fin. Libre à vous d'imaginer que Rogue est vivant ou non, etc etc...

Je vous remercie encore une fois d'avoir lu cette fic, qui a un peu plus d**'un an** aujourd'hui, pése **134 **pages Word, et a reçu pour mon plus grand plaisir **540** reviews.

Cette fic, même si elle n'est probablement pas la meilleure, est un projet qui m'a tenu grandement à coeur, et je suis trés heureuse de voir qu'Eden a sut faire son petit bonhomme de chemin, et que vous l'avez apprécié ^^

Merci à tous, et à la prochaine pour une nouvelle fic !

Signé : La folle


End file.
